USS Chimuelo
by utopico
Summary: Hipo, capitán del USS Chimuelo, el mejor submarino de la marina, se ve obligado a pasarse unos días en tierra para participar en los exámenes de los nuevos reclutas, encontrándose algunas sorpresa, y quien dice, tal vez el amor aparezca en su vida... (cambio en la forma de narración a partir del capítulo 6)
1. Castigo

Hola a todos, este es un fic de cómo entrenar a tu dragón, existe otro fic con este nombre, el cual es de mi autoría, pero por diversos problemas ya no tengo acceso a esa cuenta, he empezado escribirlos de nuevo, espero que les guste, muchas gracias, y además:

No soy dueño de cómo entrenar a tu dragón, y no busco ningún sustento económico por con esto, solo espero que lo disfruten y me dejen su comentario.

IIII-IIII-IIII-IIII-IIII

Castigo.

][

Hipo: Aquí el Coronel Henry horrendous haddock III desde el USS Chimuelo pidiendo permiso para atracar.

Puerto: Aquí Puerto New York Harbor permiso concedido, el muelle número 3 espera por su arribo- en ese momento la comunicación fue cortada y el ruiderio de la sala de control volvió a llenar el silencio, un chico de unos 24 años de pelo castaño rojizo con el corte militar, vistiendo una remera azul oscura y unos pantalones militares se sentó apoyando sus codos en sus rodillas y uniendo sus manos para darle apoyo a su cabeza mientras miraba fijamente al frente y moviendo suavemente la punta de su bota izquierda, se sentía muy cansado, 45 días en el fondo del océano Atlántico cumpliendo con ordenes estúpidas y subordinados que aun no confiaban en el por ser uno de los capitanes más jóvenes que poseía la marina en el momento, y por llevar el apellido de unos de los más grandes tenientes generales que había existido hasta el momento, Estoico haddock, también conocido como Estoico el Vasto, su padre, y lo que llevo a que muchos creyeran erróneamente que su posición en la marina se debía a su padre y no a sus propias virtudes.

Erick: Tranquilo Hipo, esta es solo otra misión de protocolo, además cuando te pones así pareces aun más joven de lo normal- soltó una carcajada el teniente Erick.

Hipo: Teniente Coronel Erick Amstrong, tengo que recordarle que por su insubordinación a la hora de dejar abierto el micrófono luego de "terminar" supuestamente una charla con los altos mandos, y dejar que ellos escuchen mis burlas a sus ordenes es que nos vemos obligados a tener que cumplir con los estudiantes de la academia West Point- Hipo centró su vista en un hombre de unos 32 años con el pelo negro corto con una vestimento algo parecida a la suya y con una mirada en sus ojos cafés que parecía anhelar ver tierra de nuevo, pero a diferencia de Hipo a él le adornaba una enorme sonrisa en su rostro y un ligero tic en ella, demostrando que estaba tratando de contener la risa.

Erick: No me lo perdonaras tan fácil ¿verdad?

Hipo: ¡NO! Así que al suelo y deme 20 flexiones, tiene tiempo suficiente hasta que atraquemos- su sonrisa desapareció mientras se escuchaban todas las carcajadas de los presentes en la sala de control, Hipo sonrió esta vez- a menos que quieras desobedecer a tu capitán, creo que sabemos que pasara si lo haces- Erick solo se puso en posición de firmes.

Erick: señor si señor- todos volvieron a reír mientras veían como el teniente comenzaba a hacer flexiones, después de la quinta flexión el submarino comenzó a detener su velocidad.

Sam: Bueno, parece que ha tenido suerte señor- Erick volteo a ver al tercer hombre en la línea de mando, de unos treinta años, rubio, ojos celestes, con alegría en sus ojos, y el nuevo para muchos miembros de la tripulación.

Erick: Comandante Sam Shepard, parece divertirse de la orden de nuestro comandante- Sam solo sonrió, sabía que nadie estaba en problemas, era la ventaja de ser miembro del USS Chimuelo, todos se trataban como familia, y como tales eran muy bromistas entre ellos, en ese momento uno de los encargados de control hablo.

Control: Capitán, hemos atracado, y según notifican el transporte a llegado.

Hipo: al parecer no quieren que perdamos el tiempo, muy bien- se levanto de su asiento- ponme en altavoz- tomo el comunicador que había en el techo de la sala- señores, le habla su capitán, como todos sabrán nos encontramos en el puerto Harbor de New York, estamos aquí para demostrar porque somos los mejores, pero eso no significa que no puedan tomarse un descanso- sonrió mientras miraba a Erick y Sam- haremos nuestro trabajo como debe ser, pero recuerden, y esta es una orden, diviértanse señores- se escucharon algunas risas pequeñas en algunas partes- bueno, ahora lo aburrido, afuera hay unos trasportes esperándonos para llevarnos a la academia West Point, por ello quiero que todos levantes sus cosas y vayan en esos transportes, el USS Chimuelo quedara en puerto para mantenimiento en nuestra ausencia, así que quiero que dejen todo ordenado, no quiero que crean que en mi tripulación hay puercos, el teniente personalmente se encargara de revisarlo por mí-Erick solo rodo los ojos ante el comentario- eso es todo, nos vemos afuera señores.

Hipo volvió a colgar el comunicador, sin más salió de la sala de control y se dirigió a su camarote y empezó a guardar cada una de sus pertenencias, ropa, algunos libros, manuales, y un peluche de dragón, al tomarlo no pudo evitar recordar a su madre, una hermosa mujer de pelo largo y ondulado, comprensible en todos los aspectos, un verdadero ángel caído del cielo, pero como todas las personas buenas, se fue mucho antes de lo que nadie hubiera creído, ese dragón negro de peluche fue el ultimo regalo que recibió de ella, antes que una enfermedad la apartara de su lado, nunca lloro tanto como en ese día, esa semana falto a la escuela, estaba cursando recién quinto grado, era un niño de once años que su mundo se cayó a pedazos, y que su padre trato de ayudarlo, pero la muerte de su madre también lo había devastado a él, el mejor amigo de su padre fue de ayuda para ambos, fue quien los ayudo a rearmarse, decidió demostrarle al mundo que a pesar de haber golpeado a un chico tan joven, no se rendiría, fue por lo que decidió entrar la marina, además que ahí estaba todo lo que le quedaba de su familia, fue difícil al principio, pero demostró un ingenio y habilidad nunca antes vistos sorprendiendo a todos los que lo conocían, en trece años demostró ser capaz de terminar con la primaria, hacer el secundario intensivo y comenzar sus estudios universitario-militares, con todo ese esfuerzo logro ser capitán de su propio submarino, empezó a escalar en la línea de mando, demostrándose y demostrándoles de que era capaz Henry haddock III, llegando hasta la posición de coronel, el más alto cargo entre los oficiales, después de eso fue que termino en el USS Chimuelo, el mejor submarino en su tipo, se volvió alguien que se considera justo, pero su edad aun le trae muchos problemas, además de que su padre sea alguien importante. Cundo se dio cuenta Hipo ya había empacado todas sus cosas y se encontraba sentado en su cama recordando el pasado, guardo el peluche que desato todos esos recuerdos en la última caja, decidió dejar de perder el tiempo y se dirigió a la salida, entre pasillos y escaleras llego a su destino, debía ser el último en salir porque no se cruzo a nadie, al salir pudo ver a tres colectivos parados esperando por ellos, dos ya estaban listos para salir, pero el tercero estaba esperando por él, fuera estaban Erick, Sam y un hombre alto y corpulento con las manos enguantadas y con una estrella en su uniforme, los tres conversaban de forma divertida.

Hipo: buenos días general de Brigada Gobber- dijo al llegar al grupo.

Bocon: por favor chico, no es necesario que seas tan formal, después de todo los altos mando somos burócratas aburridos que tenemos el culo lleno de tierra por que ya hace mucho de la última vez que tocamos mar o unos ineptos a la hora de pensar… ¿me equivoco?- a Hipo se le subían los colores mientras miraba a sus dos camaradas.

Hipo: no me refería a ti, solo estaba molesto- hizo su mejor intento de sonrisa, pero estaba muy nervioso.

Bocon: está bien chico, no te culpo esa misión fue una completa estupidez, pero aquí entre nosotros, estoy contento que se hayan escuchado esos insultos, sino no te hubiera visto hasta navidad de nuevo, se que te gusta más el puerto de nueva Orleans, y no te culpo, clima más cálido, lindas mujeres, y grandes lugares para descansar, pero no está mal pasar tiempo con la familia de vez de cuándo.

Hipo: lo sé Bocon, sabes lo mucho que deseo pasar el tiempo con ustedes, vendré más seguido, es una promesa, siempre y cuando no vuelva a tener que cumplir con misiones sin sentido, pero ahora quiero irme, necesito ver una zona donde hay más tierra que agua, y que no sea solo mugre dentro de un armazón de hierro en estos días de descanso que tengo- todos se rieron y subieron al colectivo que fue el primero que salió seguido por los otros, dentro, Hipo y Bocon se sentaron juntos y comenzaron a charlar animadamente, mientras, unos pocos lugares más atrás Erick y Sam también se sentaron juntos.

Sam: ¿el coronel le dijo Bocon al general de Brigada?

Erick: Sam, hay algo que debes recordar, el coronel, es Hipo, y Hipo es así, además que ellos son familia prácticamente, y así es como él trata a su familia, lo entenderás después de que pases un tiempo más en el USS Chimuelo, es la primera regla que nos predomina, nos cuidamos entre nosotros, además estoy seguro que encontraremos muchos más amigos del coronel.

][-][

Astrid se encontraba desayunando junto con su grupo de amigos en la cafetería de la universidad, hoy se estaba armando un gran revuelo ya que llegaban los tripulantes de uno de los mejores submarinos de las fuerzas marinas para ver y evaluar los avances de los nuevos reclutas, pero el hecho que esa tripulación venga y la cantidad de hazañas heroicas que se contaron de ellos los han puesto a muchos nerviosos, claro a Astrid no, pero si a muchos como…

Patapez: y que tal si lo hacemos tan mal que no nos dejen estudiar más, ustedes escucharon lo que el profesor Gobber conto de ellos, son la elite de la elite-el chico rubio de ojos grises estaba muy exaltado, aunque no dejaba de prestarle a la comida que había, pero a pesar de ser alguien corpulento tenía una gran fuerza y unos muy buenos reflejos, todos lo llamaban Patapez por sus piernas que nada tenían de parecido al tamaño de su cuerpo, y porque David no era un nombre que le pegara mucho, así que pocos lo llamaban por él, además era alguien que podía decirse todos los manuales de naves de memoria sin que le dictaran, e incluso antes que el profesor se terminara su café, tenía un gran cerebro, pero era de ponerse nervioso muy fácil. Delante de él estaba Astrid, una chica rubia de ojos azules y una esbelta figura, conocida por sus nervios de acero, por ser la mejor en todo, y que todo lo que hace le sale bien, y una chica que se exige a más no poder para superar sus límites. A su lado estaba Jackson, comúnmente llamado por el grupo como Patan, un chico corpulento pelo Castaño oscuro corto al estilo militar y como siempre buscando impresionar a Astrid, era conocido por su alarde en sus supuestas tantas virtudes, conocido por ser un mujeriego, por tener más musculo que cerebro y por su gran suerte a la hora de pasar los exámenes. Del otro lado Heather, una chica pelinegro y ojos verdes, una chica muy alegre que disfruta de estudiar, amante del mar, con una figura muy bien tallada, que le presta atención a las cosas antes de tomar una decisión, conocida por ser inalcanzable para los hombres y por los profesores como una chica innovadora a la hora de hacer las actividades. Y para cerrar el grupo, a cada lado de Patapez estaban los gemelos Elizabeth y Denis, o como ellos mimos se hacen llamar, Brutilda y Brutacio, ambos rubios de ojos celes e iguales de locos a la hora de explotar cosas y de hacerle bromas a los pobres inocentes, aun nadie sabe cómo es que logran avanzar en sus estudios, y entre los que no se creen que avanzan son los mismísimos profesores, que se sorprenden al verlos mantenerse en su comisión, incluso se dice que se han hecho apuestas para ver cuánto durarían dentro de la universidad antes que los expulsen por sus bromas o los desaprueben en alguna materia, Patapez se había sentado en el medio para evitar que pelearan como siempre, ya que la ultima vez tuvieron que limpiar toda la cafetería ya que iniciaron una guerra de comida; todos usaban una remera gris y pantalones negros por que venían del entrenamiento matutino, estaban algo cansados, después de todo levantarse a las 6 de la mañana para hacer ejercicio es algo que cansaba a las personas por más que solo tengan de 24 años.

Patan: tranquilo Patapez, es imposible que pierdan si me tienen a mí, al futuro gran capitán Jackson Jorgenson, el próximo a ser el mejor, verán que en tan solo un par de años me rogaran que sea general de división- se paró mostrando una pose heroica.

Heather: si mal no recuerdo el día que practicaste como capitán de un navío casi terminas hundiendo el barco que se supone que tenías que escoltar-Patan se puso colorado mientras Heather miro a Patapez- tranquilo David, nos irá bien, no van a ser tan exigentes, después de todo, un nos quedan cosas por aprender, y ellos también fueron estudiantes.

Brutilda: si mal no recuerdo no iba a venir la tripulación de un submarino muy conocido ¿no?- miro a todos que le asintieron esperando a que continuara con su argumento- si mal no escuche no es la tripulación que tiene al capitán más joven.

Brutacio: ¿y con eso que quieres decir?

Brutilda: no es obvio, o el tipo es muy bueno como dicen, o es muy malo y tiene parientes muy poderosos- todos la miraron, era la primera vez que decía algo sensato en lo que iba de la mañana.

Heather: ¿qué crees tú Astrid?- se giro para mirar a su mejor amiga que seguía jugando con la cuchara en su café- ¿hola? ¿Astrid?- la vio llevarse una mano a la boca tapando un bostezo y empezó a parpadear de forma repetida, y volvió a mirar a su amiga.

Astrid: ¿eh? ¿qué sucede?- se la notaba algo cansada.

Heather: otra vez te has quedado hasta tarde estudiando, debes dejar de exigirte tanto te vas a lastimar, algún día te vas a lastimar- la pelinegra estaba muy preocupada por la rubia.

Astrid: tranquila, no me quede hasta tan tarde, solo me siento algo cansada, además quería estar en perfecto estado para los exámenes.

Brutilda: siempre te va perfecto, eres la mejor, en todo, incluso casi todos quieren salir contigo- lo dijo algo resentida, ya que era la verdad, casi todos los hombres de la universidad querían salir con Astrid, y como segunda estaba Heather, dejando a Brutilda para el final, lo que la tenía muy molesta, pero no por eso se quedaba sin diversión.

Astrid: sabes que no hay nadie que me interese, todos aquí son idiotas, y solo quiero demostrar que seré una gran capitana.

Patan: si, ella no estaba buscando nadie, ya me tiene a mi- volvió a imitar la pose heroica, a lo que todos en la mesa se rieron "tú eres el rey de los idiotas Patan" pensó Heather, pero se vieron súbitamente cortados por que un grupo de unas 210 personas que entraban a la cafetería, todos parecían algo mayores para estar estudiando, comenzaron a unir mesas en el gran comedor, algo de por si raro, ya que los grupos no eran tan numerosos, además se reían contándose cosas unos a otros, todos los demás estudiantes que ya estaban en la cafetería los miraban sorprendidos al nuevo grupo.

Patapez: parece que ya llegaron.

Brutacio: lo dices por todas esas personas que entraron, o por que el profesor está sentado junto con ellos.

Heather: tú siempre haciendo preguntas estúpidas no.

Astrid solo se quedo mirando un chico de pelo negro que estaba charlando animadamente con el profesor Gobber, "él debe ser el capitán, él debe ser los que todos llaman el mejor".

Bocon: ¿QUÉ EL CORONEL HIZO QUÉ?- ese grito sorprendió a todos menos a los 210 que habían entrado, ya que ellos solo se rieron, volviendo a prestarle atención al chico de pelo negro que no podía contener las carcajadas, al parecer la anécdota parecía ser muy divertida," pero si ese chico no es el coronel, ¿dónde está?"

][-][-][

Hipo le había dado a la mayoría de sus subordinados el día libre, después de todo, solo tenía que presentarse al frente de los alumnos y responder las preguntas que tienen, y para eso no necesita a nadie de su gente. Caminaba por los pasillos, agradecía que solo tuviera que hacerlo con tres cursos a esto, el problema que eran cursos de gente de su edad y las dos que le siguen, y además algunos capitanes de otros navíos, odiaba tener que hacer estas charlas, ya que siempre había un molesto de turno que solo buscaba hacerse el mejor frente a sus compañeros y después lograba pasar los exámenes raspando, o los que solo se unían a la marina para hundir barcos enemigos, y nunca faltaba el que hablara de su padre de lo grande que fue, y que su título solo vino por su padre, normalmente ese tipo de personas era el que sacaba el tema de su edad también, sin darse cuenta llego hasta la puerta que daba al auditorio de la universidad, ahí lo estaba esperando Erick y Bocon, el primero con su típico uniforme, y segundo una variación más casual de su verdadero uniforme, pero aún conservaba las insignias de su rango.

Bocon: ¿listo chico?- Hipo le sonrió, se notaba en sus ojos lo muy nerviosos que estaba, lo que Erick le puso una mano sobre su hombro, tratando de reconfortarlo.

Hipo: ¿Por qué no usas tu uniforme Bocon?- según le habían dicho a él debía vestir de manera formal.

Bocon: debido a que esto es una reunión informal- lo dijo como la cosa más obvia del mundo a lo que hipo la única reacción que tuvo fue poner mala cara.

Hipo: esto fue específicamente dicho desde arriba para hacerme pagar por lo que dije ¿no?- esto solo hizo ensanchar la sonrisa de rubio.

Bocon: fue una decisión casi unánime, deberías haberlo visto, jamás vi a tantos miembros en esa reunión que estuvieran de acuerdo en algo, y pensar que fue en decirte una pequeña mentirita blanca.

Erick: debería haberlo visto Hipo, eres muy astuto- el coronel le devolvió la mirada con cierto odio.

Hipo: debo recordarte que es en parte por tu culpa que estamos aquí, y que aun estando en tierra eres mi subordinado y puedo darte órdenes- el pelinegro trago en seco y soltó una pequeña risa nerviosa, pero el gran general de brigada salió a su rescate.

Bocon: no, no puedes hacerlo, ya que me dijeron que tu ultima orden en el USS chimuelo fue de un día libre y que se divirtieran, así que por hoy él no está bajo tu mando- el teniente soltó un largo y muy exagerado suspiro, a lo que todos se rieron, todos eran amigos ahí, asi que no había preocupación alguna, sabían que podían confiar entre ellos, por más que bromearan.

Hipo: tú lo has dicho Gobber, yo les di un día libre, uno solo, mañana será otro día- la risa de Erick se cortó al instante, y Bocon empezó a reírse aún más fuerte, cuando Hipo se giró a mirar al pelinegro se di cuenta que su color de piel había bajado varios tonos, se sabía en todo su submarino que el coronel Henry horrendous haddock III tenía su temperamento, mas explícitamente era terco como su padre, volvió a sentir la mano de su mejor amigo al parecer el letargo solo le había durado un segundo, ya que también era sabido en su nave que era un hombre muy justo.

Bocon: creo que ya los hicimos esperar mucho.

Erick: ve por ellos tigre- y lo comenzó a empujar hacia la gran puerta marrón que tenía en una placa la palabra más aterradora desde que se volvió capitán "auditorio"- Sam y yo estaremos detrás de ti para lo que necesites, pero eres el Coronel Henry haddock, dudo que nos necesites.

Hipo: muy gracioso teniente Amstrong- el nerviosismo que sentía apenas se dirigía al lugar volvió a todo su cuerpo, pero ya no había vuelta atrás, al entrar a la sala vio a casi todo el auditorio completo, era increíble la cantidad de estudiantes que estaban asistiendo a esa "pequeña" charla, "y eso que no es de carácter obligatorio para ellos" pensó el joven capitán, en el pequeño escenario estaba Sam, junto con otros profesores de la academia y miembros importantes, al parecer venían a ver en carne propia su castigo, en la primera fila había algunos capitanes de buques bombarderos, portaviones y otros submarinos, el conocía a algunos por que ya había hecho misiones con ellos, pero otros nunca los había visto, esto sería duro, ya que ellos son los más difíciles de que rompan con los estereotipos, el capitán más joven se acercó con sus dos amigos a su lugar, y tomo el micrófono- muy buenas tardes a todos -pudo escuchar como los alumnos empezaban a sentarse – bueno, ya que esto es algo más bien informal, que les parece si hacen las preguntas y yo les voy contestando- Hipo estaba esperando nervioso, quien diría el mismo que se puede enfrentar a sus enemigos sin miedo ahora estaba muy asustado al frente de todos estos estudiantes y capitanes.

Estudiante: yo tengo una pregunta a su tripulación- el chico se levantó, entonces Hipo se dio cuenta que pregunta iba a hacer, rogaba que estuviera equivocado, no quería encontrarse al idiota de turno tan rápido, Hipo solo asintió y le paso el micrófono a Erick-¿Qué se siente servir a alguien menor que tú?- hipo soltó un pequeño quejido, suficientemente bajo para que solo el teniente lo escuchara.

Erick: bueno, no voy a mentir al principio pensé que clase de broma me estaban haciendo, no me comía eso de que el capitán era el mejor- todos se rieron excepto de quien estaban hablando, pero el teniente pensó que era hora que todos supieran al frente de quien estaban- me tomo dos misiones en darme cuenta que no era ninguna broma, sino la más grande bendición que podría haber recibido- todos lo miraron- sí, lo sé, me creerán loco, y no los culpo, y siento lastima por todos ustedes, tal vez solo unos pocos tengan la suerte de servir bajo su mando, y esos pocos serán los que entenderán de lo que hablo, y estarán igual de locos que todos los que servimos en el USS Chimuelo- el chico se sentó de nuevo, parecía algo molesto por no recibir la respuesta que quería, "en tu cara" pensó Erick, le volvió a entregar el micrófono a su capitán y le susurro- tranquilo, todo irá bien.

Hipo: ¿alguna pregunta más?- miro atentamente a su audiencia, al parecer las palabras de su amigo había golpeado a más de uno, hasta que una chica de pelo negro se paró, parecía algo entretenida por la contestación a el otro estudiante, era de un curso menor, o al menos eso parecía.

Heather: yo tengo una pregunta que he querido hacer en clase pero nadie me a contestado aun.

Hipo: pues adelante, la contestare lo mejor que pueda señorita…

Heather: Heather, mi nombre es Heather señor.

Hipo: muy bien señorita Heather, ¿cuál es la pregunta?

Heather: ¿qué es el USS Chimuelo?

][-\\\/

Heather estaba sentada al lado de Astrid cuando hizo esa pregunta, pudo ver como se tensaron todos en el escenario "al parecer tocaste un punto complicado" pensó la rubia, el silencio parecía eterno, pero un idiota debía adelantarse a la respuesta.

Patan: ¿cómo es eso de "qué es"? ¿no es obvio? Es un submarino- Astrid soltó un suspiro, definitivamente Patan era el rey de los idiotas como solía referirse a él su amiga, y pudo ver como la pelinegra le dedicaba la mayor mirada de odio que vio desde hacía unos días.

Heather: a lo que me refiero es que cada vez que le pregunte a algún profesor sobre su nave, todos responden lo mismo, todos dicen que es…

Erick: clasificado- la corto antes de que terminara, todos lo miraron, su ánimo alegre al parecer había desaparecido y ahora mostraba una seriedad extraña, Astrid miro a los otros dos, y al que tenía puesto de capitán también parecía serio, pero el de comandante parecía un poco nervioso, Hipo se volteo a la zona donde estaban los de altos mandos y los profesores, mirando más precisamente a Gobber.

Hipo: permiso para hablar sobre temas clasificados señor- el General de brigada solo sonrió y asintió, al parecer estaban por ser los primeros en escuchar algo más de ese supuesto submarino, todo apuntaba que Heather había encontrado algo gordo, después de todo era la más curiosa del grupo.

Bocon: está bien coronel, sabe lo que se le tiene permitido decir de todas maneras.

Hipo: muy bien, el USS Chimuelo, es un submarino como a dicho su compañero- Patan sonrió con suficiencia- pero creo que eso es muy obvio, y el USS Chimuelo esconde un secreto más grande, él es un submarino único en su tipo, es un prototipo en desarrollo, como podrán ver mi tripulación es mayor que la de un submarino normal, ya que está preparado para funcionar como una pequeña base submarina y móvil, incluso en estos momentos estamos funcionando a su capacidad mínima, solo estan las personas esenciales que se necesitan para que el USS Chimuelo funcione correctamente, además poder ser usado en otros campos, pudiendo recibir un AH-1Z Viper y darle pista y cobijo a un F-16 al mismo tiempo, y una potencia de fuego suficiente para destruir barcos, submarinos, aviones, y bombardear objetivos en tierra y puede viajar a una velocidad de 100 nudos y está preparado para sumergirse hasta los 12000 metros, completamente silencioso, indetectable por radares y sonares, un casco capaz de soportar el impacto directo de un BGM-109 Tomahawk es completamente autosuficiente y con un sistema de camuflaje cien por ciento infalible, o bueno, eso se supone que será cuando el proyecto esté terminado, por ahora lo que tiene logrado es clasificado- se escucharon varios silbidos, era obvio que se escucharían, ya que ese submarino sería un arma muy ambiciosa, y ahora se entiende porque siempre todo es clasificado, si se supiera por enemigo, sin importar que se haya logrado de todo lo que dijo, sería un gran problema, pero había algo que no cerraba para algunas personas que estaban atentas como Astrid.

Patapez: disculpe señor ¿pero qué clase de energía usa? Es imposible que un submarino normal logre esa velocidad y con todo eso que dices.

Erick: lamento decirlo, pero es…

Brutilda y Brutacio: si lo sabemos, clasificado- el pelinegro sonrió, le caían bien ese grupo a Erick

IIII-IIII-IIII-IIII-IIII

Espero que les haya gustado, y les agradecería sus comentarios, y si alguien tiene algún consejo para darme estaré muy gustoso de escucharlo.

Muchas gracias, se despide Utopico.


	2. El mejor capitán

Muy buenas a todos, estoy de vuelta espero que no haya sido muy larga la espera del siguiente capítulo, espero que les guste y no sabía que había dejado a tantas personas sin una actualización, perdón por eso.

No soy dueño de cómo entrenar a tu dragón, y no busco ningún sustento económico por con esto, solo espero que lo disfruten y me dejen su comentario.

IIII-IIII-IIII-IIII-IIII

El mejor capitán.

][

El descontrol en el auditorio continuaba, escuchar tales cosas que se pueden hacer en un submarino armo mucho revuelo, los estudiantes estaban conversando entre ellos de sus suposiciones de lo que podría hacer el USS Chimuelo, y al ser tantos, parecían un enjambre de mil abejas zumbando en una habitación de dos por tres, incluso los mismos profesores tenían problemas para lograr hacer callar al grupo para poder seguir con la charla, Hiccup veía como Erick trataba de contener la risa, y la cara de nerviosismo en Sam, al mirar al mejor amigo de su padre pudo verlo reírse a mas no poder, se levantó de las sillas en donde estaban los profesores y se acercó al capitán.

Bocon: soltaste la bomba chico, espero que sepas controlar la cantidad de papeleo que tendrás que llenar por esto- Hiccup solo sonrió.

Hiccup: es mi revancha, obligarlos a leer todo un informe y tener que darle explicaciones a varias ramas del ejercito- el rubio soltó una carcajada y tomo el micrófono con su mano.

Bocon: ¡ATENCIÓN!- todos automáticamente se pusieron de pie en firmes y el murmullo seso de golpe, él se giró a ver a Hiccup, el cual solo respondió levantando una ceja mientras mantenía sus brazos cruzados, incluso los capitanes que estaban sentados, sus dos subordinados y algunos de los altos mandos también estaban firmes "al parecer una vez profesor, siempre serás profesor" pensó el castaño rojizo, aunque a él no le surtió ese efecto, tal vez porque se crio en ese mundo, y que incluso antes de conocerlo como profesor era un amigo- por favor señores, compórtense, esta charla aún no ha terminado, además, imagino que aún hay mucho de qué hablar, pero ya que los veo muy interesados en el tema, quiero que una vez que termine esta práctica me presenten un informe completo con todo lo que aprendieron y sus suposiciones- se escuchó un quejido unánime, Erick se acercó un poco a su capitán.

Erick: en momentos como este, me alegra no estar en la universidad- lo dijo en un susurro, lo suficiente para que, tanto Hiccup y Sam, le escucharan y asintieran de acuerdo.

Bocon: muy bien, viendo que se van a comportar como se debe continuemos con esto- le volvió a entregar al micrófono al coronel.

Hiccup: muy bien, espero que haya saciado su duda señorita Heather, ahora ¿Qué otra pregunta hay?- varias personas levantaron sus manos, en total eran unos quince, al parecer la charla iba a estar entretenida, el chico eligió uno al azar, alguien del medio del grupo de estudiantes- tú, ¿Cuál es la pregunta?

Estudiante: si, ¿quería saber si es necesario tener familiares muy importantes para ocupar su puesto desde tan joven?- "otro jodido de turno" pensó el teniente coronel.

Hiccup: no, con esfuerzo es sufriente, alguien más quiere preguntar- Hiccup no tenía ni las ganas de la paciencia para enfrentarse a este tipo, y menos delante de algunos de los altos mandos, lo que menos necesitaba era que les pusieran otro "castigo", pero todo parecía que no se iba a librar tan fácil del chico persistente.

Estudiante: pero ¿Qué es tener al teniente general como padre? estoy seguro que se tiene muchos privilegios- todos vieron como el Coronel Henry Haddock se le acabo la paciencia arriba del escenario, por suerte para los presentes, estaba el teniente coronel Erick para salvarlos del temperamento de su capitán cuando tenía un día malo, así que hizo lo más sensato que supo, le quito el micrófono a su capitán antes de que Hiccup contestara.

Erick: escucha chico, creo que esta charla era para que nos presentáramos, no para que idiotas pongan en duda nuestros puestos- el Estudiante aún tenía una sonrisa estúpida en su cara, Erick ya se imaginaba la contestación que haría, pues el cuándo estudiaba era un idiota muy parecido a ese, y lo seguiría siendo si no se hubiera cruzado con su capitán- y si crees que solo hablabas de nuestro capitán lamento decirte que no es así, has puesto en duda su reputación, y por ende, la reputación de todos los que pertenecen al USS Chimuelo, eso significa que tanto mi puesto, como el de mis dos camaradas aquí presentes, y a todos los que están ahí afuera- señalando hacia la gran puerta- y créeme que te digo que ninguno de ellos estará contento si te escuchara habla-la sonrisa desapareció de su rostro y pudo ver como algunos otros se tensaban, Erick ya estaba más que podrido de los que se querían pasar de listillos, así que tomo una decisión- muy bien señores, no quería tener que decir esto, pero hasta donde sé, esta charla no es de carácter obligatorio, por lo menos no para ustedes, y nosotros no ganamos nada haciendo esto, así que les voy a pedir lo siguiente, ¡CÁLLENSE Y PRESTEN ATENCIÓN, SEAN RESPETUOSOS Y EL QUE QUIERE HACER PREGUNTAS ESTÚPIDAS SE PUEDE RETIRAR EN ESTE MOMENTO, NO ESTOY DE HUMOR Y NO CUENTO CON TANTA PACIENCIA COMO MI CAPITÁN PARA SOPORTAR ESTAS ESTUPIDECES! ¿HE SIDO LO SUFICIENTEMENTE CLARO?- en el trascurso del griterío puso sus manos detrás de su espalda y amplió su pecho, eso le trajo recuerdos a Hiccup ya que era la postura que usaba con los nuevos reclutas, ya que parecía muchos más grande e intimidante.

Todo el mundo se había quedado mudo ante la postura del teniente coronel, nadie movía ni un dedo, se notaba que el teniente coronel Erick Amstrong le tenía mucho respeto y estima a su coronel, y no iba a dejar que lo pisaran ni nada por el estilo, lo que llamaba la atención era lo descolocado que parecía estar el comandante Sam Shepard, como si no lograra comprender aun la fidelidad que su compañero le tenía al capitán, pasaron un par de segundo, parecía que todo se había caído, y personas como Patapez se mordían el labio inferior, ya que esta oportunidad no sería algo que se pudiera repetir, si alguien no hacía algo, y que fuera de agrado de la tripulación del USS Chimuelo, entonces esta charla se podía dar por terminada, y eso significaba al fin de toda la información que podían recolectar los más interesados en el tema.

Bocon: el teniente coronel les hizo una pregunta y yo no he escuchado que alguien la haya contestado aun, yo creo que no fui el profesor de una pila de desubicados irrespetuosos, un superior hizo una pregunta, así que ¡CONTESTEN!- solo una persona reacciono antes que nadie.

Heather: SEÑOR, SI SEÑOR- estaba ubicada cerca del medio pero ligeramente corrida a la izquierda entre su grupo de amigos, se había levantado de un salto y colocándose en posición de firmes, fue que dio su contestación con un tono fuerte y claro que había quedado resonando entre su grupo de amigos, se había levantado de un salto y colocándose en posición de firmes fue que dio su contestación con un tono fuerte y claro que había quedado resonando en todo el auditorio, impresionando a todos los demás, pocos segundo le siguió Patapez.

Patapez: SEÑOR, SI SEÑOR- pero no termino de decir la última palabra que ya todos los demás de su grupo de amigos se encontraban también en posición de firmes, todos los demás se fueron levantando poco a pocos, y algunos cuantos salieron del auditorio, dándose cuenta que no podrían cuidar sus lenguas, y lo que menos querían es que cumplieran con una amenaza no formulada, además que aun debían pasar un examen de ellos, y no querían pagar sus insolencias ahí, el coronel se quedó mirando al pequeño grupo que fueron los primeros en pararse, se acercó a Erick parándose junto a él en el escenario e hizo señas para que todos se sentaran, a lo que el grupo obedeció, pero aún se quedó mirando a la chica pelinegra que fue la primera en contestar.

Hiccup: Señorita Heather ¿le importaría entregarme su nombre completo?- todo el mundo se le quedo mirando raro, y pudieron ver como se le subían los colores a la chica, a lo que él solo respondió con una media sonrisa- es la primera persona que veo que se repone tan rápido a la pose intimidante de mi teniente coronel, y me gustaría recordárselo por algunos años a eso- eso hizo estallar algunas carcajadas.

Erick: y así me agradece que lo haya protegido de las molestias- soltó en un susurro.

Hiccup: se perfectamente que a quienes protegían es a los estudiantes, no a mí- aún conservaba su media sonrisa- como sea, aun estoy esperando señorita.

Heather: Heather Mustor, señor- aún tenía un pequeño sonrojo en sus mejillas.

Hiccup: muy bien, ya que creo que todo asta arreglado, o eso espero, prosigamos ¿alguna pregunta más?- una chica rubia que estaba cerca de Heather levanto su mano.

Astrid: si, yo señor- se notaba muy segura de sí misma.

Hiccup: adelante.

Astrid: ¿cómo logro estar donde está ahora? cuéntenos su historia- todos la miraron, era una pregunta muy parecida a la que había hecho el chico anterior, solo que un poco más respetuosa, y se notaba cierto nerviosismo en el profesor general de Brigada Gobber y Erick.

Hiccup: ¿cuál es su interés en el tema señorita?

Astrid: mi nombre es Astrid señor, y deseo saberlo, ya que deseo ser como usted.

][-][

Astrid sabía que si le contaba que en verdad lo quería superar entonces no conseguiría nada, quería saber cuáles eran los obstáculos que el supero para superarlos también y demostrar que es aún mejor, quería demostrar que ella podía hacer las cosas igual e incluso mejor que esos hombres que se creían superiores, sabía que aún no había demostrado si era así o no, pero nadie lo demostraba a la primera después de todo.

Hiccup: yo no soy ninguna clase de héroe Astrid, pero les contare mi historia si tanto les interesa, como creo que ya todos saben, soy hijo de Estoico Haddock, el Teniente General de la marina, y uno de los mejores capitanes con los que cuenta la marina, y por ellos yo prácticamente me hubiera criado en ese habiente si no fuera por mi madre, recuerdo que para una navidad mi padre no estuvo en casa, pero mando un regalo, un buque destructor a escala real, se imaginaran como fue mi vida- soltó una pequeña carcajada- luego mi madre enfermo y falleció, los que me quedaban era a mi padre y su amigo que me consideraba su hijo también- por su visión periférica vio a Bocon que sonreía de forma triste- y yo no quería estar tanto tiempo separado de ellos, sabía que si me atrasaba en mis estudios pasarían años antes que pueda estar en contacto con ellos, y yo quería estar con ellos, así que me inscribí en un plan de estudio acelerado, terminando con todos mis estudios pre universitarios en tan solo dos años, estaba muy motivado, tenía algo por lo que esforzarme hasta llegar a mi limite, al año siguiente inicie mis estudios para ser un teniente primero, tenía la idea de servir a mi padre, pero al año de haber iniciado mis estudios mi padre fue ascendido a su posición actual, entonces pensé que debía subir aún más posiciones, lamentablemente eso es difícil desde la universidad y menos cuando tienes un apellido de alguien importante, todos esperan muchas cosas de ti, como si fueces capaz de ser lo que esa persona fue sin haber estudiado nada, cuando logre salir con el título de capitán o como algunos le dicen, teniente de navío, fui enviado a un submarino, porque al parecer, los instructores vieron que tenía mucha capacidad en ese campo, mande en el USS Louisiana durante nueve meses, donde mostré una supuesta "gran valía" según mis superiores, ganándome un ascenso al grado de Comandante, yo creo que lo único que hice fue cumplir con la misión y no dejar que me maten en el proceso, luego de esa misión fui relevado de mi puesto y pase tres meses en tierra trabajando en la organización de tácticas submarinas, aumentando supuestamente el grado de eficiencia de las estrategias de las fuerzas subacuáticas, pero aún estaba bajo una gran sombra- se escuchó un quejido.

Erick: deje de ser tan humilde coronel Henry- sonreía, pero parecía molesto por su contestación el Teniente coronel.

Hiccup: aún no se en que fue lo extraordinario si les soy sincero, yo solo cumplía mis órdenes, como sea, yo para ese entonces ya tenía veintiún años, y muchas vidas dependiendo de mis decisiones, así que les recomiendo tomarse tranquilamente sus estudios- sonrió- como al parecer mis superiores no estaban contentos con mi "mucho" tiempo en tierra, y por mucho me refiero a solo esos tres meses, me pusieron de nuevo dentro de un submarino y me mandaron a hacer misiones de apoyo a mas no poder, habré realizado unas treinta misiones en un año y medio, como apoyo de otros submarinos o barcos, o incluso de trasporte de tropas, luego de eso fui ascendido al rango de Teniente coronel, y ahí fue donde se comenzó el proyecto del USS Chimuelo, dándome otro nuevo submarino al cual comandar y siendo relevado de la antigua nave, tras el trascurso de los años el submarino se iba trasformando en un proyecto cada vez más ambicioso, y al demostrar la gran posibilidad de hermetismo en esa misión se me considero apto para ser nombrado como Coronel, ya que nada de la información clasificada fue descubierta en todo ese tiempo, así como se mantiene en secreto quienes son los que trabajan en el proyecto, y así señorita Astrid, es como llegue a mi actual posición, como podrá ver no hice nada más que cumplir con mi deber, eso es un gaje del oficio creo yo, y por ello no me convierte en ningún tipo de héroe o ídolo al cual se deba seguir, yo considero que con esfuerzo todos pueden llegar a ser grandes- todos se quedaron mirando a Hiccup, y escuchar su versión reducida del relato le quitaba toda esa gloria que habían escuchado de él, pero el relato concordaba con los que sus profesores les habían contado ya de él, y de su forma de ver las cosas, "así que si debe ser un buen capitán" pensaron todos, pero a Astrid le parecía rara su actitud, no mostraba ningún signo de querer demostrar su superioridad ante los demás, o de menospreciarlos, ya sean estudiantes o no, o, hombres o mujeres, "al parecer él es distinto, tal vez no sea tan malo después de todo" pero si de algo estaba segura la rubia, es que ahora si parecía un buen reto tratar de superar el camino del Coronel Henry horrendous haddock III.

Bocon: bueno, creo que ya fue suficiente, ahora la parte interesante, y esta es la última pregunta que tendrás que contestar chico, ¿Cómo será el examen que les tomaras a mis estudiantes?

Hiccup: este examen creo que será interesante, dime Gobber, aún funcionan esos simuladores de cabinas que tenían aquí.

Bocon: pues sí, ¿Qué crees? ¿Qué rompemos nuestros instrumentos?

Hiccup: bueno, entonces, el examen será algo divertido se podría decir, quiero que armen grupos de seis, eso es lo único que les diré, están libres de armarlo como quieran, con amigos, por notas, con chicos mayores o menores, hagan como se sientan más cómodos, pero espero que estén preparados- el castaño rojizo tenía una sonrisa extraña en su rostro y sus ojos brillaban, algo le decía a todos que este examen iba a ser inolvidable- muy bien, eso es todo, mañana comenzaremos en la sala de simuladores, ya pueden retirarse- les hizo señas a sus compañeros y abandonaron el lugar.

De a poco fueron saliendo del salón todos los estudiantes y dispersándose en grupos a realizar diversas actividades, algunos fueron a la biblioteca, otros a realzar alguna actividad deportiva, algunos a la cafetería, y el grupo de amigos de Astrid se encontraban sentados debajo de un árbol en el parque de la universidad.

Brutilda: parece que has impresionado al capitán Heather- todos miraron a la pelinegra viendo como se le iban subiendo las tonalidades de rojo.

Heather: no es cierto, el solo quería molestar a su subordinado- desvió la mirada del resto del grupo- además no es mi tipo- fue un leve susurro pero lo suficientemente alto para que sus amigos lo escucharan.

Patan: como sea ¿qué haremos?

Brutacio: ¿Qué haremos de qué?

Patan: no es obvio ¿iremos todos juntos o no?- miro a todos sus amigos esperando una respuesta.

Heather: yo no tengo problemas con eso, pero si con quien será el capitán del grupo.

Brutilda: nadie dijo que necesitábamos un capitán.

Astrid: el coronel ha dado más pistas de las que la mayoría se dio cuenta, lo único que se podría hacer en los simuladores son prueba de misiones, y la cantidad que pidió es justa para misiones de mando en una cabina de navío, así que se nos dará un objetivo a cumplir, y dependiendo como lo hagamos es como pasaremos el examen- Brutacio, Brutilda y Patan se le quedaron mirando a la explicación.

Patapez: bueno, creo que acabamos de ver quien será la capitana del grupo.

][-][-][

El día trascurrió con una velocidad increíble, y todos estaban formando fila en el gran pasillo esperando por su turno, dejaban entrar en grupos de dos en dos y cada uno que salía se les escuchaban historias distintas de lo que les hacían hacer, bombardear un submarino, ataques a un barco, misión de recate, de destrucción, de ataque a objetivos terrestres o de apoyo logístico, nadie sabía que esperar, pero todos concordaban con algo, el teniente coronel Erick Amstrong o el Comandante Sam Shepard estaban presentes en la cabina, y era el coronel Henry quien les daba las misiones y preparaba los escenarios, ya casi era el turno de Astrid y sus amigos, solo debían esperar que salieran los que habían entrado hacia más media hora.

Astrid: ¿están listos chicos?- todos fueron asintiendo lentamente, era muy evidente el nerviosismo de todos, "esto debe ser lo que se siente siempre antes de cada misión, ya que nunca estas seguro a que te enfrentaras" pensó Astrid, en ese momento salieron los dos grupos acompañados por el profesor Gobber.

Bocon: muy bien, los próximos dos grupos.

El grupo entro a la gran sala de simuladores, era una habitación inmensa donde había una gran cantidad de máquinas inmensas, algunas parecían submarinos y otras de barcos, había dos o tres de cada tipo, era una habitación realmente grande, y eso que solo eran para simular las salas de controles de los navíos activos en la fuerza marina, según decían, la universidad tenía un hangar completamente lleno de simuladores junto con los simuladores de vuelo y vehículos que ya fueron descontinuados, para algunos, esa era la primera vez que entraban a la sala de simuladores, cerca de la cabina principal a donde estaban conectados todos los simuladores y servidores para mantenerlos activos, dentro de la cabina está el Coronel junto con algunos profesores que se encargaban de activar los simuladores, Gobber entró a la cabina, fuera estaban Erick y Sam esperando a los grupos.

Erick: muy bien, serían tan amables de separarse en los grupos- Astrid y sus amigos se pusieron de un lado y los otros estudiantes se pusieron del otro lado, ahora pudieron ver contra quienes les había tocado, eran estudiantes de los cursos mayores, y eran conocidos como muy buenos en los simuladores "al parecer esto va a ser entretenido" pensó Heather- muy bien, deben elegir a un capitán cada uno- Astrid dio un paso más adelante y pudo ver como los otros debatían quien iba a ser el capitán, tomándose unos minutos, pero al final de cuentas se decidieron por un chico pelo negro, alto e imponente conocido como Thomas- muy bien, ¿en que simuladores desean participar los capitanes?

Thomas: submarino- fue el primero en contestar, el teniente coronel y el comandante se quedaron mirando a la rubia esperando que eligiera, ella sabía que por el grupo que tenían serian buenos en casi todo lo que pusieran, estaban preparados para casi cualquier cosa, así que tal vez no sería malo demostrar su potencial en el mismo campo que el coronel, no era su mejor campo, pero serian capaz de manejarse.

Astrid: la misma elección- Erick asintió.

Erick: muy bien, sus nombres por favor- ambos se lo dieron, el teniente coronel los escribió en un papel y los coloco en una bolsa, sacando uno posteriormente de haberlo mesclado, el primero que saco Erick fue el nombre de Astrid, luego saco de otra bolsa otros dos pales doblado y entregándole uno a Sam- muy bien capitán Astrid, vendrás conmigo, les ha tocado un submarino de clase Virginia- comenzaban a separarse del comandante, quien se había puesto a hablar con el chico Thomas- muy bien, esto es sencillo, durante un momento yo seré el capitán del submarino, luego seré relevado por ti Astrid siendo un subordinado más bajo tu mando- comenzaron a subir unas pequeñas escaleritas y entraron a una sala de control de un clase Virginia- muy bien da uno a sus puestos- Brutacio y Brutilda se posicionaron en los lanza torpedos, Patán en la zona del sonar, Patapez estaba en la zona de comunicaciones, y Heather estaba a cargo del control de los demás, Astrid se encontraba parada junto a Erick que estaba sentado en el asiento del capitán, tomo el comunicador- ábrame una línea de comunicación con el cuartel general- esa fue la señal para saber que la señal había comenzado, Patapez comenzó a realizar algunas movimientos en su zona y en menos de unos diez segundos se escuchó el ruido de estática que estaban en línea- Cuartel general, aquí teniente coronel Erick Amstrong, desde el SSN-774, pidiendo que se comunique la misión.

Hiccup: aquí cuartel general, su misión es corroborar información que hemos recibido del gobierno, tal parece que un submarino de clase Ohio se encuentra en el mar del este y según los demás países nadie es dueño de esa nave, su misión es encontrarlo y averiguar sus intenciones, desde ahora están en silencio de radio, buena suerte.

Erick: muy bien, escucharon su misión, vamos a por ellos señores- Erick le hizo señas a Astrid para que continuara como su segunda al mando.

Astrid: Heather, inmersión a 500 metros.

Heather: inmersión a 500 metros comenzando, velocidad estimada 25 nudos, rumbo al mar del este.

Erick: alisten torpedos.

Brutacio: torpedos cargados y listos señor.

Astrid: David, quiero silencio de radio ahora- Astrid aun podía escuchar la pequeña estática.

Patapez: enseguida- el simulador de submarino se puso a operar en menos de un minuto, de vez en cuando todos miraban a Erick de forma disimulada, esperando alguna otra orden.

Patán: hay contacto en el sonar, a 7500 metros 45 grados a estribor.

Erick: perfecto vamos allá.

Heather: girando a 45 grados a estribor- comenzaron su acercamiento al punto que aparecía en el sonar.

Patán: 5000 metros… 4500 metros… 4000 metros… 3000 metros, señor se dirige a nosotros- en ese momento comenzó a sonar una sirena en la sala- señor están desplegando sus torpedos, nos quieren disparar.

Erick: giro de 70 grados a babor, quiero toda la potencia en los motores, quiero los torpedos en listos para disparar a mi orden.

Patán: han soltado dos torpedos, acercándose a 40 nudos señor.

Erick: surten contramedidas.

Brutilda: soltando contramedidas.

Patán: el primero fallo señor.

Heather: señor hay un desperfecto mecánico, perdemos potencia.

Patán: se acerca el segundo.

Erick: prepárense para impacto- sintieron una sacudida violenta que hubo en el submarino- desaparezcamos.

Patán: señor el enemigo ya no aparece en el radar.

Erick: informe de daños.

Heather: señor, hemos perdido los sonares de popa y al parecer hay una fisura en el primer casco.

Erick: muy bien, voy a revisar, Astrid estas a cargo, sin más se levantó y salió por la puerta del simulador, y volvió a entrar un par de segundo más tarde- Astrid estas a cargo a partir de ahora- le hizo una seña para que se sentara en el asiento del capitán, a lo cual asintió y se sentó, al parecer iban a tener que hundir el submarino, pero todo le sabia malo a la rubia, no podía ser una misión dentro de todo ¿tan fácil o sí?

Astrid: ¿cuál fue el problema con los motores?

Heather: no lo sabemos capitana, simplemente dejaron de mandar energía- "eso es raro, después de todo se supone que estamos en un SSN, un submarino de motor eléctrico de propulsión nuclear, suena más a sabotaje que a otra cosa" Astrid abrió muchos los ojos cuando le vino esa idea a la cabeza.

Astrid: ¿Qué clase de submarino es el que buscamos?- Todos la miraron de forma extraña menos Erick, eso le dio la pista que esto era algo distinto a lo que parecía.

Erick: un submarino de clase Ohio- Astrid sonrió "ya lo tengo".

Astrid: ¿esos submarinos no pertenecen a nuestra Marina?- todos los presentes se miraron algo confundidos, después de todo Astrid tenia razón en ese punto.

Heather: ¿Qué sugieres?

Astrid: y si ningún otro país dice que la nave es suya, ¿no será que es nuestra?

Patapez: pero la información del cuartel no puede ser errada.

Erick: los errores suelen suceder, ¿Qué sugiere capitana?- la rubia estaba a punto de hablar cuando Patán volvió a dar información.

Patán: ha vuelto a aparecer en el sonar, y nos tiene en la mira.

Erick: ¿capitana?

Brutacio: si vamos a soltar los torpedos debemos hacerlo ahora.

Patapez: ¿Qué hacemos?

Erick: sus órdenes capitana- Astrid estaba algo nerviosa, y si se equivocaba y la otra nave era una enemiga, le hubiera gustado tener más tiempo para poder pensarlo mejor, pero ya no le quedaban más opciones, o confiaba en su suposición o dejaba de ser Astrid Hofferson.

Astrid: Jackson, ¿ellos ya saben que estamos aquí?- se escuchó la sirena de que estaban en la mira de sus torpedos.

Patán: eso responde a tu pregunta.

Astrid: muy bien, David, suelta la bolla de comunicaciones a larga distancia 5 metros de cable, espera dos segundo y vuelve a soltar otros 5 metros, Elizabeth y Denis suelten dos contramedidas seguidas, quiero llamar su atención.

Brutilda: pero si soltamos las contramedidas no nos quedaran más en caso de que surten los torpedos.

Astrid: es una orden, háganlo- cada uno comenzó a realizar sus actividades, se pudo escuchar como súbitamente la sirena se silesio de golpe- ¿a cuánto estan?

Patan: 1500 metros capitana.

Patapez: capitana, el clase Ohio está tratando de comunicarse con nosotros.

Astrid: abre la comunicación David- Patapez tecleo un par de cosas en su consola y se pudo escuchar la estática, la rubia tomo una bocanada de aire y siguió- este es el SSN-774, soy la capitana Astrid Hofferson, identifíquese.

Thomas: buenas tardes capitana, soy Thomas Tornot capitán del SSGN Florida, lamento lo der torpedo- se escucharon las risas de su lado, Astrid soltó un sonoro suspiro.

Astrid: ¿qué sucedió?

Thomas: nuestras ordenes eran derribar a submarinos enemigos en la zona, pero nos perdimos tras algunos enfrentamientos tuvimos averías en el navegador y la bolla de comunicaciones a larga distancia, y no podíamos contactar con el cuartel, ustedes que hacen tan cerca de las costas de Florida, se supone que éramos el único submarino del país aquí- Astrid miro a Erick, quien tenía una sonrisa de suficiencia en su rostro.

Astrid: los siento SSGN Florida, pero te encuentras en el mar del Este, al norte de tu supuesta posición-se escuchó un "mierda" del otro lado de la comunicación- nosotros comunicaremos al cuartel de tu situación.

Thomas: entendido SSN-774, muchas gracias, corto- sin más el lugar entero paso a un segundo plano y se encendieron todas las luces.

Hiccup: felicitaciones, hay completado el examen de manera factible, pueden retirarse- todos se sonrieron y comenzaron a festejar dentro del simulador, pero algo llamo la atención a Astrid.

Astrid: señor ¿a quién se le ocurrió esta misión?- el solo sonrió.

Erick: esta misión, sucedió realmente, pero con la diferencia de que fue el coronel quien manejaba el submarino, me sorprende que alguien haya podido pensar de la misma forma que mi capitán, pero me quedo más tranquilo sabiendo que hay más personas como él- comenzaron a salir del simulador y estaban siendo acompañados a la puerta.

Heather: quiere decir que el coronel Haddock pasó por esto.

Erick: así es, hace unos meses, a veces los altos mandos se equivocan, y son los capitanes los que tienen que prestar atención y no fallar, si esto hubiera sido una verdadera misión y su capitana no hubiera sospechado como lo hizo, entonces tendría que soportar haber matado por error a camaradas, tengan eso en cuenta- "ellos lo sabotearon para que las cosas pasaran igual, pero sin ese sabotaje, ¿yo me hubiera percatado que el submarino era aliado en vez de enemigo? El Coronel Henry realmente parece ser un muy buen capitán después de todo" pensaba Astrid mientras salían de la sala de simuladores.

][-\\\/

Hiccup estaba terminando de anotar los nombres de los que habían pasado hacia tan solo unos segundos por una de las misiones más difíciles que le habían tocado.

Bocon: y ¿Qué tal te parecieron?

Hiccup: tienen potencial, responden bien al estrés y parecen muy hábiles en sus campos algunos, me alegra que personas como ellas estén aquí- le dedico una sonrisa.

Bocon: tanto tu padre como yo nos sentimos orgullosos de como manejaste esa misión hijo- Hiccup sintió un poco de nostalgia, antes le solía llamar muy seguido así- nunca voy a olvidar ese día, se empezó a decir en los altos mandos que eras el mejor.

Hiccup: yo solo trate de poder estar con mi conciencia tranquila Bocon.

IIII-IIII-IIII-IIII-IIII

Espero que les haya gustado, y les agradecería sus comentarios, y si alguien tiene algún consejo para darme estaré muy gustoso de escucharlo.

Ahora los agradecimientos:

Natulinda1999: bueno, creo que la he seguido más pronto que la última vez, y gracias, espero poder llegar a las expectativas.

Gapy Haddock Hofferson Frost: me alegro que te guste, aquí hay otro capítulo jajajaja.

Beln: muchas gracias, la verdad es que no se para dónde va a ir esta historia, ya se puede decir que no sé cuál es el hilo principal, pero voy a tratar de llegar a las expectativas, y espero que este te haya parecido igual de bueno.

Nina: a tu pedido lo he empezado a escribir como Hiccup, pero solo a él lo cambiare jajaja

Guest: me alegro que te haya gustado, y aquí está la actualización, creo que más pronto que esto no podre actualizar jajaja

: me alegro que te haya gustado, y si te soy sincero, todo lo que dijo Hiccup (o hipo) lo fui armando con información de Wikipedia ya que en el lugar donde vivo estoy re lejos del mar y no tengo a quien preguntarle jajajaja, y no tengo a nadie para saber cómo es más o menos el lenguaje militar, así que si tengo errores perdónenme, en cuanto a los 100 nudos, es algo así como 185 km/h, y un submarino normal, alcanza como máximo unos 45 nudos, y la velocidad varía entre sí está en la superficie o sumergido, espero que el fic sea de tu agrado.

Annimo: bueno, creo que esto va a ser lo más pronto que lo voy a poder ir actualizando, me alegra que te haya gustado, y lamento no haber podido volver a actualizar, pero ahora ya no tendrás que volver a llorar, ya que ahora lo seguiré hasta terminarlo.

karinamorenod: muchas gracias, me alegra que te haya gustado, y estaré tratando de actualizarla cada una semana, pero todo depende que tal estén mis tiempos.

Muchas gracias por todo, se despide Utopico.


	3. Bienvenidos a bordo

A sido increíble la aceptación que ha tenido el fic hasta ahora, muchas gracias señoras y señores, me alegra muchos saber que está gustando tanto.

No soy dueño de cómo entrenar a tu dragón, y no busco ningún sustento económico por con esto, solo espero que lo disfruten y me dejen su comentario.

IIII-IIII-IIII-IIII-IIII

Bienvenidos a bordo.

][

-6 años después-

Astrid estaba sentada en el puerto de New York, tal vez el hecho de estar tan cerca de su universidad, o el hecho que fue movida a un submarino fue el causante de devolver todos esos viejos recuerdos universitarios a su mente, ya no era más esa chiquilla de veinticuatro años que creía que se podía comer el mundo, ahora era una mujer completamente capacitada para servir en la marina, y demostrando su potencial a pasos agigantados, pero aun no pudiendo superar a su "némesis" personal, o así se solía referir en forma privada al "gran" coronel Henry Haddock III, aunque se sentía un poco decepcionada, ya que después de la aparición en la academia de West Point, no se habían escuchado muchas cosas del Coronel, cualquiera diría que había perdido su potencial, pero el instinto de la rubia le decía que había algo más, nadie podía desaparecer de las habladurías por tanto tiempo, y menos si tenía el potencial que todo el mundo decía que tenía el coronel Haddock, incluso para los capitanes de submarinos es muy difícil que el océano los trague por tanto tiempo, y solo hay una forma para que eso pase, pero si hubiera muerto, todo el mundo se hubiera enterado, después de todo era cama una celebridad entre los marines.

Heather: teniente coronel Astrid Hofferson, ¿Quién diría que la encontraría en este lugar?- la rubia se levantó de un salto y se encontró con su mejor amiga, y una de las dos chicas de su grupo de amigos, una sorpresa más que grata para Astrid, la pelinegra tenía una sonrisa muy amplia en su rostro, esa era una clara señal de que ella también estaba feliz de verla, sin decir más, y haciendo uso de su marcado y poderoso avance, completo el pequeño tramo que la separada acercándose a estrecharle la mano y darle un pequeño abrazo de forma afectiva, donde Heather correspondió de forma instantánea.

Astrid: comandante Heather Mustor, se podría decir lo mismo de usted- sonaba tan autoritaria que parecía que estaba dándole una orden, pero la media sonrisa decía otra cosa, ambas comenzaron a reír y se sentaron donde hacía solo unos segundos estaba esperando la señorita Hofferson- ¿Qué te trae por aquí Heather?

Heather: estoy esperando que me pasen a buscar, empezare a servir en un buque portaaviones a partir de ahora, me dijeron que viniera a este lugar a esperar, pero imagino que no cuento con tanta suerte como para que termines en el mismo buque que yo, ¿verdad?- Astrid puso una sonrisa algo triste, a ella también le hubiera gustado estar junto a su amiga, "repetir historias como en los viejos tiempos pensó" pero todo apuntaba que no iba a ser así.

Astrid: lo siento Heather, pero a mí me han movido a un submarino- la pelinegra solo asintió.

Heather: lo imaginaba, eres la mejor Astrid, es muy difícil que nos toquen los mismos lugares.

Astrid: tú también eres buena, no te eches a menos- a Astrid le dolía decepcionar a la gente que creía en ella, y por más que no sea su culpa que estuvieran separadas, haría todo lo que tuviera a su alcance para que su amiga no se deprimiera, y no se sintiera menos, y en momentos como ese era cuando decía cosas sin pensarla- además podemos estar en contacto- la comandante solo la miro, como si le hubiera salido una segunda cabeza o espinas azules.

Heather: lo dices enserio, estarás en un submarino por el amor de Dios, que pasa con los silencios de radio, sabes bien que son muy rigurosos con eso por más que sean tiempos de paz- Astrid sintió como se le coloraban un pocos las mejillas, era por ese motivo que había quedado en teniente coronel después de todo, porque cuando más deseaba no fallarle a los que eran importantes para ella, era cuando metía la pata.

Brutilda: ¿Por qué la teniente coronel esta sonrojada?, ¿estan hablando de chicos?- Heather solo se giró a su dirección.

Heather: no Brutilda, no todo en la vida son chicos, y estábamos hablando de…- fue en ese momento que la cabeza de la comandante hizo clic y se percató de con quien estaba hablando, y que esa persona estaba ahí físicamente, no como cuando hacían las conversaciones por video llamada- ¿Brutilda? ¿Qué haces aquí?

Brutacio: oye, yo también estoy- al lado de la más loca del grupo de amigos apareció su hermano gemelo cargando con dos bolsas de equipaje militar- ¿me vuelves a decir por qué tengo que llevar tu equipaje?- cuando los gemelos se miraban uno a otro era como si estuvieras viendo a una persona frente al espejo, solo que uno de los lados tenía un corte casi rapado y el otro tenía un rodete.

Brutilda: debido a que perdiste la apuesta tonto- después de esa frase siguió el hecho más característico de los gemelos, un golpe que fue respondido por otro y terminando en una pelea entre hermanos.

Patán: ¿y ahora por que pelean ellos dos?

Patapez: nunca van a llegar a comportarse por algo son solo suboficiales mayores- Astrid miraba a todo el grupo que se había formado, todos sus amigos estaban ahí, era como cuando se despidieron el día que se habían recibido, ya que ese día contaron con la suerte que a todos les toco el mismo puerto.

Heather: chicos, ¿Qué hacen aquí?- les tomo solo unos segundo saludarse entre todos, pero les tomo un poco más de tiempo separar a los gemelos.

Patapez: es obvio ¿no? Creo suponer bien cuando digo que la suerte nos volvió a sonreír después de tanto tiempo.

Patán: puedes decirlo por ti, yo odio a los portaaviones- al escuchar eso la comandante se puso rígida en su lugar, algo que no pasó desapercibido para Astrid.

Astrid: ¿a qué buque servirás Patán?

Patán: entrare en servicio en el SVN-80 Enterprice- al ver la reacción de Heather lo supo, ella definitivamente no tenía mucha suerte, ya que en el momento que fue nombrado como teniente Jackson Jorgenson, no paso un solo día en que tratara de salir con Heather, o cualquier otra chica que tuviera a su alcance en la nave que estaba, pero no fue la única en darse cuenta de la situación.

Patapez: como sea, ¿ustedes a cual serán movidos? ¿Creí que nunca lo iban a sacar de ese viejo destructor al cual servían?- el rubio miraba a los gemelos que se les iluminaros las caras al escuchar destrucción, se les notaba un brillo especial en el rostro, eso para los que lo conocían significaba que no era algo bueno, y para los que no los conocían significaba algo aun peor.

Brutacio: fimos movidos al USS Nitze- cuando lo dijo parecía que iba a explotar de la alegría.

Brutilda: no es grandioso, escuche que es incluso tres veces más poderoso que al anterior al cual servíamos- "si definitivamente esto es malo" pensó Heather.

Patapez: que dios nos ampare- todos menos los gemelos estaban de acuerdo en esa oración.

Astrid: y tu Patapez, ¿a quién servirás?- Patapez soltó un suspiro, sea donde sea el lugar que le toco, no parecía estar muy a gusto con él.

Patapez: un submarino muy común y algo anticuado, el SSBN Seawolf- Astrid abrió un poco los ojos, al parecer si le iba a tocar con uno de sus amigos después de todo.

Astrid: yo también estaré ahí- el rubio se animó un poco más al escuchar la noticia, pero justo cuando estaba por decir algo, fue interrumpido por una imponente voz que nadie creía que verían en ese lugar.

Erick: muy bien, veo que estan todos juntos, eso me quita trabajo de encima- todos voltearon a ver al recién llegado, El teniente coronel Erick Amstrong estaba ahí con todos ellos.

Astrid: disculpe señor, pero creo que está equivocado, aunque eso depende de en qué navío este usted- Erick le sonrió, pero no había quitado esa postura de firmes, y con un ligero giro de cabeza miro hacia todas las posibles direcciones, como si se asegurara de que nadie estuviera mirando.

Erick: no es ningún error teniente coronel Astrid Hofferson, si serían tan amables de acompañarme todos ustedes, les explicare la situación una vez que estemos en un lugar s… acorde a la situación- Astrid podría jurar que iba a decir seguro, pero la pregunta era, ¿seguro de que? Estaban en su país después de todo, y si nadie iba a ser movido al USS Chimuelo, que hacia su teniente coronel en ese lugar, a menos que Erick Amstrong haya sido movido a otra nave entonces eso claramente estaba siendo un error.

][-][

Erik estaba caminado por el puerto para orientar a los nuevos reclutas, odiaba hacer esa parte, pero era una de sus muchas nuevas obligaciones después de todo, llevaba más de media hora buscándolos, si por cada uno que tenía que buscar gastaba tanto tiempo, entonces no valía para nada su paga, tenía treinta y ocho amos, y ya estaba un poco viejo para las idioteces de los nuevos, o eso creía hasta que los vio, reconoció a la pelinegra al instante, y eso le trajo viejos recuerdos del coronel Hiccup, "que hermosos tiempos que fueron aquellos" en ese tiempo se solía divertir mucho y verse obligado a todas esas estupideces, pudo ver que junto a la comandante se encontraban todos los otros reclutas que debía buscar, "al menos no tendré que gastar más tiempo buscándolos" pensó, sin más se acercó y pudo escuchar como hablaban de a los barcos que iban a ser movidos.

Erick: muy bien, veo que estan todos juntos, eso me quita trabajo de encima- todos voltearon a ver al mirarlo, a lo que solo pudo sonreír de forma amistosa.

Astrid: disculpe señor, pero creo que está equivocado, aunque eso depende de en qué navío este usted- Erick se acordó de esa chica, la más astuta de todos los estudiantes de academia West Point, todos los presentes tenían algo de especial después de todo.

Erick: no es ningún error teniente coronel Astrid Hofferson, si serían tan amables de acompañarme todos ustedes, les explicare la situación una vez que estemos en un lugar s… acorde a la situación- por suerte pudo morderse la lengua justo a tiempo, en tiempos como ese no se sabía quién podía estar escuchando, y debía controlarse más aún si eran verdad los rumores que se habían escuchado, iban esquivando personas y dando vuelas por el puerto, quería asegurarse que nadie lo estaba siguiendo, después de todo nunca se es lo suficiente precavido, se dio cuenta de cómo sus acompañantes se miraban entre ellos, seguro creían que él estaba loco, pero eso no le importaba, después de todo, en un par de días, ellos posiblemente iban a estar igual que él, después de la quinta o sexta vuelta al puerto subió súbitamente a un pequeño bote cercano en el cual lo esperaba un marinero con vestimentas algo desalineadas, parecía una lancha donde no entrarían más de 4 personas, pero los asientos estaban tan bien dispuestos que todos pudieron sentarse, pudo escuchar como el teniente David conversaba con sus amigos en susurros.

Patapez: se dieron cuenta, este es un bote de asalto- no pudo escuchar lo que la teniente coronel le estaba diciendo, pero lo pudo suponer por la respuesta del teniente, después de todo, su "susurro" era un poco más alto que el de ella- tiene una capa de blindaje, creo que es muy obvio- Erick creyó que ya fue suficiente espera, así que decidió hablar en voz alta para que empezaran a entender en donde estaban metidos.

Erick: sigue hasta el punto de encuentro Sam, yo me encargo de los nuevos.

Sam: sí señor.

Erick: muy bien señores, imagino que tienen muchas dudas, así que voy a contestarles en la medida de lo que tenga permitido, el resto se enteraran una vez que lleguemos, pero antes- se quitó la pistola del porta armas del costado de su cintura y le puso un cargador, pudo ver como todos se pusieron en guardia en unas milésimas "parecen estar bien entrenados"- esta es una Baretta M9, y está cargada con quince balas, más que suficientes para matarlos a todos dos veces, la cual no gatillare si estan de acuerdo con los que voy a decirle- pudo ver cómo le temblaban las piernas a los dos tenientes "pobre de ellos"- estan a punto de ver coas que no existen, y deben de seguir sin existir, entienden eso- todos asintieron, se veía la seriedad en sus rostros, pero pudo ver el destello de miedo en sus ojos- de ahora en adelante su vida ya no les pertenece a ustedes, ni a la marina, ni a nadie más que a su superior, si alguien pregunta de su localización, ustedes contestaran que trabajan para los navíos a los cuales han sido supuestamente movidos, si alguien les pregunta a los mandatarios de esos navíos si ustedes trabajan ahí, ellos dirán que si sin dudarlo, por más que los torturen hasta la muerte, si mueren en misión, serán reportados como desaparecidos en combate, y si alguno de ustedes deja soltar una palabra, aunque sea por error, o si llego a escuchar a alguno soltar la lengua, y créanme que lo escuchare si lo hacen, tendrán una de estas hermosas balas a una distancia de 1.75 cm de cada una de sus cejas y nadaran en estos océanos por el resto de su corta agonía hasta la muerte, he sido lo suficientemente claro- todos volvieron a asentir- perfecto- volvió a colocarle el seguro al arma y guardarla en su lugar- ahora debo preguntarle lo siguiente, teniente coronel Astrid Hofferson, comandante Heather Mustor, tenientes David Ingerman y Jackson Jorgenson, Suboficiales mayores Elizabeth y Denis Torton, de ahora en adelante estarán trabajando en el USS Chimuelo, espero que se sientan orgullosos de sus logros, fueron meticulosamente elegidos para los puestos a los cuales servirán- y ahí había soltado la bomba.

Se podían ver como sus rostros pasaban de la seriedad a algo parecido a la alegría más pura, poco se sabía del USS Chimuelo desde que Hiccup rebelo esa información en esa universidad, y muchos querían saber que había pasado con ese proyecto, y había algunos como Patapez, que era su sueño servir a una nave tan avanzada, y otros como Heather que se preguntaban si se acordarían de la charla que dieron, e intriga de lo que habían logrado, pero Astrid estaba más nerviosa que todos los demás, estaba a punto de servirle a la persona que quería superar, era extraña la sensación que se formaba en el pecho.

Patán: disculpe que pregunte señor, pero si serviremos en el USS Chimuelo, ¿Dónde está?

Erick: bueno, verán, desde el día que El coronel Henry conto lo que podía llegar a ser el USS Chimuelo, los altos mandos decidieron que era mejor pasar a restringir el acceso a la información a nivel cuatro, así que prácticamente pasaron todos sus tripulantes a el anonimato, y solo un grupo de selecto de personas conocen la información exacta del submarino, a pesar de eso sigue operando y avanzando en el proyecto, y por ese motivo el USS Chimuelo no ha tocado puerto en los últimos 6 años, por lo menos no de forma directa, para eso existen estas lanchas, que así como ha dicho el teniente, son lanchas de asalto que les pedimos prestadas a las fuerza especiales que se encuentran en la base.

Sam: Erick, llegamos-el teniente coronel asintió y se dirigió a la zona de conducción y tomo el comunicador, todos miraron a su alrededor, pero por más que buscaran solo veían agua, estaban en el medio del océano atlántico.

Erick: soy el teniente coronel Erick Amstrong, con permiso del coronel Henry Haddock III para ingresar a la base, estoy en Charly 015 en situación de entrega de reclutas- hubo un pequeño silencio en la radio, como si no hablaran con nadie.

Radio: con dos con cincuenta más puede agrandar su cono de papas por un súper cono de papas- el silencio duro solo un segundo o dos hasta que Sam y Erick comisaran a reír, todos estaban pensando lo mismo "¿qué demonios está pasando?".

Sam: no me lo creo, Hiccup, ¿eres tú?

Radio: el mismo que viste y calza- los dos hombres se miraban mientras trataban de contener sus risas- estamos subiendo, espero que no haya nada flotando cuando lleguemos.

Erick: tranquilo, creo que todos pillaron lo el concepto de lo que puede pasar si desertan- mientras decía eso el teniente miraba a todos los que estaban ahí, pero eso duro poco, ya que comenzó a moverse la marea y una inmensa estructura emergió de las profundidades, parecía un edificio en el medio del océano, en uno de sus costados se abrió una puerta y la lancha comenzó a ingresar- señores, bienvenidos a bordo del Salvajebestia- la cara que habían puesto todos era la misma que pondría alguien al ver un dragón, sorpresa total- si todos ponen la misma cara la primera vez- y sin más las puertas se cerraron y todo se volvió oscuro en su interior.

][-][-][

Nadie del grupo podría creer lo inmenso que era el lugar, dentro de ese lugar había más naves y barcos, era como un puerto en el medio del océano, se podían ver grupos de personas que se movían de un lugar a otro, estructuras como si de edificios de ciudades se tratasen y autos moviéndose de un lugar al otro, era algo irreal para todos, todos pudieron sentir la pequeña sacudida del lugar y vieron como pequeños anuncios diciendo "inmersión" aparecían en varias pantallas, todos descendieron de la pequeña lancha y alguien apareció a un costado de ellos a los pocos segundos.

Poul: buenas, me alegra saber que no le han hecho nada a las pertenencias de las fuerzas especiales.

Erick: nosotros nunca hacemos nada jajajaja- busco a su alrededor, pero parecía que no estaba encontrando lo que quería- ¿Dónde está el coronel?

Poul: según lo escuche, estaba dirigiéndose a su submarino para salir ya- pudo ver la muesca que hizo Sam.

Sam: no nos da ni un segundo de descanso, nos podrías conseguir un trasporte.

Poul: claro comandante- tomo una radio que colgaba en su pecho- soy Poul de las fuerzas especiales, necesito trasporte para miembros del USS Chimuelo, son… 8 personas.

Radio: entendido, va trasporte en camino.

Erick: gracias Poul.

Poul: es lo mínimo que puedo hacer, salvaron la vida de los míos allá afuera.

Al minuto apareció una especie de camión trasportista, similar a los que usan en los aeropuertos, para llevarlos, pudieron ver en transcurso del viaje como era más a fondo al Salvajebestia, tenía carreteras internas delimitadas, áreas peatonales, zonas de café y descanso, lugares para realizar llamadas o tener conexión a internet, asesores para subir a los pisos superiores, algunos lugares parecidos a viviendas, ambientes preparados para la mecánica y entrenamiento, además del entretenimiento, un sector de armamento, y se podía ver un diseño de defensa en caso de invasión, todo perfectamente iluminado, y en la parte superior parecía haber una gran pantalla que ponía un celeste muy parecido al cielo exterior, se podría decir que estaban afuera si no fuera que ahí no había sol, y que había números digitales en el cielo que estaban marcando la hora, se vieron pistas de aterrizaje e varias zona, y lo que parecían helicópteros unipersonales, además de contar con una zona perfectamente preparada para funcionar como aeropuerto, y se podían ver zonas en donde aún se estaba soldando o saltando chispas, tal parecía que el lugar seguía creciendo.

Patapez: disculpe teniente coronel, ¿pero cómo es todo esto posible?

Erick: esto mi querido amigo, es la joya de la ingeniería marina, no me preguntes como es que funciona, Hiccup muchas veces quiso explicármelo, pero yo no he sido capaz de entender mucho más de toda la mierda que hace falta para que esto funcione, y lo poco que se es calificado, y no cuento con el rango para divulgar esa información, no es fácil lo que se ha logrado aquí, pero sería aún más difícil sin Hiccup.

Astrid: ¿Hiccup? ¿Quién es?- Sam y Erick la miraron como si se hubiera vuelto loca, la parecer ese día se había vuelto algo muy común para que miraran así a Astrid.

Erick: cierto, discúlpenme, estamos tan acostumbrados a estar aquí que ya nos parece raro que alguien no lo conozca por su apodo, Hiccup es el Coronel Henry Haddock, todos lo llaman así, incluso el pide que lo llamen así, eso vuelve al USS chimuelo, un lugar aún más famélico, y les apuesto lo que sea, a que cuando se presente les pedirá que le digan así.

Heather: ¿Qué tal es el coronel como superior?- Brutilda la miro, dedicándole una sonrisa pícara lo cual hizo que se le subiera un poco el color, ya que aún no se había aburrido con hacerle bromas con el supuesto amor prohibido.

Erick: es una persona muy justa, divertida, y uno de los mejores capitanes que conozco, todo el mundo lo trata como familia, porque para todos nosotros él es familia, es muy inteligente, aunque tiene su temperamento debo decir, es terco como todo el mundo dice que es sino que más, pero aun así es de gran corazón, y muy buen cocinero, lo sabrán cuando lleguemos, ya que él se encarga de hacer la comida para toda la tripulación.

Brutilda: así que suena como el novio perfecto- Sam soltó una carcajada.

Sam: Señorita Elizabeth, le recomiendo que si no quiere sufrir no trate de acercarse al coronel con esas intenciones, el coronel es muy bueno en muchas cosas pero en cuestión de mujeres sigue siendo un niño pequeño, las veces que estuvimos en puerto y alguna chica se le acerco él era tan amable con ellas que el mismo se ponía solo en la zona de amigos, hasta donde sabemos nunca lo hemos visto con alguna novia, o nos hemos enterado de que tuviera alguna- Erick asintió, era obvio que los dos parecían muy buenos amigos de Hiccup.

Erick: incluso una vez todos tramamos que una del as tantas chicas que lo busquen llegara a primera base, pero no termino muy bien- Sam sintió como un escalofrió paso por su cuerpo al recordar el hecho.

Patapez: ¿qué paso? ¿Le hizo algo a la chica?

Erick: que, Hiccup nunca le aria nada a una mujer, le tiene demasiado respeto, eso lo aprendió de su madre, pero todos los que planeamos el encuentro recibimos un castigo "ejemplar", y eso lo aprendió de su padre.

Astrid: suena como que nunca trataría a menos a una mujer.

Erick: no, Hiccup es un caballero ante todo, o por lo menos así los ven todos.

Brutacio: ¿y qué paso con ustedes?

Sam: nos hizo limpiar todo el USS Chimuelo, tanto por dentro como por fuera, y por cada hora que tardábamos nos disparaban con armas de paintball- todos se estremecieron.

Erick: consejo de alguien que está siempre en contacto con el capitán, si ven que está en un mal día, no lo molesten, su temperamento es algo que no es para jugar- el trasporte dio la última vuelta y se pudo ver al final de esa "calle", o por así decirlo un submarino atracado de un negro mate, tenía una forma extraña, parecía mas una ballena que un submarino- muy bien chicos, eso de allá al fondo será su futura casa por ahora, espero que se sientan a gusto- se podía ver que fuera de la nave había un chico de unos treinta años esperándolos- y hablando del rey de Roma.

][-\\\/

Hiccup estaba en la cocina disfrutando de sus preparaciones, cocinar era una de las cosas que le tranquilizaban, así como lo era dibujar, y como hoy iba a haber reclutas nuevos decidió hacer algo especial para comer así los recibían de buena manera, después de todo a Hiccup le gustaba hacer amigos, ya que cuando era más chico no pudo hacer muchos.

Nicholas: capitán, oí que hoy vienen los nuevos reclutas, ¿cuántos son?- pregunto unos de los cocineros que solían estar a cargo de la comida para cuando él estaba muy ocupado y no podía hacerlo, y lo ayudaban a preparar en los días que él si estaba.

Hiccup: son seis, tres mujeres y tres hombres.

Samuel: ¿son muy lindas las chicas?

Hiccup: no lo sé, y eso no es lo importante, siempre y cuando cumplan con su trabajo, y entiendan como son las cosas aquí me da lo mismo que sean hombres o mujeres- a veces creía que compartía tripulación con unas personas que parecían creer que las mujeres eran objetos, pero parecía que sus ayudantes ya lo conocían muy bien.

Nicholas: nosotros no somos unos cerdos señor, respetamos a las mujeres, pero todos aquí somos más grandes, y marines, es difícil conseguir pareja para personas para nosotros, todos los miembros del USS Chimuelo ya tenemos parejas, bueno, casi todos, nos preocupamos por los faltantes.

Samuel: aunque creo haber oído algo sobre que Erick y Sam ya han conseguido pareja en sus viajes a buscar los reclutas- miro de reojo al coronel, quien era el único solterón que quedaba en el submarino, o por lo menos, el único que era tan deseado en el Salvajebestia.

Hiccup: creo que saben bien lo que paso la última vez que trataron de conseguirme novia ¿no?-el chico no había levantado su vista de las verduras que estaba picando, y escucho como soltaban un sonó sus pido de cansancio sus compañeros, así que decidió que lo mejor era dejarlos sin la presión del estar ahí- bueno chicos, les dejo esto a cargo, voy a ver a los nuevos reclutas- aun pudo notarlos algo desanimados, así que decidió darles un poco de falsas esperanzas, dio media vuelta y mientras salía por la puerta les dio una última frase- y les daré mis opiniones de las señoritas reclutas- al escuchar eso los dos cocineros se miraron y sonrieron un poco más contentos, hasta se les noto en su respuesta.

Ambos: estaremos impacientes por escuchar sus respuestas señor.

El coronel solo salió de la cocina pensativo, después de tono no era su elección estar solo, siempre tuvo obligaciones que cumplir, siempre había algo que hacer por su país, por su familia, que chica entendería que debía desaparecer por meses o incluso años, sin dar señales de vida, y aun así lo esperaría, ninguna, y menos las parejas de hoy en día, ese tipo de relaciones no era lo suyo, el había sido creado en otra generación se podría decir, él era de los que cuidaban y respetaban, incluso nunca se lo dijo a nadie, pero su sueño era formar una familia, tener hijos y verlos correr por el patio de su casa, pero nunca conoció a la chica indicada, y no sabía cuándo la iba a encontrar, ni donde, su madre siempre le dijo que ella llegaría, que debía serle fiel hasta entonces, y eso es lo que hacía, pero con la vida que llevaba, tenía más dudas de que ella sería la infiel y no él, además que no era de los que dejan corazones rotos en cada puerto que visitan, aunque según dicen, muchas chicas hay dicho eso, pero él estaba seguro que no, ya que siempre jugo al amigo con todas las que se acercaban, ser coronel a una edad tan temprana también le trajo otros problemas en ese campo, el hecho de que al parecer algunas mujeres estaban enamoradas del rango, o las que se querían acercar simplemente porque creían que seguiría subiendo, aun así había chicas que parecía que realmente se habían enamorado de él, pero contra eso él no podía hacer nada, ya que él no sintió eso que su madre describía cuando el preguntaba que era el amor, Hiccup se llevó una mano a la cabeza, pensar tanto siempre le daba dolores de cabeza, por eso siempre optaba en centrarse en sus tareas, aún tenía muchas cosas que solucionar en el USS Chimuelo, o su pequeño, así se refería a él cuándo hablaba con amigos, sin más salió afuera con la fiel idea de hacer su mejor esfuerzo en sus misiones y de recibir a los reclutas como se merecen, cuando estaba parado afuera esperando ya por unos cinco minutos, pudo ver a un trasporte que se acercaba, al detenerse vio descender a sus dos amigos y subordinados junto con sus reclutas, el coronel tomo ,como siempre, su mejor postura de Hiccup, esa postura consistía en dejar que su peso este más en su pierna izquierda que derecha y una media sonrisa amable en su rostro, había aprendido que al teniente coronel le gustaba jugar con los nuevos, así que no era necesario que el también se mostrara duros con ellos desde el principio, pudo ver la cara de perplejidad en ellos, eso era normal, después de todo era el coronel más joven de la armada.

Hiccup: bienvenidos a bordo del USS Chimuelo, yo seré su capitán, espero que nos podamos llevar bien, soy el coronel Henry, pero por favor díganme Hiccup- los vio detenidamente a todos que se pusieron en su postura de saludos a una persona de mayor rango, se detuvo a mirar a las tres mujeres recién llegadas y pudo ver que eran lindas de verdad pero al ver que sus dos amigos le estaban prestando demasiada atención a su mirada se percató de algo "genial, ellos están tramando algo, estos días van a ser días muuuy largos".

IIII-IIII-IIII-IIII-IIII

Bueno, eso es todo por ahora, sé que muchos querían un poco de hiccstrid, pero espero que me entiendan que no puedo de buenas a primeras ponerlo, después de todo, primero deben conocerse ¿no? Pero posiblemente rompa un poco mis propias reglas y en el próximo mueva un poco los hilos jajaja, muchas gracias por leer y espero sus comentarios.

(gabriely): si tiene su edad Hiccup, y nunca se sabe a lo mejor es capaz de hacer algo que Hiccup no pudo y en eso lo superaría jajaja y en cuanto a Heather, creo que le gusta otro tipo de persona, ya veremos cual XD y en cuanto a Wikipedia, bueno, Wikipedia nos puede salvar de muchas cosas, y por tu nombre no hay problema si es largo o no, hay una ventaja en ser el escritor, y es el copiar y pegar jjajaja, pero si lo deseas desde ahora te empezare a llamar gabriely en los futuros comentarios, pero si quieres ayuda en cómo cambiar tu nombre o algo que necesites, mi bandeja de mensajes está abierta para ayudar en lo que pueda (esto va para cualquier usuario, no se mucho ni soy muy bueno, pero si puedo ayudar lo hare).

karinamorenod : jajajaj me alegra que te haya gustado, y trate de hacerlo lo más dramático he interesante posible, después de todo, creo que todos nos hubiera tenido un examen así alguna vez jajja y en cuanto a hiccstrid, posiblemente en el próximo capítulo mueva un poco los hilos, todo depende la aceptación que tenga este capítulo.

Gapy Haddock Hofferson Frost: está bien, tranquilízate un poco, tengo vida la cual vivir además de escribir jajajaja es broma, espero que este también haya sido de tu agrado, y gracias, la verdad es que yo no sé cómo pasa, solo sé que vienen y yo las escribo tal cual va viniendo, lo que me gusta de esta forma, es que tanto ustedes como yo nos vamos entreteniendo con esto, ya que para mí es como leer un fic nuevo también, y tengo una idea más para otro fic que estoy pensando para como entrenar a tu dragón, posiblemente lo empiece cuando este esté un poco más avanzado, pero es un pequeño secreto, no se lo cuentes a nadie jajaja y en cuanto a lo importante, como he dicho, posiblemente mueva los hilos para el siguiente capítulo, dependiendo de la aceptación de este.

Anonimo : me alegra uqe te haya gustado, y en cuanto a la interacción de hiccstrid, creo que con este capítulo te puedes dar una pequeña idea de cómo puede ser.

Bueno, eso es todo, espero que les haya gustado, hasta la próxima.

Se despide Utopico.


	4. USS Chimuelo

Bueno, tengo buenas y malas noticias, las buenas es que hay capitulo, la mala, es que mi computadora a muero, literal, murió, así que hasta no logre conseguir que la reparen no sabré cuando podrá subir el próximo capítulo, así que por el memento, cuento con los capítulos que ya he escrito y tratare de poder lograr conseguir arreglarla y escribir el próximo capítulo para antes del sábado, muchas gracias por todo.

No soy dueño de cómo entrenar a tu dragón, y no busco ningún sustento económico por con esto, solo espero que lo disfruten y me dejen su comentario.

IIII-IIII-IIII-IIII-IIII

USS Chimuelo.

][

Una vez de haber completado el saludo y sus presentaciones nombrando sus respectivos puestos, todos ingresaron al submarino, e Hiccup tomo el control sobre el grupo en cuestiones de segundos, mientras se cruzaban con algunos cada tanto en los pasillos y escaleras, los cuales siempre saludaban a Hiccup de forma amigable pero aun respetando sus posiciones de firmes cuando el pasaba, entonces sin previo aviso se encontraron en la sala de control del USS Chimuelo, los nuevos reclutas quedaron prácticamente boquiabiertos a ver la gran cantidad de tecnología que había en esa habitación, podían entrar fácil unas cuarenta personas de forma cómoda en ese espacio contaba con monitores teclados y asientos por todos lados, un gran asiento en el medio con lo que parecían dos mandos de play a cada lado.

Hiccup: tomo el mando.

Erick: el capitán toma el control.

Hiccup: denme contacto con el Salvajebestia- se escuchó un pequeño silencio que luego le abrió espacio a la estática, el coronel tomo uno de los comunicadores del techo cerca del gran asiento y comenzó con los protocolos- Salvajebestia, soy el Coronel Henry Haddock III, pido permiso para abandonar la base para continuar con la misión.

Radio: permiso concedido, buena suerte allá afuera Hiccup.

Hiccup: chicos, porque no llevan a los nuevos al comedor, yo los alcanzare en un rato- sin más Erick y Sam asintieron y salieron con los demás de la sala de control.

Eran alrededor de trescientas personas que estaba paradas o sentadas en el comedor, hombres y mujeres, todos juntos comiendo como una gran familia, se podían ver que las mesas estaba desbordadas en todos lados, todas las mesas menos una, la mesa donde estaba Heather, Astrid, los gemelos, Patán y Patapez, además de Erick y Sam; ellos eran los únicos donde aún les quedaba espacio en la mesa, ya que ellos aún no estaban unidos a toda esa nueva familia.

Astrid: ¿cuál es la misión que estamos haciendo? Y más importante aún ¿Cuál son nuestras obligaciones?

Sam: el capitán se encargara de explicarle todos más tarde, ahora su preocupación es adaptarse a la vida en un submarino de esta clase.

Heather: veo que todos se llevan bien- Erick miro hacia todos lados, como si buscara que es lo que estaba diciendo para luego mirar a Sam y sonreír.

Erick: estan viendo de primera mano lo que es vivir en el USS Chimuelo, no sé si recuerdan en la charla que hicimos, pero vivir aquí es algo único y especial, lo aprenderán con el paso del tiempo- los miraba con cierta suficiencia.

Sam: tranquilos, yo estaba igual que ustedes apenas llegue aquí- Sam les dedico una mirada un poco más tranquilizadora.

Patapez: me quedo más tranquilo entonces.

Erick: igual tendrán su bautismo de fuego- todos lo miraron algo asustados.

Patán: ¿bautismo de fuego?- sé notaba que tenía un poco de miedo.

Sam: bueno, ante eso no puedo decir nada, realmente tendrán ese bautismo- ambos se miraban como si conocieran un gran secreto, era muy distinta su relación a la que se había visto que tenían en la charla hace seis años, sin que los demás se percataran Hiccup se acercó con algunos platos de comida para todo el grupo.

Hiccup: siguen molestando a los recién llegado señores- los seis nuevos automáticamente al ver su capitán se levantaron de sus asientos, se podría decir que estaban en modo automático de años de servicio en otros buques- descanses señores, no es necesaria tanta formalidad, después de todo estamos entre familia- se los notaba a todos algo desconcertados.

Astrid: ¿entre familia?- Hiccup le dedico una pequeña sonrisa.

Hiccup: si, me gustaría que todos ustedes formen parte de esta familia- el pelicastaño se sentó entre sus dos camaradas más antiguos en la mesa y les tendió un plato a cada uno.

Brutacio: ¿qué es esto?- el chico miraba algo desconfiado el pan que dentro tenia cosas de tantos colores.

Hiccup: eso se llama calzoni, es una comida que aprendí a hacer cuando estuve en Italia, quédense tranquilos, me tome el tiempo de revisar sus estudios médicos y ninguno de ustedes es alérgico a nada de lo que tiene, es solo un pan relleno con diversas cosas- parecía desbordar alegría cuando hablaba de ello, y su mirada se centró en el techo, como estuviera viendo la receta ahí cuando se puso a enumerar su contenido- tiene morrón rojo y amarillo, zanahoria, cebolla, jamón, tomate, aceitunas, y queso, bueno, además de algunas especias- volvió a sonreír mientras se llevaba su pedazo a la boca, todos lo imitaron y le dieron un pequeño mordisco algo desconfiados de la extraña comida, pero al probarlos quedaron maravillados con lo deliciosa que sabía.

Brutilda: esto realmente es muy bueno- a lo que tanto el teniente coronel como el comandante le dedicaron una de esas expresiones que dicen "te lo dije, él sabe cocinar".

Hiccup: como sea, dejen de asustar a los nuevos, ¿o no recuerdan lo que le paso a Samuel apenas llego?- Erick y Sam rieron aun con más ganas.

Astrid: ¿Qué le paso a ese Samuel?- Hiccup trato de sonar lo más serio posible al contar eso, pero también se terminó riendo, así que Sam tomo la oportunidad para contar lo que paso.

Sam: se orinó encima- la pausa momentánea hizo que el grupo de hombres y Brutilda se rieran de nuevo, hasta que Patapez cayó en la cuenta de algo.

Patapez: espera, espera… ¿asustar a los nuevos? Erick y Sam volvieron a reír.

Hiccup: podría decir que el teniente coronel Erick Amstrong suele agrandar un poco las cosas, tales como amenazar con revolver a los nuevos entre otras cosas.

Patán: ¿eso fue una broma?- Erick sonrió, pero de una forma más fría.

Erick: no, no lo fue, realmente si desertan lo pagaran con su desaparición, pero nadie nunca ha desertado una vez que forma parte de la familia USS Chimuelo, y no necesariamente será por la culpa de mi revolver, lo que Hiccup quiere decir aquí es que…

Hiccup: realmente hay otras formas de decir las cosas- el capitán los miro a todos- quédense tranquilos, creo que nos podremos llevar bien, pero me gustaría que coman, después de la comida pasaremos a hablar de sus posiciones, y les presentare a sus subordinados- todos asintieron.

Astrid: yo puedo hacerle una pregunta capitán.

Hiccup: Hiccup, por favor dime Hiccup, y si, cualquier pregunta es bien recibida.

Astrid: está bien Hiccup, pero me gustaría saber, ¿cuál es la misión que tiene este submarino en este momento?- el coronel asintió y se quedó un momento mirándola fijamente, como si estuviera midiéndola internamente, Erick parecía muy interesado en su reacción.

Hiccup: la misión que rige al USS Chimuelo es proteger al Salvajebestia ante todo, nos mantenemos unos 2000 metros por delante de ellos, y junto con otros 4 submarinos nos debemos asegurar que nadie sepa de su existencia, tanto aliados como enemigos, y personas que no tengan el permiso para saberlo, ahora coman, nos quedara poco tiempo para el recorrido si seguimos tardando.

][-][

La comida trascurrió entre bromas de los más veteranos, tratando de incorporar a los más nuevos, Astrid pudo notar como algunas personas los miraban de manera extraña, era difícil de identificar sus motivos, pero las miradas fueron desapareciendo a medida que el comedor se fue desalojando, solo ya quedaban pequeños grupos cuando se decidió que ya era hora de comenzar con el tour.

Hiccup: muy bien, ¿nos vamos?- todos asintieron las cabezas y comenzaron a levantarse de sus lugares y a salir del comedor- me gustaría que memoricen los lugares a los cuales vamos a ir, ya que esta será su casa, y no es muy lindo perderse- por una serie de pasillos y escaleras llegaron a una zona llena de armamento, donde se encontraban los torpedos y una especie de bóveda donde había un avión y un helicóptero estacionado, había unas veinte o treinta personas en el lugar, todos se detuvieron de sus obligaciones y se quedaron en posición de firmes esperando a la autorización de Hiccup parecía para continuar, pero el que hablo no fue el.

Sam: descanse señores

Hiccup: como verán el comandante Sam Shepard se encuentra a cargo de esta área, los suboficiales mayores Elizabeth y Denis Torton estan a cargo del armamento, me gustaría que cuando diga fuego este todo listo, y cuento con ustedes para desarrollar las pruebas de armamento- los gemelos se le iluminaron los ojos- Sam será su superior, espero que lo respeten y mantengan todo dentro de todo en orden.

Patapez: perdone que pregunte coronel, pero ¿sabe a quién le acaba de dar permiso de armamento de prueba?- el coronel lo miro algo nervioso, como si una vena en su frente se le fuera a marcar en cualquier momento.

Hiccup: esto es por última vez que lo diré, si alguien más me llega a llamar coronel, capitán, Henry, o señor haddock, o cualquiera de sus derivados, trabajara en la cocina por los próximos tres meses, y se le sumara un mes más por cada vez que lo repita, creo que serán lo suficientemente consientes para saber cuándo se puede llamare y no por mi sobrenombre, ¿he sido claro? – todos asintieron- perfecto, ya que hemos aclarado eso proseguiré a responder su pregunta, si los suboficiales mayores son un tres por ciento de los destructores que dicen ser los reportes de sus superiores, entonces estarán perfectamente aquí.

Sam: ¿quieren acompañarme?- los gemelos se miraron como si el comandante les estuviera invitando a ir a comer y él pagaba todo.

Brutacio y Brutilda: ¡SIIIIIIIIII!- y sin más salieron corriendo por todo el lugar.

Hiccup: bueno, creo que podemos continuar sin ellos, Erick, explícales después donde quedan las habitaciones.

Erick: claro Hiccup, dalo por hecho- y sin más Erick se separó del grupo también.

Hiccup: bueno, ¿continuamos?- no espero respuesta, solo siguió su camino, hizo un pequeño recorrido por unos pasillos cuando algo llamo la atención a Patapez haciendo que se retrasara un poco, cuando el resto se percató ya prácticamente estaban entrando a otra sala, todos volvieron a donde se encontraba y se quedaron mirando la misma puerta que el rubio, esa puerta contaba con un cierre total, con carteles de peligro y radiación, además que tenía analizador de retina y un tablero numérico a su costado. Pero lo que más llamaba la atención, era el cartel que tenía en la parte superior de la puerta, el cual decía motor y eso despertó una antigua duda en el chico.

Patapez: se… Hiccup, puedo hacerle una pregunta que hace tiempo que me ronda en la cabeza- el coronel solo asintió, esperando por una pregunta que ya se imaginaba cual era- ¿con que combustible funciona el USS Chimuelo?- El castaño solo suspiro, sabía que tarde o temprano tenía que contar esa parte, pero el solo esperaba que fuera un poco más tarde, tal vez, después de haber terminado con el tour.

Hiccup: este submarino no funciona ni con combustible biodiesel ni con rectores nucleares, funciona con una fuente de energía aún más poderosa… y peligrosa que las otras- todos pensaban que podía ser más peligroso que un reactor nuclear- este submarino funciona con antimateria- Patapez comenzó a reírse de una forma nerviosa.

Patapez: ¿es broma no?- Hiccup solo negó con la cabeza, no tenían ni una muesca en su rostro que dijera que estaba mintiendo, Astrid, Heather y Patapez sabían que eso no podía ser nada bueno, ya que la seriedad en la cara del coronel denotaba su sinceridad al hablar- ¿Cómo es eso posible? No hay ninguna forma de almacenar esa energía hasta le fecha ¿Cuánta antimateria hay aquí?- había tantas preguntas en la cabeza del teniente que sentía que se le iba a explotar, estaba tan nerviosamente feliz como asustado por toda la nueva información que estaba obteniendo.

Hiccup: no es broma, es por eso que hay tanta seguridad y secretismo, nosotros hemos encontrado una forma de almacenarla, y no hay mucha solo 0.25 miligramo de materia, suficiente para que el submarino este en su óptimo funcionamiento durante cincuenta años, pero como todo, hay posibilidades que falle, después de todo esto es un prototipo, así que deben tener en cuenta todos y cada una de los protocolos que abra en los manuales en sus recamaras cuando lleguen a ella, confió en que serán perfectamente capaces de actuar según la situación- el coronel los volvió a mirar a todos- todo esto es de alto secreto, y no tienen ni el rango ni el derecho de hablar sobre ello fuera de esta carcaza de metal- se notaba aún más serio y lúgubre- espero haber sido los suficientemente claro- todos asintieron con cierto miedo en sus miradas, saber que se puede morir en cualquier momento le da otro sentido a su existencia ahí- muy bien, ahora, es por aquí- siguió caminando y entraron en la sala que hacia minutos iban a entrar, la cual resulto ser la sala de sonar- teniente Jackson Jorgenson, usted estará trabajando aquí, cuento con sus cálculos precisos a la hora de leer los sonares, espero que nunca lo necesite más de la cuenta, porque si eso pasa, significa que estaremos en guerra, como sea, su superior es la teniente coronel Astrid Hofferson, ahora si me acompañan a la sala siguiente- solo cruzaron el pasillo ya que la otra habitación se encontraba al frente- aquí estarán la comandante Heather Mustor y teniente David Ingerman ambos tendrán dos trabajos que hacer, teniente, usted está a cargo de las comunicaciones, espero que sea veloz en ese campo.

Patapez: daré mi mejor esfuerzo.

Hiccup: eso espero, estarás a cargo de la comandante Heather Mustor, que pos cierto deberá hacerse con todo el control de esta área, eso quiere decir, comunicaciones internas y externas y soporte vital, espero muchas cosas de ti comandante.

Heather: claro señor.

Hiccup: perfecto, ¡atención a todos, la comandante aquí presente es Heather Mustor, y pasara a ser su superior de ahora en adelante y el teniente será su nuevo compañero de trabajo, trátenlos bien!- todos los hombres y mujeres en esa sala los miraban atentos pero se quedaron en una posición de firmes, esperando por el descanso de la nueva comandante, el problema es que ella no se había percatado de eso todavía, fue Astrid la que le dio un pequeño codazo.

Astrid: esperan que hables.

Heather: ha si, perdón-se notaba algo nerviosa- ¡descansen! Y espero que nos podamos llevar muy bien- esa frase fue correspondida por la sonrisa amable de todos.

Hiccup: ahora lo importante- viendo que todos volvieron a sus trabajos y que nadie podía llegar a escucharlos continuo con el grupo- ustedes dos participaran del proyecto de desarrollo del USS Chimuelo, espero grandes cosas de ustedes, e ideas frescas de su parte, comandante, tú te encargaras de pasarle todo lo que se les ocurra para este pequeño a la teniente coronel Hofferson, la cual será tu superior también, cuento con ustedes en esto, hay una sala para esas reuniones, me encargare que algunos de los que participan ahí les digan cómo llegar, esto es de secreto incluso para la misma tripulación, nadie que no pertenezca al grupo debe saber quiénes son los desarrolladores, es para protección de los desarrolladores como para los miembros de la tripulación, ¿está bien?, continuemos- comenzaron a pasar un par de pasillos más hasta llegar al que suponía el grupo, era el pasillo más largo del submarino, y con puertas a todos los lados- estas son las recamaras, en cada una hay 6 literas, la de las señoritas será la 43, espero que no les moleste compartir con tres mujeres más- señalo la puerta cuando pasaron frente a ella- y la de los señores es la 47- estaba a dos puertas de separación, ahí se detuvo- la del fondo, la que es 00 es mi habitación, cualquier cosa que se me quiera decir, o cualquier duda de mis decisiones quiero que me las digan en privado, y yo buscare la mejor solución, eso es todo.

Astrid: disculpe ¿pero cuál será mi lugar?- el coronel sonrió.

Hiccup: teniente coronel, usted estará junto al teniente coronel Erick Amstrong, y así como él, yo seré su superior, ustedes dos serán mis manos izquierda y derecha, y su lugar será en la sala de control principal, y en las reuniones que harán los investigadores, pueden irse.

][-][-][

Todo estaba avanzando de forma tranquila se podría decir, Hiccup ya había presentado a cada uno su lugar en el submarino y ahora estaban teniendo su primer descanso después de 6 largas horas de trabajo en sus respectivos puestos, todos estaban reunidos charlando en la cocina, ya que cuando no era hora de comer el lugar se volvía una sala de recreación, algunos grupos estaba jugando a las cartas, las cosas en el USS Chimuelo estaban armadas de tal forma que siempre se encontrara en funcionamiento, y siempre había un grupo que estaba descansando, el primer turno de descanso le había tocado a todos los nuevos reclutas juntos, así que estaba contándose lo que se podían contar entre ellos, y poniéndose al día con toda la información que se pudo socavar en sus puestos.

Brutilda: y entonces esta chica nos contó que prácticamente fue echada a patadas del camarote del coronel, y que por eso cree que es gay.

Patapez: yo escuche que se había metido en su cama y estaba constantemente tirándose encima de él.

Patán: es la primera vez que escucho que un hombre rechaza a una mujer que prácticamente se le está regalando.

Heather: claro, está seguro que de todos tú serias el que meno lo entendería- todos la miraron.

Brutilda: ¿saliendo a defender tu amor platónico?- Heather se puso algo colorada.

Heather: ¡QUE NO ME GUSTA!- cuando se dio cuenta que todos los del comedor la estaban mirando volvió a bajar la voz- solo digo que es comprensible su aptitud con esa chica si ven la clase de personalidad que tiene, el busca a "su amor para toda la vida", y a mí me parece muy bueno de su parte eso- la cara de Patán fue cambiando con cada palabra.

Patán: yo también busco mi amor para toda la vida Heather, ¿eso no te parece romántico en mí?

Brutacio: si, tu amor es tratar de salir con cualquier chica que puedas encontrar- luego de esa frase comenzó a reírse pero fue cortado por un golpe que le propino el teniente.

Brutilda: Patán, eso te da tanto de romántico como el desodorante que compro mi hermano le da a el de irresistible.

Brutacio: oye, decía en la etiqueta que es efectivo en un noventa y nueve por ciento- estaba molesto por lo que dijo su familiar.

Patapez: lo único que conseguiste con eso, fue quemarnos las glándulas olfativas a todos nosotros- todos rieron con la declaración.

Brutilda: como sea, creo que los más románticos y tranquilos son los más interesantes en la cama- lo dijo con cierto aire de conocimiento en el tema- ¿tú que dices Astrid? Después de todo eres la que más contacto tuvo con él.

Astrid:...- la rubia estaba encerrada en su cabeza repasando todo lo que pudo leer de los manuales que había encontrado en su habitación, la verdad es que todo lo que había escrito ahí adentro era muy difícil de entender si no tenía un amplio conocimiento de diversas materias como química, ingeniería mecánica, industrial, de informática y náutica, incluso dudaba de que los gemelos fuesen capaces de entender los primeros diez renglones que había ahí.

Brutilda: ¿holaaa? Tierra llamando a Astrid, ¿hay alguien ahí?- la teniente coronel reacciono recién después de que la rubia la sacudiera un poco- conozco esa mirada, no llevamos ni un día aquí ¿y ya quieres ser la mejor de nuevo? Bueno, creo que los hábitos nunca se pierden, pero tranquilízate un poco mujer, tenemos un coronel en este submarino y está muy caliente para mi criterio, asi que, ya que estas tan cerca de él, no buscas algo de diversión, te haría falta, a lo mejor quien dice, tal vez hasta te muestre sus armas secretas para llegar tan alto- volvió a reír, y rio aún más cuando vio la cara de odio de Astrid y la cara de asco que pusieron los demás.

Astrid: ¿todo es chicos y sexo para ti?

Brutilda: no, claro que no… también estan las explosiones y la destrucción.

Astrid: el coronel es una buena persona, y es mi superior, así que no, no voy a buscar nada de eso en él, además no me cae bien, es muy…

Heather: amable.

Patán: idiota.

Patapez: inteligente.

Brutilda: caliente.

Brutacio: raro.

Astrid: si, muy raro, esa sería la palabra.

Brutacio: ¡SIIII! Gane, en su cara- y sin más empezó a hacer su baile de la victoria haciendo reír no solo al grupo sino a todos los que había llamado la atención con ese grupo, mientras todos se divertían Astrid estaba de nuevo en su cabeza, y ya no sabía que pensar, estaba cerca de su enemigo personal, de lo que aspiraba a pasar, siendo su subordinada, y era difícil decirlo, pero estar en ese submarino realmente era único, nunca vio tanta unión en una tripulación, Hiccup había logrado lo que todos los capitanes aspiraban, esa lealtad siega de sus subordinados, estaba molesta y al mismo tiempo se sentía extrañamente nerviosamente feliz, cada vez que estaba cerca de alcanzar al inalcanzable capitán, este demostraba que estaba aún más lejos que el segundo anterior, era como un juego del gato y el ratón, Astrid sabia porque estaba con esos sentimientos, porque así como en ese juego, la diversión se terminaba cuando el gato atrapaba al ratón, ¿Qué pasaría cuando ella atrapara a su ratón? su objetivo ya estaría cumplido, ser la mejor, ¿y entonces qué? ¿Qué haría después de eso? No tenía novio con el cual formar una familia, sus padres se sentiría decepcionados de alguien que llego tan alto termine con una vida simple, pero lo peor de todo, ¿cómo superaría ese vacío que sentía?, es por eso que se sentía contenta con que el coronel Hiccup se le siguiera escapando de las manos.

Erick: teniente coronel Astrid Hofferson- automáticamente Astrid se paró de un salto y la risa de todos se acallaron de golpe- no es necesario el saludo Astrid, somos camaradas, y tenemos el mismo rango y yo diría que casi las mismas obligaciones, me acompañaría, hay algunas cosas que Hiccup me pidió que le dijera- ella lo miro algo extrañada, Hiccup no parecía de las personas que solía mandar recados si podía decirlo el mismo.

Astrid: claro- salieron del comedor y caminaron por unos pasillos hasta llegar a la zona de habitaciones.

Erick: como se habrá dado cuenta aquí todos no llevamos bien, y coronel me pidió que le dijera, apozar que estoy seguro que ya lo ha notado, que aquí no hay mucha diferencia entre subordinados y superiores, por ello, no hay trato preferencial, no hay comidas distintas, no hay habitaciones separadas, no hay incluso un árbol de mando, a él le gusta más bien decir que es un arbusto, que en vez de crecer para arriba crese para los lados ¿Qué piensa usted al respecto?

Astrid: le voy a ser franca, ya me había percatado de la forma de mando que tiene el coronel Hiccup – cuando dijo eso pareció algo contento a como se refirió al comandante "esto es una prueba" fue lo que pensó- y yo creo que es una forma perfecta de lograr que todo el submarino funcione a su máxima capacidad, y me sorprende que haya podido lograr esa unión sin tener los puntos malos, demuestra ser muy hábil en su campo, aunque aún no lo vi actuar bajo presión, así que no puedo dar un cien por cien visto bueno sobre la forma de mando.

Erick: así que aun desconfía del sistema, cree que aún puede fallar.

Astrid: no creo que falle, solo creo que aún hay cosas que pulir- al escuchar eso la sonrisa de Erick se amplió aún más.

Erick: entonces me alegra tenerla en esta nave señorita, hace mucho tiempo que no teníamos alguien así entre nosotros- se giró para irse, pero se detuvo a medio pasillo y la miro sobre su hombro- por cierto el coronel desea verla, según entendí tenía una pregunta que hacerle, se encuentra en su camarote.

][-\\\/

Hiccup estaba tranquilo sentado en su escritorio con sus lentes puestos y mirando nuevamente los reportes de todos sus reclutas, el problema de su plan de "familia" es que siempre debe estar pendiente para realizar los ajustes necesarios, y cada vez que ingresaba alguien nuevo era peor, fue una jugada muy arriesgada agregar a los seis en el mismo momento, pero sobre su cabeza colgaba la orden de avances, y necesitaba a cerebros como Heather y David para dar nuevas soluciones, pero también necesita mantener un ojo en la vigilancia para que no encontraran al Salvajebestia, para eso necesito a Jackson, alguien que demostró una habilidad única para leer sonares y radares, nadie podría creer lo rápido que es capaz de hacer los cálculos de distancia y dirección, la idea de los gemelos fue que necesitaba a alguien tan loco como para disparar armas de prototipo sin preguntar, y por suerte consiguió a dos al precio de uno, pero necesita alguien para controlar al grupo si este no encajaba, alguien que generara una unión entre toda la tripulación ya integrada y el grupo existente, ahí entraba en juego Astrid, la chica que tenía tantos logros que asombraba a cualquiera, pero eso no era lo que realmente estaba mirando, era las pruebas que tenía hechas, las charlas con los psicólogos, todo lo que le dijera como era esa chica, era el comodín, era la pieza que si no estaba, entonces todo se caería a pedazos, y el confiaba en que ella cumpliría con eso a la perfección, pero había algo que le molestaba de ella, sentía que había algo más detrás de todo lo que hacía, y le preocupaba, no sabía por qué, sintió el ruido de la puerta y vio entrar a la misma rubia que hacía unos segundo estaba en su cabeza.

Hiccup: ¿en qué puedo ayudarte Astrid?- pudo ver cierto desconcierto en su rostro.

Astrid: ¿usted no mando a llamarme?- y esa fue la pregunta detonante donde se dio cuenta que algo estaba mal, se levantó de un salto algo que altero a la rubia, pero no pudo ni dar un paso que escucho como la puerta de su habitación se trababa por fuera "esos malditos mierderos lo hicieron de nuevo" Astrid parecía estar algo confundida por lo que estaba pasando.

Hiccup: por favor tome asiento Astrid, parece ser que le han tendido una trampa.

Astrid: ¿una trampa?

Hiccup: al parecer por elección de mis subordinados, tú y yo estamos encerrados en esta habitación, así que póngase cómoda mientras yo pienso en la mejor forma de solucionar esto- le dedico una pequeña sonrisa de lado la cual no parecía no tener cualquier rastro de maldad, pero sus ojos mostraba que realmente el coronel Hiccup no era alguien con quien meterse.

IIII-IIII-IIII-IIII-IIII

Bueno, eso es todo por ahora, espero que les guste, y no duden en comentar, hay una cosa más, me gustaría que me pasen los que quieran y puedan, un personaje que les gustaría que aparezca en la historia, a que zona creen que podría pertenecer, y más o menos su personalidad, ya que necesito más nombres de los que puedo imaginar jajajaja y los invito a leer una historia que hay publicada en mi perfil y que me digan si les gusto o no, para eso hay una encuesta para que me den su opinión, ahora sin más:

Gapy Haddock Hofferson frost: yo no creo que sea algo de envidia la verdad, a mí solo me vino esto, con el paso del tiempo después de leer mucho, pensar en cosas como estas son fáciles, y depende los libros que te gustan son las historias que te salen jajaja y creo que mate una intriga con otra intriga peor jajajaja y en cuanto a la nueva historia se llamara la ciudad del caos, eso es lo único que puedo decir.

Karinamorenod: me alegra que te haya gustado el chiste, creí que ese podían ser las bromas sarcásticas que suele hacer Hiccup en los peores momentos, y se podría decir que este casamentero no pierde el tiempo jajaja.

Gabriely: jajajaja el USS Chimuelo, esconde muchos más secretos de los que parece no, pero creo que el Salvajebestia es aún más imponente, ya que ese si tiene cancha de tenis, ups, se me escapo jajajaja, y si, Hiccup se pone solito en friendzonea, aunque lo hace porque no quiere romperle los corazones a las chicas que se le acercan, y dime si era esto lo que tenías en mente, el dichoso plan de Erick aunque no puedo decir cuál será el castigo que pondrá esta vez; y espero que en este también te lo hayas pasado bien, y gracias por todo eso, me gusta saber que lo que escribo es algo que le gusta a las personas.

Mariano: pues aquí esta, solo que no sé cuándo será el otro jajajaja

Natulinda1999: espero que esta no salga como algo apurado, y no haya tanto cambio en las personalidades de los personajes con las que tiene la película, y yo creo que primero debe haber un interés para que llegue el romance, y tal vez hay un interés ya, pero no el adecuado, veamos si este encierro les puede ayudar un poco, espero que lo hayas disfrutado.

Annimo: me alegra que te gustara, y aquí está el capítulo, y en cuanto a la asignación, se podría decir que hay gente que quiere poner sus manos en el USS Chimuelo, o eso cree la marina, por eso hacen todas esas contramedidas.

Bueno, eso es todo, se despide Utopico.


	5. Buenos recuerdos

Hola a todos, me extrañaron, yo la verdad extraño mi computadora jajajaja, pero aún no está arreglada, así que hizo lo que toda persona respetable haría, le pedí prestada la computadora portátil a mi hermana jajajaja y bueno, esto fue lo que logre escribir, espero que les guste.

No soy dueño de cómo entrenar a tu dragón, y no busco ningún sustento económico por con esto, solo espero que lo disfruten y me dejen su comentario.

IIII-IIII-IIII-IIII-IIII

Buenos recuerdos.

][

Astrid estaba dudando si entrar o no a la habitación de su capitán, conoció a muchas de las mujeres de la tripulación que estarían gustosas de estar en la habitación de Hiccup, pero ella la verdad no entendía muy bien por qué, lo vio comandar en la sala de control, aunque solo fueron diez o quince minutos los que estuvo ahí, pero fueron más que suficientes para que Astrid viera que todos los presenten le seguirían se vacilar, ella también lo haría si no fuera que sus propios interés se lo impedían, si seguía ciegamente al que trataba de superar, nunca lo podría superar; al final decidió entrar, abrió la puerta y pudo escuchar como hizo un pequeño chirrido, se encontró con el coronel con unos lentes puestos, sentado en frente de un escritorio lleno de papeles, mirando a techo de forma pensativa mientras jugaba con un lápiz, pudo ver como su rostro estaba algo fruncido, no tenía esa típica sonrisa que siempre llevaba en su cara, "al parecer hasta los mejores capitanes tienen problemas que afrontar" pensó la rubia, al cerrar la puerta pudo escuchar de nuevo el chirrido, solo que esta vez fue un poco más fuerte, fue tan alto que rompió la concentración del capitán, pudo ver como volvía a sonreír como siempre lo hacía, en ese momento pudo ver como esa sonrisa en realidad era una máscara, "¿Qué esconde coronel Henry?".

Hiccup: ¿en qué puedo ayudarte Astrid?- esa simple pregunta la tomo completamente por sorpresa, sintiéndose descolocada en ese lugar, después de todo, él no la había mandado a llamar.

Astrid: ¿usted no mando a llamarme?- pudo ver en sus ojos que esa pregunta desato algo dentro del coronel haciendo que se levantara de un salto y se acercara a ella, su reacción hizo retroceder un poco a la rubia, ninguna de sus acciones concordaba con las que había visto anteriormente en Hiccup, pero la duda se plantó en su mente al ver que si mirad estaba en realidad dirigida a la puerta y no a ella, pero Henry no pudo ni dar un paso cuando se escuchó como la puerta detrás de la rubia se trababa por fuera, pudo ver cierto fastidio en los ojos de su superior, pero no hacia ella, sino al que sea que estaba afuera, esto confundió aún más a la pelirrubia, no lograba comprender todo lo que acababa de pasar.

Hiccup: por favor tome asiento Astrid, parece ser que le han tendido una trampa- "esto era una broma verdad, nadie juega con Astrid Hofferson" fue lo que pensó, pero lo único que le salió de su boca fue.

Astrid: ¿una trampa?

Hiccup: al parecer por elección de mis subordinados, tú y yo estamos encerrados en esta habitación, así que póngase cómoda mientras yo pienso en la mejor forma de solucionar esto- le dedico una pequeña sonrisa de lado la cual no parecía no tener cualquier rastro de maldad, pero Astrid podría jurar que vio un brillo en sus ojos que mostraba que realmente el coronel Hiccup no era alguien con quien meterse.

Astrid: ¿Cuánto tiempo estaremos así?- Hiccup solo levanto sus hombros, clara señal que no tenía ni idea- y que se supone que haremos- en ningún momento había apartado la vista del coronel, este solo le hizo señas a que se sentara.

Hiccup: podemos conversar así el tiempo pasa un poco más rápido, me gustaría conocerla teniente coronel Astrid- la rubia estaba un poco dubitativa al principio, pero luego lo pensó mejor, podía conseguir algo bueno de todo eso, y era que podría averiguar cosas únicas de Hiccup, pero luego recordó lo que había dicho Brutilda hacia unos momentos "quien dice, tal vez hasta te muestre sus armas secretas para llegar tan alto" algo que le hizo un pequeño sonrojo a la chica, pero una foto del escritorio llamo su atención sacándola de sus pensamientos, era una foto de cada uno de los 6 miembros que se habían integrado ultimo al USS Chimuelo y el que estaba sobre todos los demás era el suyo.

Astrid: creo que ya sabe demasiado de mi señor- pudo ver ligero temblor en Hiccup, algo apenas imperceptible, pero al estar en un espacio tan reducido pudo notarlo claramente.

Hiccup: difiero con usted Astrid, conozco sus logros, pero no por ello la conozco a usted como persona, quiero que entienda algo- dio un par de pasos y se sentó en la cama, quedando frente a frente con la rubia- lo que yo veo antes de capitanes, mayores, tenientes, coroneles, son personas, personas que así como ellos dan su vida por mi yo la voy a dar por ello, así que esta es mi última advertencia ¡dígame coronel, señor o cualquier forma protocolar cuando no es necesariamente y terminara nadando afuera!- cada palabra salía como un golpe, y a cada una de ellas Astrid se ponía más en contra del espaldar de la silla, tratando de alejarse de Hiccup, ahí recordó otra cosa más, una que les dijo Erick a todos "un consejo de alguien que está siempre en contacto con el capitán, si ven que está en un mal día, no lo molesten, su temperamento es algo que no es para jugar", y tal parecía que Hiccup estaba en un mal día, tal vez pudo ver el miedo en los ojos de la rubia, o se sintió culpable, la rubia no lo sabía, pero el cambio en su personalidad fue descomunal- ¿así que tal si empezamos de nuevo?- le dijo amablemente con una sonrisa en su rostro, "definitivamente Hiccup no es como lo pintan".

Astrid: esta… está bien, mi nombre es Astrid Hofferson, disfruto de mi trabajo, aunque mis padres creen que estoy arriesgando mi vida, aprecio mucho a mi familia y amigos, me gusta ayudarlos en lo que pueda y este a mi alcance, practico combate cuerpo a cuerpo ya que creo que es lo mejor para mantenerse atlética, de chica tenía una lora llamada tormenta, y sueño con…- Hiccup parecía estar muy interesado en su monologo de presentación, y todo apuntaba que el hecho de dar vueltas tan rápido de un extremo al otro de las personalidades hicieron que Astrid hablara más de la cuenta, pero el silencio abrupto no paso desapercibido para el coronel.

Hiccup: ¿cuál es tu sueño Astrid?- la rubia estaba entre la espada y la pared, necesitaba una forma de escapar.

Astrid: creo que ya dije demasiado, y además sabe de mis logros, en cambio yo, no se mucho de ti- Hiccup la miro con cierto escepticismo, sabía que le estaba mintiendo, y que algo escondía, y iba a hacer todo lo posible para sacárselo antes que esas puertas se volvieran a abrir, esta oportunidad era única, pero para ello tenía que seguirle el juego, y si Hiccup sabía hacer una cosa bien, era jugar.

Hiccup: muy bien, ¿Qué quieres saber?- Astrid recorría la habitación buscando algún tema del cual hablar, lo que sea, pero que alejara el tema de conversación de ella, hasta que vio que justo detrás del chico había un peluche de un dragón negro sobre la cama, le parecía algo muy de niño conservar un peluche, y más para un capitán, pero no podía esconder algo muy grande detrás de eso no, solo era un simple peluche, pensó que estaría ver empezar por ahí.

Astrid: ¿Cuál es la historia de ese peluche?- vio que Hiccup no tuvo que ni darse vuelta para saber de lo que hablaba, y pudo ver como la sonrisa se le decaía un poco.

Hiccup: ese…- se notaba que estaba dudando si contarle o no la historia, Astrid quería decir que no era necesario que le dijera si era algo privado, pero no lo hizo, porque de verdad quería conocer más a Hiccup, así que solo se quedó callada hasta que el coronel pudo continuar- ese es un furia nocturna, un dragón de la mitología nórdica, muy poderoso y veloz para lo pequeño que era, según decían las leyendas, se lo consideraba la cría maligna del rayo y la muerte misma, nunca se debían enfrentar a ese dragón, la única salida era esconderse e implorar que no lo encontraran, era temidos, pero respetados, si te ganabas su favor, entonces ya no tendrías que temerle a nada, ya que te acompañarían hasta la muerte si era necesario, son guardianes otorgados por el Dios Loki.

Astrid: espera, espera, espera, ¿tú crees en todas esas cosas? ¿Y no era acaso Loki el dios más loco de todos los dioses nórticos?- Hiccup pareció algo ofendido con lo que decía.

Hiccup: nunca se dijo que Loki fuera malo, dijo que el ocasionaría el ragnarök, pero nunca se especifica que en realidad lo haga por venganza o algo, la mitología es muy confusa en esa parte, y no importa si yo creo o no en ello, mi madre creía que era así, por eso me lo regalo, y no voy a ofender las memorias de mi madre ignorando sus creencias- "genial Astrid, acabas de ofender las memorias de su madre, gran forma de hundirte en tu primer día de subordinada, insultando a tu capitán" pensó un poco apenada.

Astrid: lo siento, no era mi intención, no sabía que te lo dio tu madre- el coronel al parecer se sintió un poco mal por ella.

Hiccup: está bien, no había forma para que lo supieras- miro al techo de la sala, y los ojos se le iluminaron con cierta alegría extraña, esa alegría que traen los recuerdos- su nombre era Valka, era una hermosa mujer, alguien que cuida y entiende, mi mejor amiga además de mi madre, siempre estaba ahí cuando la necesitaba, ella me regalo a Chimuelo a mi cumpleaños número once, me pidió que nunca me aleje de él porque sería el que me protegería de todo, ese mismo año, ella se fue, murió de cáncer de hueso- a medida que avanzaba el relato, su rostro se iba poniendo cada vez más triste.

Astrid: yo… lo siento mucho Hiccup, no fue mi intención traerte recuerdos tan tristes.

Hiccup: ¿tristes? Vivir con mi madre fue de todo menos triste- le sonrió- está bien Astrid, las personas vienen y van, pero es lo que queda en nuestros corazón lo que se queda para siempre, y para mí, mi madre está siempre conmigo- Astrid pudo ver a un hombre que la vida lo apaleo, pero seguía caminando de frente y sonriendo como su madre hubiera querido.

Astrid: estoy seguro que tu madre estaría muy orgullosa de ti- no sabía porque lo dijo, pero había algo distinto ahora que veía a Hiccup, no veía un contrincante, era algo distinto y nuevo, algo como respeto, como un ídolo, un guerrero de la vida, Hiccup al escuchar lo que le dijo le dedico una sonrisa sincera, algo que calentó un poco el corazón de la rubia, "tal vez encontré un amigo en vez de un oponente", Astrid por primera vez le correspondió la sonrisa, pero algo llego a su mente- espera, ¿te regalo a Chimuelo? Ósea, Chimuelo- señalo al peluche- Chimuelo- con sus manos trato de mostrar al submarino, Hiccup solo comenzó a reírse, y a Astrid se le volvía aún más grande la sonrisa- ¿tú eres el que pensó en este submarino?

Hiccup: así es Astrid, estás hablando con el que inicio este proyecto- se le acercó un poco más y hablo en bajo volumen- pero es un secreto, no se lo cuentes a nadie- Astrid asintió y trataba de contener la risa- ahora, ya que te conté algo muy profundo e importante, creo que es justo que me cuentes tu sueño- al escuchar eso empezó a sentir un poco de pánico, que le diría ahora a Hiccup- después de todos somos amigos o ¿no?- Astrid lo pensó por un momento, ¿era verdad esa afirmación?, tomo una decisión en ese momento.

Astrid: si, si lo somos- pero aún no estaba lista para decirle la verdad- mi sueño es ser como tú- el coronel entrecerró los ojos mientras la miraba, y Astrid se puso un poco nerviosa con eso.

Hiccup: me estas mintiendo- fue mucho más una afirmación que una pregunta- está bien, pero espero que algún día me digas cuál es tu sueño- se levantó y tomo una libreta del escritorio- me gustaría que estas charlas se sigan repitiendo, si a ti te parece bien, es bueno charlar con alguien de vez en cuando.

Astrid: por mi está bien- lo vio volver a sentarse "¿para qué carajo es esa libreta?".

Hiccup: ahora, ¿Qué tal si nos ponemos a pensar en el castigo de los que nos obligaron a esta charla?- la rubia sonrió.

Astrid: no podría estar más de acuerdo.

][-][

Heather estaba corriendo por el submarino para mantener su estado físico, además de aprovechar el tiempo y buscar a su amiga, "mira que es difícil que alguien desaparezca en un submarino", hacía ya más de tres horas que Astrid había salido con Erick del comedor y no había vuelto ninguno de los dos, el resto del grupo se había ido a descansar en su mayoría, ya que en pocas horas deberían volver a sus actividades en el USS Chimuelo.

La pelinegra había descubierto que el submarino era mucho más grande de lo que parecía a simple vista, muchas escaleras y pasillos que se entrelazaban generando una especie de laberinto subacuático, donde algunos lugares son casi tan iguales que otros, y si no fuera por los carteles, se hubiera perdido hace rato, "correr fue una buena forma de conocer el lugar" pensó, fue sacada de sus pensamientos por una sacudida que la obligo a terminar sentada en el piso, al levantar la mirada se topó con una mano que estaba extendida para ayudarla a levantarse, al seguir el recorrido pudo ver al teniente coronel Erick Amstrong inclinado para adelante sonriéndole amablemente.

Erick: lamento haber chocado contigo, ¿Heather verdad?- Heather tomo la mano del teniente coronel algo avergonzada, nunca se lo había dicho a nadie, pero ella tuvo un ligero agolpamiento con el teniente coronel desde la charla que habían tenido en la universidad, le pareció alguien repetible, inteligente y muy guapo, y que él se acordara de su nombre fue como estar en las nubes, se dio cuenta que ya se había levantado pero aun sostenía la mano, reacciono automáticamente soltando su mano y mirando hacia otro lado con la cara tan roja como un tomate, Erick se percató del cambio de color, y soltó una pequeña carcajada.

Heather: ¿Qué es lo gracioso?- lo volvió a mirar y Erick le dedico una pequeña sonrisa cómplice.

Erick: nada, nada, ¿estabas haciendo ejercicio?- Heather asintió- no sé si lo sabes, pero el lugar de armamento es el mejor lugar para ejercitarse, tienen pesas y todo.

Heather: lo sé, las vi, pero no me gustan espacios tan chicos para entrenar.

Erick: entiendo perfectamente eso, yo soy igual, no me malinterpretes, el USS Chimuelo es mi casa, y la amo como tal, pero se vuelve aburrido correr siempre en los mismos lugares- la miro a los ojo, y se podía ver un brillo extraño en ellos- podrías acompañarme a correr en el Salvajebestia la próxima vez que pasemos por la base, es mucho más amplia, y hay un recorrido muy interesante- "no es una cita, tranquilízate, no es una cita, tranquilízate, no es una cita" se repetía constantemente la pelinegra en su cabeza para tratar de tranquilizarse, no todos los días el chico por el cual tenía un gran agolpamiento la invitaba a hacer algo juntos, "¡YA! Tranquilízate mujer, actúa natural, no metas la pata".

Heather: suena interesante, pero hasta entonces seguiré corriendo en el submarino, me tomo muy enserio mi estado físico.

Erick: me doy cuenta perfectamente- le dedico una sonrisa pícara, la cual era obvia que le decía que la había estado mirando, para Heather esto era único, ambos estaban coqueteándose entre sí-como sea, mi próximo turno libre es mañana a las cuatro de la tarde, si quieres compañía para hacer ejercicio- el teniente coronel comenzó a continuar su marcha, y Heather hacia todo lo posible para no desmayarse en ese mismo lugar, ya no sabía qué hacer para que su corazón se tranquilizara, pero cuando logro un momento de tranquilidad en su mente le vino el recuerdo de porque estaba corriendo además de por su estado físico.

Heather: teniente coronel Erick, ¿quería hacerle una pregunta si me lo permite?- Erick se detuvo, se di vuelta y la miro con una gran sonrisa.

Erick: claro Heather, lo que quieras, pero por favor, dime Erick, yo no soy tu superior- "quiero que me beses, pero eso no viene al caso ahora" pensó la comandante.

Heather: tu llamaste a Astrid para hablar de unas cosas, y desde ese momento no la he visto- el teniente coronel soto una pequeña risa, casi inaudible, como si hubiera recordado algo gracioso- ¿sabes dónde está?

Erick: la teniente coronel se encuentra en una plática con el coronel en estos momentos, y lo bueno es que nadie los moleste por ahora, quédate tranquila Heather, nada malo ha pasado- y sin más continuo con su camino perdiéndose de su vista.

Heather: algo me dice que esto va a recordarse en todo el submarino- después una sonrisa se formó en su rostro al recordar el contacto de su mano con la de Erick y su invitación a hacer ejercicio tanto mañana como la próxima vez que estuvieran en el Salvajebestia, y por más que intentó que la idea de cita no estuviera en su cabeza, no pudo evitar correr el resto del recorrido de regreso a su habitación con una gran sonrisa que amenazaba con partirle el rostro por la mitad, además que tarareaba su canción favorita, no podía esperar hasta el día de mañana y poder pasar un poco más de tiempo con Erick, quien diría, tal vez incluso podrían conocerse un poco más.

][-][-][

Erick estaba en la sala de control, mantenía un ojo vigilante en todas las pantallas, cuando Hiccup no estaba, él era el encargado para que todo funcionara perfectamente, era un trabajo aburrido, pero tenía sus ventajas, o así lo veía el, porque gracias a ese lugar que ocupaba, era capaz de hacer cosas como las que hizo hacia algunas horas, de dejar encerrado a su coronel con una chica en su habitación, y esperaba que algo bueno saliera de eso, no quería tener un castigo por nada; la verdad es que Erick se sentía preocupado por su amigo, Hiccup nunca había tenido una relación, y ya tenía edad para asentar cabeza, el teniente coronel tenía miedo de que lo que le había pasado con su madre lo hubiera afectado en ese aspecto, nunca iba a olvidar el día que el coronel le conto su historia de vida, el entendió muchas cosas después de ese punto, él solo buscaba dar una mano, el empujón para que supiera lo que era tener alguien con quien contar a ese punto donde nadie más que esa compañera podía acompañarte, luego de eso ya se sentiría más tranquilo, quería saber si realmente buscaba ese amo, o solo lo decía para que no lo molestaran, era algo que siempre le carcomía la cabeza, para él Hiccup era como su hermano menor, en las cosas del amor, o mayor dependiendo en que momento lo viera, ya que siempre pareció mucho más centrado que él a la hora de actuar bajo presión como si tuviera más años de los que tenía realmente, pero era un hermano al fin, y como tal quería ayudarlo en todo lo que podía, y si para eso lo tendría que encerrar todos los días hasta que encontrara la chica perfecta, aceptaría gustoso cada castigo que su hermano/coronel le pondría.

Desde que se había cruzado con Heather no podía centrarse de nuevo en su trabajo, se la pasaba recordando todo lo que había pasado junto a su coronel, pero no era el único que ocupaba su cabeza, también estaba la chica Astrid, la cual esperaba que pudiera aunque sea despertar el interés del coronel, no iba a mentirse a si mismo, cuando la aparto su intención primera fue asegurarse que sus personalidades fueran, aunque sea un poco, compatibles entre sí. Resulto que la rubia era mucho más parecida a Hiccup de lo que él hubiera esperado, claro, parecida a su manera y eso fue algo sorprenderte, recordó el día del examen, le sorprendió mucho que apareciera alguien que fuese de tan rápida reacción como su coronel, siguió sus logros después de la salida de la universidad, y descubrió que era como ver la historia de Hiccup pero en menor medida, y el día que su coronel nombro al grupo de los nuevos reclutas que debía ir a buscar se sintió una alegría inmensa, y no paso ni 5 segundos en esa lancha sin preguntarse si era correcto su plan de acción sobre Astrid, pero las dudas se disiparon cuando Hiccup y Astrid volvieron a estar de frente de nuevo, esos segundos de retazo en su mirada cuando se topó con la rubia fue más que suficiente prueba para él, algo estaba pasando, solo esperaba que fuera algo bueno, después de todo, Hiccup no era el héroe de la teniente coronel.

Pero no solo fue a Astrid la que investigo, tuvo mucho interés por esa chica que logro reponerse antes que nadie a su pose intimidante, esa pelinegra que hacía solo unos minutos se había cruzado en los pasillos, trato de actuar como un superior algo más tranquilo y hacer una pequeña mentira piadosa con respecto a su nombre, pero la verdad es que no perdió ni por un segundo la oportunidad de darle a entender que quería pasar tiempo con ella, tal vez incluso conocerse un poco más y quien sabe, tal vez hasta llegaran a conectar, una sirena lo saco de sus pensamientos, era la alarma de comunicaciones del exterior, lo cual era raro, ya que se suponía que debían estar lo más incomunicados posibles con tierra para evitar su rastreo, salió disparado a la zona de comunicaciones, "algo grabe debe estar pasando" pensó el teniente coronel, al llegar se topó con que ya la comandante Heather estaba en el lugar, junto con el teniente Ingerman ninguno de los dos se suponía que debían estar presentes ya que era su tiempo libre, pero al parecer la fuerza del deber podía más que ellos mismos.

Erick: ¿qué sucede?

Heather: es una trasmisión directa del gobierno señor- la chica miro al rubio en el asiento, el cual estaba tecleando a una velocidad que daba miedo.

Patapez: es correcto el mensaje, y de fuente fiable- una impresora comenzó a imprimir las nuevas órdenes en un papel, una vez que termino Heather lo arranco y se paró frente a Erick.

Heather: permiso para verificar señor.

Erick: lo verificaremos luego, en estos momentos no se encuentra presente la teniente coronel Astrid, así que no podremos abrir las dos cajas fuertes- Erick estaba algo nervioso, si el mensaje era algo grabe, entonces llamaría a Hiccup y Astrid, pero sino no, ya que necesitaba la combinación que solo sabía Astrid para abrir el compartimiento de verificadores, ya que al estar bajo tanta seguridad el tema de los compartimientos con combinaciones de caja fuerte estaban diseñados por caso de motín en el submarino, cuando llegaron los nuevos subordinados el coronel les explico cómo cambiar las combinaciones a una que solo ellos supieran, como lo hizo con cada uno de los reclutas que llegaron y fueron ocupando cargos importantes, y como Erick ya no estaba a cargo de esa sección no podría verificar el documento sin Astrid. Pero él se preocuparía luego por eso, primero quería saber lo que decía ese maldito papel así que le extendió la mano a la pelinegra de nuevo, solo que esta vez no había sonrisa en su rostro, y el miedo de que algo malo estuviera por pasar se veía latente en su mirada, Heather obedeció y le entrego el papel, y la mirada del teniente coronel vago de un lado a otro en las pocas oraciones que había en ese pedazo de papel.

][-\\\/

Hiccup se lo estaba pasando muy bien con Astrid, ya hasta casi se había olvidado que estaban bajo llave, a medida que pasaba el tiempo se iban soltando más y más en la conversación, y ya comenzaron hasta a hacerse bromas entre sí, era divertido hablar con ella, y parecía alguien de confiar, pero aún estaba ese tema que le molestaba, sabía que algo le escondía y eso era lo que lo estaba haciendo pensar demasiado en el tema, solo esperaba que algún día fuera a confiar lo suficiente en el como para decirle lo que guardaba tan celosamente, "pero ese día parecía que no va a ser hoy" pensó el coronel, aun así le parecía que estaba más suelta y amable de lo que estaba apenas llego, además de que sonreía más, y sin querer sonar como un tonto, al coronel le parecía hermosa esa sonrisa. Pero como lo bueno llega a su final, esto también debió terminar en algún momento, y ese momento fue cuando escucharon la puerta abrirse y encontrarse con su amigo, el teniente coronel Erick Amstrong con un papel en la mano y una mirada perdida en su rostro.

Erick: creo… creo que debería verificar esto teniente coronel Astrid, y su submarino lo necesita coronel.

IIII-IIII-IIII-IIII-IIII

Bueno, eso es todo, espero que les haya gustado, y no se olviden en comentar.

Guest (Nov 29): bueno, espero que tu corazón haya soportado hasta este punto de espera, y gracias, la verdad es que al principio no tenía ni idea si iba a gustar o no jajaja y no tengo idea de cuándo podrá hacer el próximo jajaja.

Gabriely: bueno, la espera la verdad no fue tan larga, y yo solo espero que me devuelvan mi computadora de una vez, pero el técnico sigue sin poder arreglarla jajaja y me alegra que te haya gustado, espero que este también haya sido de tu agrado, y lo siento, pero el Salvajebestia solo pueden acceder un grupo selecto de personas, no son pocas, pero es selecto por su confidencialidad jajaja, pero si, tiene cancha de tenis.

Annimo: bueno gracias, y yo también espero lo mismo, quiero que se arregle de una vez, me alegra que te haya gustado, y espero que este también sea de tu agrado, por ahora estoy usando esta, solo que el espacio no anda muy bien, y por ahí me quedan oraciones completas sin un espacio, y me desespero un poco jajaja.

Gapy haddock Hofferson Frost: me alegra que te guste, y no sabía que tan rápido iba a poder continuar porque mi computadora había muerto jajaja, y lamento haberte dejado con la intriga, pero las historias son así jajaja y no sé si abras recibido el mensaje que te mande, pero lo mismo lo aclaro por las dudas… emmm soy hombre jajajaja así que en todo caso me consideras malo, modesto y malvado jajaja lo de malvado lo puedo comprender, porque siempre juego con todo lo que escribo, pero es lo de modesto que no entiendo porque lo dices jajaja y como he dicho, a Eret ya lo tengo ubicado en la historia, pero no estará en el USS Chimuelo lamentablemente, pero para armar desastre en el submarino ya subí a dos locos como los gemelos, además de meter a Patán, y no te creas que Sam y Erick son muy buenos que digamos jajajaja.

Guest (Dec 2): no se que clase de personalidad tiene Gustav, asi que dime y lo tendré en cuenta jajaja y lamento hacerte sufrir con el fic… naaa mentira, adoro hacer estas cosas con los fics jajajaja.

Bueno, eso es todo, se despide Utopico.


	6. Guerra

Buenas a todos, ¿Cómo estan?, yo mal, mi computadora, tal parece, no tiene arreglo, así que estoy tratando de conseguir que mi hermana me preste un poco más seguido la suya jajajaja, fuera de broma, mi computadora murió, y no tengo suficiente dinero para arreglarla, o para comprar una nueva, al fin y al cabo casi es el mismo el monto, así que tratare de poder escribir todos los capítulos que pueda desde aquí hasta que encuentre otra solución.

Y espero que hayan disfrutado la tranquilidad de los capítulos pasados, porque de ahora en adelante posiblemente todo se caiga a pedazos jajaja

No soy dueño de cómo entrenar a tu dragón, y no busco ningún sustento económico por con esto, solo espero que lo disfruten y me dejen su comentario.

 _ **Importante, he cambiado un poco mi forma de escribir los capítulos, me gustaría saber su opinión de lo que creen, si les resulta más fácil leer y entenderlo.**_

IIII-IIII-IIII-IIII-IIII

Guerra.

][

Erick: creo… creo que debería verificar esto teniente coronel Astrid, y su submarino lo necesita coronel – el coronel lo miro algo confundido, pero era su deber cumplir con todo lo que sucede en ese submarino.

Hiccup: muy bien, vamos a hacer lo que debamos hacer, ¿Qué dice el mensaje?

Se levantó a tomar el mensaje que tenía el teniente coronel en su mano, pero cuando se acercó lo suficiente Erick lo alejo de su alcance, algo que le pareció muy extraño al castaño, Erick nunca se había comportado de esa forma y eso lo estaba poniendo algo nervioso.

Erick: creo que sería mejor verificarlo primero… señor.

Ese último señor fue el detonante para Hiccup, para darse cuenta que definitivamente algo grave estaba pasando, algo que su Teniente coronel no quería que viera en caso de que no sea correcto, y Astrid también se dio cuenta de esto.

Astrid: ¿Por qué no vamos a verificarlo entonces?

La rubia paso al lado de su coronel evitando hacer contacto con su mirada y continuo pasando de largo de la posición donde estaba el teniente coronel, haciendo su camino a la sala de comunicaciones, donde se ubicaba la caja de seguridad a su cargo.

Una vez que el grupo llego a la sala de comunicaciones se toparon con Heather y Patapez esperando por ellos, Astrid se paró frente a ellos dos y mirando a su capitán hizo la misma pregunta que Heather le había echo a Erick.

Astrid: ¿Permiso para verificar señor?

Hiccup: permiso concedido.

Astrid y Heather se dirigieron a una pequeña caja que había entre muchas pantallas, la primera en abrir fue Heather, marcando seis números en un teclado numérico digital y coloco su dedo pulgar en un lector de huellas que había al costado; al abrir la primera puerta se toparon con otra exactamente igual donde fue Astrid la que introdujo los diez dígitos de la combinación y su huella. Ya abierta la segunda puerta se toparon con una serie de tarjetas dentro de estuches individuales de vidrio plástico, las del lado derecho eran rojas y las del lado izquierdo eran azules.

Astrid tomo la primer tarjeta del lado azul y se dirigió al frente del coronel y el teniente coronel, rompió el recipiente y desdoblo la tarjeta, comenzando a leer su contenido.

Astrid: Charly, Bravo, Delta, Juliet, Tango, Zulu, Alpha, Eco, Delta- todos los presentes prestaban atención mientras leían la tarjeta.

Heather: Charly, Bravo, Delta, Juliet, Tango, Zulu, Alpha, Eco, Delta… es correcto señor.

Hiccup pudo notar como en ese momento Erick demostró un pequeño escalofrió que recorrió todo su cuerpo, confirmando una vez más que lo que el papel decía, no era bueno. Recibió la hoja de Heather y leyó atentamente la línea.

 _ **INFORME IMPORTANTE:**_

 _ **Clave de control:**_ _ **CBDJTZAED.**_

 _ **Situación:**_ _ **Inminente.**_

 _ **Destinatario:**_ _ **USS Chimuelo.**_

 _ **Código de identificación:**_ _ **C345AD.**_

 _ **Informe:**_ _ **se notifica al USS Chimuelo que pase a nivel de alerta 4 preparándose para posibles naves hostiles, y que el Coronel Henry Horrendous Haddock III se presente lo más breve posible en la Base Salvajebestia para una recibir nuevas instrucciones.**_

 _ **Remitente:**_ _ **General de Brigada Gobber Belch.**_

 _ **N° de identificación:**_ _ **1523.**_

Una vez después de haber leído todo lo que decía la pequeña hoja, no pudo hacer otra cosa que soltar una gran carcajada, ahora entendía el nerviosismo de su amigo, el nunca había leído un envió de información de su amigo Bocon, y al ver la mirada nerviosa de todos los que tuvieron ese informe a la vista y sabían su contenido solo hizo que se riera aún más fuerte logrando que todos creyeran que su coronel se había vuelto loco.

Erick: ¿Qué es lo gracioso?- se notaba molesto por que su coronel no se estaba tomando el mensaje enserio.

Hiccup: querido amigo, tu nunca has leído un informe de Bocon, el siempre agranda las cosas, ¿recuerdas cuando acompañamos al bombardero, que se nos dio la misión de prepararnos en caso de tener que bombardear blancos terrestres?- el teniente coronel solo asintió- bueno, recuerdo que aquella vez el mensaje decía claramente que pasáramos a medida 1 SQ diciendo que estábamos en guerra.

Todos los presentes prácticamente se cayeron de cara al piso, Erick recordaba que nunca se había tomado la decisión de pasar a 1 SQ mientras estuvo en ese submarino, y pensó que la última vez que se había escuchado que se pasó a esa medida a algún submarino de la armada fue en la guerra fría, pero nunca se lanzaron los misiles ya que todo se había solucionado antes.

Se podía ver como de a poco se iban tranquilizando todos en la sala sabiendo que ese mensaje solo era una exageración de su general de brigada, y el pelinegro se sentía avergonzado en ese momento, ya que se suponía que debía estar ser consciente de eso, ya que él hacía más tiempo que estaba en ese submarino que los nuevos, pero se excusó diciéndose a sí mismo "Sam siempre era el que controlaba la clave del mensaje, yo nunca he llegado a leer ninguno de ellos".

Patapez: puedo hacerle una pregunta señ… Hiccup.

El rubio al sentir las miradas de todos sobre él, sintió como su nerviosismo subió un nivel más si acaso eso era posible, ya que de por si se encontraba muy nervioso por toda la situación, tanto que casi olvidaba la amenaza de su coronel, si no se referían a él por su nombre, y para alguien que era amante de los manuales, y como siempre, respetuoso de los protocolos, iba prácticamente contra su ser el dirigirse, "irrespetuosamente" según su punto de vista, a su superior de esa manera.

Hiccup: adelante- el pelirojizo hizo caso omiso del casi error que cometía el teniente, entendía perfectamente que a veces la línea de cuando se podía hablaren confianza y cuando no, era muy pequeña, casi difusa.

Patapez: ¿quería saber por qué se refería al General de Brigada Gobber como Bocon?- Hiccup solo dio una sonrisa de lado.

Hiccup: veras, es una anécdota graciosa, era navidad cuando mi padre estaba en un bar en un puerto de Baltimore, y mi madre estaba con él, en un momento un hombre rubio con traje de la marina de la marina se puso a hablar a los gritos con mi madre, ya que se encontraba muy ebrio, y vale aclarar que mi padre también lo estaba… como sea, mi padre al ver esto se paró de un salto y dijo- el chico inflo su pecho como si quisiera parecer de una contextura física mejor e hizo un intento de imitación de la voz de su padre- "¡Esa es mi mujer la que está hablando, patán de una sola pierna!", y mi madre trato de tranquilizarlo, Bocon pidió disculpas, y se pusieron a conversar, ahí fue donde mis padres se dieron cuenta que gritaba y exageraba mucho algunas cosas al hablar, entonces por cariño le pusieron Bocon, y desde entonces empezó a formar parte de mi familia como amigos de mis padres.

Todos escucharon atentamente su historial, algunos por primera vez, como Astrid, Heather y Patapez, y otros por novena o décima vez, como Erick, pero la que más interesada de todo el grupo fue la rubia, ya que había desarrollado cierto deseo de conocer al joven coronel, aun deseaba superarlo, pero pensaba que también podía llegar a ser amigos.

Erick: fue muy emotivo e integrante el recuerdo, tanto que casi me hace llorar- se notaba el sarcasmo en su voz- pero creo que hay algo en esas órdenes que no podemos negar.

Hiccup: así es Erick, debemos establecer rumbo al Salvajebestia para nuestras nuevas órdenes, mientras tanto, no quiero que aún se dé la orden de poner al submarino en nivel de alerta cuatro, Erick, espero que puedas llevarnos hasta la base en una pieza.

Erick: sí señor.

Hiccup: muy bien- se vio un pequeño cambio de color en su rostro- teniente coronel Astrid, que le parece si continuamos con nuestra charla.

En la cara de los más veteranos de la sala de comunicaciones se pudo ver la alegría y la aprobación hacia su comandante, se podría decir que todos estaba felices, y que un nuevo chisme correría por todo el submarino después de que salieran, en la cara de las pocas mujeres que estaban presentes se podía ver el odio y los celos hacia la nueva recluta, mientras que en los otros dos nuevos reclutas se veía que no entendía a los demás miembros presentes, solo Erick parecía plenamente consiente de lo que pasaba, y no disimulaba para nada su alegre sonrisa.

][-][

El viaje al Salvajebestia había sido tranquilo en su mayoría, nadie, además de los miembros de la sala de combinaciones se habían enterado del mensaje, y por ello no hubo mucho revuelo en el submarino, por lo que si se había corrido la voz era por una posible relación entre la nueva recluta, la teniente coronel Astrid Hofferson, y el coronel, Henry haddock, algo que le hizo valerse de muchas miradas molestas de las mujeres que estaban en el submarino.

Heather: linda forma de hacer amistades Astrid, no llevamos ni veinticuatro horas aquí adentro, y ya te ganaste el odio de setenta y ocho mujeres, solo a ti se te ocurre iniciar una relación con el coronel.

Brutilda: ¿Qué cosas dices Heather? Se suponía que Hiccup estaba loco por ti, no por ella, y tú que no sales a defender lo que es tuyo, que clase de loca eres.

Heather: él no es mío, y ya me he hartado de decirte que él no está loco por mí.

Astrid: y Hiccup no es una cosa para que hables así de él.

Brutilda: vez, hasta Astrid que lleva solo unas horas como la nueva receptora de atención del coronel sabe cómo salir a defender su lugar.

Astrid: ¿Brutilda?

Brutilda: ¿sí?

Astrid: QUE NO ESTAMOS SALIENDO.

El grito dejo casi sorda a sus dos amigas, en ese momento la rubia considero que había sido una mala idea dejarse arrastrar por sus dos amigas a su habitación, o mejor dicho a su amiga, ya que fue cuando el chisme llego a los oídos de Brutilda que las tres terminaron ahí dentro encerradas para hablar de la "situación deplorable".

Pero ninguna de las tres noto que un clico de su misma edad, pero que era el centro de su charla estaba llegando a la habitación, dando un pequeño golpe en la puerta para llamar su atención de las chicas, pero lo que logro fue sobresaltarlas y ponerlas nerviosas al ver quien era.

Hiccup: buenas tardes señoritas, Teniente coronel Astrid, sería tan amable a acompañarme a la reunión.

Astrid: ¿yo?- se notaba algo confundida por su pregunta, a lo que el coronel solo sonrió, sentía la mirada fija de sus dos amigas.

Hiccup: ya que mi otro teniente coronel estará algo ocupado necesitare a alguien que lo suplante.

Al recordar que pasaron alrededor de tres horas pensando en los posibles castigos para Erick se sintió algo divertida, pero nunca se puso a pensar que su coronel necesitaría un suplente para los cargos que estaba ocupando el otro teniente coronel, recordando que uno de los castigos que había pensado ella era lo que necesitaba un remplazo.

Astrid asintió y le dedico una pequeña sonrisa, aunque sus compañeras, tomaron su sonrisa por el motivo equivocado, pero a eso la rubia no le importaba en ese momento, se levantó y estaba por salir cuando fue detenida por la mano de su coronel al frente, y llevándose la mano a sus hombros, mostrándole que llevaba el cubre hombros que tenían cuatro líneas doradas y una estrella del mismo color, demostrando su posición de coronel, la rubia entendió perfectamente el mensaje, debía cambiarse.

Astrid: deme un segundo y estaré lista.

Hiccup: le estaré esperando afuera- una vez que el coronel estuvo afuera, fue cuando se desato el "caos".

Brutilda: ve por el tigre, espero que te vaya bien en su cita- a Astrid le tembló un ojo ante las palabras de la otra rubia.

Astrid: por última vez, no voy a hacer nada, Hiccup es un amigo, y lo voy a acompañar a buscar las órdenes ¡NO A UNA CITA!

Una vez de ver la cara de miedo de sus dos amigos y de haberse puesto su uniforme formal comenzó a hacer su recorrido dentro del submarino hasta llegar a la salida, al estar afuera se encontró solo con Hiccup, y el imponente interior del Salvajebestia, la rubia no podía dejar de sorprenderse cada vez que veía esa gran obra de la ingeniería, cualquiera diría que esta inmensa base es algo completamente imposible de creer.

El coronel le dedico una pequeña sonrisa, y se subió a un todoterreno esperando a que la rubia lo hiciera, comenzando a recorrer las calles internas de la base, Astrid pudo ver que había mucho más movimiento dentro de la base, muchos vestían sus uniformes de servicio, muy pocos estaban de civil, la mayoría haciendo ejercicios.

Pasaron al frente de estaciones de comunicación, puestos de entrenamiento de tiro, gimnasios, alguna que otra vivienda, y sorprendentemente algún que otro bar, empezaron a subir en una especie de espiral pero al final de la subida se encontraron algo parecido a un peaje donde se encontraban tres personas fuertemente armadas con M16A4 y chalecos antibalas además de los cascos y vestimenta del ejército, uno de ellos se acercaron al coche.

Soldado: Documentación, señor- Hiccup le tendió una credencial al cual el soldado casi ni miro, pero si se fijó en la credencial que estaba mostrando Astrid, en la cual había una foto de ella así como su información y número de identificación- disculpe las molestias Hiccup.

Hiccup: está bien, no hay ningún problema.

Continuaron su recorrido, pero lo que más sorprendió fue el cambio radical del piso anterior a ese, en ese había muchas más viviendas que en el anterior, incluso había restoranes, volvieron a subir y de nuevo se toparon con otro control. Cada piso tenía algo que lo volvía especial, y cada vez que subía veía incluso más lujos que en el piso anterior, incluso pudo ver lo que parecía una cancha de tenis, otra de futbol y una pista de patinaje sobre hielo cerca del quinto piso.

Pero todos los lujos se acabaron en el último piso, ahí se veía una seguridad más estricta, y por primera vez el coronel debió decir que el respondía por Astrid para que la dejaran entrar a ese lugar, todo apuntaba que esa zona debía ser muy importante, entraron a lo que parecía una especie de estacionamiento en donde, tanto el coronel como la teniente coronel, descendieron del vehículo.

Fue Hiccup quien la guio por una serie de pasillos, los cuales todos estaban muy oscuros y se cruzó con muy poca gente en cada uno de ellos, parecía la zona más deshabitada del Salvajebestia, era algo extraño el lugar, pero cayó en la cuenta de donde estaba una vez después de haber pasado una sala llena de personas y computadoras, estaban en la zona de control del Salvajebestia, era inmensa, al parecer tenía unos 100 metros cuadrados.

Pero no fue ese el lugar al cual entraron, solo siguieron de largo, y entraron a una sala aún más inmensa, la sala de comunicaciones especiales del Salvajebestia, no cabía duda del lugar donde estaban, la rubia sentía que estaba cada vez menos en la realidad y más en una película de las guerras de las galaxias, ya que dentro de la sala había muchos aparatos que ni entendía su funcionamiento ni su objetivo.

Mildew: Coronel Henry, es bueno verlo de nuevo- se notó cierto tono algo sarcástico en su voz, era alguien un poco mayor, pelo canoso, y un gran bigote y una persona que parecía estar molesta por todo.

Hiccup: Coronel Mildew, tan amable como siempre- Hiccup trataba que la paciencia no se la acabara tan rápido con ese viejo.

Mildew: veo que vienes vestido formal, espero que sea para que te echen.

Hiccup: ¿y perderme tu alegre rostro todas las mañanas? Yo espero que me coloquen de capitán aquí, así poder verte más seguido- para la rubia, era demasiado obvio el sarcasmo en sus palabras- y aunque me encantaría poder seguir charlando contigo, tengo que hablar con el "consejo".

Astrid pudo notar que la referencia al consejo de maestros de Star Wars casi hacia que a Mildew le explotara la cabeza, pero Hiccup lo ignoro y siguió de largo, estaba dirigiéndose a una puerta paralela donde tenía las palabras inscriptas de "sala comunicadora", la rubia estaba por seguirla pero fue detenida por el coronel Mildew, llamando la atención de Hiccup.

Mildew: ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí chiquilla? Este lugar no es para ti.

Se podía notar cierto enojo en los ojos de la rubia, "nadie me dice chiquilla i vive para contarlo, aunque sea un superior, yo soy la teniente coronel Astrid Hofferson, y nadie se sobrepasa conmigo".

Hiccup: viene conmigo Mildew, así que guarda tus idioteces de los subordinados para después.

Se notaba que el viejo coronel estaba al borde del colapso nervioso, y con la "insolencia" que le estaba hablando Hiccup no ayudaba en nada, empezó a dirigirse a otra zona despotricando insultos por lo bajo y como en sus tiempos no pasaban esas cosas, o diciendo las torturas que le hubieran hecho si hubiera nacido en la época de él, Hiccup le hizo señas a la teniente coronel para que se olvidara de él y lo siguiera.

Astrid: ese hombre…

Hiccup: es el coronel a cargo de las comunicaciones del Salvajebestia, alguien muy capaz en tiempos de guerra, pero criado a la antigua, sirvió en la segunda guerra mundial, es más, prácticamente nació y vivió en guerra, y está molesto por todo, si fuera por él, nunca se hubiera avanzado en tecnología, su frase típica es "con lo de antes estábamos mejor", y me odia, por ende, odia a todos lo que me acompañan, creo que está molesto con mi padre, o porque un "chiquillo" como yo logro superarlo más de una vez, además de también ser coronel.

Ya dentro de la sala vio que solo había un teclado y una pantalla en el medio, era circular y tanto el piso como el techo y paredes eran de un extraño negro, una vez que el coronel tecleo un par de cosas en el teclado fue cuando todo tomo vida, y en ese momento pudo asegurar que había un fanatismo oculto a Star Wars.

Justo al frente suyo aparecieron hologramas no uno, sino un montón, igual de parados que el coronel se encontraban alrededor de unas quince personas, todas con estrellas en sus hombros, que iban de una a cinco dependiendo de su rango, Astrid sentía como la sangre se le iba del cuerpo, estaba parada al frente de casi todos los oficiales generales de la armada, no solo de la marina, sino de toda la maldita armada del país, a donde se había dejado arrastrar por Hiccup, la verdad es que no lo sabía.

][-][-][

Hacia solo unos minutos que Astrid había abandonado la habitación, y aún menos tiempo de que su amiga Brutilda se hubiera escapado dando a entender que iba a ir a coquetear con alguien más, pero eso no le importaba, había algo que le molestaba, sentía una extraña sensación, algo así como que algo grande estaba pasando a su alrededor, y que los hilos estaban siendo movidos por alguien ajeno a todo, como si de un juego se tratara, primero estaba el hecho que todo el grupo de amigos de la universidad se encontraba en un mismo submarino, y esa forma famélica de tratarse dentro del USS Chimuelo, además del hecho de que parecía que el coronel intocable, como lo titulaban las mujeres del submarino, había intentado en buen grado, ser amigo de su amiga, y el extraño coqueteo que había tenido con el Teniente coronel Erick.

Erick: disculpa, ¿estás ocupada?

Heather literalmente salto de su cama al escuchar su voz, prácticamente como si lo estuviera invocando, al girarse pudo toparse con un Erick que estaba vestido con su ropa de entrenamiento y dedicándole una sonrisa tranquila, la cabeza de la pelinegra le daba vueltas jamás se imaginó que vería a su amor platónico con ropa tan pegada al cuerpo, dejando poco lugar para la imaginación, tanto, que tuvo que hacer todos los esfuerzos que tenía para concentrarse en que hacia ahí, y aun así no encontró respuesta.

Heather: ¿Qué hace aquí teniente coronel?

Erick: por favor, dime Erick, ¿y ya lo has olvidado? Me lastima lo fácil que ha olvidado mi propuesta.

A la comandante se le estaba subiendo cada vez más el tono de rojo que había en su rostro, tanto fue así, que se dio vuelta como si se centrara en algo muy importante que había del otro lado, dándole la espalda a su compañero, algo que fue un grave error, Pagándolo muy caro.

Sintió como un par de brazos la rodeaban por la cintura, y lo cerca que estaba su boca de su oído, su cercanía le estaba poniendo muy nerviosa, por un lado quería decirle que se apartara, y por el otro quería darse la vuelta y partirle la boca con un beso, pero como siempre, la razón podía más que la locura del corazón.

Heather: ¿Qué … qué…

Erick: habíamos quedado que saldríamos a correr juntos por el Salvajebestia, ¿lo recuerdas ahora?- sentía como cada palabra que decía le hacía cosquillas en sus oídos, la única respuesta que pudo hacer la pelinegra fue responder asintiendo con la cabeza- que bueno, y ya que estamos en la base por que no vamos a hacerlo- Heather quería hacer muchas cosas con él, pero correr está cerca del final de su lista- te estaré esperando afuera.

En ese momento la comandante sintió frio en toda su espalda y perdió los brazos que tenía a su alrededor, el vacío se apodero de ella, no quería ser algo fácil, pero la verdad es que tenía un gran agolpamiento con el teniente coronel, y se sentía como una chica de secundaria enamorada, así que hizo lo que cualquier chica de secundaria haría, se cambió lo más rápido que pudo poni8endose una vieja sudadera que usaba para correr, sus botas de combate y unos pantalones deportivos, y salió corriendo a todo lo que le daba el pulmón.

Afuera se encontró con un Erick que tenía una sonrisa inmensa en su rostro, y se hizo aún más grande al ver llegar a la pelinegra, podía sentir que algo tramaba, y sentía que las rodillas le temblaban demasiado, solo quería empezar a correr de una vez antes de perder la fuerza que la sostenía.

Heather: muy bien, aquí estoy, vamos a correr.

Erick asintió, y le hizo señas para que la siguiera, todo había comenzado con un trote suave, e iba aumentando la velocidad a medida que iban avanzando, podía ver estaciones de comunicación, puestos de entrenamiento de tiro y gimnasios, pero nunca se detuvieron en ninguno de ellos, solo notaba como cada pocos metros el teniente coronel giraba un poco su cabeza y le dedicaba una sonrisa, ella quería hablar de algo, realmente quería que se conocieran un poco más.

De buenas a primeras el pelinegro comenzó a correr a una velocidad mayor, Heather trato de alcanzarlo, pero era sorprenderte lo rápido que llegaba a correr, podía ver cómo iba esquivando a los otros corredores, autos y los que trabajaban, podía ver como se iban apartando de la parte céntrica del Salvajebestia.

Después de una serie de giros e ir avanzando por pequeñas calles, pudo notar como el volumen de la gente disminuía hasta casi decir que no había nadie, a lo lejos podía ver a Erick que según parecía ya le había sacado unos cien o doscientos metros de distancia, ponía todas sus fuerzas para tratar de alcanzarlo, se exigía tanto, que ya sentía que ni podía hablar.

Erick: vamos Heather, te estoy dejando atrás.

La comandante pudo ver como a lo lejos doblaba en una callejuela saliendo de su vista, así que acelero un poco más el paso para tratar de alcanzarlo. "no puedo creer que solo me invitara para reírse de mí", una vez que llego a doblar en ese esquina tuvo que detenerse de golpe ya que Erick se encontraba parado justo en el medio, lo siguiente que supo es que estaba contra la pared con sus dos manos agarradas por una mano del teniente coronel y su rostro muy cerca del suyo, y en su mirada se podía ver un brillo extraño.

Heather: bésame.

Fue un susurro, pero parecía que su compañero la escucho perfectamente, ya que obedeció y cerro la brecha que había entre ambos, Heather pudo sentir como como el corazón estaba a punto de salírsele del pecho, todos los pensamientos de su cabeza dejando lugar solo a una gran nada, aun no sabía por qué había dicho eso, pero no se arrepentiría nunca de ello.

][-\\\/

En la sala estaba todos los que conocían la información del Salvajebestia, en ese momento Hiccup pensó que tal vez las cosas no eran tan buenas como creyó desde un principio.

Hiccup: señores, ustedes querían hablar conmigo ¿no?- el único que respondió fue uno de los que tenía cuatro estrellas.

Robert: ¿Qué hace ella aquí coronel? No tiene el rango para estar presente en esta conversación- Astrid se sintió un poco pequeña ante personas tan importantes, algo que no pasó desapercibido para Hiccup.

Hiccup: ella es mi subordinada, y yo respondo por ella General de Ejército Robert, ahora, ¿si podemos dejar de gastar media hora cuestionando mis decisiones como siempre lo hemos hecho y me dicen que es lo que está pasando? Se los agradecería.

Todos estaban molestos con su temperamento, ¿pero cuál era su culpa? Era un Haddock después de todo, el chico centro su vista en la persona que estaba justo al frente de él, un hombre alto y robusto, que llevaba ese uniforme con orgullo, una gran barba imponente, y tres estrellas en cada uno de sus hombros, él fue quien hablo para contestar su pregunta, pero la respuesta no le gustó nada al joven coronel.

Estoico: estamos en guerra hijo, eso es lo que pasa.

IIII-IIII-IIII-IIII-IIII

Bueno, eso es todo, espero que les haya gustado, y no se olviden en comentar y díganme que tal está el capítulo, con eso que cambio un poco la forma de escribir, si creen que aún tengo que hacer más separaciones, o ya no tengo que poner más quien habla o esas cosas.

Gabriely: bueno, ahora sabes lo que decía ese vendito papel, lo que exactamente decía jajaja y lamento con lo de la intriga, pero siempre voy a jugar con eso tenlo en cuenta, y si, Hiccup, lo hizo, aunque aún no dijo lo que quería lograr con eso del USS Chimuelo, y no creo que puedan engañar a nadie, como se decía, "peleando, peleando, se van enamorado" jajajaj.

Gapy Haddock Hofferson Frost: bueno, creo que quedo claro que a Heather no le gusta Hiccup, me alegra que te haya gustado ese leve momento Hiccstrid, y no puedo continuarlo más rápido de lo que ya está yendo y siempre voy a jugar con eso tenlo en cuenta y si soy malvado por eso, entonces si soy muy malvado jajajaja y está bien, el pasado pisado ya.

Guest (Dec 3): me alegra que te haya gustado ese inicio de una amistad, y aquí está el capítulo, espero que te haya gustado, y ya has visto lo que decía exactamente ese mensaje.

Karinamorenod (y según tengo entendido también Writter y Guest (Dec 4) jajaja): y tendré en cuenta a Gustav, aunque no soy muy consiente por su personalidad, aunque después de que me dijiste como era voy a tener en cuenta para un futuro tal vez no muy lejano, y no se quien pensaría eso de Erick, es solo que Erick e Hiccup, son un poco distintos en personalidad y gracias, espero que te haya gustado este capítulo también.

Bueno, eso es todo, se despide Utopico.


	7. Explícate

Bueno, aquí está el capítulo de hoy, y si no he sacado mal las cuentas estamos más o menos a mitad del fic, espero que sea de su agrado, y bueno, como costumbre, mi computadora sigue ahí sin servir, espero que sepan entender si hay muchos más errores que antes, ahora las malas, ya que estamos a mitad de fic, es hora de dejar mi parte bondadosa y volverme un poco más malo, podrían considerarme el satanás en persona, ya que si me consideraban malo hasta ahora, las cosas se empeoraran, disfruten jajajaja.

No soy dueño de cómo entrenar a tu dragón, y no busco ningún sustento económico por con esto, solo espero que lo disfruten y me dejen su comentario.

 _ **Importante, he cambiado un poco mi forma de escribir los capítulos, me gustaría saber su opinión de lo que creen, si les resulta más fácil leer y entenderlo.**_

IIII-IIII-IIII-IIII-IIII

Explícate.

][

Astrid estaba muy nerviosa, Hiccup nunca le había dicho que estarían frente a personas tan importantes, y ella con esas pintas, de haberlo sabido antes se habría preparado un poco más.

\- Señores, ustedes querían hablar conmigo ¿no?- la voz de Hiccup parecía más imponente, muy distinta a la que le había escuchado en el submarino.

\- ¿Qué hace ella aquí coronel? No tiene el rango para estar presente en esta conversación.

La rubia se sintió aún más pequeña de lo que ya se sentía al frente de todas esas personas tan importantes y más sabiendo que quien la repudiaba era alguien tan importante como un general de ejército, pudo ver como Hiccup le dedicaba una de sus típicas sonrisas de lado, y escucho en su cabeza la frase "no te preocupes, todo está bajo control" como si siempre hubiera estado con ella y Astrid sabia como iba a actuar.

\- Ella es mi subordinada, y yo respondo por ella general de ejército Robert, ahora, ¿si podemos dejar de gastar media hora cuestionando mis decisiones como siempre lo hemos hecho y me dicen que es lo que está pasando? Se los agradecería.

Todos estaban molestos con su temperamento, algo que no paso desapercibido para la rubia, pero no parecía que iba a haber represalias, según parecía ese era el temperamento de su coronel, era como ver una persona totalmente distinta, estaba frente al coronel Henry Haddock, el mejor capitán de la historia, y no al comprensible y amable Hiccup que les preparo la comida cuando llegaron, y estaba algo agradecida de conocer los dos lados de la moneda, pero aún más porque la estaba defendiendo.

\- Coronel, si molesta mi presencia será mejor que…- su voz salía apenas audible junto a su mirada baja, era la posición más sumisa que habría adoptado alguna vez algún miembro de la familia Hofferson.

\- Estamos en guerra hijo, eso es lo que pasa.

Automáticamente Astrid levanto su mirada, al frene suyo, se encontraba alguien alto e imponente, corpulento, con una gran barba, que parecía estar orgulloso de ser un Teniente general, sus tres estrellas brillando con poder propio sobre sus hombros, una mirada sebera que iba dedicado a Hiccup. No sabía porque estaba más sorprendida, si fue por conocer al padre de Hiccup en persona, o lo más en "persona" que se podría decir con esos hologramas, y ver lo muy diferentes que parecían; o por las duras palabras que aun retumbaban en la habitación y habían afectado a la cara de todos los presentes, incluso podría decir que en algunos, la tonalidades de azul habían bajado dos o tres tonos.

\- En guerra- el coronel lo dijo como si probara esas palabras en su boca- ¿contra quién? Y aún más importante ¿Qué busca?

La teniente coronel volvió a sentir la mirada del general de ejército Robert sobre ella, era obvio que nadie confiaba algo tan importante cuando entre los presentes se encontraba alguien de su rango, pero la mirada no duro mucho, ya que un momento a otro el holograma de él había desapareció del círculo como si nunca hubiera estado ahí, la rubia no podía entender nada "¿Qué demonios está pasando?", eso fue hasta que el hombre que decía ser el padre de Hiccup hablo.

\- ¿Qué demonios has hecho Henry? Cortar trasmisión con el general del ejército terrestre Robert ¿en que estabas pensando?

\- Yo considero que el general de ejército estaba poniendo incomoda a mi subordinada, y no estamos aquí para eso, sino para lo que me han llamado- Hiccup respondió con un tono frio y tranquilo, como si desafiar a autoridades tan altas como esa lo había hecho infinidad de veces.

\- está bien Hiccup.

Era la primera vez que alguien le decía así desde que entraron al último piso del Salvajebestia, y fue extraño ver quién era el que lo había hecho, era su antiguo profesor de la universidad el General de brigada Gobber, parecía algo cansado, y su tono denotaba algo de aburrimiento, pero la sonrisa en su rostro decía más que estaba de acuerdo con el coronel que su tono, además que decidió continuar hablando, ignorando la mirada que les dedicaban las tras trece personas en la sala.

\- Este nuevo enemigo se hace llamar Drago Manodura, no sabemos cuál es su organización, ni que otros países tiene aleados, hasta ahora, nació de la nada y desaparece con la misma facilidad que ha aparecido, ataco y hundió a dos buques bombarderos, ni siquiera sabemos cómo es su aspecto, pero es obvio que tiene infiltraos en nuestras filas.

\- ¿Por qué lo dices?- pegunto el coronel.

\- por sus demandas.

Posteriormente el general de brigada Gobber empezó a teclear unas cosas en la computadora que había a su lado, a lo que le siguió un ruido de estática, y una voz profunda, pero que estaba modificada por una computadora, haciéndole irreconocible por cualquier reconocedor de voz.

- _ **"yo soy el gran Drago Manodura, soy el ser más poderoso del mundo, pero alguien piadoso, les daré una oportunidad de rendirse, si se postran ante mí y juran su lealtad no tendrás que temerles a nadie pues nadie puede vencerme… claro, hay un pequeño precio que deben pagar… deberán entregarle al darknight-1… cada día que rechacen mi bondad la pagarán sus subordinados, empezare con sus preciados buques bombarderos, pero nadie estará seguro si siguen desafiándome".**_

Astrid no entendía que era eso de darknight-1 pero al ver la cara de preocupación de todos pensó que era algo importante, además de que pedía que se rindieran, y hasta donde parecía, estaba cumpliendo con sus palabras, y eso no podía ser bueno, ahora entendía lo que querían decir los superiores cuando decían que estaban en guerra, fue la voz de Hiccup la que la saco de sus pensamientos.

\- ¿Cuáles son nuestras ordenes?

\- Por ahora deben seguir protegiendo al Salvajebestia hasta nuevas órdenes, esperemos que el espía de este tal Drago no pueda sacar la información de su ubicación, pero deberán estar atentos- dijo Estoico.

\- Tengan cuidado, se avecinan tiempos oscuros con este nuevo enemigo.

Fuel el más aciano de todos el que hablo, y el más importante de toda la sala, ya que era el capitán general George Smith Patton, conocido ante todos los estudiantes del ejército como "el viejo", una leyenda de la segunda guerra mundial, y una verdadera eminencia dentro del ejército, incluso sus cinco estrellas parecían ser mejores que las de cualquier otro. Si él decía que haba que cuidarse, entonces era más que seguro que había que dormir abrazado a una M-16 hasta que dijera lo contrario, pero eso no fue lo único que dijo.

\- Cuando salga coronel, por favor tome la información que hemos logrado recaudar de los ataques a los bombarderos.

\- Claro señor, me imagino que ya damos por finalizada la charla- todos asintieron y fueron desapareciendo uno por uno los hologramas de todos los presentes, hasta que solo había quedado uno.

\- Hijo, espero que sepas que Robert no dejara esto que has hecho sin castigo.

\- Padre, ya lo sé.

Y sin más corto la llamada, le hizo señas a que lo seguirá a su teniente coronel y juntos salieron de la sala comunicativa, afuera lo estaban esperando con una carpeta que decía confidencial, en las manos de un chico, Hiccup, la tomo, no dijo nada, solo se dirigió hacia la salida.

][-][

\- Bésame.

Fue un susurro, pero Erick lo había escuchado perfectamente, "y no sabes las ganas que tenía que me pidieras eso Heather" pensó el teniente coronel, lo único que tenía que hacer era cerrar la brecha que había entre ambos, algo que no costó mucho trabajo, pero una vez echo sentía que tal vez no tendría las fuerzas para retroceder de nuevo, era como si se estuviera acercando a algo que sabía que lo iba a volver adicto, y lo peor, o mejor, era que no le importaba en lo más mínimo volverse adicto a ella.

Estuvieron en esa posición y compartiéndose los labios por alrededor de 15 segundos, aunque pareciera más, pero como toda vida en el mundo, en algún momento se necesita respirar, y esta no fue la excepción, por más que los dos quisieran poder segur por un tiempo más, pero al separarse Erick sintió que tal vez había apurado demasiado las cosas con ella.

\- Lo siento- fue lo única frase que pudo formar y que saliera de sus labios.

\- ¿Qué?- se podía ver el desconcierto en su ojos, y sus labios hinchados por el beso, "en que momento todo se fue al carajo" pensó el teniente coronel.

\- yo no debí hacer eso.

Pudo ver la tristeza en el rostro de la comandante "demonios, me está malinterpretando" tenía que decir algo rápido antes que todo se fuera a un punto de no retorno, pero al ver la son, pero al ver la sonrisa triste sabía que en su cabeza ya se había formado las ideas equivocadas.

\- Entiendo, haremos como que esto nunca pasó- la pelinegra en algún momento había logrado zafarse de su agarre y estaba comenzando a irse, pero Erick logro detenerla y volverla a ponerla entre el la pared.

\- Creo que no me he expresado bien, pido disculpas porque las cosas no fueron como tenían que ser… pero no me arrepiento de lo que hice- podía ver la duda en el rostro de Heather, pero había un brillo en sus ojos que he decía que se explicara un poco más- sé que eso pudo ser un poco apurado, pero pido que me entiendas… cuando trabajas en la marina tienes poco tiempo en todo lo que involucra una vida, pasas meces enteros en el medio del mar y pierdes un poco el tacto a decir o hacer ciertas cosas.

Erick decidió que era mejor dejarle un poco de espacio, retrocedió n poco de mala gana, y metió sus manos en sus bolcillos, la miro de nuevo, su rostro aun mostraba sus dudas, y eso no le ayudaba a Erick, sentía que había metido la pata en el lugar donde menos quería hacerlo, y ve esos labios le estaban volviendo loco, ahora que los había probada dudaba que pudiera vivir sin ellos de nuevo, tomo una gran bocanada de aire, y acomodo sus ideas en su cabeza para continuar hablando.

\- Heather, tú me gustas, y me gustaría hacer las cosas bien, por eso me disculpe, porque quiero estar contigo, yo… yo creo que me enamore de ti, y lo siento por hacer las cosas tan rápidas, pero cunado vives bajo el agua, aprendes a valorar e tiempo.

Le dedico una pequeña sonrisa, y levanto la vista avergonzado esperando su reacción, en algún momento de su discurso la había bajado y solo recién en ese momento tenía el valor de mirarla de nuevo. Se sorprendió al verla sonriéndole, y ese brillo en sus ojos había aumentado considerablemente, pudo ver en cámara lenta lo que estaba sucediendo, ella estirando la mano, agarrándole de la camiseta y tirando de ella para acercar sus labios a los suyos.

Fue un beso muy distinto al anterior, fue más tierno y lleno de amor, sin esa pasión y deseo que había aparecido en el primer beso que habían compartido, ese era más al tipo de primer beso que Erick quería darle, ¿y cuál fue la única diferencia entre el anterior y ese? que ella había sido la que decidió hacerlo, algo que le estaba haciendo darle un vuelco en el corazón, "tal vez las cosas no han salido tan mal como creí que habían salido", pero Erick fue sacado de sus pensamientos cuando de un momento a otro se separó de él, e pánico le empezó a recorrer creyendo que se había equivocado en algo, tal vez una mano en el lugar equivocado, o se volvió a pasar con el beso.

\- Espera, Astrid me dijo que la dejaste encerrada con el coronel, ¿Por qué fue eso?- Erick hizo todo lo posible por no reír, "me asuste por esto, definitivamente estoy muy enamorado" una vez que logro contenerse le contesto.

\- Lo hice porque parece que al coronel le interesa tu amiga, no sé si como amigo o novia, pero creo que sería bueno que el coronel encuentre una novia.

\- Parece que no sabes hacer nada de forma tranquila y serena- Erick le sonrió al escuchar eso.

\- Es lo que me vuelve realmente único, me gusta no desperdiciar el tiempo señorita Heather, esa es la virtud más grande que poseo- le guiño un ojo haciendo que se sonrojara un poco.

\- ¿No tienes miedo que se te castigue por eso?

\- No, Hiccup parecía muy tranquilo cuando los fui a buscar por ese mensaje, estoy seguro que si hubiera decidido un castigo para mí, me lo hubiera hecho saber apenas abrir esa puerta, pero no hablemos de eso- le estiro la mano- me acompañas de nuevo al USS Chimuelo.

\- Claro- le tomo la mano, el teniente coronel le dio un tirón para que acercara y le dio un pequeño abrazo en su hombro, y le deposito un pequeño beso en su frene.

\- Pero quiero que me acompañes como mi novia, no como un comandante y teniente coronel que acaban de salir a correr- Heather se volvió a sonrojar como un tomate.

\- Está… está bien.

Esa pequeña oración lo volvió muy feliz al teniente coronel, quería preguntarle si quería ser su novia desde que vio lo fuerte que era en ese auditorio de la universidad hacía ya seis años de eso, pero nunca murió eso que había comenzado como respeto y termino enamorándose de ella con el paso de los meses, "algún día te contare lo loco que me has vuelto… algún día".

][-][-][

Hacia algo así como media hora que había salido de la reunión, Hiccup estaba muy molesto, esa reunión había sido para volverlo a poner a prueba, estaba seguro de eso, tranquilamente podía ser Bocon, o Estoico a lo sumo para decirle lo que le habían dicho, le molestaba que le hicieran eso, siempre dudando de él, siempre poniendo a prueba, como si nunca sería capaz de salir de la sombra de su padre, había ignorado a todos lo que intentaron hablarle cuando salió de la sala de control del Salvajebestia, se mantuvo encerrado en sus pensamiento, ya que no quería mostrarle a nadie como se sentía con todas esas cosas, eso fue hasta que la voz de la persona que lo acompañaba en el todoterreno lo saco de su "piloto automático".

\- Yo lo siento- Hiccup la miro sin entender.

\- Astrid, tú no tienes la culpa de nada.

\- Le cortaste al general de ejército Robert por mí.

\- Aunque no hubieras estado ahí lo mismo le habría cortado, ese hombre da miedo con todas esas cicatrices y ese pelo oscuro como la noche, además… no importa.

Astrid no entendería todo lo que le pasaba por la cabeza, a veces le molestaba demasiado llevar ese apellido que llevaba, siempre viviendo en esa sombra, algunas veces soñaba con ser otra persona, alguien tranquilo y no el que era, y no ver a muchos de los que se suponían debían ser sus camaradas con sus miradas sobre sus hombros y hablando a sus espaldas, esperando que tropezara así les daban los motivos para hacerle la vida más molesta, pero él no les daría motivo alguno.

\- ¿Además que Hiccup? Creí que éramos amigos- el tono extraño que uso le hizo sentir culpable a Hiccup.

\- No es nada, solo son cosas que me molestan.

\- Pues explícame Hiccup, puedo entenderlo, confía en mí.

"confianza" en todo lo que se basa el USS Chimuelo, confianza entre sí, es un poco gracioso que usara esa palabra, ya que él sabía que había algo que ella no le estaba contando, pero alguien tenía que dar el primer paso ¿no? Además Astrid le caía muy bien, parecía del tipo de personas leales ante todo, así que cual sería el problema si se quitaba un poco de peso de encima, necesitaba alguien c quien hablar, y estos momentos Astrid parecía la mejor opción.

\- Estoy molesto por quien soy.

\- ¿Por quién eres?

\- como habrás notado vivo bajo una sombra- pudo ver la mirada de desconcierto en el rostro de la rubia, así que paro el automóvil a un costado de esa calle, en una zona apartada con poco transito- Astrid, todos ponen siempre en tela de juicio lo que logro, porque creen que por lo único que hago bien las cosas es porque soy hijo de Estoico Haddock, y esperan que me equivoque, esperan verme caer para decirme "teníamos razón, no vales nada", muy pocos creen en mi realmente, a muy pocos no tuve que demostrarles de lo que soy capaz, por que confiaban en mí, muchas veces sueño con ser otra persona, ser alguien como mi madre, una bióloga amante de la mitología, o un inventor, sin una sombra que me tape, solo yo.

Astrid estaba conmovida, podía ver como el supuesto mejor caían de la marina se estaba rompiendo delante de ella, pudo ver un poco más allá de su caminar despreocupado y es sonrisa inocente, pudo ver a una persona que debió madurar más rápido de lo que tendrá que haberlo hecho, y podía ver sus ojos verdes humedecidos por lagrimas que se negaba a dejar salir para no mostrar esa supuesta "debilidad".

\- Tu eres un excelente capitán Hiccup, el mejor que he conocido- esa declaración hizo soltar una pequeña carcajada amarga.

\- No lo creo Astrid, yo solo quiero ser alguien normal, no soy un héroe.

\- Para mí eres alguien normal.

\- ¿Enserio? Yo recuerdo perfectamente haberte escuchado decir que querías ser como yo… y ahora que sabes como es mi vida, ¿aun quieres que siga siendo tu ídolo?

\- Yo… yo mentí en eso Hiccup.

El Coronel se giró para mirarla a los ojos, sabía que estaba al borde de las lágrimas, pero no le importaba que ella lo viera llorar, y se topó con una Astrid que se encontraba mirando de forma interesante a sus pies, "eso habrá sido lo que tato llamaba mi intención, eso habrá sido lo que tan celosamente escondía, que hacía seis años me había mentido" pensó mientras la miraba.

La rubia la sentirse tan observada levanto su rostro para hacerle frente, pero se arrepintió al instante, ver esos ojos puros de un verde igual al de un busque en la mañana rodeados de ese rojo que le daban las lágrimas y viendo el dolor que se escondía en ellos le oprimía el pecho, Astrid ya no sabía lo que sentía ante este coronel, ahora podía estar segura que no era envidia, que había mal etiquetado el sentimiento desde un principio, pero tampoco era respeto, esa palabra parecía no encajar con lo que le pasaba por la cabeza queda vez que pensaba en el coronel.

\- para mí nunca fuiste una persona a seguir, para mi eras una meta al principio.

Se sentía mal al decirle todo esto al coronel, pero quería descubrir que era lo que le pasaba, y decirlo en voz alta era la mejor forma en la que ella sabía investigar las cosas, no quería mirar a Hiccup, no quería ver su rostro a medida que iba diciendo las cosas, porque no quería que su media sonrisa o sus ojos de ese verde profundo la afectaran.

\- A penas comenzó todo yo solo quería superarte, quería ser mejor que ti, pero cuando empecé a conocerte me di cuenta que en realidad quería alcanzarte por que te respetaba, demostrarte ser alguien que no se debe subestimar, alguien que lucha por sus metas…

"demostraste ser alguien a quien puedo amar" pensó la rubia, al principio no quiso creer lo que había pensado, pero ya no podía evitarlo ¿verdad?, ese sentimiento que tanto trababa de etiquetar ahora era cuando se daba cuenta lo que realmente sentía, se había enamorado de la fuerza de voluntad del coronel Henry Haddock.

Un amor platónico, eso es lo que había sido para ella, un amor platónico el cual ahora tenía al alcance, y tal vez por eso nunca noto lo que sentía, pero mirando hacia atrás ahora parecía tan obvio, ver las bromas que tuvieron en su habitación, la charla tranquila, el deceso de alcanzar las mismas metas que él desde el días que lo conoció, ahora se daba cuenta porque lo hacía, quería conseguir la posibilidad de estar a su lado.

\- Gracias Astrid, significa mucho para mí- eso la saco de su letargo, no se había dado cuenta que se había quedado sola pensando, ahora cuando miro a Hiccup no pudo evitar sentir un leve sonrojo.

\- No hay de que…- fue un pequeño susurro, algo casi inaudible.

\- Bueno, será mejor continuar, hay cosas que hacer- en ese momento Hiccup parecía tener mucho mejor ánimo del que tenía cuando se detuvieron, tal parecía que Astrid era capaz de hacerlo feliz, algo que le alegraba.

][-\\\/

Erick estaba caminando con su brazo sobre el hombro de Heather mientras llegando al submarino, pudieron ver como hacía unos minutos había parado un todoterreno al frente y los estaban esperando Astrid e Hiccup, los cuales estaban sonriendo demasiado con lo que veían, frente del puente que comunicaba al USS Chimuelo.

\- Hola Hiccup, que tal la reunión- dijo Erick.

\- Mal- eso hizo que ambos pararan en seco y se separaron.

-¿Cómo?- pregunto el teniente coronel.

\- Estamos en guerra, y esta vez sí es verdad- con lo que dijo Hiccup los dos pelinegros entraron en pánico.

\- voy a empezar con el protocolo de nivel 4.

\- Lo siento Erick, pero no puedo permitirlo- contesto el Coronel

\- ¿Qué? ¿Por qué?

\- porque te encuentras castigado, por setenta y dos estarás en el Salvajebestia ayudando a preparar todo aquí lego vendré por ti.

\- este es mi castigo por lo de la habitación ¿no?- sonrió un poco amargamente, quería pasar tiempo con su ahora novia.

\- yo les advertí a todos.

IIII-IIII-IIII-IIII-IIII

Bueno, eso es todo, espero que les haya gustado, y no se olviden en comentar y díganme que tal está el capítulo, con eso que cambie un poco más la narración, espero que no se preste a tanta confusión, y si creen que tengo que cambiar algo más díganme.

karinamorenod: gracias por el final, y así que no te gustan los finales con intriga, pues este no es tu fic jajajaja y yo no seré tu autor preferido jajaja es una forma de verlo, yo creo que el pobre solo es un poco exagerado jajaja

gabriely: jajajaja es bueno saber que no lo esperaste, eso quiere decir que lo escondí bien al camino en el que van las cosas jajaja pero si, una guerra jajajaja espero que estés preparada para lo que se viene.

Melygr94: espero que este capítulo también te haya gustado, y me alegro saber que te alegro la tarde de estudios, es bueno saber que gusta jajaja.

Gapy Haddock Hofferson Frost: y bueno, me disculpo porque eso es lo correcto jajaja y este momento Hiccstrid espero que sea de tu agrado, ya que dentro de poco las cosas se van a poner muy liadas, en cuanto a jugar, no se de lo que me hablas (mirada inocente) solo soy una pequeña alma que escribe lo que se le viene a la cabeza jajajaja y esa es la idea del escritor no, decir yo tengo el poder jajajaja naaa ya, fuera de broma creo que me pase un poco con mis maldades, y no sabes lo cruel que puedo llegar a ser, así que no me tientes a ser peor jajaja PD: posiblemente te interese lo que hay en letras negras y subrayado al final jajaja.

Fantasy Branca Snow: bueno, hay algo en internet que esta bueno, toda la información está al alcance de todos, y la verdad es que hice una investigación promedio de medio mes para averiguar todas las cosas que me hacían falta, pero sí, todo está en internet.

En cuanto a los sentimientos de Astrid, te me adelantaste un poco, pero la verdad es que Astrid nunca sabe lo que siente, ella creyó al principio era envidia, como los primeros capítulos, y un deseo de superación nació de ella, después empezó a conocerlo, y nació un respeto, que se contraponía a su deseo de superación, pero ahora vemos que en realidad es solo que ella no supo interpretar correctamente sus sentimientos, y su sueño en realidad es estar a su par, porque es un plantónico inalcanzablemente alcanzable jajajaja.

Yo he cambiado mi forma de escribir porque decían que la otra cansa más y se entiende menos, para mi es lo mismo esta o la otra, y como soy el escritor no puedo dar una opinión objetiva de cual es mejor para el lector.

Bueno, acepto y abrazo tu odio porque me vuelve aún más fuerte y malvado jajajaja naaa, soy alguien bueno en el fondo de mi corazón (muy en el fondo) y sigo con la compu de mi hermana, lo bueno es que ella se recibía este año, así que ya casi no la necesita tanto como antes, pero aun no me acostumbro a los fallos de teclado jajaja.

Y gracias por los personajes, los voy a tener en cuenta, creo que ya se me ocurrió donde ponerlos, pero todo depende como van a ir las cosas, pero los tendré en cuenta, y no he podido ver la serie, así que no los conozco, pero estuve investigando un poco de ellos.

Está bien, no me ha molestado para nada tu review, me alegra saber que se abren tantos temas de disputa, y demuestra tu interés, y ya que eres el primer review tan largo que tengo voy a ser bueno contigo y responderé tus dos posdatas: primera posdata: mi otro fic se va a llamar "la ciudad del caos" y es una idea algo sencilla, trata de que en la actualidad existen los dragones, y grupo creado por el gobierno llamado los cazadores, que son entrenados para matar a los dragones, pero los dragones no son dragones todo el tiempo, ya que tienen una parte humana, "que es con la que se esconden por así decirlo", ósea, sería algo así como dos almas que habitan el mismo cuerpo, y dependiendo de la necesidad es cuando una toma el control u otra, la historia será un poco más compleja que esto, pero resumiendo eso es lo que es, y la trama principal ya casi la tengo terminada, solo me faltan las secundarias para que no se haga tan soso y pesado el fic, le entenderás mejor cuando suba el primer capítulo, tratare de tenerlo para dárselos como mi regalo de navidad, pero no será actualizada con la misma regularidad que esta si la llego a publicar, ya que tengo 4 fic activos por el momento, y ya de por si tengo poco tiempo para vivir como persona "normal" jajajjaa; segunda posdata: y no me tendrías que haber dicho eso, porque ahora te torturare más y más para esas escenas jajajaja naaa dentro de poco comenzaran algo, es lo único que te diré.

Red Hood: muchas gracias, y espero que te este gustando, en cuanto al nombre, me da lo mismo, tiene un poco de todo, así que la podríamos llamar hibrido jajajaja

 _ **Aviso importante, más que el anterior, de ahora en adelante actualizare cada dos semanas, se preguntan porque, es fácil, POR QUE SE ME DA LA GANA, jajaja felices fiestas a todos, y no me odien tanto, que soy muy vengativo, y si realmente quieren un capitulo para navidad, espero que hayan sido niños buenos y le estén pidiendo eso a Santa Claus.**_

Bueno, eso es todo, se despide Utopico.


	8. Lindo día para hablar

Muy buenas a todos, se que no me esperaban, per fue muy lindo verlos sufrir haciéndoles creer que no iba a actualizar esta semana, y la verdad es que no me pude resistir ante la tentación jajajaja lo que voy a decir es que si me llego a atrasar será por una cuestión razonable, no por que solo se me de la gana, después de todo me alegra escribir, y espero que muchos de ustedes no estén tan enojados, además, este es mi regalo de navidad para ustedes, espero que les agrade.

No soy dueño de cómo entrenar a tu dragón, y no busco ningún sustento económico por con esto, solo espero que lo disfruten y me dejen su comentario.

IIII-IIII-IIII-IIII-IIII

Lindo día para hablar.

][

Hiccup, Astrid y Heather estaban entrado solos al USS Chimuelo, Astrid llevaba en sus manos las carpetas que hacía unos momentos le habían entregado a el coronel en la sala de control del Salvajebestia, dentro lo estaba esperando Sam tranquilamente, pero al ver el rostro serio de su coronel sabía que algo malo estaba pasando, y termino de asegurarse cuando escucho su voz.

\- Comandante Sam, de la orden de partida, nos vamos en este momento.

\- pero señor ¿aún falta Erick?

\- Erick quedara en el Salvajebestia por setenta y dos horas para ayudar a preparar las defensas de la base, estamos en nivel de alerta 4, estamos en guerra.

Se pudo ver la cara pálida en el rostro del rubio que salió corriendo a cumplir con sus órdenes, "definitivamente esa cara será muy seguida en estos días" pensó el coronel, pero en esos momentos no podía pensar en eso, sino en todo lo que había escuchado hacia unos segundos, si lo que decía Bocon era verdad, entonces estaban en serios problemas, muy poca gente sabia del darknight-1, ni muchos de sus subordinados lo conocían por ese nombre, tomo una decisión muy difícil, pero esperaba que fuese la correcta.

\- Y Sam, necesito que hagas un comunicado, necesito que digas por altavoces, que ha llegado el la hora de trabajar como nunca en este reptil inservible, está claro.

El comandante solo asintió y continuo en su salida, pudo ver el rostro en el rostro de las dos mujeres que lo acompañaban, el coronel solo le hizo señas para que lo siguieran, a lo que ambas hicieron sin chistar, siendo guiadas por una serie de pacillos y habitaciones, en el recorrido pasaron por la sala de comunicaciones encontrándose con Patapez haciéndole señas para que lo siguiera en silencio, todos avanzaron hasta llegar frente a una puerta que perturbaría a cualquiera, lleno de carteles de peligro, prohibido el paso y radiación, la puerta más segura del submarino, la cual tenía un analizador de retina, en el cual Hiccup coloco su ojo para que lo leyera y un tablero numérico a su costado donde introdujo un código de dieciséis números sin dudar ni por un segundo, y con una velocidad atroz.

Todos sabían perfectamente donde estaban, sin necesidad de leer la placa en la puerta, la cual decía "Motor", pero lo que se encontraron adentro no era nada a lo que hubieran pensado si entraban ahí, era una habitación amplia, con lo que parecía una ventana, pero que no daba al oscuro océano, no, esa ventana daba a otra sala donde había una esfera cubierta de cables y refrigerada por hidrogeno la cual parecía estar constantemente generando energía, parecía estar siendo monitorizada contantemente por ordenadores que se veían en toda la sala de la esfera.

Junto a esa ventana había otra puerta, con seguridad muy similar a la anterior, solo que esta también tenía un lector de huella dactilar, además en la sala que habían entrado se encontraba lo que parecía ser una gran mesa en el medio con un holograma del USS Chimuelo en pequeña escala, y estantes llenos de libros y carpetas, era extraño y nadie entendía por que el coronel Hiccup los había llevado hasta ahí.

La puerta detrás de ellos volvió asonar, indicando que alguien entraba de nuevo, las personas que entraron nunca los habían visto en el USS Chimuelo, pero era obvio que para ellos ese lugar no era ninguna cosa extraña, todo señalaba que ya habían estado ahí, no era de cabello castaño, cara redondeada y ojos saltones vistiendo un mameluco azul, además de le habían entrado uno un poco bajo de estatura, con una frondosa barba rubia/castaña que se extendía alrededor de su cara y una camiseta verde, junto a él había entrado un hombre alto con una barba larga, rubia y lacia llevando una gorra con el dibujo de una cubeta sobre su cabeza y con la misma camisa que el anterior, y cerrando la marcha entro una chica rubio de ojos azules alta con la ropa algo manchada con grasa y aceite.

\- Coronel, ¿Por qué nos mandó a llamar? La próxima reunión seria en dos días- pregunto la única nueva chica que había entrado.

\- Lamento tener que hacer todo esto así, pero necesitaba hablar con todos ustedes, pero antes las presentaciones me parecen correctas, las personas que me acompañan son, la teniente coronel Astrid Hofferson, su nueva superior, la comandante Heather Mustor y el teniente David Ingerman, sus nuevos compañeros.

Los fue señalando uno por uno, los cuales asentían cuando era su turno, en forma de saludo, Astrid recordó el otro "trabajo" que tenía que hacer en el submarino para Hiccup, estar a cargo de los desarrolladores del USS Chimuelo, todo parecía que ese será el grupo.

\- Y ellos son: el técnico en jefe de limpieza Gustav Larson- señalo al chico, quien sonrió alegremente.

\- Esa es solo la forma linda de decir que soy el conserje- cuando los ojos de Astrid se posaron en él le giño un ojo, algo que no pasó desapercibido al coronel, pero decidió ignorar por ahora.

\- El cabo mayor Mulch y el cabo primero Bucket- señalando a los dos hombres algo mayores, lo extraño es que uno de ellos llevaba una gorra con el dibujo de una cubeta en su cabeza.

\- Un gusto conocerlos- fue Mulch el que hablo.

\- Y la señorita es la sargento Camicazi Travenger, la cual también se encarga de la mecánica del submarino.

\- Háganle daño a esta lagartija y yo les juro que dormirán con los peces- Camicazi parecía tener un carácter fuerte para la vista de todos.

\- Todos ellos son los que han trabajado para que el USS Chimuelo sea el submarino que es hoy en día, así como yo he puesto de mi parte, ahora que ya todos nos conocemos lo importante por lo que los llame, Gustav, te encargo que les enseñes el código de ingreso a ellos tres y les cargues la retina.

\- Lindo día has elegido para hablar con nosotros Hiccup, es un caos ahí afuera- dijo Camicazi de forma sarcástica.

\- No es momento Camicazi.

Dijo el coronel mientras se acercó a un teclado que había en la mesa del centro, haciendo que el holograma empiece a cambiar por una pantalla de algún tipo, recorriendo una serie de archivos que nadie conocía, y yendo lo suficiente rápido para que nadie supiera lo que había ahí dentro, se notaba algo, pero no sabían que era.

\- Entendido señor.

\- Antes de que continúen necesito algo más, saber algo de ustedes… ¿alguno de ustedes ha hablado del darknight-1 con alguien más?- todos lo miraron algo extrañado al coronel.

\- ¿Señor? ¿No entendemos su pregunta? Quiero decir, nadie lo conoce así todos lo conocen como.

\- Se perfectamente como lo conocen Mulch, pero necesito saber si alguien lo ha dicho así fuera de esta habitación.

"¿Qué demonios es el darknight-1?" pensaba Astrid, se estaba hartando de nunca saber nada cuando se trataba de ese lugar, todos los que habían entrado después se miraron entre sí, como esperando que alguno dijera que habían metido la pata en algún momento, pero nadie dijo nada, hasta que la sargento dio un paso al frente para hablar.

\- No Hiccup, nadie ha dicho nada, ¿Cuál es el problema?- Hiccup soltó un sonoro suspiro.

\- al parecer hay un polisón en algún lugar, ya que se filtró mucha información del USS Chimuelo fuera de la armada, incluso puede ser que fuera del país, y no puede ser alguien muy lejos de nosotros, ya que nadie lo conoce por el nombre de darknight-1 a este submarino.

][-][

Una hombre corpulento, con una gran barba de un castaño claro adornando su rostro y vistiendo un uniforme de teniente general portando orgullo su sus tres estrellas caminaba por la cubierta del USS Zumwalt de un lado a otro, hacía pocos segundos que su hijo había cortado comunicación y se sentía algo perturbado, no sabía que podía pasar no era el momento para tener malas relaciones, pero no podía evitarlo, a veces Hiccup era muy… Hiccup.

\- Señor Estoico, todos estamos listos.

El USS Zumwalt era un destructor que estaba en el Atlántico en búsqueda de los enemigos que habían hundido los bombarderos, sin saber lo que realmente si lo que buscaban seguía ahí, Estoico solo rogaba poder solucionar los problemas de ese tal Drago antes que más de los suyos murieran.

\- Entendido, empecemos a ver si podemos hacer salir a esos bastardos.

Podía sentir el avanzar del buque en el océano, sintiendo tranquilizarse, por eso se había unido a la marina, porque el mar era donde se sentía en paz, "es hora de encontrar ese nido" pensó el castaño, riéndose un poco, se le había pegado las frases de doble sentido de su hijo.

Volvió a pensar en su hijo, en la época donde él vivía tranquilamente con su querida esposa, donde la desgracia no los había atacado todavía, donde no existía esa enfermedad, y lo que más preocupaba a la familia era si él iría a casa para navidad, y solo había pequeñas discusiones, donde aún tenía el amor de su vida; se sentía triste, quería culpar a Valka, por abandonarlos, por dejarlo solo para criar un hijo, por haberse ido, pero sabía que no podía hacer eso, ella no tenía la culpa, nadie lo tenía, solo fue así, y debían adaptarse a eso, tanto el cómo su hijo.

Su hijo había cambiado cuando paso, y no lo culpo, se escondió detrás de una sonrisa torcida y un sarcasmo filoso como cuchillo, que lastimaba a quien estaba en sus malas, pero al mismo tiempo suave como esponja, que divertía a quien era su amigo, entro a la marina, y lo volvió alguien orgulloso muy orgulloso por su hijo, pero que su mismo orgullo no dejaba admitírselo, muchas veces quiso abrasarlo y decirle cuanto lo quería y lamentaba no poder haber ayudado como lo hacía su madre, de haberle sabido apoyar tanto como ella, de haber fortalecido el vínculo aún más cuando más se necesitaban.

A veces se sentía celoso de Bocon, por haber logrado lo que el tanto deseaba, pero sabía que no podía hacerlo, ya que fue el quien no pudo, tanto el cómo su hijo debían superar la muerte de alguien muy importante para ellos, entonces se refugió en su trabajo, y cuando menos lo pensó fue cuando se encontró entre la espada y la pared. Ese día fue cuando su hijo le dijo que iba a entrar a la armada, siendo tan joven casi no se lo creyó, pero cuando le mostro por la cámara de la video llamada que había terminado con sus estudios básicos a tan corta edad le hizo sentir orgulloso, le dio alegría a un corazón curtido por el sufrimiento, pudo ver lo fuerte que era su hijo, alguien de su edad se hubiera deprimido por un tiempo más largo, y lo que menos hubiera hecho fue pensar en el mañana en un lapso tan corto.

"pues hazlo entonces" esas habían sido las estúpidas palabras que había dicho a su hijo, no el "estoy orgulloso", o el "voy a mostrarles a todos que mi hijo es un jodido genio", ni siquiera un "tu madre estaría muy orgullosa de ti", había sido una decepción, y sabía que no había sido culpa de nadie más que solo suya, pero lo que siempre le daba esperanza era que la próxima vez que hablaran le diría lo mucho que lo quería, y todo lo que no le había dicho y sabía que se merecía que se lo dijeran, pero sabía lo que realmente iba a pasar, se iba a acobardar apenas lo viera de nuevo, nadie lo sabía, pero Estoico el vasto era un cobarde frente a su propio hijo.

Una sacudida lo despertó de sus pensamientos, y pudo ver frente suyo como se difuminaba una estela de burbujas, eso solo podía significar una cosa, habían sido dados por un submarino o un avión, y como no escucho en ningún momento el sonido de alguno solo quedaba la opción de que ha sido dado por un submarino.

\- Señor, no tenemos comunicaciones, y todo el sistema esta frito.

Estoico abrió mucho los ojos, corrió al costado del buque, jugar donde había visto la estela, asomándose al costado pudo ver como se encontraba clavado un artefacto extraño en el casco de la nave, parecía una especie de cuchillo clavado hasta el mango en mantequilla, un cuchillo que en el final tenía una luz roja titilando constantemente, eso no podía significar nada bueno.

A lo lejos se podía ver emerger de las profundidades el periscopio de un submarino, "ahí estan, la causa de todos nuestros problemas" pensó el teniente general mientras veía como se iba aproximando de a poco, sintiendo la impotencia de ver a su enemigo y saber que no podía hacer nada para detenerlo, agregando el hecho que no contaban con suficiente armamento en la nave para hacer frente a un abordaje.

Caer en manos de sus enemigos significaba que solo quedaban dos opciones para él, que lo usaran de intercambio, o que fuera ejecutado cuando se enteraran quien era, y su posición, además de la posición que tenía su hijo en el darknight-1, pensar en eso le hizo entrar un poco en pánico, ya no había nada que pudiera hacer más que esperar lo inevitable.

"que Odín nos ampare" pensó, esa frase era una de las tantas que adquirió de su esposa al ser tan amante de la mitología nórdica, Estoico miro al cielo, pensando en ese lugar donde ir después de la muerte para los antiguos nórticos, pero se dio cuenta de una cosa que no había visto hasta el momento, era el día totalmente despejado y con un sol brillante, con una pequeña brisa, se le hizo absurda la idea, pero no pudo evitar pensarlo, "hoy hubiera sido un lindo día para hablar contigo hijo".

][-][-][

El USS Chimuelo era un verdadero caos, pero había un lugar donde el caos era un mayor, ese lugar era la cabeza de la rubia Astrid Hofferson, ya que los últimos descubrimientos más el hecho de estar en guerra no lograban tranquilizarla para nada, se sentía estúpida por haberse enamorado de un superior, por decir que su amor platónico era Hiccup, pero se sentía aún más estúpida por darle tanta importancia a todo ello. Estaban en guerra por dios, debía concentrarse.

Pero por más que lo intentaba ahora no podía de dejar de pensar en ello, por qué demonios había sucedido, estaba perfectamente bien cuando solo quería superarlo, ahora se sentía realmente sin rumbo, o por lo menos eso creía ella, ya que ni ella sabía lo que quería ahora con él, o le daba mucho miedo averiguarlo, se sentía como tener 15 de nuevo, como si experimentaba su primer amor.

Sentía como si el destino estaba jugando con ella, así lo sintió desde que salió de esa prueba de simuladores, ya que todo siempre apuntaba a que con cada cosa que hacia aprendía un poco más de quien era Hiccup, y perdía un poco de fuerza el deseo de superación, o lo que ella tomaba como eso, siendo remplazado por ese extraño respeto y compasión, por ese deseo de ser sustento de algo tan fuerte como lo era él, y se sentía estúpida por pensar ahí.

Ella era solo una teniente coronel, recibida hacia poco tiempo, y con muy poca experiencia laboral si se podría decir, si había hecho muchísimas cosas que la llevaron a ocupar el puesto que estaba ocupando en ese momento, pero al ponerlo al lado de lo que había logrado Hiccup, de lo que estaba logrando con ese submarino, todo se volvía estúpidamente pequeño e insignificante, y eso la molestaba mucho.

Podía ver como todos evadían contacto alguno con ella, sentía que su cara decía que mataría a quien la molestara, algo que le estaba dando tiempo de pensar en la sala de comunicaciones, ya que se encontraba ahí por pedido de Hiccup, diciendo que pasara un tiempo ahí para "simular" un trabajo normal, según decía, "ayuda a mantener la morar alta si los superiores actúan como si hubieran hecho esto siento de veces", y ya hacía más de tres hora desde que le había pedido eso. Hasta que alguien firmo su sentencia cuando llamo su intención.

\- Astrid, ¿tienes un segundo?

La voz venía detrás de ella, estaba algo difícil de entender quién era el dueño por el tumulto y movimiento que había en la sala, así que fue aún más grande la sorpresa al encontrarse al coronel parado en la puerta mirándole con su media sonrisa ya patentada, mirándole esperando una respuesta, Astrid en ese momento sentía que la cabeza le quedaba en blanco.

\- ¿Qué?- fue casi un susurro lo que le salió de la boca.

\- ¿Qué si tienes un segundo?

La rubia asintió y ambos salieron de la sala de comunicaciones con rumbo desconocido, por lo menos Astrid, pero pudo ubicarse cuando empezó a ver las puertas numeradas de las habitaciones, y eso significaba solo una cosa, que iban a la habitación con el doble cero en su puerta, la habitación de Hiccup. No hacía más de doce horas que había estado ahí, pero no podía evitar sentir que en realidad había pasado meses desde ese momento. Habían pasado tantas cosas desde la última vez que había estado ahí, si alguien le hubiera dicho todo lo que pasaría al salir de esa habitación, se le hubiera reído en la cara.

Estaban en guerra, estaba enamorada, y estaba en la habitación de quien le gustaba, parecía una de las estúpidas historias de amor que había en los libros o novelas, y eso le molestaba, además de estar nerviosa. La habitación no había cambio, aunque sonara estúpido ella quería que cambiara, que algo le dijera que había pasado más tiempo desde la última vez que había estado ahí. Lo único diferente que había era una carpeta sobre la cama que decía confidencial en su tapa estando sobre la cama.

Hiccup se acercó con tranquilamente y le hizo señas a que se sentara, ella no sabía porque pero eligió sentarse en la cama, e Hiccup se sentó en la silla y la miro expectante, como si esperara que ella dijera algo, pero no tenía ni idea de lo que quería.

\- ¿Qué hacemos aquí?

\- Quería que me ayudaras con todo esto Astrid, escuche que eras muy buena a la hora de hacer los planes.

\- Hiccup, por más que me encantaría decir que soy la mejor, no sé si estaría preparada para todo esto, quiero decir, siento que estoy en una película futurista rodeada con tanta tecnología-el coronel soltó una pequeña carcajada.

\- ¿Película futurista? Esa si ha sido buena Astrid, la verdad me diviertes mucho- dijo el castaño-rojizo sin saber el efecto que esas palabras podían tener sobre la chica- sin embargo quiero que estés aquí conmigo viendo estos informes, después de todo dos cabezas piensan mejor que una.

\- está bien, veo que no podre ganar contra ti.

\- exacto hermosa- Astrid al escuchar eso se puso roja como un tomate, y pudo escuchar un pequeño susurro de su compañero- mierda, definitivamente paso mucho tiempo con Erick- lo dijo como si se estuviera regañando a sí mismo, y parecía no ser consiente que la rubia realmente lo estaba escuchando- como sea, vamos a ver esto.

Esa ultima la dijo sin hacer contacto visual, y se podía ver un poco de sonrojo en la parte posterior de su cuello, algo que a Astrid le resulto tierno en cierta forma; un ruido a hojas la saco de su cabeza de nuevo, el coronel había abierto la carpeta mostrando su contenido el cual tenía un gran confidencial que iba en diagonal ocupando toda la hoja con un color rojo siendo la típica y "discreta" marca de agua que el ejército le ponía a todos sus archivos.

 _ **INFORME DE SITUACIÓN:**_

 _ **Debido a los recientes sucesos en el hundimiento de dos buques bombarderos y la reciente amenaza que eso significa se ha tomado la declaración de los pocos supervivientes llegando a la conformación del presente informe.**_

 _ **Se ha socavado la información que el enemigo ataca por medio de un submarino de clase aún desconocida, el cual, a forma de poder referírsele en posteriores informes, se le ha apodado como "La Muerte Roja" o en su abreviación por defecto, "La MR".**_

 _ **Se sabe que La MR cuenta con un gran equipo de sigilo ya que en ninguno de los dos ataques fue detectado enemigo alguno, aunque se considera que puede deberse a que ninguno de los dos bombarderos hundidos contara con equipo sofisticado de sonar, además se concuerda en ambos ataques, que después de recibir el primer impacto, los buques perdieron funcionamiento en todas las áreas electrónicas exceptuando la de soporte vital, suponiéndose que cuentan con alguna especie de torpedo deshabilitador o algo parecido permitiendo acercarse a la toma de rehenes, algo que no se concretó en su totalidad por el gran armamento terrestre que había en las naves.**_

 _ **Se considera a La MR como un submarino enemigo peligroso de clase SSS, y la falta de aun más información vuelve aún más peligroso al enemigo, se considera como objetivo primordial la eliminación de dicha amenaza antes que cobre más vidas, siendo el objetivo secundario hacerse con el torpedo desabilitador y además posibles tecnologías desarrolladas que competiesen al ejército.**_

 _ **A continuación se encuentran detalladamente las declaraciones de los testigos…**_

En ese punto Hiccup tomo una hoja y le extendió la otra a ella para empezar a leer las declaraciones buscando algo que se les haya pasado a los que habían redactado el informe, había una serie de papeles de los testigos junto con fotos y los dos bombarderos hundidos y su detalle de información.

][-\\\/

A Erick le dolía mucho su cuerpo, no podía creer que Hiccup le cobrara después de todo su pequeña broma, pero no se arrepentía de nada, después de todo pudo ver la mirada que Hiccup tenía, era algo que nunca le había visto, y eso hizo que cualquier cosa valiera la pena, además no le molestaba trabajar en la base, ya que tenía muchas ventajas estar ahí, podía disfrutar de un buen café, podía hablar con su familia, y lo más importante ,y que estaba por hacer en ese momento sentado en frente de la computadora de esa estación de red, conectarse al internet.

Solo le tomo unos pocos segundos, debía ingresar su usuario y contraseña, la cual no era muy difícil, era el día que se había unido al USS Chimuelo, el día que su vida había cambiado para mejor, aun podía recordar ese día como si hubiera estado sucediendo en ese mismo momento.

 _Un Erick más joven se encontraba esperando en el puerto a que lo fueran a retirar, ya que ese día había sido promovido a la nave más avanzada de toda la armada según decían sus antiguos superiores, y la verdad es que él no tenía ni idea, ya que no existía mucha información de esa nave para alguien de su rango, todo lo que le respondían cada vez que preguntaba era una sola palabra, "clasificado", pero eso no le desanimaba, es más, lo ponían aún más eufórico y descontrolado, algo que le pasaba siempre, de hecho recordaba perfectamente como le habían dicho muchos, y leído en su propio informe, que era un busca pleitos y un total irresponsable, tal vez por eso era que no había podido subir posiciones desde que había salido de la universidad, algo que aún no entendía era como él, precisamente él, había sido movido a ese supuesto submarino._

 _Fue sacado de sus pensamientos cuando un pequeño chico que no tendrá más de veinte años se acercó a é, llevaba consigo unas hojas en su mano y lo miraba de forma muy atenta, tanto que Erick comenzó a molestarse un poco._

 _\- Oye niño, que demonios me miras._

 _\- ¿Erick Amstrong?- el pelinegro asintió- soy el teniente coronel Henry Haddock III y desde ahora en adelante seremos camaradas._

Recordaba que al principio no podía ni ver a Hiccup, y le parecía una estupidez servir a un niño, creyendo que lo que al final le habían dado era un castigo no un ascenso, pero con el paso del tiempo conoció mas a su capitán, y siendo ese niño alguien mucho más maduro que él, le permitió aprender muchas cosas, y mejorarse mucho a sí mismo, empezó a respetarlo, sintiéndose muy afortunado por haber sido movido al USS Chimuelo, sin poder entender aun como era que de todos los posibles, el había terminado en ese lugar .

Pero todo cambio el día que se enteró de quien fue la culpa de que él estuviera en ese submarino, el día que se enteró que en realidad nadie nunca lo ascendió, sino que fue el mismo Hiccup que lo solicito, y fue a confrontarlo, quería explicaciones, y después de una pelea de unos 5 minutos, salió de la habitación donde habían peleado con una gran sonrisa en su rostro, porque se enteró el porqué, porque Hiccup había visto algo que nadie más, ni siquiera el mismísimo Erick, había visto en sí mismo, y eso era su capacidad.

Desde ese momento, Erick dejo de ver a Hiccup como su superior, o como un amigo incluso, desde ese momento comenzó a verlo como un hermano, porque Hiccup demostró creer en el cuándo nadie más lo hizo, como hacen los hermanos. Y como todo hermano, Erick protegería al suyo de todo, no permitirá que nadie le hiciera daño, tanto físico como emocional, no permitirá que nada le pasara, porque Erick conocía toda la historia de Hiccup, por todo lo que paso, por lo que nadie de su edad debió haber pasado.

Erick se sentía feliz de cómo se fue desarrollando su vida, incluso ahora tenía hasta novia, algo que le recordó que la tenía que agregar entre sus contactos, cuando volvió a prestar atención en la pantalla pudo ver algo totalmente aterrador.

\- MIERDA…

IIII-IIII-IIII-IIII-IIII

Bueno, eso es todo, espero que les haya gustado, y no se olviden en comentar y díganme que tal está el capítulo.

Fantasy Branca Snow: jajajaja se que parece que soy muy cruel, pero tengo corazón, y espíritu navideño, así que solo les jugué una mala bromita, nada mas jajaja me alegra que te guste, y estoy impaciente por saber lo que piensas en el futuro de la historia, y muy mal de tu parte dejar tus fic tirados sin actualizar jajaja naaa, creo que todos tenemos un bloqueo de vez en cuando y no se puede actualizar hasta que se pase, y el espíritu navideño se trata de dar y recibir, yo te he dado la actualización, así que tu dale la actualización de los tuyos jajajaja lo único, ten cuidado con lo que pides, por que creo que mientras mas rápido va mas rápido se va a acabar el fic.

gabriely: sip, Drago, y no soy malo, al menos no aun jajajaja y si de verdad crees que mi ese es mi lado malo entonces estoy totalmente seguro que no has conocido a alguien tan malo como yo jajajaja al menos tienes una actualización nueva antes de lo que esperabas, y espero que haya sido un poco de tu agrado, aunque leyendo lo que pasa en el fic yo creo que quieres mi cabeza en charola de plata.

Guest: muchas gracias.

karinamorenod: jajajaja bueno, no fueron dos semanas, aunque creo que fue un poco cruel de mi parte jugar con eso (¿Por qué la antorcha? Yo estarás planeando una turba enfurecida con tridentes y antorchas contra mi ¿o si?)

Bueno, eso es todo, se despide Utopico.

PD: Feliz navidad para todos ustedes.


	9. De mal a peor

Buenas a todos, ¿Qué tal estan pasando las fiestas? Yo atareado jajajaja, aquí está el capítulo número 9, espero que les guste, lo único debo decir que habrá unas escenas un poco fuertes, espero no haberme pasado con esas escenas, y espero saber su opinión.

No soy dueño de cómo entrenar a tu dragón, y no busco ningún sustento económico por con esto, solo espero que lo disfruten y me dejen su comentario.

IIII-IIII-IIII-IIII-IIII

De mal a peor.

][

Después de largas horas gastadas con el informe de La Muerte Roja, Astrid al fin tuvo tiempo de ir a dormir, se sentía muy cansada, ya que ese había sido un día muy largo, menos de veinticuatro horas y ya estaba en guerra, tenía un amor platónico que era su superior casualmente, tenía que mantener en contacto con él de forma muy estrecha para no levantar sospechas de la información que los cerebritos le estaban dando, y debía estar a cargo de un grupo de cerebros prodigiosos de la forma más sutil posible, y para rematar, Hiccup le había dicho hermosa, haciendo que le subieran todos los colores a la cabeza, definitivamente Astrid Hofferson no se andaba con chiquitas en su vida.

Una vez en la habitación se topó con Heather, la cual miraba el techo ensoñadora, lo que le hizo recordar la suerte de su amiga, aunque debía decirse que ella tampoco andaba con chiquitas, ya que iniciar una relación con un superior era algo que no estaba muy bien visto en la marina, por algo todas las relaciones se mantenían siempre en secreto, aunque ellos no tomaron esa decisión, y fue demasiado claro cuando le relato con lujo de detalles como fue el beso en el primer minuto que tuvieron libres después de la reunión de los cerebritos.

Pudo observar que Brutilda ya estaba dormida con una gran sonrisa en su rostro, algo que se podía relacionar con el sueño de hacer explotar algo o disparar algo atroz, era extraño lo que le gustaba a la chica, pero no la culpaba, después de todo le gustaba Patan, y eso, ya de por sí, demostraba sus extraños gustos.

Pero lo que llamo la atención de la rubia fue la otra rubia que había en la habitación escuchando música con un reproductor de MP3, recostada en su propia cama con su mameluco lleno de grasa y aceite, "así que una de nuestras compañeras es Camicazi, ahora sí parece más lógico que cumpla con su amenaza, después de todo si le hacemos algo al submarino puede entrar a la habitación sin levantar sospechas" pensó la rubia, aunque posteriormente descarto la idea, Camicazi parecía muchas cosas, pero una asesina no era una de ellas, si pudo ver su temperamento fuerte, pero no había nada de malo eso, después de todo, ella también tenía un temperamento igual.

\- Hola Astrid.

\- Vaya forma de dirigirte a una superior Camicazi, recuerda que estas a mi cargo.

Era obvio para la chica Hofferson que lo único que buscaba la sargento Camicazi era poner a prueba su temperamento, algo típico en los de bajo rango, siempre para ganarse la confianza en la zona de las tropas era haciendo algo que demuestre que tu puesto no es por ser una cara bonita, pero ella no era una teniente coronel por nada, y no se dejaría intimidar por nadie.

\- El respeto se gana teniente coronel, y me pregunto cómo se lo ganara usted.

\- Camicazi, te recuerdo que estamos en una guerra, si las cosas hubieran sido distintas posiblemente trataría que nuestra relación no fuera la que tenemos ahora de estarnos atacando…

\- ¿Quién dijo que nos estábamos atacando?- Astrid ignoro su comentario, quería terminar su idea antes de que tomara la decisión de contestar.

\- Pero como estan las situaciones en este momento creo que lo mejor sería que aceptemos las cosas como esta, soy tu superior, y debo velar por tu seguridad así como la de tus compañeros, y no pido que beses el piso donde yo paso, solo quiero saber si cuando pida algo que es importante cuente contigo para hacerlo.

Pudo ver cierto cambio en el brillo de los ojos de la sargento, todo apuntaba a que había conseguido un punto en el tema, "aún hay cosas que se pueden solucionar al estilo Hofferson" pensó la teniente coronel, pero no hizo ningún ademan de vitoria todavía, quiera asegurarse que las cosas saldrían bien, además no fue mentira lo que había dicho, si las cosas hubieran sido distintas, quien sabe, incluso pudieron haber sido grandes amigas, pero en momentos como ese, donde la guerra está presente en la mentes de todos, ella quería estar segura que sus subordinados obedecerían sus órdenes así como ella las de su superior, no podía permitir que se rompiera la línea de mando, ni un poco.

\- está bien, lo hare, pero aún no confió en ti.

Pudo notar en su tono de voz una variación de varios decibeles, tal parecía que si había logrado ganarse un poco de respeto de la mecánica del USS Chimuelo, y le tranquilizo un poco saber que por parte de ella no habría insubordinación, ya demasiado tendría que renegar con Patán con eso, ya que el teniente siempre hacia lo que quería, aunque se apiadaba de Sam ya que el tenia a los gemelos.

Noto como su contrincante en la discusión se volvía a colocar sus auriculares para ignorarla nuevamente, así que decidió hacer lo que quiso hacer desde un principio, camino tranquilamente hasta su cama, y ni se molestó en cambiarse, se tiró así como estaba en su cama, deseando poder dormirse en ese mismo instante así podría recuperar la energía que había perdido, como si hacía más de tres días que no se acostaba.

No duro ni cinco minutos con los ojos cerrados que cuando los abrió noto algo que no encajaba, no se encontraba en su habitación ni con sus compañeras, sino que aún estaba en la habitación de Hiccup, acostada en su cama con todas las hojas del informe dispersadas por todo el piso, todo apuntaba que nunca se había ido de ahí, tal parecía, se había dormido durante los planes que estaban haciendo con Hiccup, pero eso no explicaba porque no estaba Hiccup ahí, y por qué las luces estaban apagadas dejando sola de emergencia encendidas, "él debe haber visto que me dormí y decidió no molestarme" pensó la rubia en las acciones que podían concordar con el tipo de personalidad de su teniente coronel.

Pudo escuchar un ruido a una canilla cerrándose y una puerta abriéndose a un costado, y al centrar su mirada ahí se sintió muy avergonzada, ya que ante sus ojos se encontraba un Hiccup sin camisa saliendo del baño, se estaba secando la cabeza con una toalla, pero por la poca luz de emergencia dejaba ver como las pequeñas gotas que se habían escapado al secado se encontraban corriendo por su cuerpo bien tonificado, automáticamente se sentó derecha en la cama como si tuviera una braza hirviendo en su espalda "¿Qué carajo está pasando?" pensó la rubia.

El ruido llamo la atención del teniente coronel que aun tenia parte de su cabeza tapada por la toalla, pero en un pequeña parte se podía ver uno de sus ojos verdes como el bosque, automáticamente pudo verse como se le formaba una de sus típicas sonrisa en su rostro, y sin mediar palabra ya se había quitado la toalla de la cabeza, y acercándose lentamente a la cama, se podían ver uno que otro cabello que había crecido más allá de lo permitido por el corte militar, pero no era eso lo que le importaba a Astrid en ese momento, lo que quería era pasar una mano por su pelo y tal vez hacer una o dos trencitas con el cabello sobrante, pero no lograba apartar sus ojos azules de los hipnotizastes ojos verdes.

Cada paso que daba el coronel ponía aún más nerviosa a la teniente coronel, pero extrañamente su cuerpo no le respondía, como si pensara por sí solo, Hiccup llego hasta el final y se inclinó un poco sobre ella, por instinto la rubia comenzó a retroceder, pero se percató al instante que fue una horrible idea, ya que ahora se iba recostando en la cama, mientras Hiccup se fue subiendo a la cama, atrapando a la chica Hofferson entre el colchón y su propio cuerpo.

\- Hiccup.

Su voz había salido ronca, traicionándola en todos los posibles aspectos que la podría haber necesitado, pudo ver como la sonrisa del coronel se ampliaba más aún si eso era acaso posible. Ya se encontraba completamente acostada la rubia e Hiccup sobre ella, la posición era muy íntima, y una situación incómoda para ella que no entendía que pasaba, pero su mente dejo de trabajar cuando sintió una presión en sus labios, Hiccup la estaba besando, a lo que Astrid solo pudo dejarse llevar por el momento cerrando sus ojos y levanto su mano para pasarla por el pelo del chico.

\- Astrid.

La rubia abrió de golpe sus ojos para toparse con una Heather que la miraba algo nerviosa "todo fue un sueño" pensó volviendo a centrarse en la pelinegra que la había despertado.

\- ¿Qué?

\- Sera mejor que vengas rápido.

][-][

Erick se sentía feliz de cómo se fue desarrollando su vida, incluso ahora tenía hasta novia, algo que le recordó que la tenía que agregar entre sus contactos, cuando volvió a prestar atención en la pantalla pudo ver algo totalmente aterrador.

\- MIERDA…

Erick no podía creer que lo que estaba viendo en la pantalla, simplemente lo que veía no podía ser real, simplemente no quería creerlo, no podía ser verdad lo que estaba al frente de sus ojos, la escena era atroz, simplemente algo a lo que nadie estaba preparado, se estaba viendo en todos lados la imagen de como torturaban aun hombre, pero no a cualquier hombre, alguien muy importante era.

Se podía ver cómo le iban pegando golpes cada vez más fuertes, los torturadores eran dos personas completamente vestidas de negro, con pasamontañas en sus rostros y cada uno tenía su propio cuchillo, aunque ninguno lo hubiera usado; el torturado era alguien corpulento, con barba castaña como su cabello, enmarañada por el sudor y la sangre, un uniforme de teniente general ya muy desaliñado y completamente ensuciado y manchado, un ojo morado e hinchado a tal punto que siempre lo tenía cerrado, pero se podía ver en su mirada que no sedería ante nada, según un contador que había a un lado de la pantalla hacía ya dos horas que estaban grabando esa escena.

\- _Te lo preguntaremos por última vez, ¿Dónde está?_

Fue uno de los interrogadores el que hablo, las voces sonaban aún más espeluznantes en el video de lo que realmente debieron haber sido.

 _\- No te lo diré, y no importa lo que hagas, nadie te dará nada-_ la voz profunda de Estoico no había cambiado nada desde la última vez que Erick lo había escuchado, cualquiera diría que estaba en una reunión en vez de ser torturado.

\- _¿Enserio? ¿Tu hijo no vendrá a salvar a papi? Que malo de su parte, hasta donde se eres su única familia_ \- soltó una carcajada ante la mirada retadora del teniente general, sacando el cuchillo de su funda lo acerco a su cuello, volviendo a mirar a la cámara- _como todos saben ya van dos horas desde que pedimos la información, les queda solo una de espectáculo si quieren tener a su preciado teniente general Estoico Haddock de nuevo entre ustedes, lo que pedimos no es mucho ¿o sí?_

 _\- No, para nada señor-_ contesto el otro interrogador _._

 _\- Solo queremos la información del_ _darknight-1, solo son un par de números que den una ubicación en el mapa y todo acabara para el y para su país, no creo que para un hijo sea lindo ver a su padre así, después de todo estoy seguro que lo está viendo, ya que nos aseguramos que aparezca por todo el mundo este pequeño regalo._

Estoico solo se rio en voz alta, algo que altero a los dos hombres con pasamontaña, a ellos nada de eso les resultaba gracioso, al menos parecía que no desde el punto de vista del teniente general. Sus acciones mostraron que trataron de darle una "lección" por su "interrupción", Erick se sentía muy alterado por ver los golpes que recibía el padre de su coronel, y si lo que decía era cierto, entonces Hiccup también lo estaría viendo, después de todo llego hasta el Salvajebestia, era algo casi seguro que llegaría hasta el USS Chimuelo.

\- ¿ _De verdad crees que mi hijo es estúpido? Por favor, él es muy fuerte, lo he visto levantarse de peores cosas, y estoy seguro que ni tu ni tus hombres darían con el si él no lo quisiera, él ha logrado cosas que ninguno de ustedes serían capaces ni de soñar._

 _\- Lo sabemos Estoico, y es por eso que lo estamos buscando, por lo que ha logrado, no con sus títulos o esas cosas, sino con su pequeño cerebro, ya que logro algo muy importante para nuestro señor, y nuestro señor consigue lo que quiere._

 _\- Pues esta vez no lo hará, conozco a mi hijo, y él no se dejara vencer ante su estúpido jefe._

Se pudo ver como se preparaban para golpearlo de nuevo cuando a uno de los interrogadores le sonó el teléfono, el cual atendió y salió de escena en poco tiempo, haciéndole señas a su compañero para que siguiera con el juego. A los pocos segundos volvió, y se podía ver contento y relajado con sus ademanes, como si algo interesante se le fue comunicado.

En ese punto Erick estaba muy pendiente de la pantalla, ya que los números que marcaban el tiempo corrían a una gran velocidad, y si esos interrogadores eran realmente de cumplir con sus palabras entonces a Estoico no le quedaba mucho tiempo, y por ello no podía despegarse de esa pantalla, le hubiera gustado poder estar con Hiccup en ese momento, estaba seguro que necesitaría apoyo si las cosas llegaban a salir mal, pero en ese momento lo único que podía hacer era ver como avanzaba el tiempo y rogar un milagro.

\- _Bueno Estoico, me gustaría decirte que tu muerte no servirá de nada, no se puede retrasar lo inevitable, pero nuestro jefe es bondadoso, y te dejara decir unas últimas palabras, así que adelante, tienes una audiencia de millones para escuchar las últimas palabras de Estoico el vasto._

 _\- Yo…-_ miro a la cámara, como si buscara algo, Erick era la primera vez que veía al teniente general de esa manera- _hijo, estoy muy orgulloso de ti, siempre lo he estado, y lamento no haber tenido el valor de habértelo dicho antes._

Erick quedo estupefacto ante las palabras que había escuchado, la dichosas palabras que su coronel siempre quiso escuchar, aunque hubiera sido un deseo inconsciente, ya que por algo siempre se motivaba a seguir aunque nunca lo admitiera, él lo conocía muy bien, y sabía que era por el deseo de que su padre se sintiera orgulloso de él.

- _muy emotivas sus palabras Estoico, muy emotivas-_ saco una pistola de su espalda, una que nadie parecía haber notado- drago le agradece su ayuda Estoico.

Erick pudo ver como el torturador le sonrió de una manera macabra antes de gatillar.

][-][-][

Astrid estaba anonadada, no creía que hubiera gente capaz de hacer lo que había visto, pero fue consiente que no todas las personas son buenas, aun resonaban en sus oídos el ruido del disparo que le puso fin a la vida de uno de los tenientes generales más importantes de la historia de su país, y había desaparecido como un pequeño destello.

Estoico Haddock había muerto, el hombre que hacia algunas horas había participado de una reunión muy importante, el padre de Hiccup. Al recordar a su superior automáticamente se prendieron las luces de alarma, no lo había visto desde que se había separado en su habitación, y en la sala de comunicaciones, donde todos vieron lo sucedido a través de las pantallas, tampoco estaba.

"Tal vez él no lo vio" esa duda que se colocó en su mente le hizo tener un pequeño escalofrió, ya que si realmente lo había visto, no sabía cómo actuar frente a él, y si no lo había visto, como era que se lo iban a decir. La rubia se estaba sintiendo muy mal por todo lo malo que le estaba pasando al coronel, Hiccup era una persona muy buena para que debiera sufrir así, según el punto de vista de la rubia, la vida estaba siendo muy injusta con él.

Le tomo unos minutos juntar toda su valentía para hacer lo que iba a hacer, así que apenas logro tener la cantidad mínima de autocontrol salió de la sala de comunicaciones rumbo al pasillo de los camarines, en la pequeña caminata se cruzó con muchos miembros del USS Chimuelo, y todos tenían la misma cara, una cara que mostraba desesperación, miedo, y dolor, mucho dolor.

Una vez que había llegado a la habitación con el doble cero en su puerta no supo que hacer, ¿debía tocar? ¿O entraba directamente? ¿Qué se debía hacer en esos caso?, Astrid era capaz de hacer muchas cosas por ella misma, pero a la hora de tener tacto con alguien, ella tenía el mismo tacto que una piedra, pero algo no tenia, y eso era miedo, así que tomo la decisión rápidamente y fue abriendo poco a poco la puerta sin hacer el menor de los ruido, a lo mejor estaba dormido y no vio nada de lo sucedido.

La imagen que lo recibió fue algo desconcertante, la habitación era un completo desastre, como si un tornado hubiera pasado dentro del pequeño dormitorio de dos por dos, las sabanas de la cama estaban completamente desgarradas, el colchón estaba a un pie o dos de distancia de su debido lugar, había papeles y carpetas dispersadas por todo el piso y no había ninguna fuente de luz más allá de las de emergencias que dejaban mucho que desear a la hora de alumbrar, solo había otra fuente de luz, y era la de un monitor de ordenador el cual mostraba la imagen de un fusilamiento una y otra vez en un ciclo infinito.

"Esos bastardos no tienen piedad de nada" pensó la teniente coronel, pero un pequeño llanto la saco de su letargo, en ese momento entro por completo a la habitación cerrando la puerta tras de sí, le tomo dos o tres minutos acostumbrarse a la poca luz, pero en ningún momento dejo de escuchar el pequeño sonido de lágrimas cayendo, una vez que fue capaz de buscar dentro.

Astrid encontró a Hiccup en un rincón de la habitación abrazándose muy fuerte y haciendo todo lo posible para contener las lágrimas, al verlo en ese estado el corazón de Astrid sentía que se partía en mil pedazos, ver al gran capitán Henry, reducido a eso era una imagen que jamás la iba a abandonar.

Hiccup era fuerte, noble y único, alguien con un corazón de oro, y en ese momento solo parecía un pedazo de papel bajo la lluvia, la rubia tenía miedo de tocarlo, no quería incomodarlo o afectarlo más de alguna manera. Hizo todo su esfuerzo para no dar una carcajada amarga en ese momento, pero en cierta forma era graciosamente retorcida la vida, hacía poco tiempo quería superarlo, y en ese momento lo único que quería era abrazarlo y decirle que todo estaría bien, por más que supiera que no era cierto.

Así que simplemente hizo lo que estaba pensando, por más que le resultara estúpido, se sentó en el suelo, a su lado y le trato de dar el abrazo más reconfortante que fue capaz de entregarle, sintió como dentro de sus pequeños y delgados brazos se sacudía ante la presencia no detectada con anterioridad, noto el giro de su cabeza para buscar la dueña de esos brazos, y como de a poco fue destensando su cuerpo y reduciendo gradualmente el llanto después de ello.

\- Astrid…

Su voz salió más rota y carrasposa de lo que cualquiera de los dos hubiera esperado, Astrid pudo deducir que Hiccup estaba más destruido de lo que hubiera creído, pudo verse removerse un poco, abriendo sus brazos y sacando un pequeño dragón de peluche, la rubia lo reconoció al instante, era Chimuelo, ahí recordó lo que había dicho el momento que se lo mostro.

"Si te ganabas su favor, entonces ya no tendrías que temerle a nada" pero estaba seguro que Hiccup no lo abrazaba por ello, sino por lo que significaba como vínculo con su madre, vio que iba a volver a hablar, así que le dio toda su atención, ya que no quería perderse nada por las lágrimas.

\- Él estaba orgulloso de mi… todo este tiempo él estuvo orgulloso, y nunca lo dijo- pudo ver el verde tormentoso que había en sus ojos- yo quería ir a ayudarlo, pero no pude, me siento un inútil… un verdadero inútil.

Astrid sentía como el alma se le cayera a los pies, este era un Hiccup muy distinto al que había conocido hasta el momento, este no era el invencible y todo poderoso capitán, este era una persona normal y corriente que solo buscaba ser feliz, "yo te daré la felicidad que mereces Hiccup" tomo esa decisión la rubia en ese momento, y podía notarse en el brillo de sus ojos.

\- No lo eres Hiccup, eres la mejor persona que conozco, eres alguien espectacular y único, eres alguien fuerte y muy capaz de hacer lo que se proponga, y estoy seguro que si no te lanzaste a salvarlo fue porque pensaste en todos nosotros, todos los que dependemos de ti, porque en estas pocas horas te he conocido lo suficiente para saber que siempre antepones a los demás, y así como tu padre yo también estoy orgullosa de ser amiga de alguien tan bueno como tú.

Pudo ver como sus ojos dejaban de llorar con cada palabra, pasando a ver un brillo extraño en ellos, y como su boca se curvaba a una musca la cual parecía un intento de sonrisa.

\- Gracias por tu apoyo- y sin previo aviso el coronel se inclinó para darle un pequeño beso en la mejilla.

][-\\\/

Erick recorría todo el penúltimo piso buscando una forma de entrar al último sin necesidad de la aprobación de su coronel, ya que algo le olía mal, en el Salvajebestia ninguna información podía entrar si no era aprobada por los de arriba, así que para que ese video apareciera en sus ordenadores alguien tendría que haberle dado los permisos correspondientes.

Se había salteado hasta la cena y llevaba varias horas esperando encontrar su oportunidad, pero no contaba con que el sistema de seguridad realmente fuera tan bueno, así que tuvo que ser paciente hasta que se le presentara la oportunidad, la cual llego con un cambio de guardia un poco descuidado, dándole la oportunidad de entrar.

Sabía que se estaba metiendo en muchos problemas si era descubierto pero eso no detendría su deseo de justicia, aprovechando su conocimiento del lugar, se metió en los ductos de ventilación recorriéndolos hasta la sala de comunicaciones, se colocó en una posición cómoda dentro del conducto y observo atentamente buscando cualquier cosa que pueda delatar cualquier acción sospechosa, lo bueno es que no tuvo que esperar mucho, ya que noto como un coronel entraba sin ser visto en la sala comunicadora, algo que le llamo la atención a Erick.

Se vio obligado a dar toda la vuelta para llegar a la misma habitación que el coronel que llamo su atención, una vez ahí solo pudo escuchar lo que quedaba de una pequeña charla, y eso le hizo pensar que posiblemente había encontrado a un topo.

\- Todo ha salido perfectamente señor, espero que sus deseos se cumplan, luego le pasare el resto de la información, las cosas estan muy tensas en este momento, larga vida señor Drago.

Erick pudo ver como el coronel Mildew salió de la sala comunicadora con rumbo desconocido, pero Erick solo estaba pensando como pasaría lo que acababa de descubrir a su coronel.

IIII-IIII-IIII-IIII-IIII

Bueno, eso es todo, espero que les haya gustado, y no se olviden en comentar, y la escena del sueño de Astrid me fue un poco incómodo escribirla, espero saber que les parece.

Fantasy Branca Snow: la idea de esa broma era hacerlos sufrir un poco jajajaj bueno, y Estoico dio sus últimas palabras para Hiccup, y Hiccup aún no ha perdido su pierna, y aun no sé si la perderá en un futuro, posiblemente si, por que trato de mantener todos los hechos importantes de las películas. Y al final santa te trajo tu X-BOX… y he estado leyendo tu fic, me resulto un interesante el fic que vas a narrar y estaré al pendiente XD.

gabriely: bueno… emmm…. Espero que no hayas sufrido mucho con esto, y si te soy sincero no lo quería hacer.

karinamorenod: me alegra que te haya gustado el regalo jajajaj y ya dentro de poco hare uso de Gustav, espero que ese momento te agrade, aunque me pone nervioso tu deseo de la turba con antorchas…

Bueno, eso es todo, se despide Utopico.

PD: feliz año nuevo.


	10. Hundido

Sé que me dirán, que no subí capitulo cuando debía, y la verdad es que si, no lo hice, y fue porque mi semana de principio de año fue un verdadero infierno, así que me retrase en todos mis fic, espero que sepan disculparme y aprecien el capítulo que les escribí, ya que me acosté tarde dos días para hacerlo, y por tarde me refiero acostarme a las 4:30 am, además que no son capítulos que se hacen de un día para otro, ya que trato que todos tengas más de cuatro mil palabras de narración, porque pienso que lo apreciaran más que muchos capítulos cortitos y sin sentido, además la historia no es tan corta para escribirla de esa forma…

Cambiando de tema, he dejado una pequeña pista en la narración para que se den ideas de lo que podrá venir, espero que no se les pacen por alto jajajaja bienvenidos a los juegos de Utopico y que la surte este siempre de su parte jajaja

No soy dueño de cómo entrenar a tu dragón, y no busco ningún sustento económico por con esto, solo espero que lo disfruten y me dejen su comentario.

Este capítulo va para mi nueva amiga de Fanfiction, por considerarme malo cuando tenía que decirme que no era así, espero que lo disfrutes Gapy… la venganza es dulce jajaja

IIII-IIII-IIII-IIII-IIII

Hundido.

][

Hiccup se despertó sobresaltado, no entendía como había ternando en la cama, lo último que recordaba era la destrucción de su propia habitación por la impotencia de no poder ayudar a su padre mientras era torturado, y posteriormente asesinado de una forma muy frívola, sin vestigio de cualquier muestra de piedad. Se sentía desolado, había perdido lo último que le quedaba de su familia, primero había sido su madre, y ahora su padre, ambos fueron arrebatados de su lado sin miramiento alguno, y eso le molestaba, siempre trato de ser alguien bueno, proteger a sus subordinados, a sus familia, a su país.

Pero lo único que recibió ese chico bueno fue ser golpeado una vez tras otra dañándolo cada vez más, ya no era consiente cuanto más podría aguantar ese estilo de vida, incluso había llegado a pensar en destruir toda su investigación y ponerse a trabajar en cualquier otra cosa que le hiciera olvidar de eso, pero no podía, le había prometido a su madre que nunca se rendiría ante nada, se lo había prometido a su regalo de peluche, a su Chimuelo, que era la conexión con su madre.

Al recordar al peluche comenzó a levantarse un poco para buscarlo, y en ese momento noto algo que no se había percatado hasta ese momento, y era un par de brazos que lo tenían muy fuertemente sujetado en ese lugar, y que no se encontraba acostado en su cama como creía, sino que estaba acostado en el colchón, el cual se encontraba tirado en el piso de la habitación, mas precisamente en el medio de ella, y que la dueña de los brazos que le sostenían no era nada más ni menos que su teniente coronel, Astrid Hofferson.

La rubia dormía muy plácidamente a su lado, incluso Hiccup podía asegurar que en su rostro había una pequeña sonrisa, algo que la volvía aún más hermosa para la punta de vista del coronel, pero eso no quitaba lo confundido que se sentía el pequeño Haddock, "¿en qué momento llego? ¿Por qué estamos así?" esas fueron algunas de las tantas preguntas que tenía el chico en su mente en ese mismísimo momento, y no tenía respuesta para ninguna de ellas.

Hiccup trato de hacer la menor cantidad de movimiento para no despertar a la rubia mientras se rebanaba el cerebro buscando una pista para saber lo que pasaba, pero nada venían a su cabeza, todo lo que llegaba era el recuerdo doloroso de ver cómo le disparaban a su padre, eso fue hasta que sintió un leve cosquilleo en sus labios, y al llevar sus dedos para acariciarlos levemente le vino un recuerdo algo vergonzoso, donde le daba un beso en la mejilla a su subordinada.

En ese momento quería que la tierra se lo tragara, no podía sentirse más avergonzado de sus "momento de debilidad", según él, donde se dejó llevar por su momento de tristeza y por la belleza de la rubia y no pensó en nada lo que hizo, porque no iba a mentirse, Astrid le parecía muy bella, a quien quería engañar, le gustaba muchísimo, y el poco tiempo que había pasado con ella conociéndola le hizo repensar sus ideas para el futuro, pero no era así como quería comenzar las cosas, primero quería conocerla mejor, y quería saber lo que pensaba ella. Le interesaba mucho que no creyera que solo se estaba abusando de su puesto superior.

El coronel quería hacer las cosas como sus padres le habían enseñado, "siempre debes respetar a las mujeres ante todo" decía su madre, y siempre había tratado de respetar eso, pero había aparecido esa rubia que se encontraba acostada a su lado y todo su maldito mundo se puso de cabeza, y lo poco que había quedado intacto con su paso se derrumbó a pedazos, dándole la oportunidad a su teniente coronel para aparecer y reconstruirlo, dándole la posibilidad de meterse debajo de su piel y en su mente para quedarse. Debía decir la verdad, Astrid había logrado algo que nadie más logro, se volvió indispensable para el coronel, y eso era algo muy difícil de conseguir.

Hiccup se acomodó mejor, se sentía algo cansado, y viendo que no "podía moverse" decidió dormir un poco, recostó de nuevo su cabeza y el calor del abrazo lo estaba acunando como si tuviera de nuevo cinco años y su madre lo volvía a arropar en la cama para luego leerle un cuento, era extraño sentirse así, ya que hacía ya mucho tiempo que había sepultado ese calor en su pecho que sentía en ese mismo momento, y mentiría si dijera que no le agradaba mucho volver a sentirse así, volver a sentirse amado.

Sus amigos lo querían, Bocón lo apreciaba como un hijo, y Estoico lo apreciaba también, a su manera, pero lo apreciaba también, pero ese amor que sentía en ese momento era mucho más fuerte y distinto a todo lo que había sentido hasta el momento, era ese amor sin fronteras, ese deseo de estar ahí para siempre, ese amor sin condiciones, el amor que no quiere nada más a cambio que cariño, y cariño es algo que Hiccup andaba con mucha falta en esos días.

Se giró para quedar cara a cara con la rubia, viéndola dormir plácidamente, con un semblante tranquilo, y algunos cabellos que se habían separado de su trenza adornaban su rostro, dándole un aire de paz y tranquilidad que es contagioso, su respiración le golpeaba en la cara haciéndole cosquillas, pero lo que más le llamaba su atención era sus labios, los tenía tan cerca, y ella estaba tan ajena a la realidad que podría acercarse, robarle un beso y ella jamás lo sabría, y pensar en eso le hizo sentir un vuelco en su corazón, pero sabía que no lo haría, ya que si realmente la iba a besar, quería que ella también deseara eso, ya que respetaría a las mujeres ante todo, como siempre quiso su madre.

Volvió a girarse para quedar acostado bocarriba, y sintió como Astrid se acercaba a él y usaba su pecho como almohada a lo que Hiccup sonrió, "definitivamente quiero que esto se vuelva a repetir, y si es posible, que sea por siempre" pensó el coronel antes de dejarse caer en un sueño lleno de recuerdos felices donde una rubia seria agregada en todos ellos.

][-][

Patán estaba haciendo lo que mejor sabía hacer además de leer los sonares, y eso era coquetear con las chicas, más precisamente era con Brutilda, ya que las últimas semanas parecía que la chica había comenzado a contestarle más rápido sus mensajes, y buscar conversar con él, además que las conversaciones ya no comenzaban todas las conversaciones de su lado, y eso se demostraba en ese mismo momento, cuando la rubia lo había parado en el pasillo cuando volvía a su puesto de trabajo después de haber hecho una pequeña parada para ir al baño.

La intercepción de supuestamente unos segundos para preguntar cómo estaba había durado más de treinta minutos ya, y todo apuntaba a que no se terminaría en un corto tiempo, ya que la suboficial mayor estaba apoyada contra la pared, y justo al frente estaba el teniente con una mano apoyada en la pared detrás de Brutilda, y con su otro brazo flexionado mostrándole sus músculos a la chica.

\- ¿Y? ¿Qué te parecen?

\- Definitivamente son más grandes de lo que parecían.

\- Ves, yo te lo dije.

Patán pudo escuchar la pequeña risita que soltó Brutilda en un tono muy agudo, parecido al de una colegiala recién enamorada, aunque él nunca pudo saber exactamente cuando era que una chica estaba enamorada o no, eran de esas cosas que nunca entendía, ya que había mujeres que se le "resistían", algo que le parecía totalmente inverosímil que sea así, porque era todo lo que una mujer quería fuerte y luchador, alguien imponente con su presidencia, y muy guapo según su propio punto de vista, tanto que si el pudiera, se casaría consigo mismo.

Iba a agregar algo más pero la salida muy apurada de un rubio de la puerta que pertenecía a la sala de comunicaciones llamó su atención igual que la de la chica Torton, podían ver a un Patapez muy apurado corriendo por el pasillo sin saber su rumbo, pero denotando que se encontraba totalmente alterado, haciendo que la curiosidad del teniente y la suboficial mayor fuera tan grande como para preguntar que le estaba pasando.

\- Oye, tranquilo amigo, ¿A dónde vas con tanta prisa?

\- esto es malo, malo, malo, malo, malo, malo, muy muy malo, demasiado malo, tremendamente malo, o Dios estamos perdidos.

Patapez debió ser detenido por una bofetada de parte de Patán para tratar de que el chico volviera a sus cabales, porque así no entendían nada, la última vez que lo había visto así fue en un examen sorpresa en la universidad, así que no entendía que demonios le estaba pasando a su camarada, y si no entendía no podría ayudarlo, y si no podía ayudarlo, no podía impresionar a Brutilda en ese momento, y eso para el significaba perder todo el campo que había ganados hasta el momento.

\- Tranquilízate, respira hondo, y ahora dinos, ¿Qué demonios pasa?- el rubio siguió los paso que le estaba dando Patán.

\- Yo… yo investigue la señal donde mostraban el video de la tortura del teniente general, me parecía extraño que lo mostraran por todos lados, así que lo comencé a revisar para buscar porque me sentía incómodo con él, después de investigarlo por unos cuarenta y cinco minutos encontré que el video estaba ejecutando en segundo plano un virus de localización.

\- ¿Un virus de localización?- pregunto Brutilda.

\- Así es, no les parece muy ingenioso eso, imagínense como podrían ser las cosas más adel…- en medio de la oración fue detenido por otra cachetada del otro teniente.

\- Patapez, necesito que te centres, continua con lo que nos decías del video- a eso el rostro del rubio palideció aún más al darse cuenta todo el tiempo que estaba perdiendo, así que soltó el resto de información de golpe.

\- Ellos saben dónde estamos.

\- ¿Cómo que saben?

\- Ya me escuchaste Patán, saben nuestra ubicación, el virus nos delato, a todos, a todos y cada uno que lo vimos, a nosotros, al Salvajebestia, a todos y cada uno de los miembros del ejército, ya que lo metieron en el sistema, y solo es cuestión de razonarlo un poco para que nos encuentren.

Para Patán eso fue un balde de agua fría, no podía ser verdad, ¿o sí?, los mismos tipos que habían asesinado al teniente general sin piedad, ahora sabían dónde demonios estaba cada uno de las fuerzas que podrían defender el país, así que solo era cuestión de surte para saber quiénes serían las próximas víctimas, todo por que buscaban algo, algo que él no sabía que era, pero por lo que vio, sabía que Hiccup lo había creado, y que su coronel sabía exactamente dónde encontrarlo, y tenía la ligera sospecha de lo que buscaba ese supuesto Drago era en donde estaba adentro en ese mismo momento, volvió a mirar a su compañero y noto esa mirada de terror en sus ojos, estaba seguro que él también la debía estar teniendo en ese momento, ya que a quien quería engañar, el no deseaba morir.

\- ¡¿Y que demonios sigues haciendo aquí?! ¡Ve a buscar a Hiccup, Astrid, a todo el mundo, yo que sé, suena la alarma, hay que ponernos en movimiento si queremos prepararnos antes que vengan por nosotros!

Patapez reacciono y comenzó a correr de nuevo, el teniente no sabía en qué momento se había ido Brutilda, pero eso no era lo que importaba ya, había un trabajo importante que hacer, y esperaba que Hiccup fuera ese tan grande capitán que todos decían que era, porque si no, el mismo le partiría la cara cuando llegaran al infierno.

Una sirena volvió a sonar y las luces rojas se encendieron, dando señales de que las cosas malas ya estaban empezando, Patán corío como alma que lleva el diablo hacia la sala de sonares, y pudo ver como se escuchaban mucho pitidos, corrió a su lugar buscando una de las tantas pantallas que mostraba el resultado del sonar, y pudo verlo, detrás de ellos había como unas diez navíos que antes no se encontraban ahí.

\- Mierda, nos encontraron.

][-][-][

Erick corría por las calles que quedaban aun sanas del Salvajebestia, tratando de buscar alguna solución a ese gran problema, era increíble, lo rápido que las cosas se caían a pedazos, primero la muerte de Estoico, y ahora habían encontrado el lugar donde estaba el Salvajebestia y sus escoltas, entre los cuales se encontraba el poderoso USS Chimuelo. Y no era nada bueno que la base se encontrar recibiendo constantemente torpedos contra su casco.

\- Sí que lo hiciste resistente a este Hiccup, ¿pero cuánto más durara?

Y como si ese fuera el detonante de una gran bola de mala suerte, se escuchó una explosión aún más fuerte que la anterior y el Salvajebestia comenzó a inclinarse hacia un lado mientras algunas de las luces parpadeaban perdiendo su típico poder, mientras otras explotaban lanzando chispas he iniciado el fuego en algunas zonas por el exceso de poder que recibían. El humo hacia que la visibilidad se volviera muy escasa, lo que generaba que avanzar cada vez se resultara más difícil, sin sumarle las sacudidas que tenía la base de vez en cuando.

Erick sintió como alguien llamaba pidiendo ayuda, así que hizo lo que cualquier miembro del USS Chimuelo haría, ir a ayudar sin importar quién era o que pasaba, y fue algo que tuvo que tener en cuenta cuando vio de quien se trataba el que gritaba por ayuda. El necesitado de ayuda no era ni más ni menos que el coronel Mildew, quien tenía parte de su cuerpo atrapado por cinturón de un todo terreno, el cual se había trabado por unas abolladuras que se hicieron cuando en una de las sacudidas se había salido del carril y había chocado contra uno de los edificios, o por lo menos eso era lo que se llegaba a entender.

Erick estaba un poco inseguro de su ayudarlo o no, era un traidor, pero fue un respetado coronel en sus tiempos, y aunque no supiera sus motivos por los cuales traicionar a su país, creía y esperaba que fue porque no le había dado más opción, aunque creía que pensaba en eso porque se le había pegado un poco la actitud compasiva de su coronel así que no perdió más tiempo y fue a ayudar al viejo anciano, a lo mejor ambos lograrían poder salir, pero al escuchar el contante bombardeo que estaba recibiendo el casco no le estaba dando muy buena espina.

\- ¿Erick? Ayúdame por favor.

\- tranquilo coronel, lo sacare de aquí como pueda… aunque sea un traidor.

Pudo ver la reacción del coronel ante su declaración, el teniente coronel sabía que no era ni el momento ni el lugar para atacarlo, pero quería ver su reacción ante su declaración, pero dejo de prestarle atención para centrarse en el cinturón, pensando rápidamente en cómo sacarlo.

\- ¿Cómo… cómo lo sabes?

\- Lo escuche en la sala de comunicaciones, y espero que tenga una buena respuesta cuando los altos mandos se enteren de esto.

Recordó que llevaba consigo un cuchillo que había sacado de la cocina cuando todo comenzó a alborotarse tanto, no era mucho, ya que ese cuchillo solo era un cubierto, pero aun serbia para cortar cosas, al parecer la piedad y la solidaridad no fueron lo único que se le pego de su amigo, sino las ideas de tener soluciones rápidas en momentos desesperados. Estiro la mano para tomar el utensilio de cocina de su bolsillo derecho, pero se detuvo de golpe cuando vio al viejo coronel Mildew llorando desconsoladamente y sin ningún miramiento.

\- Él dijo… él dijo que aquí estaríamos a salvo, que no atacaría al Salvajebestia, esto no tenía que ser así.

\- ¿Así que nos hubieras vendido a todos en el USS Chimuelo? ¿Por qué lo hiciste?

\- Tu no lo conoces, no sabes de lo que es capaz para conseguir sus objetivos.

\- Pero le hubiéramos hecho frente, Hiccup siempre encuentra una forma de vencer, y si no vencíamos al menos habríamos luchado con todo.

Erick saco su cuchillo y corto el cinturón dejando en libertad al viejo coronel, ya había perdido mucho tiempo, y los estruendos de los torpedos contra el casco sonaban cada vez más fuerte, y fue por descuidarse de ese ruido que Mildew le empujo haciendo que cayera a un lado dejándole vida libre para que saliera corriendo, rumbo a donde venía Erick, pero se detuvo a una distancia considerable del teniente coronel.

\- A pesar de lo que crees, yo jamás traicione a mi país teniente coronel Erick Amstrong.

Y sin más Mildew salió corriendo sin escuchar el intento de advertencia de Erick que ahí no había salida, pero todo parecía que el coronel no estaba buscando salida. El retumbante sonido de metal rompiéndose, seguido por el ruido de agua entrando como cascada con un sonido ensordecedor como el de una turbina, lo que le hizo volver a ubicarse en donde se encontraba. Se tomó un segundo para ver el final del imponente Salvajebestia, ver como los lugares llenos de vida destruidos y consumidos por el fuego, las pequeñas casas con las puertas abiertas y todo revuelto, demostrando una salida apurada, las calles antes abarrotadas de movimiento ahora se veían vacías y con autos abandonados, la cafetería totalmente abandonada, con las mesas por los suelos, una imagen muy triste para el lugar que había sido su hogar desde hacía algunos años.

\- Una imagen digna de un final de película apocalíptica- eso fue todo lo que se le ocurrió con su estúpido humor- vaya, realmente debería dejar de juntarme con Hiccup, se me está pegando su sarcasmo.

Al recordar a su coronel no pudo evitar entristecerse un poco, ya no vería a quien consideraba su pequeño hermano, y ya no podría aprender más cosas interesantes o "formas complicadas" de hacer lo fácil, en pocas palabras, hacerlo a la forma Hiccup; ya no podría protegerlo ni apoyarlo como antes; ni jugarle bromas de vez en cuando para ver hasta donde aguantaba esta vez; ya no podría ver ese brillo extraño que tiene cuando se le ocurre una idea loca; ya no podría volver al USS Chimuelo, y saber eso hacia borrar cualquier deseo de sonreír de nuevo, ya que había dicho la verdad en aquella charla hacía ya seis años, _"_ _me tomo dos misiones en darme cuenta que no era ninguna broma, sino la más grande bendición que podría haber recibido… sí, lo sé, me creerán loco, y no los culpo, y siento lastima por todos ustedes, tal vez solo unos pocos tengan la suerte de servir bajo su mando, y esos pocos serán los que entenderán de lo que hablo, y estarán igual de locos que todos los que servimos en el USS Chimuelo_ _"_ vaya que había sido acertada aquella declaración.

Al pensar en el USS Chimuelo recordó todos los sueños que Hiccup había volcado en él, y todos los sueños que le paso al Salvajebestia, todo lo que se logró, y todo lo que aún faltaba por lograr y que él no vería, se sentía impotente ver todo por lo que había luchado Hiccup derrumbarse así, primero su padre, y luego está el ataque al Salvajebestia, y además se sentiría culpable si él llegaba a morir. Lo gracioso seria que seguro rompería un record guinnes como el novio más corto del mundo y el subordinado más estúpido.

Al recordar a Heather fue cuando se dio cuenta de la estupidez que estaba haciendo, estaba dejándose comer por la angustia de lo que pasaba y no pensaba con claridad, no podía creer la cantidad de tiempo que había perdido lamentándose, si Hiccup hubiera estado ahí seguramente le hubiera propinado un buen golpe por su estupidez y falta de concentración, se levantó de un salto y comenzó a correr en sentido opuesto en el que se había ido el coronel, rumbo a los puertos internos de la base. Había escuchado que había entrado un submarino por provisiones hacia unas horas antes que se desatacara el caos, o si tenía suerte aun podía haber una capsula de escape, se sentía estúpido haber tardado tanto en salir de ese lugar, pero su sentimiento de lealtad hacia los ideales de su coronel lo habían hecho quedarse, ya que conocía muy bien a Hiccup, y sabía que si él hubiera sido el que se encontraba en el Salvajebestia entonces se hubiera quedado hasta que todos hubieran salido sanos y salvos, y estaba seguro que incluso hubiera arrastrado a Mildew contra todo pronóstico para sacarlo de ahí.

Ese tipo de persona era su coronel, y él no se iba a dejar morir en ese momento sin luchar, iba a sobrevivir por él y por Heather, además aún tenía que estar invitado al casamiento de Hiccup, y no iba a parar de hacerle esas trampas hasta que encontrara la chica con la cual se casaría, solo esperaba llegar a tiempo a los puertos, aun le quedaba un buen tramo por correr.

][-\\\/

Astrid estaba mirando atónita las tres pantallas que habían aparecido frente a la silla del capitán, donde estaba Hiccup sentado mirando con una cara que no mostraba ningún sentimiento a como era atacado el Salvajebestia, apenas si prestaba atención lo que Sam trataba de decirle, o cualquier otra persona, solo susurraba una palabra.

\- Más rápido, solo un poco más.

\- Hiccup, por favor escúchame, no podremos hacer nada, son doce submarinos contra nosotros, debes retirarte, si vamos ahí terminaras sentenciando de muerte a todos ellos, se lo que sientes, Erick también es mi amigo, y por eso te digo que si viera lo que estás haciendo, se sentiría muy decepcionado.

\- No me digas lo que tengo que hacer Sam, tú no entiendes, yo fui quien lo metió ahí, y yo fui el que se descuidó no prestándole la suficiente atención a sus obligaciones.

\- ¡Por Dios Hiccup! Nadie te culpa de nada, estabas afrontando la muerte de tu padre, son ellos los desalmados, tú no tienes la culpa de ellos.

\- Yo debía estar preparado, ese es mi deber.

\- Deja de actuar como una maldita maquina Hiccup, eres un humano, no te sientas obligado a cargar todo siempre tú solo, tienes personas que te apoyan, nos tienes a nosotros…

Astrid no se estaba metiendo en la conversación, ya que no se sentía como con la suficiente confianza para participar en esa charla, Hiccup era alguien muy distinto a lo que ya había hasta el momento, ahora parecía un capitán que llevaba más de treinta años cumpliendo misiones, y con muchos años de experiencia, alguien que podía apartar sus sentimientos de sus acciones, o eso intentaba, ya que parecía que Sam lo conocía mejor que ella, ya que había pasado más tiempo ahí que ella. La rubia solo podía pensar en algo además del ataque del Salvajebestia y era la pregunta de quién demonios era Hiccup en realidad.

\- Estamos a mil metros, suficientes para pasar desapercibidos señor.

\- No me retractare Sam, deja de insistir- se escuchó un suspiro, Astrid calculo que era de Sam.

\- Permiso para golpear a mi coronel Henry.

\- permiso dene…

Fue un movimiento rápido, pero pudo ver como Hiccup paso a estar en el piso y un exaltado Sam estaba volviendo a pararse recto después de haber estirado el brazo para darle un fuerte puñetazo al coronel, cuando lo volvió a mirar Astrid podría jurar que en los ojos de Sam había una mirada triste.

\- Por favor, deja de ser Henry y vuelve a ser Hiccup, tu tripulación te necesita.

Pudo ver como el comandante le estiraba la mano con una sonrisa triste para ayudar a levantar a su coronel, el cual la recibió y una vez de haberse levantado se sacudió un poco un poco de polvo que había quedado en su ropa, centrando de nuevo la mirada en la pantalla, el pequeño pleito había provocado que todos dejaran momentáneamente sus actividades en la sala de control, y ni siquiera miraran la pantalla, pero una fuerte sacudida los hizo volver a mirar a ver qué había pasado, pudiendo ver como una gran explosión se generaba justo donde se suponía que debía estar la base, la contienda había terminado incluso antes de que hubiera empezado, y la rubia lo supo con solo ver los ojos de Hiccup, el cual mostraba una muy amarga y dolorosa derrota, pero que ninguna otra facción de su cuerpo delataba.

\- Sam, quiero esta nave con rumbo al este ahora mismo, y enciendan los inhibidores de sonido.

\- Entendido coronel.

El coronel no espero la contestación, sino que salió de la sala con rumbo desconocido.

IIII-IIII-IIII-IIII-IIII

Bueno, eso es todo, espero que les haya gustado, y no se olviden en comentar.

Fantasy Branca Snow: que tal te pareció este capítulo, espero que te haya gustado, y Drago es mi enemigo, así que mi parte mala lo domina, por ende, las cosas se van a poner muy feas para todos jajajaja pero no sé si me pase en los golpes emocionales que le estoy dando a mi protagonista, ¿tú que dices?... me alegro por ti ahora que tienes X-BOX, así que espero que me invites a jugar jajajaja espero que tengas internet para leerlo, te deseo la mejor de la suertes.

karinamorenod: te soy sincero, no sé qué es lo que escribo desde el primer capítulo, solo me pongo a escribir y dejo que mi cerebro haga todo, yo soy un espectador más como todos ustedes, es por lo que me gusta escribir, porque yo también me voy sorprendiendo por lo que pasa jajaja y tengo una pregunta cuál es la escena a la que tú te referías exactamente jajaja y gracias por calmar tus deseos de la turba jajaja

Gapy Haddock Hofferson Frost: bueno, antes que nada, aquí he demostrado mi maldad en su estado casi puro jajaja y es una lástima que se haya ido estoico, pero debía pasar para respetar la trama de las dos películas, me alegra que te venga gustando hasta ahora, y puedo decirte que el próximo capítulo tendrá tu muy esperada escena de celos, si llego a esa parte escribiendo, y bueno, espero haberte sorprendido con lo que paso, la verdad es que no soy muy fan de los clichés que no pasa ni dos segundo de algo y se reponen, así que decidí romper con eso agregándole más drama a la cosa jajaja espero que te haya resultado grata mi venganza hermana jajajaja yo dije que me vengaría.

Dark-hime7: hola! n.n / me alegra que te haya gustado tanto, y te hayas enganchado tanto, espero que este capítulo sea de tu agrado, y sip, soy un chico, no sabía que éramos tan poco comunes aquí jajaja y no hay problema, esa historia la puse porque sí, tengo más dando vueltas en alguna parte de mi computador, así que algún día la cambiare por otra jajaja y espero que te resulte grata mi punto de vista y estilo diferente. Y la idea era hacer muy visible ese cambio, porque hay veces que el amor está más escondido de lo que parece, además creí que era mi deber el de relatar una historia de amor desde cero, y el romance vendrá, de eso puedes estar segura, ya que soy un romántico empedernido según mis amigos, así que en los próximos capítulos vendrán las cosas que tanto espera, pero no me gustan las historias que son todo romance, creo que carecen de sentido, porque en la vida real no sientes una sola cosa a la vez ¿o sí? Y Erick es impulsivo, un gaje que lo adquirió por vivir bajo el agua mucho tiempo, así que cuando ve una oportunidad la aprovecha, creo que lo puse en capítulos pasados a eso. Y fue mala idea de encariñarte con ese personaje, lo siento mucho, espero que eso no te haga decaer de leer la historia. En cuanto al viejo, lo puse porque hasta donde se es un personaje que se la tiene jurada a Hiccup, pero respeta las costumbres, y trato de segur las pautas que dejaron las dos películas, así que estoico tenía que morir a manos del enemigo, de nuevo te pido disculpas si eso llego a molestarte y en este capítulo y en los venideros se notara cada vez más que están luchando, pero la lucha de submarinos es un poco distinta en mi parecer a la terrestre, es más bien un "ataca y desaparece" constante, o eso me parece a mí, espero que el capítulo te haya gustado y leer tu comentario en un futuro.

Bueno, eso es todo, se despide Utopico.


	11. Tú eres mi todo

Bueno, he aquí el capítulo número 11, espero que estén preparado momentos verdaderamente fuertes, quiero dar un mensaje más, ya he comenzado con otro fic de Como entrenar a tu dragón, llamado la Ciudad del caos, no sé cuándo lo actualizare, pero siéntase libres de pasar a leerlos si es que les interesa, una cosa más, por única vez, les daré el nombre del próximo capítulo, porque soy algo malvado y quiero arruinarles los buenos momentos que han leído hasta ahora jajajaja, el próximo se llamara "Desesperación".

Bueno, ahora las malas noticias, quedan alrededor de tres o cuatro capítulos como mucho, y me he enfermado, así que voy a ir más lento en las actualizaciones de ahora en adelante, eso es todo.

No soy dueño de cómo entrenar a tu dragón, y no busco ningún sustento económico por con esto, solo espero que lo disfruten y me dejen su comentario.

IIII-IIII-IIII-IIII-IIII

Tú eres mi todo.

][

Astrid estaba desconcertada, los movimientos en el USS Chimuelo no eran nada parecidos a los vistos hasta el momento, todo el lugar estaba muy tranquilo, silencioso, casi tanto como si nadie más que ella estuviera ahí dentro, y eso hubiera creído si no hubiera visto a algún que otro tripulante cruzándose en los pasillos, el submarino entero había perdido su vida y alegría, había perdido su espíritu, había perdido todo lo que era el USS Chimuelo, y eso hacía que todo el ambiente fuera tan pesado y denso que podría cortarse con la mirada.

Ella había ido a buscar a Hiccup después de lo que había pasado en el puente, pero no había podido encontrarlo, ni siquiera en su habitación estaba, el lugar que ella creería que sería el más tímido para él, después de todo, ¿Quién no se siente más protegido que en su propia habitación?, era totalmente entendible que hubiera ido ahí, el problema en esa lógica era que el coronel no se encontraba dentro de esas cuatro paredes, pero lo que si se encontraba era todo el desastre que había dejado horas antes cuando se había enterado de lo de su padre.

Cuando su vista se centró en el colchón sintió como todos los colores se le volvían a subir de golpe, recordó todo lo que había pasado, recordó como él lloro en sus brazos la muerte de sus padres, recordaba una a una las palabras que ella le había dicho para tratar de calmarlo, de volverle la sonrisa al rostro, porque de forma imperceptible, y casi inconsciente, sin verlo pasar por ninguno de su radares, él había logrado entrar en su corazón, marcando con fuego su sonrisa dentro suyo, sin pedir permiso, sin darle opción a decidir, no era que se arrepentía, pero ahora se sentía totalmente a la deriva con su falta.

Recordó el pequeño beso que le había dado en la mejilla haciendo que todas las térmicas de su cerebro saltaran desconectándole del mundo por lo que parecieron horas aunque ella juraría que escucho solo dos movimientos del segundero de su habitación, haciéndole volar por terrenos inexplorados hasta el momento, haciéndole tocar el cielo momentáneamente con las dos manos, y dejándole ese vacío incesante que pedía constantemente a gritos por algo más, como el frenesí que enfrenta un alcohólico al probar un vaso y no poder beberlo completo, esos y más sentimientos le causaba Hiccup, quería golpearlo y estampar sus labios con los suyos, todo al mismo tiempo.

No recordaba muy bien cómo fue que sucedió, pero recordaba perfectamente haber terminado los dos acostados en el colchón de Hiccup, y el durmiendo tranquilamente abrazado a ella, se veía muy distinto a lo que había sido el coronel en todo el tiempo que había estado dentro del submarino, y lo que había visto en la sala de control demostraba lo muy poco que conocía al joven coronel, haciéndose la pregunta más de una vez de quien era Hiccup en realidad, y llegando a la misma conclusión siempre, no le importaba quien era, solo le importaba que siguiera a su lado.

Aunque eso significara ser vista rara por su amigo Patapez como cuando había ido a buscar a Hiccup a su habitación, aun se sentía avergonzada por eso, ver el desconcierto en los hermosos ojos verdes de su coronel cuando alguien golpeaba tan enérgicamente la puerta de su camarín, la cara de sorpresa del rubio cuando Hiccup le abrió la puerta permitiéndole ver todo el desastre que había en la habitación, seguramente el teniente se había hecho la idea equivocada de lo que había pasado, pero a quien culparía de ello, sus ropas eran un desastre, estaban despeinados, y el colchón mostraba claras señas de haber sido usado recientemente, además de lo roja que se había sentido la rubia no ayudaba para disipar unas falsas sospechas, incluso estaba segura que si no estuviera tan tenso el ambiente, el chisme de lo que supuestamente había pasado se hubiera extendido como chispa en la pólvora.

Pero el clima que se desmoronaba a pedazos hizo que eso no fuera posible, y la verdad era que la rubia prefería cien veces más los chismes que haber visto morir a tanta gente, y estaba segura que Hiccup no le estaba pasando bien tampoco, después de todo lo escucho decir que era su culpa, y al parecer no había nada que lograra cambiar ese sentimiento en el coronel, Erick para ella era una gran persona, y un amigo muy cercano a Hiccup, así que imaginaba lo mucho que debía estar sufriendo, igual o incluso más de lo que Heather estaba sufriendo.

Al recordar a la pelinegra no pudo evitar que sus ojos se volvieran a humedecer un poco, Heather había sido una gran amiga desde que la conoció, siempre alegre, siempre llena de energía, y verla tirada en la cama llorando desconsoladamente no era algo que se podría asociar a ella, sin importar cuanto haya sufrido ella siempre se levantaba, y verla en ese estado era algo que realmente le destruyera el corazón a cualquiera, incluso pudo escuchar entre sollozos como insultaba a todo el mundo y diciéndole lo dura e injusta que era la vida, y la rubia no podía estar más de acuerdo, así que como su superior, obligo a la pelinegra a pasar n su habitación el tiempo suficiente hasta que se recuperaba, creyendo que era lo mejor, y agregándole también que estaba segura que si se cruzaba con Hiccup en ese estado las cosas no saldrían bien para ninguno de los dos, después de todo estaban lastimados, y las personas lastimadas son las que más daño hacen.

La rubia dio por finalizada la búsqueda, no entendía como una persona podía desaparecer en un submarino, pero Hiccup era muy distinto a lo que se puede considerar una persona, así que ya se puede decir que el no deseaba ser encontrado, decidiendo volver a su puesto de trabajo, las comunicaciones eran sus obligaciones, y en cierta forma también era su culpa que hubiera pasado eso con el video, estaba volviendo cuando en uno de los pasillos se encontró con el conserje del USS Chimuelo, ni más ni menos que Gustav, el cual parecía estar buscando a alguien.

\- Astrid, al fin te encuentro.

\- ¿me buscabas? ¿Qué es lo que necesitas?

\- ¿No lo recuerdas?…. debo ingresar el tu retina a la puerta de seguridad y darte el código de acceso.

][-][

Hiccup se sentía un cobarde, un verdadero cobarde al abandonar a su hermano a su suerte, si hubiera visto venir las situaciones posiblemente lo hubiera podido salvar, no, no solo a él, sino a todos en el Salvajebestia, pero no, se dejó hundir en los sentimientos de angustia ignorando sus obligaciones, y pagando el precio, un muy alto precio, así que decidió no volver a correr ese riesgo, dedicándose íntegramente a desarrollar estrategia tras estrategia para superar las dificultades que podía enfrentar al luchar contras esos submarinos que seguramente entre alguno de ellos estaría la Muerte Roja, y el ser solo un submarino el que estaba en esas aguas no ayudaba en nada, ya que no tenía ni idea si sus camaradas en la misión de proteger el Salvajebestia habían sobrevivido o no.

No pudo evitar soltar una carcajada, al ver lo que estaba haciendo, esconderse en el trabajo, igual a lo que hizo su padre cuando su madre murió, lo mismo que hizo él, ejerciéndose hasta el último gramo de fuerza en los estudios, todo para huir de lo inevitable, se sentía estúpido, todo apuntaba que no había madurado nada en todos esos años, estaba seguro que su madre se sentiría muy avergonzada de en lo que era en ese momento, un coronel estúpido que no podía salvar a nadie, al menos se sentiría que su vida no tuvo tan poco sentido si lograba salvar a todos los demás que quedaban en el USS Chimuelo, y una vez de haber hecho eso haría algo que no sabía si sus padres se sentirían orgullosos o no, pero que a él le traería la paz que necesitaba, una vez que todo terminara renunciaría a la marina, dando finalizada su vida como coronel, y como inventor además, y se encargaría que el USS Chimuelo fuese desmantelado y completamente destruida cualquier prueba de su existencia, ya que todo parecía que traía más problemas que ayudas, Chimuelo siempre fue, es y será su peluche, y la idea de ponerle así a un submarino en ese momento le parecía tan estúpida. Nadie suplantaría nunca a su dragón de regalo, ni la nave más rápida del mundo, ni la más resistente, ni la más certera, porque Chimuelo fue el regalo de su madre, y eso no lo cambiaría por nada, porque valía mil veces más eso que cualquier otra cosa.

\- es por aquí Astrid.

Hiccup palideció al escuchar la voz de Gustav, no había pensado que nadie fuese a la sala de motores en un largo tiempo, después de todo era contado con los dedos de las manos quienes sabían cómo entrar. Pero no era eso lo que le molestaba, no era el hecho que lo habían encontrado, sino era la pregunta persistente de que hacían esos dos juntos, decidiendo ser por unos momentos un pequeño niño de nuevo, se escondió y espió la situación.

\- Esta bien, ¿Qué debo hacer?

\- Quédate tranquila, es algo sencillo.

Hiccup quedo mirando atentamente como entraban por la puerta y se acercaban a uno de los ordenadores que había en la sala, conectándole un escáner de retina, se veía muy contento el conserje para el guste de Hiccup, y en esos momentos agradecía que hubiera otra habitación en la sala de motores, más específicamente la verdadera sala de motores antes de la sala de investigaciones, que era de donde podía ver todo lo que pasaba del otro lado, viendo como Gustav se sentaba frente al computador y tecleaba un par de cosas.

\- Bueno, lo primero que haremos será crearte un usuario, no sé si lo sabias, pero cada uno tiene un número de acceso único, eso sirve para saber quién entro antes que algo pasara, o quienes trabajaban más aquí, es una forma interesante de tener un control exacto de las cosas que pasan aquí, aunque solo es Hiccup el que tiene la autorización necesaria para hacer todo eso.

\- Sabes mucho de computadoras parece.

\- Así es, y no es para menos, tengo un doctorado en computación, algoritmos y sistemas de información, eso por eso que termine aquí, porque se necesita uno encargado en todo esto.

\- ¿Todos son así de inteligentes?

En verdad le había dicho inteligente, Hiccup sentía como la ira crecía en su interior, él también era inteligente, mucho más que cualquiera de los que había llamado a participar del USS Chimuelo, él había creado una forma de almacenar la antimateria, no podía haber alguien más inteligente que él, y fue Hiccup quien decidió quienes iban a ayudarlo, no tenía nada que ver lo "tan inteligentes" que eran.

\- Todos son especiales en su campo, por ejemplo, Camicazi es una ingeniera mecánica y civil, con un doctorado en motores electrónicos, Mulch y Bucket son dos excelentes ingenieros industriales, de hecho aquí no se pasa un cable por ningún lugar si no es autorizado por ellos, todos han puesto de su parte para crear a esta lagartija.

\- ¿Lagartija?

\- Así la bautizo Hiccup, aunque aún no sé porque le puso así, pero todos le agarramos cariño a ese nombre, muy bien teniente coronel, es hora de que ingrese su código, quede se tranquila no mirare.

Hiccup pudo ver como Astrid le dedicaba una pequeña sonrisa que hacía que su pecho se oprimiera, no le gustaba que sonriera así, no le gustaba que le dedicara esas sonrisas a alguien más que no fuera él. Estuvo atento a sus movimientos, viendo cómo iba de a poco ingresando digito tras digito, no le estaba prestando atención a lo que marcaba, sino que le estaba prestando atención a cada movimiento que la rubia hacía, cada posible rose que podría tener con Gustav, y eso no le agradaba para nada, se sentía envenenado, envenenado con un veneno que no tenía posibilidades de curarse.

\- Muy bien, ahora tu retina, si me haces el favor de colocar uno de tus ojos en el escáner te lo agradecería… vaya, tienes unos ojos hermosos Astrid.

\- Gra...Gracias.

Como se atrevía Gustav a decir algo así, acaso no había visto lo cercana que era Astrid para él, en ese momento Hiccup sintió como si un balde de agua fría se cayera sobre su cabeza, se dio cuenta que nadie había notado lo importante que se había vuelto Astrid para él, porque él nunca se lo demostró a nadie, ni a ella, el sentimiento de ser un estúpido volvió de golpe, en ese mismo momento noto lo que sentía por la rubia, estaba enamorado de ella, se había perdidamente enamora, entonces esa opresión en el pecho no podía ser otra cosa que lo celos, celos y miedo a perder algo que nunca se tuvo, la peor mezcla que se podría probar alguna vez.

\- Astrid, ¿te puedo hacer una pregunta algo personal?- Hiccup se puso rígido ante esa oración.

\- Claro, no veo que haya ningún problema.

\- ¿Qué piensas del coronel Hiccup?- al aludido también le tomo muy sorprendido la pregunta y quiso saber lo que la rubia diría.

\- Hiccup y yo somos... muy buenos amigos.

¿Amigos? Hiccup dudaba ahora si realmente había escuchado bien lo que decía la chica, ¡habían dormido juntos! ¿Para ella eso no significaba nada?, el coronel se sentía aún más si eso era posible, pero todo apuntaba que una vez estúpido siempre será estúpido, sentía como ese lugar lo estaba asfixiando, tenía que salir de ahí, no quería ser más testigo de cómo la rubia había destrozado un corazón sin saberlo todavía, Hiccup pensó que estaba mucho mejor cuando no se había enamorado y solo vivía molesto con los altos mandos, al menos en esa época tenía un padre y un amigo. Hizo lo que toda persona en su lugar haría, abrió la puerta que los separaba de los dos recién llegados, y haciéndose el desentendido y en un susurro soltó una sola palabra.

\- Discúlpenme.

Y sin esperar respuesta o mirar sus caras, salió de la sala como alma que lleva al diablo, al parecer estaba escapando muy seguido de todas las zonas del USS Chimuelo.

][-][-][

Astrid se sentía la persona más despistada del mundo, ¿cómo era que no se le había ocurrido irlo a buscar al lugar con más seguridad de ese pequeño submarino? La respuesta aún no había llegado, pero ahí estaba, Hiccup apareciendo en todo su esplendor, con algunos pequeños restos de lágrimas en su rostro, sus ojos verdes que se veían atormentados a más no poder, y ella sin poder moverse para darle un poco de confort, al fin encontrarlo la dejo totalmente shockeada, había gastado horas buscándolo, y el muy tarado estaba tan cerca de su puesto de trabajo, quería darle un fuerte golpe por haberla asustado tanto, incluso creyó en un momento que posiblemente se hubiera lanzado como un torpedo al medio del mar por el dolor que sentía.

\- Discúlpenme.

Fue una pequeña palabra, en un susurro casi inaudible, pero lo suficiente para saber que las cosas no estaban yendo para nada bien, lo vio salir de nuevo de la sala por segunda vez en unas pocas horas, esta vez parecía que prácticamente estaba corriendo, pero su amiga era una Hofferson, y esta vez no se le escaparía tan fácil.

\- Lo siento Gustav, pero hay algo que tengo que hacer.

\- Lo entiendo, ve por él.

Se escuchó su respuesta como si le doliera un poco, pero Astrid no le presto mucha atención, tal vez fue solo su imaginación, se levantó de su silla de un salto y salió fuera de la sala del motor, una vez fuera se puso a buscar la pequeña mata de color castaño rojizo, viéndola doblar en una esquina, la rubia entonces corrió para tratar de alcanzarlo, jamás imagino que Hiccup fuera capaz de correr tan rápido, pero logro agarrarlo un par de pasillos más adelante, obligándole a que lo mirada, pudiendo ver el sufrimiento en esos ojos.

\- ¿Qué necesitas Astrid?

Su tono fue uno frio que le hizo retroceder un par de pasos, ese no era el Hiccup que ella conocía, e iba aclarar todo lo que estaba pasando, porque nunca pensó que Hiccup actuaria así. Lo tomo de la camisa y de un movimiento rápido lo metió en la sala que había a un costado que resulto ser ni más ni menos que un pequeño cuarto de mantenimiento, lleno de escobas, baldes, y algunos desinfectantes, una zona lo suficientemente privada para hacerle frente al coronel.

\- lo que quiero es saber ¿qué demonios te pasa a ti?

\- ¿No sé de qué hablas?

\- ¿No sabes de que te hablo? ¿Lo dices enserio? Desapareciste ¿por cuánto? ¿Tres horas? Te estuve buscando como loca por todo el lugar, y tu sin dar rastros de vida, no sabes lo preocupada que estaba.

\- Agradezco que te hayas preocupado por mí, pero no era necesario que lo hicieras.

\- ¿Dime que esto es una broma?

\- No lo es, somos amigos, ¿no dijiste eso? Te pedí disculpas, pero ya no es necesario que sigas preocupada, sabes que aún sigo a bordo.

\- ¿Quién demonios eres y que hiciste con Hiccup?

\- Sigo siendo Hiccup…

\- No, no lo eres, el Hiccup que yo conozco jamás haría eso.

\- Tal vez el Hiccup que conociste no era tu amigo.

Su impuso fue más rápido que cualquier pensamiento racional, así que no fue posible detener la cachetada que le dio, como se atrevía a decirle que no eran amigos, él había llorado en sus brazos, y ahora eso, que le estaba pasando a Hiccup.

\- Entonces ¿qué demonios era?- vio como Hiccup desvió un poco la mirada.

\- De alguien enamorado- fue un susurro, que a Astrid le tomo por sorpresa.

\- ¿Qué?

\- Estoy enamorado de ti Astrid, me gustas, y mucho, y dolió saber que para ti soy solo un amigo cuando…

A Astrid cada palabra le daba un vuelco en el corazón, enserio Hiccup estaba diciendo todo lo que le decía, podía sentir una gran felicidad con las primeras palabras, pero cuando le dijo que había escuchado si charla con Gustav sintió que el alma se le caía a los pies, y estaba segura que su color de piel había reducido varios tonos, casi llegando al blanco, quería decirle tantas cosas a Hiccup, en ese momento más que nunca quería besarlo y golpearlo al mismo tiempo, ya que para la rubia no había nada mejor en el mundo que amar y ser correspondido, pero antes de eso quería que terminara de decirle todo antes que ella hiciera su declaración.

\- ¿Cuándo qué?

\- Nada, no importa.

\- Eso no es una respuesta.

\- ¿Por qué de pronto la respuesta te importa tanto?

\- Porque me interesa recordar lo que dirás, ahora.

\- Hay, que importa, fue un tonto enamorado… no quise perderte.

\- ¿acabas de decir no quise?

\- Eso que importa, no quise perderte cuando para ti sol soy un amigo, porque para mí tu eres mi todo cuando no soy nada para ti.

\- Y que harás al respecto.

\- Probablemente algo estúpido.

\- Si, pero eso ya lo hiciste- la rubia se fue acercando de a poco a su coronel, notando como esos ojos verdes hacían contacto con los suyos.

\- Entonces algo alocado.

\- Eso está mucho mejor- fue ahí cuando sintió la presión sobre sus labios, y el vuelco en el corazón estaba teniendo una batalla campal contra las mariposas del estómago, Hiccup la estaba besando y no podía sentirse más feliz por eso, era definitivamente diez mil veces mejor que el beso en la mejilla, y esa hambre que sentía en su interior cuando le beso en la mejilla, aunque nunca se admitirá que quería más contacto, ese tipo de contacto, y saber que tan especial era para él era como que le hubieran regalado la luna, definitivamente le agradaba el lado loco que tenía Hiccup, cuando se separaron le dio un puñetazo en el brazo.

\- Eso fue por asustarme desapareciendo- luego le dio un beso en la mejilla- y eso fue por… todo lo demás.

][-\\\/

Sam estaba algo nervioso, nunca, realmente, nunca había usado el comunicador del USS Chimuelo, pero era momento de encontrar a Hiccup, pues ya hacia unas seis horas que había desaparecido, y no solo el coronel, Astrid tampoco aparecía por ningún lado, al pensar que podrían estar juntos le dio una amarga gracia al teniente coronel, Erick había planeado meticulosamente un plan para unir al coronel Henry con alguien, y por plan meticuloso se refería a la ferviente idea de encerrarlos juntos, como si eso pudiera milagrosamente formar una relación.

Al pensar en su superior no pudo evitar sentir algo de nostalgia, recordar a su amigo siempre traía recuerdos alegres así como anécdotas divertidas, como el día del cumpleaños de Hiccup que trataron de cocinar un pastel, haciendo que la cocina fuese inservible durante un mes, o cuando subieron a la superficie para ir a nadar, cuando organizaron una fiesta sorpresa dentro del USS Chimuelo un día de servicio, o cambiaron diecisiete paquetes de azúcar por sal, la vida era divertida con Erick cerca, ya que era un verdadero bromista, como las que ya no hay.

También pudo recordar como lo había ayudado a adaptarse al USS Chimuelo apenas había llegado ahí, y pensar que casi pedía un traslado, se hubiera perdido todo eso, que idiota había sido en ese entonces, definitivamente la vida en el USS Chimuelo marcaba a todo el que pasara por ahí.

\- Teniente coronel, que le decimos al general de ejército Robert.

\- Dile que el coronel Henry esta yendo en camino para la sala de comunicaciones.

Sam tomo un sonoro suspiro y apretó el botón para emitir el mensaje en todo el submarino, no le gustaba hacer esto, pero tenía que hacerlo, la única forma de ignorar una orden de un general de ejército era estando muerto.

\- Su atención por favor, coronel Henry Haddock, se necesita en la sala de comunicaciones, el general de ejército espera por usted.

IIII-IIII-IIII-IIII-IIII

Bueno, eso es todo, espero que les haya gustado, y no se olviden en comentar.

Caelisalvador: wow eso es mucho, no imagine que mi fic gustara tanto, espero que este capítulo sea de tu agrado, y lamento haberte hecho esperar, y me alegra que te estén gustando los momentos HiccupxAstrid y debo decir que tus saludos no han llegado tan lejos porque yo también soy de argentina jajajja…

Gapy Haddock Hofferson Frost: la escena de celos fue de parte de Hiccup, pero no soy muy bueno con esa parte jajajaja, espero que te haya parecido interesante, en cuanto a todo lo demás solo tengo una respuesta: -.-

Fantasy Branca Snow: la idea era que la acción nivelara un poco el romanticismo y el pegoteo jajajaja… y la cuestión es que le a pegado fuerte, aunque fui bueno y no deje que dejara marca jajaja… y me alegra que alguien haya visto el lado bueno de que tarde en actualizar XD… y ese padre tuyo es un acaparador, ósea, es tu regalo, debe compartirla, y aunque me invitaras no creo que llegaría nunca, ya que, como dije antes, soy argentino y no sé qué tanto me tomaría llegar a donde vives jajajaja entiendo tu alegría con los golpes emociones, algo me dice que eres del tipo que quiere que sufra antes de conseguir la paz y la alegría, si erres así entonces puede ser que te gusten los capítulos venideros jajajaja pues en esta no hubo mucho de la guerra, y en el tema de los celos no soy muy bueno, pero el romance te aseguro que es mi campo, además, lamento avisarte que no le quedan muchos capítulos al fic, espero que todos lo que queden sean de tu agrado.

Dark-hime7: Hola, y está bien, si lo pides, no te lo diré, y vaya que si te agradaba ese personaje ¿no? En cuanto a lo de Hiccstrid yo dije qui iba a venir, y nunca miento a menos que sea estrictamente necesario jajajaj y me alegra que te haya gustado el capítulo, además de que se agradece que estés de acuerdo con mi idea de que los amoríos porque si carecen de sentido, y la idea es que al no tener el pegoteo, tengo que hacerlo interesante por otro lado, y las acciones, suspenso y drama es lo que mejor me sale además del romance ^^… en cuanto a Patán trate de que su aparición sea más o menos a lo que conozco de él, un sin cerebro y con mucho musculo y un gran ego, y la idea fue darle un poco de humor a todo el capítulo, trato de hacer una mezcla con los sentimientos que podrían sentir al leerlo en cuanto a los próximos capítulos no te diré nada, ya que no quiero arruinarte las sorpresas, ya que creo que no te gustaría que te contara el final ¿o sí? Y en cuanto a Sam solo diré que es mi comodín en situaciones especiales jajaja y si tiene un genio algo cambiante, estoy seguro que nadie habría pensado en lo que se convertiría apenas lo leyeron en el primer capítulo. Astrid es otro punto, las cosas se complican cuando la quiero escribir, no me sale muy bien su personalidad, espero que eso no les moleste tanto, aunque no la hice una loca enamorada tampoco, ya que es de sobra que ese no es su estilo espero que este capítulo haya sido de tu agrado, y también espero tu opinión de mi intento de escenas de celos.

karinamorenod: yo no creo que sea tan especial mi forma de escribir, solo trato de que el lector no se aburra y mantenga su interés, creo que es algo que se aprende con el tiempo, de hecho yo cuando leía de chico jugaba a que era un personaje también y pensaba como mi presencia cambiaría la historia. Lo sé, suena muy loco, y en algo tienes razón, yo no pienso, por eso por ahí sale cualquier cosa y así se queda jajajaja y no sabía que mis fic daban la impresión de películas, debe ser porque la mayoría de los fic que estoy haciendo son de las películas, aún no he escrito ninguna de un libro, y si leyeras mi primer fic creo que te darías cuenta que no escribo tan fluido, la idea por la que entre a fanfiction, además de subir mis historias, era para que me fueran ayudando a ser un mejor escritor, ya que me gusta escribir y quiero que mis historias sean contadas de la mejor manera que pueda… y lamento decirte que no era un plan diabólico, realmente no se exactamente la escena que te referías jajaja soy algo despistado.

Bueno, eso es todo, se despide Utopico.


	12. Desesperación

Muy buenas a todos, ¿Cómo han estado? Yo mejor, me he curado y he salido a correr una maratón, terminando 20 de 360, debo decir que me siento orgulloso, bueno, este es el capítulo número doce, y les voy a decir una cosa, he vuelto a leer todos sus comentarios, desde el primer capítulo, lo sé me agarro la nostalgia, y me he dado cuenta que recién ahora se cumplió lo que ustedes pidieron tan fehacientemente desde el primer capítulo, y eso es los momentos Hiccstrid, así que puedo decirles que he desarrollado su paciencia jajajaja como sea, tengo algo que decirles, voy a salir de vacaciones por una semana obligatoriamente, así que el próximo capítulo tal vez tarde un poco más de la cuenta, además que voy a contestarles sus comentarios ahora, por que posiblemente me quieran matar así tengo más tiempo para correr jajaja

karinamorenod: no creo que seas rara, ya que yo hago lo mismo jajajaja y no imagine que te gustara tanto Gustav jajajaja y de hecho ya he seguido con más historias en fanfiction, porque el primer capítulo de La ciudad del caos fue publicado ya jajajaja y si, ya falta poco para el final, espero que logre mantenerte interesada jajajaj.

Caelisalvador: muchas gracias, y ya estoy mejor, y me alegra saber que te gusto el capítulo anterior, la verdad es que no sabía si la escena de celos habían quedado bien, espero que este capítulo sea de tu agrado.

Fantasy Branca Snow: muchas gracias, no sabía que había quedado tan bien, y estoy de acuerdo contigo, tanta dulzura empalaga el fic, y no es algo muy difícil escribir el romance, de hecho, creo que el género más difícil de escribir, según mi punto de vista, es el drama o el suspenso, ya que siempre tienes que pensar en lo inesperado, y eso es difícil jajaja y dime que tal te ha parecido este nuevo sufrimiento, y aun no hice uso de esa carta, pero tal vez en un futuro haga que se crucen, todo depende que tanto lo deseen ustedes… y lamento que te duela, pero ya falta muy poco, la historia tiene un final estipulado, a lo sumo si veo que tiene mucho apoyo, se puede extender uno más, pero nada más que eso, lo siento, pero si quieres puedes pasarte a leer y darme tu opinión de mi nuevo fic, La ciudad del caos, y no pienso morirme, por lo menos no en un buen tiempo jajaja espero que te haya gustado este capítulo.

I dont know I want to sleep: bueno, no me molesta, pero de ahí a tomarlo como alago, yyyyyy bueno jajajajaj si, tal vez si me alague un poco, y muchas gracias por dejarme review esta vez, significa que te intereso lo suficiente como para comentar y me alegra que hayas dejado tu comentario, y me alegra mucho que te encante mi maldad jajajaja espero que para ti este capítulo haya valido la pena, y lamento la espera, además de que a mí tampoco me va el mundo color de rosas, me gusta que las cosas sean un poco más realistas, pero también me gustan que los finales felices, pero aún no diré si este fic lo tendrá o no jajajajaja

Dark-hime7: ¿y este capítulo te ha gustado por algo en especial o no te ha gustado? Y está bien, a todos nos gusta un personaje, y si, era el último empujón que se necesitaban para formar un lazo y te me adelantaste con tu deseo, asi que ten cuidado con lo que deseas de ahora en adelante jajajaja y tú me dijiste que no te dijera nada de Erick, así que lo hare, y si, todo tiene un final, pero lo bueno es que han disfrutado todo los capítulos y eso me hace muy feliz a mí… en cuanto al título de este capítulo, creo que le hace justicia al dicho de la calma antes de la tormenta, spoiler alerta (en este capítulo y el que le sigue todo se ira al carajo) y si, Astrid es difícil de hacer, pero creo que me será un poco más fácil en el nuevo fic, o al menos eso espero, y aun no sabremos que pasara con Hiccup y su modo depresivo, y ya estoy mejor, gracias por preocuparte.

Gapy Haddock Hofferson Frost: muchas gracias, y espero que este también te haya gustado, y me alegra lo mucho que te gusto la escena de celos y que te haya divertido…

No soy dueño de cómo entrenar a tu dragón, y no busco ningún sustento económico por con esto, solo espero que lo disfruten y me dejen su comentario.

Bueno, eso es todo, se despide Utopico.

IIII-IIII-IIII-IIII-IIII

Desesperación.

][

\- Su atención por favor, coronel Henry Haddock, se necesita en la sala de comunicaciones, el general de ejército espera por usted.

Patapez era consciente de la voz de Sam por los altos parlantes, además de que por la supuesta habilidad que había tenido para encontrar a Hiccup la vez anterior, se le dio la tarea de volver a buscarlo, algo que no estaba resultando ser para nada fácil, ya que lo había buscado en su habitación, y en la sala de motores/investigación por decirle así, y tenía acceso a ella ya que momentos antes de que Hiccup volviera a desaparecer, y después de la situación extraña de encontrar a Hiccup, el conserje le había dado el acceso necesario para entrar.

Al recordar la situación extraña no puedo evitar volver a analizarla, conocía a la rubia, y más o menos conocía al coronel por lo que había escuchado aquí y allá en las charlas con el resto de los reclutas, y encontrarlos a los dos en la misma habitación después de un tiempo de desaparecidos fue algo… que el rubio no esperaba, pero tampoco le parecía tan descabellada, Patapez había visto que había algo entre el teniente coronel y su superior, no sabía cómo marcarlo, pero era obvio que había algo ahí, algo extraño e único y que parecía solo aparecer cuando los dos estaban juntos.

Algunos años atrás podría haber dicho que eran celos, podría decir que la rubia tenia celos del coronel, pero ahora, de la forma que lo miraba, y como actuaba a su alrededor, y ni hablar de lo que pudo haber pasado en esa habitación apuntaban hacia otro lugar, haciendo un giro de ciento chenta grados en los posibles escenarios, dándole una pista de lo que en realidad podría estar sintiendo su amiga y que había tratado de esconder o etiquetar erróneamente.

Aunque algo realmente ameritaba guardar en su memoria, y eso era la cara que la rubia tenía cuando Hiccup había abierto la puerta de su camarín, ya que Astrid Hofferson nunca se sonrojaba, y en ese mismísimo momento había estado tan roja que haría sentir envidiosos a los tomates, y eso era algo que realmente quería guardar en su memoria, ya que podría hacerle avergonzar de nuevo en un futuro no muy lejano. Pero había una pregunta que aún no había podido encontrar la respuesta, y para un amante de las respuestas eso era una verdadera aberración.

¿Qué hacía Astrid en la habitación con el doble cero? Y aún más importante ¿Qué demonios había pasado ahí adentro que había tal desastre?, el teniente tenia algunas hipótesis, una de ellas era muy descabellada y era que el coronel y la teniente coronel eran pareja, lo cual sería muy loco ya que no llevaban más de un día dentro de ese submarino, pero que esa idea dejaba como explicación para el desastre que las cosas se habían puesto calientes, algo que le hacía subir los colores al teniente de solo pensarlo, pero estaba el hecho del colchón recién usado que podía apoyar esa teoría.

La otra hipótesis era que ambos habían formado una estrecha i complicada amistad en un tiempo record, y el motivo por el cual la rubia había estado ahí era para darle consuelo al coronel, consuelo y apoyo para su amigo necesitado, ya que estaba el hecho de que su padre había muerto en ese mismo momento, aunque no daba explicación al uso del colchón y el desastre en la habitación, ya que dudaba de que Astrid hubiera permitido tal desastre por parte de un superior.

Y una tercera hipótesis era la de que Hiccup había visto el asesinato de su padre solo en su habitación, y en un estado de ira, frenesí y dolor, destrozo todo lo que tenía a su alcance generando el desastre, y tal vez por los ruidos, o por mera casualidad la rubia llego a la habitación del coronel, aunque eso no explicaba porque la rubia parecía haberse quedado, el uso del colchón y su vergüenza, aunque podría haber sido por no haber controlado a su capitán en un momento de descontrol.

Había muchas posibilidades, las cual debían ser ponderadas y estudiadas de forma meticulosa teniéndose un análisis totalmente objetivo y en su posible cuantitativo para llegar a una conclusión totalmente viable, algo que todos su amigos dirían "darle una solución al estilo Patapez", y no se enojaba con eso, era su estilo de ser, donde el conocimiento era muy importante y donde siempre se encontraba en un estado de desesperación por la respuesta verdadera.

Fue despertado de sus pensamientos al escuchar un ruedo a puerta a la lejanía, lo cual le resultaba muy extraño, ya que había estudiado el submarino, y sabía que se encontraba en una zona algo apartada del tumulto, donde la mayoría de las salas estaban fuera de funcionamiento aun, o se guardaba armamento o productos en su defecto, ya sean comestibles o de limpieza, reduciéndolo a una palabra, Patapez se encontraba en la zona de los almacenes. Por ende, decidió investigar el motivo del ruido, viendo algo extrañamente posible, ya que de una de las puertas del pasillo, a una distancia prudencial de él, se veía como salía un Hiccup con los labios un poco hinchados y una sonrisa de bobo en su rostro, para luego ser precedido por una rubia en un estado algo parecido con la diferencia que podía disimular un poco más su estado, pudo ver una pequeña charla entre ellos, donde la rubia le dio un puñetazo en el brazo del coronel en forma de juego, el cual respondió de forma demasiado exagerada para demostrar que le estaba siguiendo el juego.

En ese momento agradecía no estar cerca de su campo de visión, y la gran suerte que tenia ya que parecían alejarse hacia el otro sentido del cual se encontraba, además de que esas acciones habían tirado un poco de luz sobre sus hipótesis, ya que ahora, con lo que había presenciado, no parecía muy descabellad e imposible su primer teoría.

][-][

Hiccup estaba nerviosos, feliz, dolido y para varia, estúpido. Nervioso por la llamada del general de ejército Robert, ya que no significaba nada bueno si ese viejo lleno de cicatrices lo llamaba directamente. Estaba feliz por lo que había encontrado en Astrid, ese amor sin fronteras que tanto necesitaba para sanar un corazón demasiado dañado. Dolido por lo dura e injusta que estaba siendo la vida con él, ya que había encontrado el amor, pero no tenía padre a quien presentársela, el cual le daría la explicación embarazosa de como nacían los bebes, o una madre que lo avergonzara mostrándole fotos de cuando era bebe, y un amigo que se le reiría por la cara de estúpido que debía estar poniendo cara vez que hablaba de ella ,se había perdido lo que pasaría si su vida fuera normal, estaba seguro que muchos no quisieran pasar por eso, pero el que nunca tuvo la posibilidad de vivirlo se sentía celoso de los que aun podían pasar por ello. Y para rematar, se sentía estúpido por pensar en todo eso en ese mismo momento. Realmente debía recibir un puñetazo de su novia por idiota.

Su novia, que bien se escuchaba eso para él, por más que no sea en voz alta y solo en sus pensamiento, pero se escuchaba realmente bien, le llenaba de alegría, algo que no le duraba mucho al coronel, aunque rogaba que esta vez al menos le durara por unas veinticuatro horas, o cuando mucho unas dieciséis más, y si no era así, aún tenía la posibilidad de volver a encerrarse en uno de los cuartos de conserjería con Astrid y besarla como si no hubiera un mañana, no es que haya hecho eso hacía solo unos minutos, sino que en el momento que la beso realmente creyó que no habría un mañana para él y que estaba en el Valhalla.

El coronel sacudió su cabeza, debía concentrarse, ya que estaba en la sala de comunicaciones a punto de entablar conversación con alguien importante y que para variar le había cortado la vez anterior, así que no debía estar muy contento por ello y seguramente se iba a poner peor cuando se enterara de todo lo que había pasado en tan poco tiempo, fue la voz de un ángel la que lo saco completamente de su letargo, definitivamente la voz de la rubia sonaba mejor después de besarla, o era cosa suya, no lo sabía, lo único que sabía con certeza era que aun quería volver a besarla

\- Abriendo comunicación coronel.

\- Está bien, gracias teniente coronel.

\- Coronel Henry, yo lamento mucho lo sucedido.

Esa oración fue la forma de saludar y dar comienzo a la conversación de parte del viejo general de ejército Robert, Hiccup veía su rostro lleno de cicatrices, con su pelo negro y su ceño de enfado enfadado en su rostro, ya que siempre tenía un en su rostro las macas de enfado, pero dependía de lo que había pasado para que su ceño demostrara una reacción más además del enfado- en esos momentos le coronel Haddock agradecía que lo estuviera viendo a través de una pantalla, porque si lo hubiera visto con ese ceño en un holograma, podría jurar que lo estaría tratando de matar con la mirada.

\- Muchas gracias- lo dijo por mera formalidad.

\- Entiendo lo que le haya pasado a tu padre podría afectarle coronel, y espero poder ayudarle de alguna forma.

\- Con el debido respeto señor, no quiero su ayuda.

\- Piensa bien, no debes dejarte llevar por el shock del momento, fuiste entrenado para estar con la cabeza fría en momentos en momentos de necesidad- Hiccup estaba comenzando a molestarse.

\- Me encuentro con la cabeza fría general de ejército Robert.

\- Coronel, debe pensar en sus hombres, no creo que el haber perdido a un teniente coronel y quedarse solos en el océano atlántico cerca de las Bahamas le ayude a la confianza de sus subordinados.

\- Mire general de ejército, la muerte del teniente coronel Erick Amstrong pasa por mi responsabilidad, en cuanto al de quedarnos so… ¿cómo lo supo?

\- ¿Disculpe?

\- ¿Cómo es que supo nuestra posición? Ni el mismísimo capitán general George Smith Patton sabía nuestra ubicación exacta, y además de que nadie más que miembros del USS Chimuelo sabían que habíamos quedado solos…. Nadie más excepto nuestros enemigos que fueron los encargados de hundir el Salvajebestia.

El rostro de Robert en la pantalla parecía perplejo ante la idea de Hiccup, pero no parecía negarlo ni afirmarlo con ninguna acción, solo se quedaba mirándolo y parecía que analizaba sus palabras, como si buscara algo que no debía ir. Sin previo aviso, su mirada se oscureció más, su voz se volvió más baja y macabra de lo que cualquiera hubiera imaginado que era posible, y las palabras que decía parecían ser tan filosas como un cuchillo, dejando al descubierto quien era realmente el general de ejército Robert.

\- Yo les di su oportunidad Coronel Henry Haddock, y esperaba que fueras un poco más inteligente que tu padre, pero veo que ninguno de los dos entiende lo que has hecho, pero eso ya no importa, porque tarde o temprano ese conocimiento será mío.

\- ¿Drago? Así que tú eres el dichoso Drago Manodura, y has matado a tu propia gente por esto, ¡¿Acaso no tienes un poco de remordimiento aunque sea?!

\- Algunas vidas deben ser sacrificadas para que se avance, o no es que acaso el descubrimiento de la sulfamida no nació por el sacrifico de unos cuantos.

\- ¿Te acabas de comparar con los nazis?

\- Eso no importa, lo que importa es que tienes una oportunidad de salvar a los tuyos si te entregas.

\- Ahora sé que estás loco Drago, y por la muerte de mi padre y lo loco que estas jamás entregare esta instalación a tus diabólicos fines, sean cuales sean, antes prefiero que este en el fondo del océano.

\- Pues así será.

La pantalla se había puesto completamente negra después de que el general de ejército Robert cortara, dejando completamente encogidos de miedo a todos los presentes en la sala de comunicaciones, que habían escuchado la conversación de principio a fin, y dejando esa desesperación de no saber qué hacer en sus bocas, ser traicionado por un subordinado era una cosa "común" se podría llegar a decir, pero ser traicionado por un superior, y uno que era tan importante, le ponía los pelos de punta a cualquiera, además que hacía pensar en quien más podría estar involucrado apoyando al traidor, ya que en el ejército era común encontrar a algunos amantes de la violencia que venderían su alma al mejor postor por un poco de lo que era su droga.

Todos mostraban claros signos de miedo y duda en lo que hacer, comenzaban a dudar de quien tenían a su lado generándose discordia entre sí, y siendo el USS Chimuelo un submarino, eso significaban grandes problemas. Solo unos pocos parecían conservar la calma en medio de todo ese alboroto y pensando en cómo poder salir con vida de ese embrollo, uno de ellos era el coronel Hiccup, que había tomado la ferviente decisión de no perder a un solo amigo más por hundirse en la depresión, ya que ya había perdido a muchos en la destrucción del Salvajebestia, y esta vez no permitiría que la historia se repitiera, sin importar lo que tendría que hacer para evitarlo.

\- Teniente coronel, necesito una comunicación inmediata con el general de Brigada Gobber.

\- Ya se encuentra en línea señor.

\- vaya, gracias.

\- ¿Hiccup? ¿Creí que no hacías estas llamadas a menos que fuera estrictamente necesario?- en el monitor que hacía unos segundos estaba Robert, ahora se encontraba el rostro preocupado del amigo de su padre y suyo, Bocón.

\- Y lo es Bocón, el Salvajebestia ha sido hundido, nos encontraron Bocón.

\- ¿Qué demonios? Ahora mismo envió refuerzos a tu posición.

\- No

\- ¿Por qué no?

\- Necesito algo más importante que hagas por mí.

\- ¿Qué?

\- E descubierto quien es Drago Manodura, es el general de ejército Robert.

\- ¿Pero qué…

\- Debes creerme Bocón, lo descubrí hace solo unos segundos, cuando se le escapo mi posición, algo que nadie sabía menos nuestro enemigo por un virus que soltaron en segundo plano en la trasmisión del video… necesito que lo detengas.

\- Hare lo que pueda chico, pero aun así te enviare refuerzos, no comentas ninguna estupidez… y le tengo terminantemente prohibido morirse soldado.

-Hare lo que pueda, general de Brigada Gobber.

\- Eso espero.

\- Y Bocón.

\- ¿Si?

\- Para mí fue un honor estar bajo tus servicios- después de esa oración Hiccup corto la trasmisión antes de esperar respuesta alguna de su amigo.

][-][-][

Brutacio estaba loco de la alegría, ¿o era simplemente loco?, no sabía la diferencia, ni le importaba, lo que si le importaba era la gran cantidad de armas que podría disparar y cosas que podría hacer explotar si aparecían los enemigos, después de todo fue por eso que se unió al ejército, para poder hacer bolar cosas en miles de pedazos, y una prueba vocacional le dio que su mejor lugar seria en la marina, igual que su hermana. Tenía una relación extrañamente unida con su hermana, eran como dos gotas de agua, y para no serlo si eran gemelos.

La sala de armamento estaba en su mejor esplendor, personas corriendo de un lado al otro, y muchas cosas que explotaban en todos lados, era el paraíso para los Torton, Sam estaba delante suyo explicándole no entendía que sobre las precisiones del armamento de prueba, y tampoco le interesaba, siempre y cuando le dijeran de donde se disparaban y que explorara mucho, él sería feliz.

\- Muy bien, pasando al torpedo de primera clase experimental nos encontramos con el Hideous Zippleback, este torpedo es una combinación de dos torpedos…

\- ¿Dos torpedos? No me jodas, solo tienen dos- Brutacio estaba molesto, esperaba que por lo grandioso que era el USS Chimuelo, fuese igual de bueno en sus armas.

\- No, no es que tenemos dos, es que el Hideous Zippleback es un juego de dos torpedos muy especiales, sígueme, te los mostrare.

Sam salió por delante seguido muy de cerca por el gemelo rubio, saliendo de la zona de armamento para entrar a la puerta siguiente en el pasillo, resultando ser una gran habitación llena hasta el borde de torpedos medianos y algunos artefactos extraños que llamaban mucho la atención, el suboficial mayor noto que el lugar donde estaban resultaba ser un almacén de armamento, pero no tuvo tiempo de quedarse pasmado por la belleza del lugar, ya que el comandante comenzó a moverse entre algunas mesas con los torpedos típicos desarmados, pero lo que vio más adelante lo dejo pasmado.

Sobre una mesa se encontraba un gran cilindro, de aproximadamente diez pulgadas de diámetro y uno metro y medio de largo, de un extremo tenía tres timoneles que parecían ser posibles de moverse automáticamente además de la hélice de un potente motor a propulsión, del otro extremo pena la punta del cilindro chata y alrededor, en el mismo lado que cada timonel, tenía pequeñas antenas que parecían plegarse contra el casco del torpedo para poder ser eyectado por el tubo lanzatorpedos.

Al costado de esa impotente bestia se encontraba otro mucho más chico, con unos tres o cuatro pulgadas de diámetro y no más de medio metro de largo, con un extremo terminando igual que el más grande con timoneles, aletas y una hélice de motor a propulsión, pero el resto de sus partes se diferenciaban ya que se podía ver en el medio de su cuerpo lo que parecía bocinas que apuntaban hacia todos los puntos formando un círculo perfecto, y en la punta contraria a la del motor había unos tres ganchos que parecían ser hidráulicos también, terminando en una punta muy filosa, además de que ese pequeño torpedo también parecía terminar en una especie de punzón muy grueso.

\- Bueno amigo mío, estas ante el todo poderoso Hideous Zippleback, esta belleza lleva encima 5 años de desarrollo en ingeniería de la guerra, el pequeño es Barf, y su misión es primordialmente dar en el blanco, una vez que lo hace se calva en él y esas garras hidráulicas se cierran con fuerza perforando el casco anclándose bien en él, una vez hecho eso comienza su trabajo, haciendo sonar una sirena constante que no importa que tan lejos estés del submarino que cayó en sus pobres ganchos será posible verlo en el sonar sin problema, pero eso no es lo único, como dije estos dos funcionan en conjunto, y por ello pasare a presentarte al grande, que es Belch, y es la explosión, un torpedo con un sistema de control automático guiado por un sonar y un enlace único entre cada Barf y Belch, este grandote es lento a comparación del pequeño, pero su potencia de fuego lo nivela, ya que es capaz de hacer una explosión de unos novecientos metros, lo cual es más que suficiente para que con uno solo sea posible eliminar un portaviones, ahora, por lo pequeño que es Barf, debe haber un tubo lanzatorpedos especial para él, lo que convierte al USS Chimuelo el único que puede usar el Hideous Zippleback.

\- Es… Es… Increíble- al suboficial mayor se le estabas escapando algunas lágrimas.

\- ¿Está llorando suboficial mayor Denis Torton?- pregunto Sam algo confundido por la reacción de su subordinado.

\- ¿Cómo no hacerlo? Si es algo único he increíble, ¿quién fue el creador de esta hermosura?- el comandante Shepard sonrió ante su última pregunta.

\- Creo que no me he presentado correctamente, soy comandante Sam Shepard, encargado del desarrollo e implementación del armamento del USS Chimuelo, y cuento con un doctorado en armas de vanguardia un gusto conocerte.

\- suboficial mayor Denis Torton, su más grande fan a su servicios.

Ambos sonrieron y se estrecharon las manos, todo apuntaba que Brutacio había conocido a alguien a quien admirar por su capacidad de crear cosas tan hermosamente destructivas, realmente le alegraba mucho servir en el USS Chimuelo en ese mismo momento, y si moría mañana, quería por lo menos tener el tiempo de poder disparar una vez cada una de esas pequeñas que había creado o supervisado el comandante Sam, lo que no sabía Brutacio, era lo cerca que iba a estar de cumplirse su sueño, ya que en esos mismo instantes comenzaron a sonar las sirenas dentro del submarino, a lo que ambos por reflejo, se fueron de nuevo a la sala de armamento, donde podrían tener el control de los torpedos a lanzar.

\- ¿Qué sucede?- fue Sam el encargado en preguntar, y en responder no fue nada más ni nada menos que la otra suboficial mayor a su cargo, Brutilda.

\- Nos han vuelto a encontrar señor, y son doce submarinos.

\- ¡todos a sus puestos ahora mismo, quiero que si Hiccup da la orden de disparo ya este todo listo!- se veía fríamente como San trabajaba, pero Brutacio fue capaz de escuchar lo que decía en voz baja, casi en un susurro- estamos jodidos.

][-\\\/

Hiccup estaba dando a relucir todas sus posibles estrategias que había pensado, además de todo lo que se le venía a la cabeza para tratar de mantener a toda su tripulación con vida, pero le estaba resultando difícil lograrlo, ya que de la nada volvieron a aparecer doce submarinos sin ninguna pista de cómo lo encontraron, pero estaba seguro que la llamada del ex general de ejército Robert fue el encargado de armarle esa fiesta, pero algo que caracterizaba a los Haddock era que no se iban si pelear, y tanto su padre como su madre lo habían demostrado, siempre siendo ellos mismos hasta el final, y sonriéndole a la muerte a la cara, como si se juntaran a jugar una partida de naipes.

\- Otro Hideous Zippleback dio en el blanco, coronel.

\- Perfecto, vuélalo Sam.

\- A la orden señor.

Ese era el cuarto que lograban alcanzar con las tretas que había planeado, pero sus enemigos aprendían rápido, y cada vez era más difícil lograr acertarle un golpe, y ni hablar de que ya le quedaban solo dos Hideous Zippleback mas, además de que aún no aparecía la Muerte Roja, y eso lo tenía aún más preocupado, tenía varias ideas si llegaba a ser alcanzado por el torpedo especial, pero todas eran arriesgadas, y ninguna de ellas aseguraba que funcionara.

Una sacudida repentina descontrolo todo, habían sido alcanzados por una de las explosiones que habían generado los torpedos que lograban esquivar, esa era una de las desventajas de luchar en un fondo marino lleno de pasajes entre fosas marinas, y aun se sentía algo desesperado por el miedo de que sus decisiones terminen con el USS Chimuelo bajo alguna roca que se haya desprendido por algún torpedo, o que lo hicieran sus enemigos a propósito al no poder conseguir detenerlo para hacerse con su información.

\- Coronel, ha aparecido un submarino en nuestras seis, nos tiene en la mira y a alcance de fuego- esta vez fue Patán el que hablo.

\- Maldición- fue todo lo que pudo decir antes de sentir una sacudida aún más grande que la anterior haciendo que muchos dentro de la sala de control se cayeran al piso, o se choraran contra alguna de las paredes, Hiccup podía estar cien por ciento seguro que ese último disparo había venido de la Muerte Roja, jugando como sebo y distracción sus otros submarinos para poder colarse con su sistema de camuflaje sin ser detectado por el avanzado sistema de sonares de su submarino.

Pudo ver como las luces titilaron unos momentos para luego encenderse luces rojas de emergencia por todo el submarino, habían sido alcanzado por ese paralizador eléctrico que habían leído, definitivamente esto no pintaba nada bien, podía ver a pesar de la escasa luz, como en el rostro de todos iban delatando sus miedos, y como sus movimientos demostraban su desesperación, era ahora o nunca, Hiccup tenía que cumplir con su deber como coronel de la marina de su país, y capitán de un navío tan avanzado, y eso era salir victorioso, o destruir toda prueba de su existencia. Y sin contestación alguna el coronel salió de su puesto en la sala se control con un rumbo fijo, y posiblemente su último destino.

IIII-IIII-IIII-IIII-IIII


	13. Quédate conmigo

Muy buenas a todos, aquí está el tan esperado capitulo, espero que sea de su agrado, ya casi falta poco para el final, y espero que no me maten si los hago sufrir mucho con todo esto jajajaja, nos vemos al final ya que esta vez are un poco corta la presentación por que el capítulo es más largo de lo normal, espero que les agrade.

No soy dueño de cómo entrenar a tu dragón, y no busco ningún sustento económico por con esto, solo espero que lo disfruten y me dejen su comentario.

IIII-IIII-IIII-IIII-IIII

Quédate conmigo.

][

Hiccup pudo ver como las luces titilaron unos momentos para luego encenderse luces rojas de emergencia por todo el submarino, habían sido alcanzado por ese torpedo paralizador eléctrico que habían leído en los informes, definitivamente esto no pintaba nada bien, podía ver a pesar de la escasa luz, como en el rostro de todos iban delatando sus miedos, y como sus movimientos demostraban su desesperación, era ahora o nunca, tenía que cumplir con su deber como coronel de la marina de su país, y capitán de un navío tan avanzado, y eso era salir victorioso, o destruir toda prueba de su existencia. Y sin contestación alguna el coronel salió de su puesto en la sala se control con un rumbo fijo, y posiblemente su último destino.

Esquivo a todos los que se cruzaban con él en los pasillos, nadie preguntaba, nadie dudaba, porque aunque tuvieran miedo, sabían que debían seguir con sus obligaciones hasta el final, paso cerca de la sala de radares y la de comunicación, al pasar al frente de la puerta no pudo evitar buscar a la rubia dentro de la habitación, ya que la había mandado a que se hiciera cargo de toda posible comunicación que podrían interceptar entre los submarinos enemigos, y si por las dudas Bocón se volviera a comunicar, ya que en ningún momento había dicho su posición, y estaba seguro que el general de brigada querría saber a dónde mandar esos refuerzos.

Pudo ver a quien buscaba como estaba gritando órdenes a todo pulmón para que todos trabajaran a un mil por ciento más de lo que hayan sido capaces de hacer nunca en su vida, definitivamente Astrid tenía su carácter y adoraba eso de ella, y se hizo la promesa mentalmente que si sobrevivía a la idea loca que tenía la invitaría a cenar y le pediría matrimonio, y la verdad era que la promesa de felicidad era el mejor vitalizador para hacer cosas muy locas, y tratar de salir vivo en el intento.

Estaba seguro que ella no pudo verlo, lo cual era lo mejor, porque si trataba de detenerlo, entonces estaba seguro que no podría hacer lo obligaba a hacer en cierta forma, ya que no lo hacía por ser coronel, sino por todas las vidas que estaban dentro de ese submarino y dependían de él, así que sin más remordimientos siguió su camino sin mirar hacia atrás, parándose frente a la puerta que ya conocía muy bien, lleno de todos esos carteles de peligro, saco de su cuello una llave y con su mano derecha corrió un cartel de peligro descubriendo una pequeña cerradura.

En momentos como ese agradecía la vendita idea de crear una llave para esa puerta también, porque si no lo hubiera hecho nunca hubiera podido entrar si había algún corte de luz en ese submarino, inserto la llave en la cerradura y abrió la puerta, no se molestó en volver a llevarla, ya que estaba seguro que nadie iría ahí, a paso firme cruzo la habitación que vio nacer tantas ideas locas para mejorar a su lagartija, yendo directamente hacia la puerta al otro lado que daba acceso a la verdadera sala de motores, puedo ver como las luces rojas alumbraban a la esfera que era el motor, la cual se encontraba del otro lado de esa ventana, también pudo ver como la refrigeración por hidrogeno se había cortado por la falta de energía, lo que significaba que nada bueno iba a salir de eso.

\- Definitivamente tendré que arreglar eso si sobrevivimos.

\- ¡¿Qué demonios tienes pensado hacer aquí Hiccup?!

El coronel no había notado que poco después de que él había entrado a la sala, alguien fue detrás de él, y ese alguien no fue ni más ni menos que la encargada de la mecánica de esa pequeña lagartija, la sargento Camicazi Travenger, se veía muy alterada en su rostro, y una extraña mirada de reproche, como si supiera lo que haría el coronel y tenía la idea de detenerlo a como dé lugar, y eso era algo que Henry no podía permitirse, así que decidió contestarle con un tono de voz que le demostrara que no permitiría interrupciones.

\- Me enviaron informes con este ataque del enemigo, y he pensado algunas estrategias para lograr evitarlos.

\- ¿y cuáles son esas estrategias?

\- Voy… Voy a sobrecargar el submarino- lo dijo en un tono un poco bajo, algo avergonzado y desviando la mirada.

\- ¡¿Qué tú vas a hacer que?! Definitivamente estás loco.

\- Camicazi, estamos a merced del enemigo, y cada segundo que perdemos es valioso para salir de esta… sé que es una locura, pero debo intentarlo todo si con eso consigo sacarlos vivos a todos de esta.

\- Hiccup, tú mismo fuiste el que diseño el campo de contención de la antimateria, y sabes cuáles son sus riesgos, lo sabes mejor que nadie en esta nave, sabes que si entras ahí tus posibilidades de vivir serán aun menores que el resto de la tripulación.

\- Lo sé perfectamente Camicazi, y no tengo miedo, sé que podrá funcionar, es arriesgarlo todo a una carta, pero estoy dispuesto a intentarlo, creo que si logro sobrecargar todos los sistemas del USS Chimuelo voy a poder resetearlo, por así decirlo, y lograr que vuelva a ser operativo, tal vez, incluso podría fritar el torpedo paralizador que nos han mandado, así que tengo una orden para ti sargento Travenger, y es cuidar de mi lagartija si me pasa algo, y encargarte de nivelar todos los sistemas si mi idea funciona- Camicazi se puso en posición de firme aunque su rostro mostrara preocupación su voz no tembló.

\- Entendido señor.

Hiccup asintió y sonrió a su subordinada, realmente había creado una gran familia en ese submarino, dio medio giro y se encargó de abrir entrar a la sala del motor por la puerta que se había destrabado al cortarse la luz, definitivamente eso también lo tendría que revisar si sobrevivía, lo agrego a su lista de cosas por hacer luego de que esto pasara, junto a la cena y propuesta de matrimonio a Astrid. Al recordar a la rubia no pudo evitar sonreír y sentir una gran alegría en su corazón, pero no era el momento ni el lugar para pensar en ello, así que volvió a centrarse en lo que tenía que hacer.

Al estar dentro de la sala pudo sentir como un gran calor lo abrazaba, al faltar la refrigeración por hidrogeno el motor se había calentado mucho con respecto al poco tiempo que estaban sin luz, y ese era uno de los motivos por el cual aún era un proyecto el uso de la antimateria para generar energía, por su gran inestabilidad en momentos específicos, y ese era uno de esos momentos. El coronel nunca había estado dentro de un volcán, pero juraría que el calor que estaba sintiendo en ese momento era igual de intenso.

De a poco fue acercándose a la gran esfera caliente que contenía toda la energía necesaria para que ese submarino funcionase, y mientras más cerca estaba el calor era más intenso, y mientras más intenso el calor más dudaba Hiccup si eso había sido realmente una buena idea, pero no se retractaría ya, estando tan cerca. Una vez al pie de la esfera busco una pequeña compuerta que se encontraba en su base, el metal caliente le generaba un escozor en su mano pero no por ello retiro la mano al abrir la pequeña compuerta, revelando una serie de teclas, botones y una gran perilla rojo.

El coronel se encargó de oprimir algunos botones y algunas teclas, asegurándose abrir todas las compuertas a la energía para que cuando la soltara recorrerá libremente todo el sistema del USS Chimuelo sobrecargándolo y si todo estaba tan bien hecho como se suponía eso generaría que todo el submarino se reseteara, volviendo la combinación de las puertas, cajas fuertes, claves de computadoras al último día que se habían salvado todos los datos, en cierta forma era como cuando una computadora quedaba en pantalla azul y la persona común apretaba el botón para reiniciar todo de nuevo, y fue esa misma idea lo que le llevo a pensar en hacer eso con el USS Chimuelo si sufrían ante las armas de la Muerte Roja.

Hiccup agradecía que fue solo hace unas horas que se había hecho esa preciada copia de seguridad, lo cual significaba que el desastre no iba a ser tan grande si todo salía bien. Decidiendo que ya era el momento, el ojiverde acciono la gran perilla roja, escuchando como la gran esfera generaba un chirrido que le hacía explotar la cabeza, clara señal de sobrecarga, luego de eso pudo ver como las luces roja se apagaban de golpe, hundiendo al submarino en una gran y total oscuridad, y entonces todo volvió a calmarse, comenzó a sentir el frio de la refrigeración a hidrogeno que era bien recibida por su cuerpo y como las luces típicas blancas y amarillas estaban encendidas con electricidad constante y sin ningún detento, lo había logrado, su idea había funcionado a la perfección y estaba más que feliz, volteo a ver a Camicazi para mostrarle su gran sonrisa a través del vidrio, pero al ver el rostro de horror en la rubia no pudo entender lo que pasaba, había gritado algo pero aun tenia los oídos que le pitaban por el ruido del motor y entonces sucedió, Hiccup no podía entender porque, pero en un segundo se encontraba suspendido en el aire antes de sentir un fuerte golpe en su espalda y todo se volviera completamente negro.

][-][

Camicazi no podía creerlo, realmente Hiccup estaba muy loco, demasiado loco, pero debía admitir que su idea tenía cierta lógica, y verlo avanzar a paso seguro al motor demostraba lo mucho que confiaba en sus ideas, pero no por eso se pondría menos nerviosa, prácticamente en unos segundo se había comido las uñas por completo, no dejando ni un mísero rastro de lo nerviosa que estaba, así que miraba, expectante a través de la ventana, cada movimiento que estaba haciendo, sin perderse nada.

Grande fue su sorpresa al ver como las luces rojas aumentaban su intensidad, además de un pequeño chirrido que por el rostro del coronel, Camicazi suponía que estaba siendo mucho peor ahí adentro. Entonces paso lo que su superior estaba buscando, todo se apagó de golpe, una oscuridad total que para ella duro demasiado, y dándole más que tiempo suficiente para pensar en todos los más terribles y posibles escenarios, y en todos había algo en común, el USS Chimuelo era destruido.

Pero como si los hechos hubieran pasado sin su conocimiento, las luces se encendieron de nuevo, en su típico y normal color blanco, todos los ordenadores comenzaron a reiniciarse y los sistemas a funcionar con normalidad, como si hubiera sido solo un mal sueño todo lo que había sucedido hasta el momento. Se encontraba muy contenta, todo había salido como debía, y parecía que no habría problema alguno con la decisión que se había tomado, debía admitir, Hiccup era, realmente, un verdadero genio.

Un leve sonido llamo su atención y al mirar su rostro palideció, todos los ordenadores ya habían terminado de iniciarse y estaba ejecutando los programas de protocolo, el leve pitido que estaba escuchando era una alerta de peligro inminente, al parecer, el poco tiempo que había estado sin refrigeración el motor llego a un punto de inestabilidad, y eso no podía significar nada bueno. Volvió a mirar a su amigo que estaba dentro del área de peligro, pudo ver como giraba con una sonrisa adornando su rostro, ella se percató que al verla a ella hubo un pequeño destello de duda en sus ojos.

\- ¡Hiccup, sal de ahí!

El al parecer no pudo escucharla ya que ni se movió, y ya no hubo tiempo para entrar a buscarlo porque el sistema dio un largo pitido dando señal de que el proceso de emergencia daría comienzo, vio con horror por ese gran ventanal como de golpe se abrían una gran cantidad de extractores en el techo que lanzaron hidrogeno en forma de gas a muy alta presión, lo cual genero una gran nube blanca que no le dio oportunidad de ver nada.

Una vez después de que la nube blanca se disipara sintió aún más miedo si eso era posible, en el piso se encontraba un inconsciente Hiccup con su pierna izquierda atrapada debajo de un de los grandes equipos de servidores que había en la habitación viendo la escena como si fuese una película. Le tomo unos segundo arrancar, pero una vez devuelta a la realidad fue directo a ayudar a su coronel, en esos momentos agradecía que ella fuera la que estaba ahí, ya que si alguien más tenía posibilidades de entrar a la sala de motores además del coronel, esa persona seria el encargado de mecánica.

Así fue como entro a la sala sin importarle mucho en cerrar la puerta después de ella, su principal preocupación era el estado de su superior y amigo, una vez dentro corrió hacia donde estaba Hiccup, la sala se encontraba ya a muy bajas temperaturas, y debía asegurarse de sacarlo de ahí antes que el cambio repentino de calor a frio le afectara de alguna manera, además que necesitaría asistencia médica por los golpes que parecía haber sufrido, ya que al estar más cerca pudo ver muchos rasguños que emanaban un poco de sangre y moretones dispersos por todo su cuerpo, trato de revisar si era capaz de despertarlo.

\- Vamos Hiccup, levántate.

No hubo respuesta alguna de parte del ojiverde lo cual era muy mala señal, estaba por sacudirlo un poco, pero su atención fue llamada por el ruido de la puerta principal abriéndose dándole permiso a entrar a una chica de pelo negro y unos ojos verdes que parecía que hacia no mucho habían estado llorando, Camicazi la reconoció al instante, era Heather, la que era novia de Erick, y una posible amenaza para Hiccup en estos momentos, ya que ella no conocía tanto a la pelinegra para saber si le guardaba rencor a su coronel o no.

La pelinegra solo avanzo a paso decidido dentro de la sala y se arrodillo junto al coronel posando su mano en su cuello, Camicazi no sabía cómo reaccionar ante sus acciones, y su mirada tampoco decía mucho, ya que parecía no tener ninguna emoción en ese momento, pero parecía querer ayudar con sus acciones, ya que después de haberle posado su mano en el cuello empezó a revisarlo con la mirada, deteniéndose en la apierna aplastada con el servidor, prosiguió a tratar de hacerle reanimación apoyando sus dos manos en su pecho, empujándolo unas diez veces para luego proseguir a darle oxígeno, aprovechó el momento entre cada entrega de oxígeno para hablar.

\- No tiene pulso, debemos sacarlo de ahí lo antes posible y llevarlo hacia sala de emergencias, fíjate si puedes levantarlo, voy a tratar de mantener la circulación y oxígeno en su cuerpo mientras tanto.

Camicazi solo asintió y no dudo que la otra chica ahí presente estaba tratando de ayudar, así que prosiguió a hacer lo que le había pedido, haciendo acopio de toda la fuerza que fue capaz de reunir en ese momento, levanto el servidor caído unos veinte centímetros del piso más que suficientes para sacar al coronel, y muchísimo para ser que estaba levantando algo que pesaba cerca de unos trescientos cincuenta quilogramos, la pelinegra no perdió tiempo y saco al coronel de debajo del servidor, pero a Camicazi no le aguantaron mucho las fuerzas y un líquido resbaladizo estaba en la base de servidor, así que una vez que fue sacado el cuerpo dejo caerlo de nuevo al piso.

La mirar de nuevo a Hiccup no pudo evitar taparse la boca con sus manos por el horror, la pierna izquierda del famoso coronel Henry Haddock se encontraba prácticamente destrozada, no podía reconocerse prácticamente que ahí antes había una pierna humana, pero la rubia volvió a centrarse en ella cuando sintió un olor extraño en sus manos, pudiendo ver detenidamente una mancha rojiza en sus dedos, y sacando la conclusión de que el líquido resbaladizo que había sentido era la sangre de su coronel.

\- Esta peor de lo que pensé, debemos movernos rápido.

La sargento no podía entender como la pelinegra se podía mover con tanta frialdad, ella prácticamente no podía apartar la vista de la herida, además que le temblaban las manos a no poder pero debía controlarse, una vida corría peligro.

][-][-][

Astrid estaba totalmente segura de que la vuelta de la luz tenía algo que ver con Hiccup, él era alguien muy inteligente y sabía que debía haber encontrado alguna manera de solucionar lo del torpedo paralizador, así que eso era algo muy bueno, además de que habían logrado encontrar una comunicación que llamaba mucho si atención en ese mismo momento, todo apuntaba que alguien trataba de comunicarse con el USS Chimuelo, y ella respetando con los protocolos envió la llamada a la sala de control, después de haber controlado que la fuente fuese viable, pero todo apuntaba que alguien de su país se comunicaba con ellos, solo esperaba que fuese el general de brigada diciéndoles que los refuerzos estaban en camino.

Lo único que puedo saber después de eso fue que varios submarinos enemigos fueron hundidos, dejando a la dichosa Muerte Roja sola en esas aguas, las cosas parecieron tranquilizarse después de ello, pero aun había muchas cosas sin resolver, según tenia entendida a ellos les quedaban pocos torpedos y quedaban muchos submarinos enemigos afuera, pero según lo que había escuchado ahora no estaban, supuso entonces, que las estrategias que Hiccup tenía habían funcionado, demostrándole de nuevo a ella que el coronel Haddock realmente merecía el título del mejor, porque no muchos podrían ganar batallas en tanta inferioridad numérica. La rubia hablaba todo de suposiciones por que no pudo salir de su área de trabajo en todo el momento que se desarrolló el combate, así que lo poco que sabía era de las conversaciones que había podido escuchar de los tripulantes que pasaban corriendo en los pasillos de un lugar al otro.

Fue sacada de sus pensamientos cuando una pelinegra que conocía muy bien apareció en la sala llamándola, parecía algo agitada, y su uniforme se encontraba manchado en algunas partes con sangre, haciendo que la cabeza de la rubia volviera a trabajar a mil, preguntándose "¿Qué le había pasado? ¿Si en algún momento hubo un daño en el casco y ella no se enteró?" y cientos de preguntas más sin respuesta alguna todavía.

\- Astrid…

\- Heather, ¿Qué demonios te paso?

\- No hay tiempo para eso Astrid, debes acompañarme rápido… tranquila, yo estoy bien.

\- ¿A dónde? ¿Dime que sucede?- la rubia estaba comenzando a desesperarse.

\- A la sala de emergencias… es Hiccup.

Y esas palabras fueron más que suficientes para que la rubia pensara lo peor, ¿qué le había pasado a Hiccup?, se suponía que él debía estar en la sala de control, como podía haberle pasado algo en un lugar tan seguro como ese, pero nada le pudo asegurar a la rubia que hubiera estado ahí, después de todo algo debió haber hecho Hiccup para recuperar la energía, "¿Qué idea loca has tenido esta vez?" pensó la teniente coronel mientras seguía a su amiga a la sala de emergencias, la cual podía agradecer que no estaba muy lejos de la sala de comunicaciones, porque el trayecto se le estaba haciendo eterno. Realmente si salían de esa a Hiccup le esperaba la más grande paliza de todos los tiempos por ponerla tan angustiada a ella.

Una vez dentro de la sala se encontró con Camicazi cerca de una cama con un paño en sus manos limpiándose lo que parecía sangre, y un Hiccup muy golpeado en una de las camillas, con lo que parecía una gran venda que cubría toda su pierna izquierda, un respirador en su boca, muchos claves conectados a su cuerpo monitorizándolo de todo, un leve pitido algo constante pero muy débil, y los ojos verdes que ella tanto amaba, escondido tras unas parpados cerrados que nada aseguraba que volverían a abrirse. Camicazi al ver a la rubia le pidió disculpas y salió de la sala prácticamente corriendo, parecía que no se sentía muy cómoda en ese lugar, fue Heather la que tomo la palabra de nuevo para explicarle todo mientras el medico encargado del lugar parecía estar constantemente inyectándole medicamentos al suero que Hiccup tenía conectado en su brazo.

\- Hiccup estaba en la sala de motores… la sargento Travenger me conto que su plan era sobrecargar el sistema para reiniciarlo, pensaba que así podría rehabilitar la energía… también me conto que los sistemas detectaron una falla peligrosa cuando volvió la corriente, el motor estaba muy caliente, así que dieron inicio a un protocola de hidrogenación masiva para nivelar la cosa… yo los encontré pocos segundos después de eso ya que estaba yendo a ver si tu necesitabas algo de ayuda y al pasar cerca de ahí escuche la explosión y el grito de Camicazi, al entrar vi a el coronel en el piso con uno de los servidores de la sala aplastándole la pierna y no parecía tener pulso, tratamos de reanimarlo, pero no pudimos, así que con mucho esfuerzo lo sacamos de ahí y lo trajimos como pudimos hasta aquí… yo lo siento mucho amiga, no pude ser de mucha ayuda.

Su voz se escuchaba a la distancia, Astrid no podía reaccionar a lo que veía, una imagen digna de provocar terror a cualquiera, podría distinguir el dolor en el tono de su amiga, y quería decirle tantas cosas, algunas buenas, algunas malas, pero las palabras no salían de su boca, lo que en cierta forma era bueno, ya que sabía que se arrepentiría de decirle las cosas malas, en ese momento el pulso de Hiccup hizo una leve parada y luego comenzó de nuevo, pero con un espacio más largo entre cada pitido algo que puso en alerta de nuevo a la rubia.

\- El coronel necesita atención médica inmediata, debemos tocar puerto ahora mismo- fue el medico quien tomó la palabra, denotando su disgusto y festación al no poder hacer nada ahí, además que veía a su paciente con ciertos ojos de cariño fraternal, Hiccup había cosechado muchos amigos l parecer.

\- Yo iré a informarle al puente, tú quédate aquí Astrid- la pelinegra estaba a punto de irse pero la voz de la rubia en un tono algo bajo y entre cortada la detuvo un momento.

\- ¿Por qué?… ¿Por qué hiciste todo esto? Yo creí que odiabas a Hiccup por lo que paso- fue un extraño silencio el que hubo entre la oración de la rubia y la contestación de la comandante.

\- Aun lo odio, y no sé si algún día lo dejare de hacer, pero no por eso quiero que tú sufras como yo.

Astrid quedo atónita por las palabras que su mejor amiga había dicho, en ningún momento la pelinegra se había volteado para mirarla cuando dijo eso, y se fue sin agregar más nada, algo que en cierta forma ella pudo entender, las heridas estaba siendo muy recientes para todos. Se acercó a la camilla para mirarlo más de cerca sin estorbar al médico el cual parecía estar preparando un desfibrilador en caso de necesitarlo, Astrid se sentía impotente, ella no pudo hacer nada desde que subió a ese estúpido submarino para ayudar a Hiccup, ¿Por qué la vida estaba siendo tan injusta con él? como si fuese el personaje principal de una novela de sufrimiento y el autor se jactase de hacerle pasar los mil pesares a sus personajes para que rogaran por el fin de su sufrimiento.

Hiccup no se merecía nada de lo que le estaba pasando, ni de lo que le había pasado, era un chico bueno e inteligente, alguien que se merecía ser feliz, alguien que debía ser protegido, "protegido", esa palabra se reprodujo miles de veces en su cabeza, hasta que pudo escuchar un recuerdo que compartió con Hiccup, uno que en esos momentos parecía tan lejano, podía escuchar aun el tono de la voz de Hiccup en su cabeza "…era temidos, pero respetados, si te ganabas su favor, entonces ya no tendrías que temerle a nada, ya que te acompañarían hasta la muerte si era necesario, son guardianes otorgados por el Dios Loki".

"realmente que tú nunca le temiste a nada Hiccup" pensó la rubia mirando su rostro, el cual parecía tranquilo, como si estuviera dormido, movida por sentimientos muy profundos la rubia salió corriendo de la sala para volver pocos segundos después con el peluche del dragón que había sido regalado por su madre, depositándolo en el pecho del coronel.

\- Yo también te acompañare hasta la muerte si me lo pides Hiccup, no estás solo, así que por favor... no me dejes sola a mí… por favor, quédate conmigo.

Sentía que con cada palabra las lágrimas amenazaban con salir, pero ella era un Hofferson, y los Hofferson no lloraban, "a la mierda con eso" pensó la rubia, y por una vez se permitió dejar caer un par de lagrimas mientras tomaba la mano de su amado entre las suyas y trataba de orar a esos dioses en los cuales creía la madre de su coronel "Loki, si realmente estas cosas son guardianes, por favor sálvalo".

][-\\\/

Hiccup abrió sus ojos de golpe, pero no podía ver nada, incluso trato de mirarse las manos pero nada aparecía ante su mirada, trato de recordar donde estaba o lo que sucedía, pero lo último que recordaba era ese golpe que había sentido dentro de la sala de su submarino.

\- ¿Hola? ¿Hay alguien aquí?

El silencio fue su única respuesta, el silencio y un destello pequeño de luz que se veía a la lejanía, Hiccup decidió caminar esperando encontrar alguna respuesta allá donde lo llevara esa luz, necesitaba saber que estaba pasando, así que camino, y en ciertos momentos también corrió, buscando acercarse a aquella luz que había al final, a la cual no parecía nunca acercarse, se sentía frustrado y cansado, muy cansado, a tal punto que tropezó y se cayó al piso sintiendo que ya no tenía fuerzas para levantarse.

\- Tranquilo Hiccup, no pasó nada, fue solo una caída…

"¿Esa voz? No puede ser, realmente no puede ser verdad…" pensó el coronel Henry Haddock, ya que realmente no era posible que pudiera escuchar esa voz que la conocía tan bien, pero no podía mentirle a sus oídos, sabía que la había escuchado perfectamente, así que trago un nudo que se le había formado en la garganta junto con una gran cantidad de saliva, y haciendo uso de toda su fuerza levanto la mirada.

\- ¿Mamá?

\\\/

Las cosas estaban complicadas si no podían conseguir electricidad, pero esperaba que Hiccup pudiera solucionar eso rápido, ya que por eso había salido corriendo de la sala de control ¿no?, o al menos eso le parecía a Sam, y no duro mucho antes que todos los sistemas volvieran a funcionar como correspondían, así que Sam hizo lo que debía hacer hasta que el coronel volviera, así que tomo el control de la situación contra las naves enemigas.

\- Teniente Jackson Jorgenson ¿Cuál es la situación?

- _Señor, hay alguien que está atacando a los submarinos a los cuales nos enfrentábamos, y se ha cargado a algunos cuantos ya._

 _-_ ¿Qué…?- pero la oración de Sam fue interrumpida por otra comunicación, esta vez fue el teniente David Ingerman.

- _Señor, hay una comunicación que viene del exterior, parece ser fiable._

\- Pásamela teniente- hubo un leve sonido de estática por unos segundos hasta que una voz que nunca creyó volver a escuchar lo puso muy feliz.

\- _Hola USS Chimuelo, aquí el Coronel Eret hijo de Eret a sus servicios con el USS Wyoming matricula SSBN742 comunicándonos al submarino con código de identificación C345AD, me presento pidiendo permiso para patear un par de traseros._

\- Vendita seas Eret, no sabes cuánto me alegro de escuchar tu voz.

 _\- ¿y que para mí no hay nada?-_ "¿eso no podía ser verdad, o si?" pensó Sam al escuchar la otra voz.

\- ¿Erick?

 _\- El único e inigualable._

 _-_ Eret, tiene permiso para patear traseros, y por favor, empiece con el bastardo infeliz que tiene con usted.

IIII-IIII-IIII-IIII-IIII

Bueno, eso es todo, espero que les haya gustado, y no se olviden en comentar.

Dark-hime7: jajaja bueno, tú lo has dicho, esto no va a acabar bien jajaja y creo que yo tengo que ver mucho en esa mala suerte que tiene jajajja y lamento comunicarte que los refuerzos de Gobber nunca llegaran porque no tiene ni la más remota idea de donde esta Hiccup jajaja pero fui un poco bueno con todos ustedes, así que les devuelvo a Erick por ahora, disfrútenlo jajaja y no sé si habrá encuentro con Drago, todo depende que tan bueno sea el medico del USS Chimuelo y que tanto tarden en llegar al puerto y si más vale que tengas cuidado con lo que pides, recuerda que cuento con una vena muy malvada jajaja. Muchas gracias, lo pase bien en mis vacaciones, y me divertí un poco, y gracias por lo del fic, me gusta que mi novela te haya gustado tanto, en cuanto a la escritura, nunca la cambie porque nadie me había dicho que le resultaba tediosa leer así hasta hace poco, y recibí algunos MP diciéndome si podía cambiar la forma de narrar, la verdad es que no me resulto ningún problema, si hubiera sabido que no les gustaba esa forma de escribir la habría cambiado desde el principio jajajaj, espero que te haya gustado, nos vemos.

Fantasy Branca Snow: y no sé por qué han venido las complicaciones, tal vez yo también tengo un escritor malvado en mi destino que va poniéndome cosas en el camino de mi fic jajaja o.O es la primera vez que escucho que alguien se ha contagiado por internet, pero no puedo decir nada con eso jajajaja espero que todos se mejoren, y ten cuidado donde lees, no vaha a ser que te contagies de nuevo jajaja y bueno, aquí esta Heather, le tomo un tiempo recuperar algo de conciencia después de su dolor, pero apareció Erick, se los devuelvo… por ahora, disfrútenlo jajajaj y si, pudo salir, pero a qué precio jajaja espero que este capítulo también te haya gustado.

emicastillo92: muy buenas, pasa y ponte comod , espero que este capítulo también te haya gustado, en cuanto a la escritura, nunca la cambie antes porque nadie me había dicho que le resultaba tediosa leer así hasta hace poco, y recibí algunos MP diciéndome si podía cambiar la forma de narrar, la verdad es que no me resulto ningún problema, si hubiera sabido que no les gustaba esa forma de escribir la habría cambiado desde el principio jajajaj. Espero que no te haya molestado el cambio, y cuál es tu opinión, cual te resulta mejor para la lectura, ¿la vieja o la nueva? Muchas gracias por tu comentario.

Bueno, eso es todo, se despide Utopico.


	14. Decisión difícil

Muy buenas a todos, espero no haberles hecho esperar mucho, aquí tengo este capítulo para todos ustedes, y antes que nada, no quiero demandas o facturas por traumas psicológicos que puede causarles, con esa advertencia les diré que, este es el penúltimo capítulo si todo sale bien, así que ya falta muy poquito para que esto termine, espero que lo disfruten tanto como yo lo hice escribiendo, nos vemos al final.

No soy dueño de cómo entrenar a tu dragón, y no busco ningún sustento económico por con esto, solo espero que lo disfruten y me dejen su comentario.

IIII-IIII-IIII-IIII-IIII

Decisión difícil.

][

\- Tranquilo Hiccup, no pasó nada, fue solo una caída…

"¿Esa voz? No puede ser, realmente no puede ser verdad…" pensó el coronel Henry Haddock, ya que realmente no era posible que pudiera escuchar esa voz que la conocía tan bien, pero no podía mentirle a sus oídos, sabía que la había escuchado perfectamente, así que trago un nudo que se le había formado en la garganta junto con una gran cantidad de saliva, y haciendo uso de toda su fuerza levanto la mirada.

\- ¿Mamá?

No hubo respuesta, pero ahí estaba, esa gran mujer que lo había criado, esa mujer que fue la persona más importante en su corta edad. Estaba tal cual la recordaba con su pelo marrón claro en esa típica cola de caballo que enmarcaba so rostro como si la de un ángel se tratase, sus ojos verdes llenos de paciencia y amor, un amor inquebrantable y único. La veía tal cual la recordaba, antes que la enfermedad le hubiera provocado esas bolsas oscuras bajo sus ojos.

\- Shhh shhh, todo está bien, mami está aquí.

Pudo ver como se adelantaba un par de pasos, y junto con ella la luz lo abrazo con fuerza segando por unos segundos, cuando pudo volver a abrirlos las cosas habían cambiado mucho, ya no se encontraba dentro de esa gran oscuridad, ahora estaba en una plaza, donde el sol del atardecer daba un bello paisaje, una gran cantidad de árboles, y muchos juegos para niños. Su madre no estaba a más de unos pasos de él, agachada frente a un niño de no más de unos seis o siete años, de pelo castaño rojizo totalmente descontrolado y lleno de tierra en esos momentos, unos ojos verdes que se asombraban con muchas cosas, pero en ese momento estaban llenos de lágrimas mientras se agarraba su rodilla derecha donde tenía un pequeño raspón.

Ahí fue cuando Hiccup se percató de lo que pasaba, esos eran recuerdos, sus recuerdos, ya esa era a plaza en la cual jugaba de pequeño, cuando su madre aún estaba sana. En ese momento sintió como cierta esperanza que tenía de poder ver a su madre desaparecía de dentro de él, pero aun así no entendía el porqué de esos recuerdos en ese mismo momento, pero se sentía bien en ese momento, feliz, y eso era algo que no parecía sentir hace mucho, no sabía por qué, pero sentía que su vida no había sido muy feliz últimamente.

En un parpadeo la imagen cambio, ahora estaba sentado en un viejo sillón blanco de su antigua casa, donde vivía con su padre y su madre, aunque el primero no pasara mucho tiempo con ellos; a su lado estaba el mismo niño de hacía unos momentos, se veía un poco más grande que hacía unos segundos atrás, demostrando el paso del tiempo, el coronel aún no se acostumbraba a verse a sí mismo en sus recuerdos. Frente de los dos estaba su madre con una imagen de un proyector detrás de su espalda, con la imagen de un gran océano y con todas las ventanas cerradas de la pequeña sala de estar.

Hiccup pudo centrar su vista en el pequeño, que escuchaba atentamente a su madre, con ese brillo especial de sorpresa en sus ojos, y absorbiendo todo el conocimiento como una esponja, con sus pequeños brazos entrelazados sobre sus piernas, las cuales movía de vez en cuando sobre el sillón, ya que al ser tan pequeños, sus piernas no llegaban al piso, pero aun así no parecía no importarle en nada al chiquillo, solo que su madre estaba practicando esa presentación, y debía darle toda la atención que se merecía, algo que el Hiccup mayor también lo hizo apenas pudo.

\- Un segundo más Hiccup, y podremos ir a jugar.

Otro parpadeo y la imagen volvió a cambiar, esta vez el pequeño Hiccup y su madre estaba sentado en la mesa de la cocina de su antigua casa alrededor de unos libros y un cuaderno pequeño en el cual había cuentas matemáticas, el coronel podía recordar perfectamente esos momentos, ya que le pedía a ayuda a su madre diciéndole que no se le hacían difíciles entender algunas materias, lo cual era una total mentira, pero lo hacía porque adoraba pasar tiempo con ella, además que adoraba la voz que tenía su madre, y esa forma de explicar todo, convirtiéndolo en lo más sorprendente del mundo.

\- Algún día inventare algo que te hará sentir orgullosa mami.

\- Yo ya estoy orgullosa de ti mi pequeño, sé que harás grandes cosas, si nunca te rindes.

\- Y nunca lo hare, luchare siempre hasta el final.

El siguiente parpadeo lo llevo a un momento que realmente estaba muy arraigado en su memoria, se encontraba dentro de una habitación del hospital, su madre se encontraba en la cama con un libro en su mano, el cual le había leído recientemente al chico rubio de unos once años, no a petición de él, sino de ella, ya que decía que se encontraba perfectamente para leerle un cuento a su pequeño nene grande, no pudo negarse tampoco, ya que hacía todo lo que ella le pidiera, solo quería que se curara, y estaba dispuesto a hacer cualquier cosa para lograr ese objetivo.

\- Te quiero mamá.

Henry estaba seguro que su versión pequeña no había pensado decirlo, simplemente lo sintió, por eso lo dijo, y no sabía el efecto que eso podría hacerle a su madre, pero ahora, siendo más grande, pudo ver cual fueron las repercusiones que había tenido esas tres palabras en ella, viendo como pequeñas lagrimas salían de su rostro que trataba de esconder disimuladamente detrás de la tapa de ese libro que minutos antes había leído.

\- Yo también Hiccup.

Fueron unos segundos de silencio donde su madre pudo terminar de recuperar esa típica sonrisa donde escondía todos sus problemas, y aun recostada, sorprendiendo tanto al pequeño como al grande Hiccup de su habilidad de esconder cosas, apareció en sus manos un pequeño paquete envuelto en papel de regalo. No importaba cuantas veces recordara esa escena, siempre se sorprendía que su madre no necesitaba de levantarse de esa cama blanca de hospital para poder seguir siendo ella, seguir siendo Valka, la mejor madre del mundo.

\- Feliz cumpleaños Hiccup, espero que no te importe que me haya adelantado un poco.

El pequeño se levantó de un salto de la silla y se sentó en la cama junto a su madre quien lo miraba expectante para que abriera ese regalo, el coronel se sentiría como un tercero en esa escena si no fuera que el recuerdo era suyo, pero la verdad era esa, una relación muy estrecha que tenía con su madre y que era a prueba de todo, o eso esperaba de pequeño. Una vez que el pequeño le dio las gracias diciéndole que no importaba y desenvolvió el regalo, fue cuando se sorprendió, viendo el peluche de un dragón negro muy bonito, su madre al ver cómo era que había quedado hipnotizado con el peluche proseguido a hablarle de él.

\- Es un furia nocturna, un dragón de la mitología nórdica, un feroz y muy poderoso dragón, además de que contaba con una gran velocidad para el pequeño tamaño que poseía, se lo considera la cría maligna del rayo y la muerte misma, ningún vikingo nunca se atrevió a enfrentarlo, la única salida que tenían ante él, era esconderse e implorar que no ser encontrados, fueron temidos por mucho tiempo, pero respetados después de que el primer jinete de dragones montara específicamente a uno de ellos, dice que era valiente, y que vio en los dragones algo que el resto de los vikingos jamás hubieran imagina que fuesen, el primer jinete dijo que si te ganabas el favor de esa formidable creatura, entonces ya no tendrías que temerle a nada, ya que te acompañarían hasta la muerte si era necesario, son guardianes otorgados por el Dios Loki.

\- ¿Cómo era él?

\- ¿El jinete? Muy parecido a ti, un chico sorprendente que hizo cosas sorprendentes, como las que tu harás.

\- Pero mamá ¿Loki no era el dios de embaucador, el que destruiría el mundo tal como se conoce?

\- Hijo mío, nunca se dijo que Loki fuera malo, se dijo que el ocasionaría el ragnarök, pero nunca se especifica que en realidad lo haga por venganza, por ira, o por mentiroso, la mitología es muy confusa con respecto a él, recuerda Hiccup, no juzgues a un libro por su portada, así como a las personas por lo que dicen los demás de ella, debes ser bueno, y respetar siempre al prójimo, y más si es una mujer, ¿puedes prometérmelo?

\- Claro mamá- respondió el pequeño.

\- Siempre lo hice mamá- respondió el coronel.

][-][

Sam no podía estar más que contento, por primera vez en ese día podría darle buenas noticias al coronel, y la verdad es que las cosas no podrían estar saliendo mejor, ya que prácticamente se habían encargado de todos los submarinos enemigos, además de que Erick estaba ayudándoles mucho, ya que conocía cuales eran todas las estrategias del USS Chimuelo, y sabia como entregarse a ellas a la perfección, como si siempre habían sido pensadas para que participaran dos submarinos, pero la verdad era que no tenía por qué dudar, ya que después de todo él y Hiccup fueron los que siempre estuvieron encargados de las tácticas de defensa y combate.

Pero como era típico ya en ese submarino, siempre había algo que rompía con toda la felicidad, y en este caso era el submarino enemigo que había desaparecido, era el que había aparecido segundos antes de que perdieran todo vestigio de corriente eléctrica, ya que cuando volvieron a estar operacionales ese submarino había desaparecido sin dejar rastro, dejando a los demás como carnada, pareciendo que los había abandonado a su suerte porque cuando la situación se había dado vuelta y el USS Wyoming y el USS Chimuelo, comenzaron a contraatacar, ese submarino no apareció en ningún momento, y ahora estaba solo en alguna parte esperando dios sabe qué cosa, o había huido como un perro con el rabo entre las patas.

Aunque todo apuntaba que ese no sería el único problema a afrontar, ya que el rubio vio entrar a una pelinegra con algunas manchas de sangre en su uniforme, estaba seguro que si algo le pasaba a la pelinegra, Erick le cortaría el cuello apenas pudieran cruzarse, pero no parecía ser ella la que se encontraba herida, ya que sus movimientos eran fluidos, no denotaba ninguna molestia y tampoco parecía estar acompañada, si no fuera por el pequeño nerviosismo que mostraba entonces él podría decir que nada malo le estaba sucediendo. Una vez que entro en la sala parecía estar buscando a alguien con la mirada, y cuando sus ojos se toparon con los de Sam fue cuando se movió, el rubio no entendía cuál era su necesidad al acercársele, luego recordó que en esos momentos se encontraba al mando del submarino hasta que Hiccup regresara, entonces pudo suponer que lo que la pelinegra necesitaba era entregar un informe, y el respondía como autoridad en ese momento al estar frente a la silla del coronel.

\- ¿Tu estas a cargo?

\- Así es, hasta que vuelva Hiccup.

\- Sam, el no volverá, por eso estoy aquí.

\- ¿Qué?

Esa oración lo había tomado por sorpresa, eso quería decir que la sangre que tenía era de… ¿Hiccup? Eso no podía ser verdad, no debía ser verdad, su coronel era imparable, y estaba dentro de un submarino por el amor de dios, ¿Cómo era posible que el resultara dañado? En ningún momento se había reportado daños al casco, que demonios estaba pasándole a su coronel, ¿Acaso nunca iba a poder estar tranquilo por cinco minutos? ¿Eso era mucho pedir? ¿O habría muerto? La pelinegra contesto todas las preguntas que seguramente creía que se estaba haciendo en su cabeza en esos momentos.

\- Hiccup sufrió daños cuando reinicio los sistemas del submarino, está en la sala de emergencias, pero la situación es grave, su pierna izquierda esta… el medico dice que debemos tocar puesto ahora mismo.

\- Entendido, gracias a dios ya casi no hay enemigos, así que volveremos a un puerto, el de Everglades se encuentra cerca de nuestra posición, nos tomaría no más de una hora llegar a él, ¿es suficiente tiempo?

\- Espero que lo sea- y sin más la pelinegra estaba por salir a ocupar su ubicación en el USS Chimuelo.

\- Teniente Ingerman, necesito comunicación con el USS Wyoming- dijo el rubio a través del comunicador.

- _Entendido señor, estamos enlazados._

 _\- ¿Qué sucede Sam?-_ Heather al escuchar esa voz por los altoparlantes de la sala quedo petrificada, Sam lo noto, pero no dijo nada, tenía cosas más importantes que atender en ese momento, luego tratarea de recibir la explicación de Erick de por qué no murió, pero eso ya sería cuando todos estuvieran presentes, y por todos, también se refería a su coronel.

\- Estamos en alerta uno, código de acción uno siete siete, nos dirigiremos a Everglades Port, para extrac…

 _\- ¿Qué demonios le paso a Hiccup?_

\- No lo sé Erick, solo sé que esta grave y al parecer una de sus piernas se encuentra muy dañada, los médicos dijeron que debemos tocar puerto ahora, y no es una opción.

\- _Demonios, Hiccup va a estar molesto por esto, seis años sin necesidad de tocar puerto, y se va por cuanto, veinte minutos y las cosas llegan a tal punto, si, definitivamente va estar molesto._

Sam tuvo que reprimir una carcajada, no había ninguna duda que ese era Erick, un bastardo infeliz que siempre agarraba todo para la gracia, y nunca se lo admitirá a nadie, pero agradecía que ese bastardo siguiera con vida, porque lo extrañaría mucho si no iba a ser así, ya que se había acostumbrado tanto a su existencia, que si no estaba cerca sentía que le faltaba un familiar, después de todo eso era el USS Chimuelo, una gran familia. Pudo ver como los hombros de la rubia estaban demostrando sus espasmos, ¿acaso estaba llorando? ¿Por qué lo hacía? ¿Tal vez le gustaba Hiccup y se sentía mal por su estado? Pero si mal no recordaba Erick le había dicho que había encerrado a la rubia en el cuarto del coronel, no a Heather ¿O había entendido mal?

\- ¿Erick?- fue Heather quien hizo la pregunta, y se pudo notar n su tono de voz que realmente estaba sollozando. El silencio que se hizo después fue prácticamente eterno.

 _\- Hola hermosa, espero no haberte provocado muchos problemas._

\- Erick, maldito infeliz, cuando te agarre vas a desear no haber nacido.

- _Pero si deseo haber nacido, y vivido todo lo que viví, porque así fue como pude conocerte Heather, y no solo eso, sino también fue así como conseguí besarte._

][-][-][

Hiccup se sentía solo de nuevo, odiaba esa sensación, podía ver a su pequeña contraparte sentado pacientemente en la silla al lado de cuidados intensivos mientras los médicos correina de un lugar a otro, abrazando muy fuertemente ese pequeño peluche que minutos antes su madre le había regalado, era un niño de once años, pero no era estúpido, entendía que la pequeña comezón en el pecho de su madre, y que todos decían que no era nada grave, en realidad eran los primeros síntomas de un infarto.

De un costado del pasillo llego Bocón, el mejor amigo de su padre, parecía algo nervioso, se sentó junto a su "pequeño yo" y no le dijo nada, simplemente se quedó ahí, al lado suyo pero sin una palabra o acción para dar su apoyo, y Hiccup entendía porque, ya que Bocón era igual a su padre, eran personas que no sabían cómo mostrar afecto, o como consolar a una persona que lo necesitaba, y Hiccup no los culpaba por eso, pero el pequeño de once años no lo entendió hasta muchos años después.

Los segundos eran eternos, no parecía pasar nunca el tiempo, pero cuando llego el momento tan esperado, las cosas se fueron al diablo, el medico salió de la sala de su madre, y fue directo a hablar con el amigo de su padre, dejando al pobre niño que siempre le hizo compañía a su madre durante todo ese tiempo ignorado a un lado junto con su peluche. Por la cara del médico pudo saber perfectamente que la frase que diría era la típica y estereotípica "hicimos todo lo que pudimos, pero la situación ya estaba muy avanzada", para el pequeño eso solo decía de lo hipócritas que podían llegar a ser, ya que la madre llevaba muchos meces ahí, pero con el paso de los años supo que no fue su culpa, la vida era así, eso es lo que aprendió.

El coronel no pudo decir en qué momento realmente cambio la imagen, ya que se encontraba perdido en sus pensamientos, pero al sentirse mojado fue cuando volvió a centrarse en donde estaba, la lluvia lo estaba mojando, así como al pequeño Hiccup de once años que vestía de negro en esa tarde tormentosa, igual que todos los que estaba a su alrededor, igual que su padre. Todos se encontraba reunidos alrededor de una lápida estando al frente suyo un poso rectangular, en donde Hiccup nunca se atrevió a mirar dentro, frente de todos estaba un cura el cual leía un versículo de la biblia, y nombraba las virtudes de su madre como si la hubiera conocido.

Podía ver como su versión pequeña estaba parada al lado de su imponente padre, el cual hacia todo lo posible para contener las lágrimas de la pérdida de su esposa, demostrando lo fuerte que era su padre, como Bocón trataba de contenerlo, y entonces sucedió algo que no encuadraba en el recuerdo, su padre desapareció, así como fueron desapareciendo uno a uno todos los que habían asistido al funeral de su madre, y por ultimo desapareció su pequeño yo, dejando al Hiccup mayor solo ante esa tumba, la cual ya se encontraba tapada y el césped había crecido demostrando un gran paso del tiempo, agregándole que ahora además de esa había otra la lado, la cual pertenecía a Estoico Haddock.

\- ¿Qué demonios estoy viendo ahora?

Fue lo único que tino a decir al ver esas dos lapidas, no podía entender lo que estaba sucediendo, pero la cosa se volvió aún más rara porque de las dos tumbas emergieron lo que parecieron auroras blancas, dándole lugar a la formación de dos personas que conocía muy bien, ahí, frente suyo, se encontraban sus padres, con un brillo propio, esclarecidos por las auroras blancas, pero pareciendo tan reales que sentía que si estiraba la mano y trataba de tocarlos, sentiría la existencia de algo tangible ante él.

\- Hola hijo, tanto tiempo.

\- Mamá.

\- ¿Qué pasa Hiccup? Parece que hubieras visto un fantasma.

\- Papá, ¿Cómo es esto posible?

\- No creo que quieras saberlo Hiccup- fue Estoico quien contesto.

\- Lo sabía, estoy muerto.

\- se podría decir que si- Dijo el mayor de los Haddock moviendo sus hombros como si dudaba de haberlo dicho bien.

\- Aun no está decidido Hijo- dijo su madre mirando desaprobatoriamente ante la actitud de su esposo.

\- ¿Cómo que no está decidido?

\- Veras hijo, es tu decisión si quieres quedarte con nosotros o volver.

"Esto es genial, definitivamente genial, ni de mi propia muerte me puedo salvar de tomar la decisión, siempre me hacen decidir las cosas más difíciles" pensó el joven coronel ante las palabras de su madre, le hubiera gustado huir de las responsabilidades una vez si era posible, pero todo apuntaba a que no iba a poder ser esta vez, y era gracioso pensarlo, pero de esta decisión, realmente dependía su vida, ¿Qué elegiría? ¿Vivir o morir y estar junto a sus padres?

\- Decidas lo que decidas estaremos siempre contigo hijo, y siempre estaremos orgullosos de ti.

\- estoy de acuerdo con tu padre hijo.

Esa era la segunda vez que su padre le decía hijo, y la segunda vez que le decía que estaba orgulloso de él, lo fijamente viendo como tenía una sonrisa en su rostro, una gran sonrisa que ni su barba y bigote eran capas de ocultar, se sentía feliz por decirle que estaba orgulloso, y eso lo ponía aún más feliz a Hiccup, además de escuchar de nuevo lo orgullosa que estaba su madre de él. Estaba por dar un paso para agarrarlos en un abrazo, había decidido partir con ellos, "después de todo, este coronel tiene permitido un descanso ¿no?" pensó Henry, pero al dar el primer paso sintió una gran opresión en el pecho y una comezón muy fuerte en su pierna izquierda, la opresión le aplastaba de tal manera que sentía que perdía la respiración, como si algo muy pesado se hubiera puesto sobre su pecho.

 _\- Yo también te acompañare hasta la muerte si me lo pides Hiccup, no estás solo, así que por favor... no me dejes sola a mí… por favor, quédate conmigo._

Esa voz, la reconocía "¿Cómo es que pudo olvidarse de Astrid? ¿Qué clase de novio era?" la rubia estaba implorando por su bienestar y estaba a punto de dejarse morir, que idiota era. Ahora la decisión estaba aún más difícil, por un lado estaba su familia, y por el otro su amor, sentía que su cabeza iba a explotar, podía ver que sus padres también habían oído a la rubia ya que sus rostros mostraban cierta duda, como si no quisieran ponerlo en esa encrucijada. Sintió como alguien le tomaba de la mano, además de sentir como era mojado en su mano, la miro atentamente buscando de donde provenía la sensación hasta que escucho un pequeño sollozo como fondo.

\- Lo siento mucho hijo, no queríamos ponerte en esta situación.

\- Está bien mama, ya tome mi decisión, quiero ver una valquiria, ¿les parece bien a ustedes?

\- Ya te lo dijimos Hiccup, no importa tu elección, nosotros estaremos orgullosos con lo que decidas.

\- Muchas gracias papá, los quiero.

\- Y nosotros a ti hijo.

][-\\\/

Erick estaba de los nervios, no podía ser que Hiccup estuviera al borde de la muerte, le parecía prácticamente imposible, era Hiccup, no había forma que alguien fuese capaz de hacerle algún tipo de daño permanente, ya que lo había visto caer un millar de veces, pero siempre se levantaba, así que si no se levantaba de esa el mismo iba a ir a buscarlo al más allá para traerlo de vuelta, y no iba a haber peros de su parte que valieran para algo.

Después de toda la suerte que el había tenido para lograr salvarse del hundimiento del Salvajebestia junto con algunos más, la suerte que el submarino de Eret hubiera estado justo recibiendo suministros, y que no hubiera sido detectado cuando escaparon de la explosión fue un verdadero golpe de suerte, pero parecía que toda la suerte que tenían ellos no la tenía el USS Chimuelo, ya que se quedaron prácticamente sin armamento durante sus peleas, y creer que estaban solos ahí, debió haber sido muy desesperante toda la situación.

El pitido de un sonar llamo la atención del pelinegro, pero al principio no pudo identificarlo, estar tanto tiempo en un submarino de última tecnología volvía a todos los demás prácticamente obsoletos, fue el coronel Eret quien le dijo lo que estaba sucediendo, ya que todos ahí consideraban a Erick como un miembro muy experimentado, ya que al servir al mando de Hiccup tenía sus ventajas para quienes lo conocían y no creían que era la sombra de su padre, todos sabían que Hiccup hacia cosas alocadas, pero que funcionaban.

\- Erick, hay un submarino delante nuestro.

\- Entiendo, debemos informar al USS Chimuelo, ahí está nuestra prioridad en este momento, si no podemos enfrentarlo más vale que no sepan dónde está el coronel, ya que es a él a quien buscan.

\- Señores, quiero comunicación con nuestro submarino aleado, y la quiero para ayer.

- _Erick ¿Qué sucede?_

 _-_ Sam, creo que esta el submarino enemigo que los ataco a ustedes a unos cuantos nudos a nuestras seis, ¿Crees que hay tiempo para dar una vuelta sin que nos descubra?

\- _No lo creo Erick, además que quiero hundir a ese bastardo por lo que nos hizo._

\- No tienes armamento para eso.

- _Aun tengo algo Erick._

\- ¿No estarás hablando de eso o sí?

- _Es lo justo, que el arma que deseaba hacer Hiccup destruya a los bastardos que le hicieron daño._

\- Sam, esta aun en protónico, no sabemos que tanto puede hacer.

- _Erick, el Night Fury es un misil de plasma de nitroglicerina altamente explosivo, creo que todos sabemos cuál es su objetivo, mantente alejado, los dispararemos en t menos cinco._

 _-_ Entendido Sam… Eret mantente a sesenta millas de distancia, y sostente fuerte por las dudas.

Erick no pudo terminar de decir eso que se generó una sacudida violenta en el USS Wyoming, segundos después lograron estabilizarse, pero en ningún momento se volvió a escuchar otro sonido en el sonar que no fuera el de la posición del USS Chimuelo, todo apuntaba que su objetivo había sido cumplido.

IIII-IIII-IIII-IIII-IIII

Bueno, eso es todo, espero que les haya gustado, y no se olviden en comentar.

emicastillo92: bueno, creo que ser un poco visible con mis intenciones no es pecado jajaja pero si, Hiccup perdió una pierna, o mejor dicho, se la destroce jajajaj y si, quería mantener la idea principal de la película, sucesos y hechos importantes, pero ya casi quedan pocos por plasmar. Muchas gracias, yo no la había cambiado antes porque nadie había dicho que no le gustaba hasta hace poco, recién ahí lo cambie, y no pienso desaparecerme por un muy largo tiempo, tal vez tardar en actualizar, pero desaparecerme nunca jajaja espero que te guste el capítulo.

Fantasy Branca Snow: jajaja aún estoy pensando si lo justo es devolverlo o no, después de todo les di a Erick jajajja lo sé, soy muy malvado, pero piénsalo así, el pobre ya paso por mucho sufrimiento, para que provocarle más jajajaja Y Heather se enteró, como te ha parecido eso, en cuanto a Sam, su personalidad es así jajajaj algo me dice que te cae bien Sam además de Erick. Pues este es el penúltimo capítulo si todo sale bien, y entiendo lo que dices, a mí me va a resultar raro ya no publicarles más capítulos de este fic, pero todo tiene que terminar en algún momento ¿no? Espero que te haya gustado.

Guest: jajaja que puedo decir, es típico de mi agregarle una frutilla algo fuerte a los sucesos jajaja y sip, estamos en el penúltimo capítulo, así que ya casi llegamos al final, espero no generarte mucho sufrimiento con eso, ya que con el fic solo hay sufrimiento de sobra, y tengo muchas historias de HTTYD para publicar, pero no puedo prometerte que no vayas a sufrir un poco, en cuanto a la que ya comencé, pues esa sufrirás de lo lindo, es lo único que puedo decirte jajajja espero que te haya gustado.

Dark-hime7: No imagine que fueras a tener sentimientos encontrados con el capítulo anterior, pero tus comentarios siempre me sorprendes jajaja en cuanto a la frase que te dio gracia, eres la única que noto mi indirecta muy directa jajajaja pero no por ello te hare caso todavía jajaja pero has entendido el mensaje de suplicar por su vida, y gracias por bautizarme como el rey malvado, creo que cambiare el nick jajaja pero estoy de acuerdo contigo, fanfiction tendría que tener emoticones. Y bueno la idea era que se emocionaran con Erick, pero al parecer nadie llego a llorar, que decepción, debería haberlo matado después de todo jajajaj en cuanto a Hiccup, no diré nada, creo que el capítulo dice todo por si solo ya. Y significa mucho para mí que digas eso de mi forma de escribir, me agrada que a la gente le gusta lo que hago, y a mí me daba lo mismo escribir de cualquiera de las dos maneras, no sé porque escribía primero de la otra forma antes que esta, simplemente fue que me daba lo mismo creo jajaja y que bien me conoces jajaja XD espero que te haya gustado el capítulo.

Bueno, eso es todo, se despide Utopico.


	15. Tú historia

Bueno, aquí está el último capítulo, es un poco más largo de lo que están acostumbrados, espero que sea de su agrado, y los voy a extrañar mucho a todos ustedes y sus comentarios, favoritos y seguidores de este fic, pero toda historia debe llegar a su final, espero que no me odien mucho por matar a Hiccup, espero que les guste tanto como a mí me gusto escribirlo, y nos vemos por última vez al final. Una última cosa, los comentarios de este capítulo serán contestados por MP en el caso que se pueda, y si sale como anónimo veré alguna forma de contestar las dudas que pueden haber quedado, muchas gracias por todo, nos vemos al final.

No soy dueño de cómo entrenar a tu dragón, y no busco ningún sustento económico por con esto, solo espero que lo disfruten y me dejen su comentario.

IIII-IIII-IIII-IIII-IIII

Tú historia.

][

Hiccup se sentía muy cansado, demasiado cansado, no entendía lo que sucedía, sol escuchaba un ruido muy lejano de un pequeño pitido y un dolor como el infierno que le recorría todo su cuerpo, y multiplicándose por mil en su pierna izquierda, podía sentir como incluso la sabana pesaba como una tonelada y los cables molestaban mucho su movimiento, pero lo que no sentía era el extraño y típico movimiento del submarino, ¿Qué demonios había pasado? Trataba de pensar pero nada se le venía a la mente después de volar por los aires en la sala de motores, y el tener los músculos tan cansados no ayudaba en nada, ni siquiera podía abrir los parpados para ver lo que sucedía.

"Maldita pierna" pensó de nuevo el coronel al sentir como haciendo un pequeño movimiento dolía aún más, un pequeño movimiento como respirar, pero respiraba, lo cual era bueno, bueno por dos motivos, aún tenía sus pulmones, y estaba vivo, y eso definitivamente era mejor de lo que había pensado que podía pasar si las cosas salían mal. De golpe llovieron cientos de imágenes y recuerdos en su cabeza, todo lo que había visto en ese estado de "decisión" por su vida, ya que era la única forma que se le ocurría nombrarlo en ese momento, ahora entendía a lo que se refería la gente de ver la vida pasar ante tus ojos cuando estas a punto de morir, y si no hubiera sido por Astrid tal vez hubiera continuado por ese camino.

Al recordar a la rubia sintió como su corazón aumentaba de golpe su ritmo cardiaco, dando lugar a que el ruido fuese mucho más frecuente, otorgándole la razón de que se encontraba en una sala de emergencias. Pensar en la rubia le provocaba muchas cosas, entre ellas, un aumento de su energía vital, sentía que era su deber curarse rápido y lo antes posible, no quería que ella subiera lo que él había pasado con su madre, sentía que ese era su deber, y estaba dispuesto a cumplirlo de la mejor forma posible.

Así que haciendo acopio de todas las fuerzas que pudo reunir prosiguió a tratar de hacer algo que en ese momento parecía la cosa más difícil del mundo, abrir los ojos, le llevo tres intentos fallidos hasta que logro hacerlo, siendo segado momentáneamente por la potente luz del sol que entraba por la ventana del edificio, haciendo necesarios unos cuantos parpadeos para acostumbrarse, pero temiendo que la próxima vez que cerrara los ojos, solo volvería a haber oscuridad y dependería de nuevo del resto de sus sentidos.

Una vez que fue capaz de ver con claridad comenzó a analizar su entorno, paredes blancas así como las sabanas y la mayoría de los aparatos, una cama de caño con un colchón duro, algo típico en los hospitales militares, a un costado de la habitación una pequeña silla abandonada a su suerte, y al lado de su cama una pequeña mesa de luz donde se encontraba un florero con un pequeño jazmín amarillo el cual rompía con tanta blancura en el lugar, y junto a esa flor se encontraba su pequeño peluche dragón, como si lo mirara atentamente.

Sentía como si hubiera pasado tres días enteros despierto haciendo ejercicio sin parar, podía sentir como cada musculo de su cuerpo tronaba al tratar de moverse, ya que estaba tratando de sentarse, al igual que abrir los ojos, le tomo varios intentos, pero una vez que pudo superar los calambres, logro medio sentarse en la cama, para mirar mejor en todo la zona, para ver si había algo más allá de lo que había podido mirar de acostado, pero solo pudo notar una puerta algo alejada de él, la cual comenzó a abrirse en el mismo momento que había posado sus ojos, como si la persona del otro lado hubiera esperado hasta que se levantara para entrar.

De la puerta apareció una rubia a la cual conocía muy bien, traía una taza de café en la mano y por su postura se podía decir que no parecía haber descansado en algún tiempo, un caminar desganado, el pelo no respetando la pulcritud típica de un soldado, su ropa arrugada, como si hubiera pasado la noche durmiendo con ella, un abrigo puesto, como si tuviera frio cuando en realidad la temperatura esta perfecta para estar solo con una simple camisa.

El giro fue muy lento, demasiado para el coronel, parecía que duraba horas, pero una vez que se dio vuelta del todo pudo ver ese hermoso rostro que me haría suspirar a cualquiera, Astrid estaba en su habitación, su novia había ido a visitarlo, eso significaba que ella estaba bien, lo que habría lugar a muchas otras dudas, ¿Dónde estaba? ¿Y qué había pasado?, tal vez la teniente coronel, sería capaz de contestar a sus preguntas, pero no tuvo posibilidad de hablar ya que al cruzar los ojos con su novia pudo ver unas bolsas negras debajo de sus ojos, clara señal de que no había dormido en días, y que al centrar su vista en el pasaron cientos de sentimientos distintos en esos ojos azules, parecía que al principio había tenido sorpresa, seguido por otros sentimientos que no comprendía, para luego pasar a llenarse de lágrimas, Henry se sentía muy confundido por lo que pasaba. Fue un solo segundo, pero eso le vasto a Astrid para pasar de la puerta a estar a su lado, abrazándolo y escondiendo la cabeza en su hombro, y hablando algo trabada por las lágrimas que se negaba a dejar salir.

\- Despertaste… Realmente estas despierto, yo… yo… yo- Hiccup hizo lo que pensó que sería mejor, simplemente no dijo nada, y la abrazo con un brazo mientras que con el otro le acariciaba el cabello, pero de un movimiento rápido y nada previsto, ella se separó y le dio un fuerte golpe con su puño en el brazo.

\- Siempre va a ser así porque…- Hiccup fue callado de golpe por los labios de la rubia, el cual lo recibió gustoso y correspondió sin chistar, pero así como empezó termino dejando al chico con deseos de continuarlo- porque podría acostumbrarme.

Escucho la pequeña risa de su novia, Hiccup la miro con una gran sonrisa en su rostro, amaba escucharla reírse, pero hubo algo que vio a la lejanía que llamo mucho su atención, un par de muletas y una silla de ruedas, lo cual no entendía porque él se sentía perfectamente bien, después de todo sentía que podía mover sus piernas y no necesitaría de ayuda para caminar, pero palideció en el momento en que miro al lugar donde las sabanas deberían estar levantadas por sus pies, topándose solo con un solo bulto, solo a la altura de la rodilla posea empezar a notar dos bultos en la sabana, era extraño, porque sentía el cosquilleo que la tela podía hacerle en su pierna izquierda, pero no podía verla, podía sentir la mirada de la rubia en él, pero no podía darle la atención que se merecía, lo único que en ese momento estaba en su cabeza era solo una oración "perdí una pierna".

Muchas veces había escuchado de soldados del ejército terrestre que perdía algún miembro y le hacían prótesis, había escuchado que todos ellos podían sentir ese miembro faltante, aun como si lo tuvieran, aun como si se lo estaban lastimando, psicólogos decían que era un trastorno psicológico, pero ahora solo podía decir que él era uno de todos ellos, y tener esa sensación era muy distinto a haber escuchado de ello de boca de otro. Se sentía como si fuese una persona incompleta, Fue Astrid quien trato de sacarlo de ese estado, o al menos trato de darle una explicación.

-Camicazi te siguió a la sala de motores, dice que lograste encenderlo de nuevo, pero una sacudida te estrello contra uno de los servidores, el cual cayó sobre tu pierna, tratamos de llegar lo más rápido posible, después de haber terminado con todos los enemigos… pero una vez que logramos llegar y los médicos te revisaron… ellos dijeron que ya estaba muy deteriorada, así que decidieron… bueno, decidieron eso.

Hiccup estaba tratando de procesarlo todo, a medida que las palabras de la rubia avanzaban su memoria se iba desbloqueando mostrándoles todo lo que él fue consciente de vivir, y también lo que no fue consciente de vivir, pero recordaba, cada uno de sus recuerdos de la infancia, y todas las promesas que le hizo a su madre de nunca rendirse. Miro los elementos clínicos que llevaron para ayudarlo a moverse, pero él ya había tomado una decisión de lo que quería hacer.

\- Astrid… quiero levantarme.

La rubia pareció dudarlo un momento, pero luego asintió y se volvió a levantar para dirigirse a donde estaban las cosas que necesitaba, se detuvo un momento frente a las dos aparatos de movilidad asistida, como si dudara cuál de los dos alcanzarle, después de lo que parecieron los segundos más largos de su vida, tomo la decisión de agarrar las muletas para acercárselas, Hiccup se sentía muy conmovido por esa decisión, ya que hubiera detestado que eligiera la silla de ruedas, no quería sentirse aún más inútil e incompleto de lo que ya se sentía.

\- Gracias.

El coronel retiro las sabanas y bajo un pie y su rodilla, tomándose un minuto para verla, un muñón en su pierna izquierda, envuelta en vendas blancas, no había ni una mancha de sangre, pero él sabía que debió haber mucha de ella. Tomo las muletas que le estaba extendiendo la teniente coronel y se las coloco debajo de sus brazos, antes de levantarse se fue retirando de a poco los cables que tenía conectados, en el cuerpo, encontrando alguna que otra venda en su cuerpo cubriendo una herida leve.

De un tirón se trató de levantarse para quedar parado, pero al parecer se esforzó demasiado en el trayecto haciendo que se pase, pero estaba Astrid ahí para atraparlo antes de que se fuera al piso, el castaño le dedico una sonrisa y comenzó a tratar de caminar con la rubia a su lado, su objetivo era la puerta, y una vez fuera encontró a muchos de su tripulación en las sillas de espera o sentados en el suelo, algunos durmiendo, otros jugando con sus teléfonos, o charlando entre ellos, parecía como si nadie lo hubiera notado, nadie excepto una persona que Hiccup supuso que murió, el cual comenzó a acercársele.

\- Lo sabía, estoy muerto.

\- No, pero casi lo logras amigo.

Contesto Erick con su típica sonrisa socarrona, pero la escena fue destruida cuando a Hiccup se le borro la sonrisa del rostro y de un movimiento brusco se separó de su teniente coronel, para luego tratar de agarrar una muleta como bate de beisbol para pegarle al pelinegro, siendo intento fallido tras intento fallido.

\- Maldito infeliz, juro que te matare ahora mismo.

Se notaba a Hiccup demasiado molesto, tanto que casi se había olvidado de su pierna faltante, y la voz que resonaba en la sala de espera había atraído la atención de todos los miembros del USS Chimuelo, ya que conocían perfectamente a quien le pertenecía, además que comenzaron a reírse algunos al ver a su coronel actuar igual que siempre actuaba, todos parecían estar contentos de ver que Hiccup seguía siendo Hiccup. Fue una rubia la que detuvo el "intento de asesinato" de Henry, la acción sorprendió a ambos, pero la rubia solo le dedico una pequeña sonrisa, y lo empujo levemente hacia a atrás, haciendo que cayera en una silla de ruedas que Sam había traído durante todo el disturbio, la rubia le quito amablemente la muleta para luego golpear en sus piernas haciéndolo caer al piso.

\- Eso es por hacer sufrir a Hiccup- luego dejo caer la muleta sobre el estómago de Erick- y eso es por hacerlos sufrir a todos los demás, incluyendo a Heather.

Todos festejaron la acción de la teniente coronel, mientras reían y gritaban lo que le debían hacer a Erick como castigo, Hiccup estaba sorprendido, estaba admirando lo que había logrado en ese submarino, ese respeto y confianza que toda la tripulación le tenía, ya que estaba seguro que más de uno se metió en problemas para entrar en ese hospital, ya que solo permitían como máximo cinco visitas por persona, y eso era si eran de un alto rango como él, y eso era ley en los hospitales militares, ya que estaba seguro que se encontraba en uno de ellos ya.

\- ¡Ya, tranquilícense señores, están en un hospital ¿no les enseño su mama a hacer silencio? ¿Cuál es el alboroto?!

Automáticamente todos enmudecieron ante la sebera mirada del general de brigada Gobber, el cual se encontraba apareciendo en el umbral de la sala de espera imponiendo respeto con su gran tamaño, algo muy parecido a lo que lograba su padre, su rostro mostraba cierto pedido de respeto, pero cambio totalmente cuando vio al coronel Henry Haddock en una silla de ruedas entre medio de todos sus subordinados. Su rostro mostro muchos sentimientos juntos, hasta que al parecer estallo en alegría.

\- Pero miren quien fue el que despertó al fin.

\- Buenos días Bocón, ¿a qué debo tu alegre visita?

\- Definitivamente sigues siendo el mismo sarcástico de siempre chico, venia ver como estabas antes de irme al juicio, pero ahora que veo que estas despierto tal vez puedas venir conmigo.

\- ¿Juicio?

\- Así es chico, el juicio de Robert, o Drago, o como quieras llamarlo, lo acusan de alta traición, por el asesinato de muchos soldados y crímenes de guerra entre otras cosas, ¿vendrás conmigo para hundir a ese bastardo?

Todos miraron al coronel esperando por su respuesta, como si dudaran enfrentarlo a algo así, Hiccup lo sabía, todos querían cuidar de él, y estaba muy agradecido por ello, pero "Drago" había asesinado a su padre, y él no lo dejaría estar impune, si su testimonio lograba que él tuviera una sentencia más dura, entonces ni su amputación reciente lo iba a detener de hacer esa labor, no permitirá que quien haya asesinado al teniente general Estoico Haddock, viva sin ser juzgado por sus actos.

\- Puede contar con mi ayuda general de brigada, diré todo lo que se.

\- No me cabe ninguna duda chico, Tus tenientes coroneles pueden acompañarnos, estoy seguro que ellos también tendrán información que aportar, ahora tienes una hora para vestirte apropiadamente, esa ropa de hospital no te sienta bien para un juicio, me encargare que una sexy enfermera te ayude a cambiarte- e ignorando la mirada asesina de Astrid, el general de brigada salió rumbo a la recepción con una única misión.

][-][

La sala era inmensa, aunque no fuese usada más que un diez por ciento de ella, aun así seguí siendo imponente por su tamaño, solo estaban los altos mandos haciendo un consejo de guerra para dictar la sentencia, ya que el caso era de carácter extraordinario, y no convenía que saliera a los medios la información. La rubia miraba atentamente a cada uno de los asientos ocupados, muchos de ellos eran los que habían hablado con Hiccup hacia poco tiempo, todos vistiendo sus uniformes blancos con todas sus medallas y condecoraciones, y eso para la rubia era lo más molesto de todo, ya que normalmente muchos la exhibían orgullosos la gran cantidad de estrellas que tenían, mostrando que eran mejores de los demás, pero eso no parecía ser el caso en ese momento, ya que con Hiccup había sido diferente, incluso mientras lo encontró varias veces escondiendo algunas de sus medallas sin que se dieran cuenta.

La rubia en ese momento, se encontraba junto a Erick y Hiccup, los cuales caminaban hacia sus respectivos asientos al costado del tribunal donde estaban los cargos importantes, del otro lado había cuatro personas fuertemente armadas en posición de firmes a unos diez metros de una única silla, distancia más que suficiente para matar a un hombre en caso de necesidad, pero lo suficientemente lejos como para que el culpable no fuese capaz de robarle el arma a cualquiera de sus encargados de seguridad.

En ese momento, se escuchó una puerta abrirse, y vieron ingresar al ex general de ejército Robert con una vestimenta normal, como si lo hubieran detenido un día de campo, encadenado de pies y manos para restringir en parte su movilidad y junto a él iban dos soldados más que lo encadenaron a la silla una vez haberlo tenido que obligar a sentarse ahí. Ya cuando Hiccup se sentó fue cuando el capitán general George Smith Patton comenzó a hablar.

\- Nos encontramos aquí reunidos para aclarar la situación tas la llamada de emergencia que se hizo en el Salvajebestia para el coronel Henry Haddock por la entrega de información y la aparición de un nuevo enemigo, este consejo fue estrictamente armado por todos lo que tenían conocimiento del enemigo, así como también por quienes estaban informados por la existencia del darknight-1, comenzaremos con la declaración del coronel Haddock, que fue quien nos dice que el general de ejército Robert Wen fue el culpable del hundimiento de dos naves tres naves de nuestro país, sino también del asesinato de más de cuatrocientos sesenta y nueve reclutas, que entre ellos se contaba con la tortura y asesinato del teniente general Estoico Haddock, Adelante coronel.

Astrid vio como Hiccup se paró sin necesidad de ayuda de sus dos tenientes coroneles, y con sus muletas, comenzó a dirigirse al frente del tribunal, para dar su testimonio, la rubia lo veía avanzar con su rostro firme, sin mostrar ninguna emoción, a veces ella tenía dudas de si realmente Hiccup era el mismo de antes, y pudo jurar que escucho por lo bajo la voz de Drago preguntando como estaba su pierna, pero debió haber sido cosas de ella solamente, ya que nadie más pareció inmutarse, ni siquiera Hiccup.

\- Señores del consejo, tras la llamada que habíamos tenido con la mayoría de los presentes de este consejo, deje encargado para preparar las defensas de la base Salvajebestia a mi teniente coronel Erik Amstrong, posteriormente proseguí a buscar un posible traidor entre mis investigadores, encontrándome con que ninguno cumplía con la demanda del traidor continúe con investigar toda la información que se me había sido entregada junto con la teniente coronel Astrid Hofferson, a eso le siguió la imagen de la tortura de teniente general y la posterior ejecución, lo que me dio una pista que el traidor podía estar en el Salvajebestia ya que se estaba ejecutando en segundo plano del video un localizador dando la ubicación exacta de la base y sus cuatro submarinos encargados de su protección, pero esa duda desapareció de mi mente tras el hundimiento del Salvajebestia, en donde pasamos a alerta cuatro y como el protocolo lo dicta, iniciamos con el silencio de radio, pero se vio interrumpido tras una llamada del general de ejército, hablándome de la situación con el teniente general, y del hundimiento de la base, algo que no habíamos informado hasta el momento porque sabíamos de que había numerosos submarinos hostiles en la zona, delatando así su participación o en este caso, organización de la traición a la nación, pero ya fue demasiado tarde ya que de nuevo descubrimos el mismo programa de ubicación en segundo plano, decidí como medida de emergencia, comunicarle de mi descubrimiento al general de brigada Gobber, después de ello no tomo mucho tiempo para que nuestros enemigos nos encontraran y comenzara el combate, entre varios intercambios de torpedos apareció el submarino estela enemigo, la Muerte Roja, dejándonos incapacitados momentáneamente, y tras mi intento de volvernos operacionales de nuevo me vi afectado perdiendo la conciencia hasta hace algunas horas que volví a mi consiente, eso es todo, y debo decir que me ha sorprendido con la rapidez que han actuado en esta situación.

\- No sé si se lo han informado coronel Henry, pero usted paso unos 6 días en coma, y un día más inconsciente por la gravedad de sus heridas.

La voz de Patton denotaba algo de pena al tener que darle esa información así de la nada, y Astrid se sentía un poco culpable también, ya que ella tampoco se lo había dicho, nadie lo había hecho, todo el USS Chimuelo había decidido que era mejor esperar a ver como se recuperaba, pero al parecer no se pudo hacer. Pudo ver como el rostro de Hiccup mostraba cierta sorpresa para luego mostrar una falsa relajación, algo que para Astrid se había vuelto muy fácil de identificar, ya que pasaba su mano por su nuca cada vez que algo lo incomodaba o lo ponía nervioso.

\- Entiendo, disculpen mi ignorancia.

\- Esta bien coronel, nosotros incluso dudábamos de que asistiera a este consejo de guerra por sus heridas, pero vemos que la sangre Haddock corre por sus venas- el capitán general le dedico una pequeña sonrisa antes de continuar- muchas gracias por su información, ahora continuaremos con la información aportada por el teniente coronel Erick Amstrong- el movimiento fue con automático, Hiccup volvió al asiento y Erick ocupo el lugar de su coronel.

\- ¿Estas bien?

Esa fue la única pregunta que se le ocurrió a Astrid hacer, la hizo en un susurro no queriendo intervenir en la situación tan delicada que estaba teniendo lugar, pudo ver unos pequeños movimientos en los hombros de Hiccup, como si hiciera un intento de duda, ella solo lo tomo de la mano para volver a susurrarle.

\- Yo estoy aquí para lo que necesites.

\- Yo… Astrid, cuando todo esto termine, ¿quieres salir a cenar conmigo?- la rubio solo pudo sonreír ante su petición, tal vez ahí podrían hablar más tranquilos.

\- Claro Hiccup, pero solo si te dan de alta en el hospital- el coronel le sonrió pero no pudo contestarle nada ya que la vos de Patton llamo la atención de todos los presentes.

\- Tiene algo que decir en su defensa Robert- Drago, no hizo ningún movimiento, solo se quedó mirándolos por lo que parecieron horas- entiendo, en ese caso, este consejo lo encuentra culpable de los crímenes de guerra de los que se le acusa, su sentencia es cadena perpetua en una prisión de máxima seguridad de grado militar sin posibilidad de ningún privilegio ni reducciones de condena, eso es todo pueden llevárselo-los soldados tomaron a Drago y se lo llevaron de la sala, pero antes de irse, le dedico una sonrisa macabra a Hiccup, algo que le erizo los pelos a Astrid- coronel, este consejo también considera que tras su desarrollo en el campo se nos honra en entregarle la medalla del honor, así como ofrecerle el puesto de teniente general, ya que consideramos que sus servicios se están viendo desperdiciados al estar en un submarino.

A la rubia casi se le escapa todo el aire de los pulmones, le estaban ofreciendo la posición de Estoico, así como la medalla más importante que un soldado podía recibir, eso definitivamente la tenía sorprendida, era algo muy importante, seguramente su vidas se verían muy afectadas por eso, ya que tendría muchísimas obligaciones y poco tiempo libre, pero sus pensamientos se detuvieron a ver el rostro dudoso que tenía el Henry, incluso pudo ver el movimiento de su nuez de adán al tragar.

\- No quiero ser ofensivo ni nada por el estilo, pero no creo haber hecho nada para merecer tal medalla, además de que pensaba en retirarme de la marina, después de todo no puedo servir de mucho en mi estado actual, demás que mis desarrollos solo han traído traición a este país- "¿No puede está hablando enserio? ¿Quiere renunciar?" pensó la rubia.

\- No sé si me ha entendido coronel Hiccup, creemos que su cerebro estratega será de mayor ayuda aquí, que allá, además que podrá hacer lo que quiera con su "invento".

\- ¿Lo que sea? Que tanta autoridad tendré sobre él y mis tripulantes.

\- Absoluta, se pude considerar como su nuevo jefe Hiccup.

Ese día fue la primera vez que escucho a alguien de los altos mandos que no haya sido su padre o Bocón, llamarlo por su sobre nombre, todo parecía que Hiccup había desarrollado muchas amistades, siendo Patton una de ellas, pero aun pudo ver la duda en su rostro del coronel, pero después de unos segundos pareció tomar una decisión, algo que Astrid estaba segura, la saco de su corazón, ya que había visto al castaño-rojizo actuar antes, y todo lo que hacía, siempre lo hacía con el corazón.

\- Esta bien, pero tengo algunas condiciones.

\- Que clase de Haddock sería si no las tuviera- dijo Bocón.

\- primero y antes que nada quiero que el proyecto darknight-1 sea clausurado, no habrá más desarrollo de él; segundo, quiero ascender a mi teniente coronel Erick Amstrong a coronel, ya que alguien debe hacerse cargo del submarino que dejo a mi orden, el cual cambiara de nombre, de ahora en adelante será llamado USS Tormenta, y nada del pasado del USS Chimuelo será visible, posteriormente quiero ascender a los comandantes Sam Shepard y Heather Mustor a tenientes coroneles para mantener el orden de mando, además de subir un puesto a los demás reclutas que ayudaron en el combate, les enviare la lista después de esta reunión, lo pueden considerar mi primer orden como teniente general; como tercero, me gustaría postular a la señorita Astrid Hofferson como general de brigada para dar apoyo a Gobber en sus tareas ya que considero que su potencial estaba siendo menospreciado por su género; y como cuarto y último, me gustaría que se recupere el cuerpo de mi padre para darle un entierro digno, eso es todo.

\- Entendido teniente general Henry Haddock, bienvenido.

\- Muchas gravias, Gothi

][-][-][

\- De verdad Bocón dijo eso.

\- Así es, deberías haberlo visto como después de que Erick le agradeció a tu submarino por traerte vivo a su "hermano" él le dijo, y lo digo textualmente, "si, em, bueno, la mayor parte".

Le contesto Astrid ante la pregunta del pequeño Haddock e imitando en la última parte la voz de Bocón, trayendo un recuerdo que ahora resultaba muy gracioso para ambos. Ambos estaban en un pequeño bar cerca del hospital compartiendo una deliciosa comida improvisada, ya que no pudieron hacer mucho porque a Hiccup no le habían dado el alta todavía, pero al ser un teniente general ahora, podía hacer algunas cosas un poco más interesantes.

El castaño-rojizo miraba embobado a la ojiazul, definitivamente se había enamorado de ella, no pida negarlo si lo único que hacía era desearla escuchar reír por el resto de su vida, habían compartido muchas anécdotas y lo mejor de todas era escucharla reír, y que todas terminaban con un ligero golpe en su brazo y un "¿qué tanto miras?", al verse tan enamorado por el reflejo de la copa de agua, le hizo pensar en la alocada apuesta que había hecho cuando sentía que moriría en cualquier momento, y había logrado una parte, le había invitado a cenar, pero pensaba "¿sería demasiado pedirme matrimonio ahora?", la duda lo carcomía, y no sabía que elección tomar, era más fácil luchar contra la Muerte Roja que eso, definitivamente mucho más fácil.

\- ¿En qué piensas?

\- En nada.

-Hiccup, te quedaste mirando a la nada durante cuanto, ¿dos minutos?

\- Vaya, ¿de verdad? Lo siento.

\- No lo sientas, solo quiero saber que te sucede, pero si no quieres decírmelo está bien, pero quiero que sepas que puedes contar conmigo.

\- Definitivamente sabes cómo jugar con los sentimientos de una persona.

\- ¿Que puedo decir? Por algo me han recomendado para general de brigada.

\- Ja ja ja que graciosa, me muero de la risa, me rio tanto que siento que podría saltar en una pierna.

\- No llevas ni un día despierto y ya usas tu sarcasmo con tu pierna, eres un desastre, y te amo por eso

\- ¿Qué?

Ambos quedaron estáticos en ese momento, Hiccup no podía creer lo que había escuchado salir de la boca de la rubia, y parecía que ella tampoco se lo creía porque sus ojos se habían abiertos como platos, todo apuntaba que en un descuido las palabras le habían traicionado llevándolos a esa situación, la primera en relajarse fue la ojiazul, asintiendo como si se convenciera a sí misma para repetir de nuevo las palabras que habían vuelto al enamorado del teniente general, aun mas enamorado si cabía la posibilidad de ello.

\- Yo te amo Hiccup.

\- ¿De verdad?

\- Si

\- ¿Cuánto?

\- Mucho.

\- ¿Lo suficiente para casarte?

\- Si... Espera ¿Qué?

\- Cásate conmigo Astrid.

][-\\\/

Hiccup sentía como tenía algo muy pesado encima, pero estaba muy cómodo como para levantarse, solo aguantara cinco minutos más antes de levantarse, pero el peso que tenía sobre el parecía removerse y volverse aún más pesado, así que decidió abrir los ojos para saber lo que estaba pasando, topándose con dos pares de ojos unos azules con pelo castaño-rojizo y otro verde con pelo rubio, ambos pertenecientes a una niña de nueve y un niño de ocho respectivamente. Los pequeños parecían haber estado esperando mucho a que el teniente general abriera los ojos, porque cuando lo hizo pudo notar como en esa fracción de segundo sus sonrisas se ampliaron más allá de la imaginación.

\- Cinco minutos más- tras decir eso Hiccup pudo notar como entro el pánico en el rostro de los dos pequeños.

\- No, nada de eso papá, prometiste que nos ibas a cocinar hoy, es tu día libre- hablo la pequeña ojiverde.

\- ¿y por qué no les cocina mamá?

\- porque ella siempre nos cocina mamá, además mama cocina horrible- dijo el pequeño ojiazul.

\- Los escuche.

Hiccup miro a su lado al sentir la voz de su esposa, ahí estaba una hermosa mujer rubia de ojos azules acostada junto a él sonriéndole de forma juguetona a sus hijos y detrás de ella una foto de su casamiento sobre la mesa de luz, los pequeños parecieron asustarse ante la voz de su madre porque automáticamente ambos se bajaron del pecho del teniente general para salir corriendo de la habitación con rumbo desconocido, Hiccup una vez que vio a los pequeños fuera de su campo visual se volvió a girar hacia su esposa.

\- Buenos días preciosa.

\- Buenos días Hiccup, ¿harás el desayuno verdad?- pregunto mientras se levantaba y se desperezaba estirándose para luego acercarse a un ropero para buscar ropa para cambiarse.

\- ¿Tú también?- fue contestado con su propia ropa para cambiarse terminando en su cara y la rubia soltando una pequeña carcajada con su acción.

\- Que puedo decir, ellos tienen un punto, cuando cocinas es deliciosa.

La rubia se fue dejando solo a Hiccup para cambiarse, dejando que se colocara la pierna ortopédica que usaba desde su ascenso, y la cual se encontraba a un costado de la cama, mientras se cambiaba no podía evitar sonreír, se sentía feliz, lleno de vida, se había casado con una hermosa mujer a la cual amaba mucho y ella a él, tenía dos hijos preciosos y únicos, y todos los amigos que había hecho lo cuidaban como familia, le hubiera gustado que sus padres lo hubiera visto tan feliz, pero estaba seguro que allá donde estuvieran, estarían orgulloso de él, y le desearían lo mejor.

Un ruido muy fuerte lo despertó de su ensoñación, haciendo que se levantara de un salto y fuese corriendo a la fuente del ruido, que resultaba ser la cocina, ya había pasado algún tiempo desde que usaba la prótesis, lo que le permitió volver a caminar con cierta normalidad, incluso poder hacer pequeñas corridas, no a la misma velocidad de antes, pero aun así era correr. Al llegar a la cocina se encontró a un Erick mirando sorprendido el resto de dos cervezas en el piso con su contenido esparcido por todos lados, Sam y Astrid tratando de contener la risa, Heather roja como un tomate tratando de contener la ira de un sermón, y los pequeños trayendo un escoba y un basurero para tratar de limpiar el desastre.

\- ¿Qué demonios pasa aquí?- fue lo único que atino a decir el teniente general al ver la escena, y fue Erick quien respondió mirándolo con una sonrisa que decía "no ha pasado nada", y abriendo sus brazos para abrazarlo mientras se acercaba.

\- Hiccup… mi teniente general favorito, ¿cómo estás?

\- ¿Qué haces aquí Erick?, es más, ¿Qué hacen todos aquí? Deberían estar en un submarino.

\- Me ofendes Hiccup, crees que me perderé de ver a mi pequeña sobrina una semana tan importante como la de su cumpleaños, además el submarino se quedó en un puerto cercano para refacciones.

\- No te pases Erick, recuerda que mi sobrino también cumpleaños esta semana- contesto Sam.

\- Tu solo estas celoso porque mi sobrina es preciosa e inteligente como el coronel, y porque me eligieron primero que tú.

\- Debo recordarte que mi pequeño también es inteligente y de carácter fuerte como su madre.

\- Ya, ya, paren señores, no es momento de pelear, todos saben que ambos son excelentes- fue Astrid la que dio tregua en la conversación, mientras Henry tomaba del refrigerador un pack de cervezas y las ponía sobre la mesa para sus amigos para luego girarse a preparar el desayuno para su familia.

\- Hiccup, yo quiero huevos revueltos, a Heather les gusta las tasas de café bien cargadas, y creo que Sam quería un jugo de naranja- El teniente general miro al coronel de pelo negro con cara de pocos amigos- está bien, te ayudaremos todos, no es así Mairead- la pequeña asintió- y tu Niels, nos ayudan también.

\- Siempre es divertido cocinar con papá cuando están ustedes, el siempre los reta cuando hacen las cosas mal- contesto el pequeño Niels.

\- Ese es mi chico- dijo Sam mientras chocaba el puño con el rubio de ocho años.

\- Esta bien, entonces todos cocinaran, pero primero quiero que se laven todos sus manos, no quiero a nadie en mi cocina con manos sucias.

Fue cuestión de segundos donde todos desaparecieron de la cocina, los dos padrinos, que por cariño de los niños le decían tíos, salieron corriendo junto con los pequeños jugando a quien llegaba primero, mientras las dos mujeres iban tranquilamente caminando hacia el baño de las habitaciones que estaba escaleras arriba, Hiccup aprovecho el momento de tranquilidad y d la cafetera saco una rápida taza de café para él, algo le decía que iba a necesitar todas sus energías si no quería que toda la cocina terminara incendiada ante de las diez, les tomo alrededor de diez minutos que todos vuelvan a aparecer en la cocina, y de movimientos rápidos y decididos Hiccup les fue entregando tareas lo suficientemente complicadas para mantenerlos entretenido, y lo suficientemente fáciles para su intelectual, ya que no era lo mismo darle una tare a Erick que a Niels, era obvio que Niels sería mucho mejor haciéndolas, pero el silencio había dudado poco ya que fue roto por Mairead.

\- Tio Erick, cuéntanos una historia.

\- ¿Yo? Claro, ¿qué quieres que te cuente?

\- La de cómo se conocieron papá y mamá- dijo el pequeño Niels mientras Mairead asentía decidida.

\- Estas segura, ya se las contamos muchas veces a esa.

\- Por favor- dijeron ambos niños juntos mientras hacían carita de perro, a la cual nadie de la sala podía resistirse.

\- Emmm, Hiccup porque no les cuentas tu versión, después de todo es tú historia.

\- Yo no creo que sea muy interesante.

\- entonces quiero saber ¿cómo se hacen los bebés?

\- está bien, te lo contare Maire.

\- esa es mi chica- esta vez fue Erick quien dijo esa frase.

\- Veamos, todo empezó cuando un tonto teniente coronel dejo el micrófono de un comunicador abierto después de una reunión muy importante…

\- ¿No me lo perdonaras verdad?

\- No, ahora sigamos, después de eso lo que sucedió fue que…

IIII-IIII-IIII-IIII-IIII

-Fin-

Bueno, eso es todo, que tal les ha parecido mi capítulo final, espero su comentario, y la verdad es que se me va a hacer raro no escribir mas capítulos de este fic.

Fantasy Branca Snow: jajaja la idea era que vieran lo que Hiccup paso para llegar a ser Hiccup, y quería darle un toque especial a las palabras de Astrid, al parecer lo logre, jajajaja asi que tienes miedo que mate a los personajes que te gustan, no soy tan malo… bueno, tal vez un poquito jajaja, y ya está terminado, espero que el final te haya parecido tan entretenido como el resto del fic.

emicastillo92: jajaja gracias, se puede decir que le dedico un poco más de lo normal a esas escenas para tratar de que queden bien, y creías que lo iba a matar jajajaja no puse tragedia en ningún momento, pero no mentiré, a veces cría que lo justo era darle un final a su sufrimiento, y al final el que se encargó de drago fue la persona menos pensada, Gothi jajaja pero si, todos querían hundir al bastardo, y si, puede ser que por eso te haya parecido corto, porque en realidad tiene unas 75 mil palabras la historia jajaja.

Dark-hime7: hola, y sip, tú fuiste la única al parecer, al menos la que lo menciono, y la idea era que resaltara pero tampoco tanto jajaja parece que todos tenían mucha tensión con el capítulo anterior porque todos leían y comían pedazos para saber que pasaba más adelante, no me arruinen los momentos, hagan lectura lineal jajaja me hubiera gustado haber escuchado ese grito, hubiera sido interesante, y ya hacía tiempo que no escribía el sarcasmo de Erick que sentía que le faltaba algo al fic, y me siento bien/mal por lo que sentiste con Hiccup y sus recuerdos, bien porque hice bien mi trabajo, y mal porque no quería hacerte pasarla tan mal jajaja y si, buscaba emocionar al lector y que lloraran a moco tendido, pero eso ya era pedir demasiado jajajaj, y espero que el final te haya gustado y parecido tan interesante como el resto del fic.

karinamorenod: yo nunca dije que iba a continuar con su vida jajaja espero no haberte hecho pasar muchos pesares con eso, pero esa era la idea jajaja y aquí está el final, espero que sea de tu agrado y te haya parecido igual de interesante que todo el fic, y no sé qué decirte, deberías mandar un mail al soporte técnico de Fanfiction a ver si pueden darte alguna solución al tema, o fíjate dejando siempre abierta la cuenta, es lo que puedo decir para ayudarte en lo de los comentarios.

Bueno, eso es todo, los voy a extrañar a todos, se despide Utopico.


End file.
